


Out Of The Shadows: VI : Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Out Of The Shadows [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin (TV), Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Last book in series yay, M/M, MY FAVE, Sadness, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 117,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's here - the final battle.  Nicky Lamont and her friends, plus some old and new allies for her, band together to defeat the evil that William, Eli, Angelus and Kameron are.  But as the end of the saga draws near, and possibly the end of the HSG's lives, will they be able to survive?  And an old as an old 'friend' of Scarlette's returns, will her relationship with Iain last?</p><p>Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Now... sit." William Masters commanded to the werewolf his sister and he had captured in San Fransisco a day previous.

The wolf obeyed - Eli had broke him within minutes, her methods of torture too much for him.  William had simply wanted to kill him, but when Eli told him that a werewolf bite was fatal to their doppelganger's species of vampire, he was overjoyed and eager to turn the wolf dark side.

"Good doggy," Eli smirked, her lover Angelus coming up behind her, as well as her friend Kameron.

The wolf whimpered, "Please."

"What's your name, Fido?" Angelus asked, kneeling beside him.

The wolf looked up with sadness-filled eyes, "Eric."

"Well, Eric." William looked at his sister and grinned, "We have a little job for you."

Eric gasped in pain, "Just kill me."

"Why would we do that?" Eli gave a sadistic smile, "We don't mercy kill, sugar."

Eric whispered, "Then what do you want with me?" he teared up.

"Oh, darling..." Kameron tilted his face up, then pressed her lips to his.  When she pulled away, she continued, "We just have a job for you."

Eric was tensed, "What j-job?"

"We have someone for you to make your chew toy." Eli practically sung.

Eric coughed, "Who?"

"Do you know Nicky Lamont... my dear doppelganger?" Eli questioned.

Eric nodded, "My whole pack know her... but I can't attack her.  She's too strong."

Eli knelt beside him, taking his face between her hands, stroking her thumbs over his cheeks, her blue eyes glittering with a determined ferocity.  Under her breath, she uttered several words, and all emotion in his eyes faded, the orbs hardening with an almost anger.  His trembles stopped, and he looked to his mistress, his mind gone.

"She'll be dead by dawn tomorrow, miss." Eric stated monotonously, "I give you my word."

Eli let go of his face, and grinned, "There's my boy."

"I shall go now."  Eric got to his feet and helped up Eli, her brittle appearance misleading.

The girl smirked, "Very well.  Bring back her head if you can... Doubt she'll survive long without it."

He nodded, then left.  William stepped closer, studying his insane sister, watching in both wonder and irony.  She had been the headstrong one in life, and now her marbles were gone.

"You know that he shan't survive against Miss Lamont, sister." William peered at her, "What are you up to?"

Eli smiled, turning around, "Giving her a taster of what is to come, brother.  I found a gem that can bring thousands of demons to our cause.  We're already destroying the land, it has not rained in weeks."

"It's Cali... that's normal." Kameron said.

Eli laughed, "I've taken the rain with aformentioned gem."

"Okay..." A confused William huffed.

Eli's grin widened, "We are going to destroy the world, starting with those imbeciles.  Piece by piece, we will rip apart humanity."

"Sounds like a plan, little sister." William leaned against the wall, "I trust we shall destroy our shadow selves also."

Eli nodded, "Of course.  We'll make sure it's agony."

***

Nicky was walking around the backroads of Futureland, patrolling for the other's safeties.  Iain, her friend and hunter, was on the other side of town protecting.  She was checking her phone to see if any of her friends sans the Winchesters had texted or phoned back.  She looked back at their message.

_Nicky: Hi boys, we've bumped into some trouble, apocalyptically bad, so could you dudes perhaps come and help us?  Dont have to, but we could really use it.  
Kola Kube xx_

_❤Dean Winchester❤: Sure, Sammy and I will be there in a few days.  No problem anyway, we always help friends lyke you_ __


	2. Chapter One

"Enzo..." Nicky gasped as she looked over her friend, shakily standing.

Lorenzo smirked, "It's me.  Quick question, Lamont." he paused, then his eyes hardened slightly, "How come you only remember how to use your phone when there's an apocalypse?"

"I... um..." she bowed her head, feeling guilty.

He shook his head and hugged her close, "You've grown."

"I'm twenty now, Enz." she smiled sadly, "We haven't seen each other since I was sixteen.  Course I have.  How's Damon?"

Enzo looked up, "Ask 'im yourself."

Nicky pulled away and saw Damon leaning against a wall, giving his signature smirk, and teleported over, hugging him and laughing.  He smiled to Enzo, cradling her close, whilst Enzo picked up her surprisingly unshattered phone, looking at the screen.

 _"You Me At Six - Loverboy?"_ the Englishman read, "Still an  _emo,_ then?"

Nicky turned and glared,  _"Not_ an emo.  Just me."

"Damon's emo... I think." Enzo handed her the phone, and his boyfriend gave him a playful nip to the shoulder.

Nicky grinned, "You guys are still my OTP."

 _"One.. true pairing,_ I think that means." Damon wrapped his arms around Enzo, resting his head against his shoulder, "We need a Nicky dictionary."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Dickwad.  Damn.  My gun."

She hadn't noticed that it had been knocked to the side in the struggle, and Enzo chucked her it, smirking, "You've lost your edge, Nicole."

"I've had a lot of issues." Nicky sighed, "But that's why you guys are here, right?  To help train up the students." she frowned.

Damon asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to turn all those kids into weapons." She huffed, "They came to Futureland to escape war, but I'm gonna have to force 'em into it."

Enzo looked down, "They were forced into the minute Eli murdered someone."

***

When they got back to the college, the three walked in on Iain and Scarlette having a makeout session, Iain having finished his shift patrolling.

"Um, guys?" Nicky stood in the doorway, and the couple looked up at her, Damon and Enzo, embarrassed, "Get a room."

Scarlette hopped out of Iain's lap and looked up at Damon,  _"This_ is Stefan's brother?  Definitely much hotter."

"And he's all mine." Enzo grinned, "My name's Lorenzo.  Lorenzo Anglioni." he shot out his hand.

She shook it firmly, "Scarlette Hamilton-O'Connor.  Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine."  he looked towards Iain, "Human, I'm guessing.  His heart's quite fast."

Iain rolled his eyes, "You stole my accent."

"I'm older." Enzo stated, "Not very smart, is he?" 

Damon let out a short laugh, "He's human.  They  _aren't."_

 _  
_"Racist." Iain narrowed his eyes, "Plus, I'm a hunter."

Enzo looked to Damon and chuckled, "That's just cute."

"I'm a good one, too." Iain flicked his wrist and a stake fell into his hands, and he jabbed it hard into Enzo's stomach.

If Enzo was an ordinary vampire, he'dve been reeling in pain, on his knees or the ground.  But he just huffed, taking out the stake.  Due to surviving (barely) decades of torture, he didn't feel much pain.  Which made him a formidible hunter.

"You, mister." Enzo stepped forward whilst Iain reached for his gun, "Owe me a new shirt."

Iain took out his pistol, but Scarlette took his hands, "No, sweetheart."

"He's an arse!" Iain yelped.

Enzo made a 'fair dos' expression, then stepped past them, followed by Damon and Nicky, going to see Andrew and Angel, who were having a dispute about who would patrol the next three shifts.  On the way, Nicky and Damon got sidetracked on music tastes.

"Scarlette said she could handle it, Ang-"

Angel interrupted, shouting, "I don't care, Drew!  I am  _not_ letting her go out there with Eli after blood!"

"She can look after herself." Andrew locked his fingers together.

Angel cried in exasperation, "She's my little girl!  I lost Brit thanks to that psychotic bitch, and I can't lose her."

"I understand that but-"

Angel banged the desk, "No, you don't understand!  Eli has Kameron now, so Sparky's just collateral damage to her!"

"Wow." Enzo walked in, "So I guess things haven't changed  _that_ much."

Angel turned around, "Lorenzo.  Hi.  Andrew and I were just having a little... loud discussion."

"No kidding." he gave a small smile, "Day and I could hear you in the hall."

Andrew got up and gave Enzo a manly hug, grinning, "It's good to see you."

"You too, mate." he blurred over to the sink, turned it on, then the TV, turned it on, and finally, the CD player, "I'm sure Damon can keep her occupied outside, and she can't hear us."

Angel raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Nicky, dumbarse." Enzo looked at them, lowering his voice, "When did she last sleep?"

Andrew and Angel exchanged a glance, then replied in unison, "Don't know."

"She looks tired, and she's off her game." Enzo looked worried, "She was almost taken down by an ordinary werewolf today."

Angel looked confused, "Ordinary?"

"As in a  _very_ weak one." Enzo looked down, "Albiet a bit crazy, he was easy to beat.  Especially for Nicky."

Andrew leaned against his desk, "Well, she  _was_ going through a tough period, suffering from nightmares that Caspino gave her by tapping into her guilt."

" _Was'?"_ _  
_

Angel nodded, "She and Drew managed to take him."

"I don't know..." Enzo sighed, "But I feel that between killing him, and having to phone everyone, she's not been practising.  She's suffering."

Nicky walked in, "Who's suffering?  Drew, turn something off," she vamp sped to the sink and turned off the tap, "Waste of water." she muttered, then switched off the television, "Ange, is Sapph about?  I need to get the Mikaelsons again, and stupid me, accidentely deleted and forgot their number."

Damon blurred in, making eye contact with Enzo, no words needing said.

"I'm sure she's upstairs, Nik." Angel answered.

She smiled, "Thanks, Poindexter," she looked around, "Phone... phone... phone."

"In your pocket, Nicky." Enzo sighed.

Nicky tapped her pocket and felt it, "Thanks, Enz."

"We need to practise." Enzo called as she turned to go, "Tomorrow good for you?"

She turned and grinned, saying sarcastically, "It's a  _date._ Speaking of which... I need to find Jacob."

"He's away on patrol." Andrew groaned.

Nicky nodded, "Of course he is.  I'm so stressed right now, I keep forgetting things." she ran out.

"Now." Enzo whispered, "When, do tell, was last time Nicole-Violet forgot so much as a birthday?  She's a demon.  Great memory.  Unless tampered with a lack of sleep."

Damon crossed over, "You're a genius."

"I know Nicky better than herself." Enzo crossed his arms, resting his forehead against Damon's, "Of course I am.  Lets hope she remembers our 'date'." he airquoted.

Andrew sighed, "This is bullshit.  My sister's just stressed.  She has a  _lot_ to deal with."

"Wait.  Earlier, she said ' _Mikaelsons'."_ Damon groaned, facepalming, "Please tell me that doesn't mean that dickwad Kol."

"Okay." Andrew took out a bottle of liquor from his drawer, "I won't tell you then.  Besides, Kol's lost in this fight."

Damon raised his eyebrow,  _"Jeremy?_ Ugh.  What was he thinking?"

"Day..." Enzo hissed, "It's impolite and nasty to speak ill of the dead."

Damon wrapped his arms around Enzo, pecking his lips, "I know.  It's just... Kol tried to kill them."

"You left me to die in a fire and killed the woman I cared about." Enzo glared, "Nobody's perfect."

Damon turned to Andrew, still holding the shorter, "How is Elena?" he could practically feel Enzo's jealous eye roll.

"She's... managing." Andrew looked down, "But apparentely, Kol's worse."

"How?"

  
******

"Kol!" Elijah Mikaelson called upstairs, "We are leaving now!"

Kol replied in a slur, "In a miiinute!" he held his bottle close.

"No!" Elijah shouted, "Now!"

Kol drunkenly grabbed his bag, missing a few times.  His bedroom door opened, and a young girl walked in.  She had long blonde/brown hair and dark eyes, and she looked about five, but was three in reality.

"Daddy Kol!!" she squeaked, "Mommy Bekah and Daddy K-Klaus want you downstairs."

Kol turned around, his eyes hardening, "Go away, Martha.  I do not wish to see you."

"Where's Daddy?" she pouted, eyes filling with tears, "Why do you smell funny?"

Kol snapped,  _"Get out of my fucking room!"_

"Kol!" Elijah looked surprised as he ran in, "You're drunk.  Again."

Kol let out a humorless laugh, "You would rather me a wreck?  Or killing?"

"You  _are_ a wreck." Elijah narrowed his eyes, picking up the young girl, "You've terrified her.  She is Jeremy's  _daughter!"_

 _  
_"Well I don't want her!" Kol barged past, whacking Elijah with his bag on the way.

Elijah retorted, stroking the girl's hair, "Neither does her mother!"

"Not surprised." Kol nearly fell down the stairs, "Stupid thing.."

Elijah sighed, "We need to help Nicky, Kol.  So you have to be strong."

"No!" Kol laughed, "We are not doing the cliched 'I believe in you, brother' thing!  We're going there, I'm gonna have a few drinks and get fucking vengeance!"

Elijah flinched, "You're just in for revenge?"

"Of course!" Kol barked, "This  _Eli_ killed my mate.  My forever."

He pushed past his other two siblings, throwing his bag into the car boot, then jumping into the back, folding arms over his chest.

"Seatbelts!" Elijah strapped in Martha as Klaus sat in the driver's seat, Rebekah in shotgun, and then he beside the crying child.

Kol shook his head, then Elijah forced his arms apart with Klaus' help, strapping him in, even having to slap him once.

"You're acting like a chil- give me the bottle, or I'll take it!" he scorned Kol.

Kol huffed, his face sore, then handed his elder brother it.  Elijah binned it, then clambered back in, seeing Kol rest sadly and angrily against the door, forhead touching the window.  He sighed, stroking Kol's cheek, making the younger turn towards him.

"Don't." Kol said, "Just leave me alone." he took out his phone and plugged in his earphones, listening to some music. _  
_

_How cruel is golden rule?_

_When the lives we lead are only golden plated._

Kol turned back to the window, staring sadly as the car drove away from their old home, where he and Jeremy had spent so much time together, had kissed and made love, had played video games and laughed.  They were moving to Futureland permanently now.  It was  _safer_.  It was painful, knowing they were going to the place Jeremy had died, but Kol had no choice in the matter.

He never did.   If it were his decision, Jeremy would've lived.  Martha was a walking, talking reminder of him.  And that hurt, so he drowned his sorrows in an endless bottle.

It was better than the alternative.


	3. Chapter Two

Nicky was jolted by her alarm clock the next day, whilst she sat in her bed thinking.  She couldn't even remember going to bed.  Jacob was soundly asleep beside her - he could sleep through a thunder storm.  Affectionately, she kissed and nuzzled his cheek, then forehead before getting up, looking in the mirror at her own reflection.  She was wearing a black nightdress that her hair was practically hidden by.  Then she noticed within the waves of black, a single fleck of silver.  She lifted the grey hair, then looked at her own eyes.  She looked years older than she was at that moment, her eyes shadowed with black circles, not caused by eyeliner.

She sighed and went for a shower, the heat of the water refreshing against her cool skin.  As the droplets fell onto her slowly, she ran her hands through her hair, humming to herself.

After the shower, she got dressed, trying to remember something her mind wouldn't let out.  Something about Enzo.  Something important.

Her phone buzzed, and she saw that Enzo had texted her.

❄Enzy Bear❄:  _Remember we have training today_


	4. Chapter Three

Kol awoke the next morning, still on Jeremy’s bed, his eyes dry and irritated from the tears he had shed. He got up, sighing and rubbing a hand over his face before checking his phone and seeing that he had over twenty missed calls from his siblings, as well as several text messages. Rolling his eyes, he walked out as subtly as possible and made his way downstairs to see Nicky sword sparring with her friend Luke as Enzo and her other friend Sapphire watched. The dark haired girl was losing, and Luke had a grin plastered on his face.

 

“He’s cheating!” Nicky protested as the blond drew some form of cutlass near her heart, then stabbed, “He’s a psychic! He can anticipate my every move.”

 

Enzo rolled his eyes, “Lamont, you are a demon and an angel as well as a vampire. You can teleport.” he paused, locking eyes with Kol, “She could possess every one of us and use our bodies to kill. But, she’s getting beat by a simple, no offense, dead man who reads minds.”

 

“Kol!” Nicky chirped, pulling the blade from her chest, “Elijah’s looking for you.” she stretched, “Seemed pissed.”

 

Kol looked pale, “Um… sorry. Can I just stay here for a bit?”

 

“Don’t wanna break your curfew.” Nicky stretched the other way, “Things are really goin’ to crap ‘round here.” she let out a sad sigh, “Gunn’s dead, Nat. They even found Buffy this morning.”

 

Sapphire brushed a red curl from her face, “Didn’t like the slayer, but she didn’t deserve it.”

 

“But can I just…” Kol huffed, “Can I just sit?”

 

Nicky nodded, “Sure. But we’re heading to TheLounge later. Well… Iain, Enz, Scar and I.” she gave a smile, “You wanna come? I mean, the music’s shit and the bartender Davis is an ass, but Lorne, the owner’s a laugh.”

 

“You asking me out, Lamont?” Kol smirked, but it masked his true emotions, “Sure I will.”

 

“Cool.” Nicky turned towards Luke, “So, Lukey boy, wanna go again?”

 

Enzo covered his mouth to muffle a giggle as he said, “That’s what I asked Damon last night.”

 

“Gross.” Nicky kicked Enzo in the leg, but he seemed unaffected, “Anyways, why isn’t Damon coming out.”

Enzo replied, “Because a certain ‘dickwad’” he airquoted, “Who hit him with a baseball bat is in town.”

 

“I have that effect on people.” Kol gave a small smile.

He met Sapphire’s eyes, and saw the sadness in them, realising that she too was psychic, and could see his thoughts. He shook it off, and saw Nicky yet again sparring with Luke, only she was winning.

 

The zombie reversed a move, about to stab Nicky again, but she opened her mouth and screamed, thick black smoke flooding from her, and going into Enzo, who’s eyes went black. Her own body sunk to the ground. She, in Enzo’s body, blurred behind Luke and grabbed his arm, bringing the cutlass to his throat and slightly digging in.

 

“Cheat.” muttered Luke.

 

She stepped away, smirking, messing up Enzo’s hair, “I could have fun in this body.” she looked down herself, “Nah.” then jumped back into her own seemingly dead body.

 

Enzo fell to his knees, glaring, “Bitch. I didn’t mean my body specifically!”

 

“Couldn’t resist.” she let her black eyes fade.

 

Kol looked confused, “What the-”

 

“I can do that too.” Sapphire smiled in a friendly way, “But I prefer this body.”

 

Scarlette strolled in, smirking, “Thought you preferred Dad’s body?”

 

“Oh, Scarlette…” Sapph shook her head, facepalming, “How is Andrew, by the way?”

 

Nicky looked worried about her brother, and Kol admired it. The girl showed more concern about her sibling with one expression than Kol’s family had showed him in a thousand years.

 

Scarlette replied, “He’s alright, just more determined to kick Eli’s ass back to hell.”

 

“I ditto that!” Nicky smirked, “Now, grab your boyfriend, because I need alcohol in my system.”

 

Scarlette nodded, “I need to see Lorne.” she added, “I applied for a job there as a barmaid.”

 

“God, Iain’ll love that.” Enzo muttered, “Free drinks, plus some on the side.”

 

Scarlette laughed, “He gets that anyway!” she then said soberly, “My man’s a piece of work.”

 

“Kol’s coming.” Nicky looked at her cousin, “You alright with that?”

 

Scarlette smiled, “Why not? We need a responsible adult.”

 

“That’s why we ‘ave Enzo.” Kol smirked at the Englishman, “I’m bloody getting pissed, mate.”

 

Nicky sighed, “I’m the designated driver since I’m the only one who can hold my liquor,” she stared at Enzo with accusation, “Lorenzo.”

 

“Shut up.” Enzo gave a short laugh, “You wanted a drinking contest.”

 

Nicky grinned, “And I floored you,” she gave a smile at Sapph and Luke before grabbing her jacket, “Literally.”

 

“Iain!” called Scarlette, and she saw her boyfriend decend the stairs with a small nervous smile.

 

He asked, “Did I undergel my hair?”

 

“It looks fine.” she rolled her eyes, “Come on, silly.”

 

***

 

An hour later, and Kol was doing shots with Nicky as the other three watched, placing bets on who was doing better - obviously Nicky but Iain was too smashed to tell who was who.

 

Nicky had already drank eighteen shots, whilst Kol had only had fourteen. The Winchesters were watching from the table, smirking as Nicky was not even tipsy.

 

“Wh-What is th-that?” Kol struggled to speak.

 

Nicky shrugged, “JD and coke.” she downed another, “Otherwise known as a badass breakfast.”

“B-by who?” Kol looked up with unfocused brown eyes, “That’s a funny name.”

 

Nicky replied, “By baby Winchester,” she referred to Sam, “And I.”

 

“Kol,” Enzo swirled his vodka, “I wouldn’t try it, mate. You’re getting your arse kicked.”

 

Kol looked up, “Look… just ‘cause you’re hot and Englist, my dear Lorena-”

 

“Lorenzo.”

 

“Whatever your name is, d-doesn’t mean…” Kol looked down, “I forget,” he giggled.

 

Scarlette sighed at her coke, “I think I need to escort Mister Alkie home. Well, upstairs.” she saw Enzo’s confused look, “His apartment’s upstairs.”

“Oh.” Enzo sipped his drink, “Weird.”

 

Scarlette smirked, “English men always are.” she helped her boyfriend up, heading up the stairs behind the bar, waving to Lorne.”

 

“I have an Englist accant.” Kol slurred, then hiccuped.

 

Nicky laughed, taking another shot, “An English accent, you mean?”

 

“You’re a meanie!” Kol stuck out his tongue.

 

His phone buzzed, and Nicky took it from his pocket, seeing it was a text from Elijah that read very furiously:

 

Home. NOW!

 

Shit, she thought, Someone’s in trouble.

 

She showed Enzo, and he nodded, helping Kol out of the booth and to Nicky’s car, knowing Scarlette would stay with Iain. They strapped in the Original, and Nicky clambered into the driver’s seat whilst Enzo sat shotgun as they drove to Elijah’s.

 

They knocked at the Mikaelson’s door, they had already moved in and renovated, and waited until Rebekah opened the door, groaning when she saw her brother.

 

“Nik!” she called, “Elijah! He’s drunk again.” she checked her nails, and Nicky narrowed her eyes, knowing she did not like her at all.

 

Elijah rushed to the door and took his drunken brother from the two, “Thank you for fetching him home. How much exactly did he drink?”

 

“Well, he kinda came out and played shots with me, so about fifteen.”

 

Elijah arched an eyebrow, “Thanks anyway.”

 

He brought the barely conscious Kol to the couch, whilst Nicky and Enzo stood outside. Martha played with her Barbies innocently, speaking in various voices for different characters.

 

“Martha, sweetheart?” he asked, “Invite them in?”

 

Because of her human side, she had control over who could enter the house. Turning and smiling, she said, “Come in, Miss Auntie Nicky Angel and Enzo.”

 

Nicky smiled and walked in with Enzo behind her, going over to Kol, “He should be okay. Don’t be too hard on him? I know grief, I’ve battled it before.” she sighed, and confessed, “A few months before Jeremy, I lost another friend of mine, Rosanna. And I lost myself, and began to do things I never would’ve done before.” she looked down, “I hurt my best friend. I isolated myself, only felt sadness and rage.” she concluded, “Point is, I know what he’s going through. Losing someone is a dance I’ve been made to do more times than I wanted.” she added, “I only get through the day because of what and who I have left. If I lost that… I’d lose myself.”

 

Kol snorted, “You’re funny!” then burst into a fit of giggles.

 

Nicky sighed, then turned to Elijah, “You’ve got my number if you need me. See you tomorrow, Drew and I are delivering this big-ass speech to the school.”

 

“Okay, Miss Lamont.” Elijah smiled.

 

Nicky tugged on Enzo’s arm, and they promptly left, closing the door behind them.

***

 

A few hours later, and Kol was more sober, and his temples ached from the terrible hangover he had. Elijah tried to be as calm as possible, as did Rebekah, playing with Martha, but Niklaus on the other hand, was trying to make matters worse.

 

“How’s your head?!?” he yelled at Kol, making the younger wince in pain.

 

Kol growled back, “Piss off, ye ginger wanker!”

 

“You know, Jeremy would be very disappointed.” That comment from Klaus caught all but Marty’s attention.

 

Kol narrowed his eyes, “Shut your mouth or you’ll be swallowing your tongue in a minute.”

 

“He would be absolutely disgusted to see what you have become.” Klaus smirked evilly.

 

Kol shouted, “I said shut your fucking mouth!”

 

Elijah and Rebekah glared at Klaus disapprovingly. All of a sudden, Martha lifted her head, dropping her Barbies, and said something that pissed Kol off even more.

 

“I want my papa…” she murmured naively.

 

Kol snapped, blurring forward and grabbing her throat tightly, tight enough to hurt, yet not enough to kill, “You want your papa? You want your fucking papa?” he slapped her with his other hand, lifting her tiny body and slamming it against the wall, “Well, so do I.” he hissed, “But he’s dead.” he looked her in the eyes, “You know what that means, sweet, innocent Martha?”

 

She shook her head, sobbing whilst Kol’s siblings failed to pry him away.

 

“It means lifeless.” he snarled, “Nothing.” his eyes went red and vampiric, “Nothing but maggot food. It gets me thinking about how short and fragile human life is.” he smirked sadistically, “You have no idea how quick and easy it would be for me to end your life right here, right now. You haven’t got your vampire powers yet, so if I just flicked my wrist, your neck would snap and you’d be gone.” he pulled away, dropping her, “Lucky girl.”

 

She hit the floor with a weak thud, backside first. She looked up at Rebekah and made grabby hands, sobbing hysterically. There were angry red marks on her tiny throat, and Rebekah lifted her up to comfort her, rocking and hushing her, taking her out of the room.

 

“You could have killed her.” Elijah was shocked with his brother, “Jeremy’s daughter - your daughter!”

 

Kol let out an insane laugh, “Not mine.”

 

“You almost killed a child!” Elijah grabbed Kol by the collar, “The last living memory of Jeremy… You nearly destroyed that.”

 

Kol grunted, “Jeremy. Is. Dead.”

 

“You’re insane.” Klaus stated, “And I know I have no real place saying that, but I shall. You’ve lost the plot.”

 

Kol struggled against Elijah’s grasp, “Then get rid of me. If you hate me, dagger me. Or better yet, you have the White Oak stake.” he looked into Klaus’ eyes, “Could you really do it, Niklaus? Could you kill me?”

 

“To protect that child, perhaps.” Klaus sighed.

 

Kol looked hurt and pushed Elijah away, “Fine. I’ll leave. Obviously, I’m not wanted-”

 

“This is not all about you!” Elijah interjected, “A lot of other people lost Jeremy too! Elena. Nicole-Violet. Andrew. That child.” Elijah added, “You lost a boyfriend, she lost a father!”

 

Kol barked a laugh, “A ‘boyfriend’?” he narrowed his eyes into near enough slits, “He was so much more to me than that. He was my foothold onto humanity. Without him, I have a dysfunctional family who hate me. That’s all.” he yelled, “I can’t even turn it off! I’ve tried so damn much to shut out the emotion, but I just can’t.”

 

Niklaus shook his head, “Well, boo hoo!” he shouted, “You act like you’re the only person to lose somebody!” he stepped forward, “Maybe you should go.”

 

“Maybe I’ll never come back.” Kol blurred behind Elijah, then left.

 

Elijah sighed, “You’ve encouraged him to leave.”

 

“It may be best for the girl.”

 

“To be seperated from her father?” Elijah arched an eyebrow.

 

“As he said, he’s not really her father. We can look after her until Marie takes her back.”

 

“She’s not a package, she’s a child. Nor is she a weapon we can wield against Kol.”

 

Klaus turned around, noticing something was missing, “Um… brother? Speaking of weaponry, where’s the White Oak stake?”

 

“What-” Elijah turned around and saw it was gone, “My God… He meant…” He grabbed his coat, “Phone Miss Lamont, this instant!”

 

Klaus nodded, taking out his phone and dialling Nicky’s number. She immediately picked up, “Nicky, Kol’s run off with the White Oak stake.”

 

“Oh my God…” she gasped, and went off the phone for a few seconds, “Okay, Sapph and Luke know where he is.”

 

Klaus asked forcefully, “Okay, where?”

 

“The bride over the river, but they’re not sure.” she paused, “And they can’t see his future.”

 

Klaus sighed, “Elijah’s telling Rebekah to stay with Martha, and I’ll check the woods just in case.”

 

“Okay.” she replied, “I’ll meet Lijah at the bridge.”

 

Klaus hung up, and saw Rebekah cradling the child close to her, her eyes filled with tears, “Please stop him before he-”

 

“We will,” Elijah swore, “I give you my word.”

 

The two brothers blurred out of the house, and Rebekah let a few tears slip down her cheeks.

 

“Mommy Bekah?” Martha croaked, her small hand running over her aunt’s cheeks, “Why are you sad?”

 

Rebekah gave a small, sad smile, “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Is it about… Kol?” Martha asked, tearing up herself, “I don’t want him gone. I wuv Kol. Koldron! Papa called him Koldron one time at M-McDonalds!”

 

Rebekah kissed her sort of niece’s forehead, “Hush… He’ll be okay… I hope.”

 

*

 

Meanwhile, Kol was stood on the bridge, gazing into the water, hypnotised as he dropped stones and rocks, fascinated by the swirls as he appreciated the beauty of nature for the last time.

 

“Jeremy…” he murmured, “I can’t do it. I can’t live without you, not with that child with me.” he sighed, “I love her to bits, and that’s my greatest downfall.” he pulled the stake out of his pocket, “Everything I love dies. Everything.” He sniffled, unable to cry, “Henrik, Finn, my mother - even my mother. And then there’s you. The impossible little teenager who made me feel properly for the first time in a millenia. I’m going to join you.” he whispered, “They don’t want me, nor need me.”

 

He raised the stake, but was startled by a voice, “You really don’t wanna do that, Kol.” he turned to see Nicky, with Elijah in tow.

 

“Go away.” he hissed coldly.

 

Elijah stepped forward and slapped him, “How dare you? You selfish bastard! You have a family!”

 

“Um… Lijah.” Nicky tried to lighten the mood, “Thought we were going to talk to him, not pummel him.”

 

Elijah narrowed his eyes, grabbing his brother’s arm, “I’ll settle for both.”

 

All of a sudden, with a burst of speed, Kol snapped his brother’s neck, and Elijah fell in a heap to the ground. Kol raised his stake again, and Nicky rolled her eyes, stepping over Elijah.

 

“Dude. I’m not gonna even bother standing here and chatting about how you have so much to live for,” she raised her hand, “You’re too far gone.” she gave a threatening look, “But all I can tell you is if you don’t put the damn stake, I’ll pummel you myself.”

 

He gave a laugh, “You’re a child.”

 

“Don’t piss me off.” she snarled, “I have a side to me you will not like very much.”

 

He gave another laugh, then raised the stake again, only to have Nicky rugby tackle them and teleport into the warehouse a few metres away. He stood up, realizing that the stake was on the ground now. He was dizzy from the travel and felt sick. Then Nicky tripped him, making him whack his head against the floor, adding to the nausea.

 

“Of course,” her eyes went black, “I’ll settle for a pummelling.”

 

Kol gave a small laugh, “Kill me, angel girl.”

 

“That’s what you want isn’t it?” she picked him up, then threw him at the wall, and he refused to fight back, “No. I’ll do much worse. I’ll make you feel it.”

 

Kol was confused, “Feel what?”

 

“The force.” Nicky muttered, “Your grief, dumbass. Something you need to do.”

 

Kol shook his head, “I’ll never tell.”

 

“I can’t compel you.” she stated, “So this may hurt. I’d say sorry, but frankly, I’m not.”

 

She lifted him by the hair and tossed him to the other side of the warehouse, going through several boxes, impaling him on some wood. Unfortunately for him, he could survive that. He coughed up blood.

 

She blurred over, “Tell me how it feels.”

 

“Piss off.” Kol snarled.

 

She shook her head, “You’re an ass.” she yanked him back up and could tell he was weakening.

 

Nicky cast him onto the ground and began punching him, rifling hits everywhere she could reach, then grabbed his throat, digging her sharp nails in. Using her angelic White Light, she continually blinded him, waiting for him to heal, then doing it again, until his screams of pain were deafening.

 

“Tell… me.” she growled.

 

He screeched in agony, “Fuck you!”

 

She got off him and put away her Light, using her telekinisis to continually break every bone, making sure he was still conscious.

 

She snarled a final time, “Tell me how it feels to lose him.”

 

“Fine.” he hissed, and her powers stopped and he stood, “You wanna know how it feels, really? Well, here’s the Cliff Notes. Every day I get up and he’s not there, and it feels like I’m truly dead.” he began to shake, tearing up, “The sun doesn’t shine, everything’s black. All blood tastes bland.” the tears began to roll down his cheeks, “I see that child and I see him, his innocence, his love and it-- it breaks my heart.” he swallowed, “All I see when I look into my future is me missing him, me feeling dead inside. Me crying and drinking away my sorrows.” his voice broke, and his facade had cracked - well, smashed into pieces, “I feel like I’m dying without him… like I can’t breathe.” he continued, full on sobbing, “Everyone’s telling me that it’s going to get better, but how can it? I can’t bring him back. I’m useless. I just c-can’t live without him… I-I can’t… I can’t breathe… I can’t--”

 

Nicky rushed over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him as his sobs brought them crashing to the floor, the sound harsh in her ear, making her heart sink in pity for him. She stroked his hair, murmuring in his ear.

 

“Shh…” she whispered, “You did it. Shh…” she avoided the words you’ll be okay or it’ll be alright, knowing he wouldn’t believe it.

 

She didn’t blame him, he had lost his love. If she lost Jacob, she’d be the same. Kol’s loud sobs and massive trembles shook her tiny body as well as his own.

 

“I can’t--” he couldn’t finish, everything was too overwhelming.

 

All of his emotions flooded over him, and he was drowning. But Nicky had helped him - all that pent up grief would’ve killed him.

 

She had saved him.

*

 

“Elijah!” Klaus shook his brother when he came across him unconscious on the bridge, “Get up.”

 

Elijah groaned, then shot up, “Kol!”

 

“There’s no body…” Klaus looked around, “Nicole-Violet must’ve dealt with him.”

 

Elijah heard faint sobbing in the distance, “Do you hear that?”

 

“I do.” They blurred over to the source of the noise, a wrecked looking warehouse.

 

It was definitely Kol’s voice they heard, so they stepped in and saw him weeping into Nicky’s shoulder.

 

“What did you do to him?” demanded Klaus.

 

Nicky looked up with serious eyes, “I fixed him.” she stated, then helped him up, murmuring comfortingly.

 

“E-Elijah…” Kol managed between shaky sobs, “Nik… I’m so, so sorry…”

 

Elijah shook his head and walked over, enveloping his little brother in a hug, kissing his forehead, “I know, brother. I am sorry too for ignoring your pain.” he sat them down, “We’re gonna sit right here until you’re calmer, then return to your daughter.”

 

“Nononono!” Kol cried high-pitchedly, “She’s scared of me!”

 

Klaus gave a silent ‘thank you’ to Nicky, before she left with the stake, giving a tiny smile, then sat down himself, stroking his brother’s wet cheek with the pad of his thumb, “Kol… Children forgive and forget. They always do.”

 

“I have to leave.” Kol hiccuped, “You said so!”

 

Klaus kissed his brother’s hair, “I’m a bastard. I didn’t mean to say that. I’m so sorry.” he added, “I do love you, brother.”

 

“As do I.” Elijah wiped more of his little brother’s tears.

 

Kol sniffled, “I’m a mess.”

 

“Shh..” Elijah and Klaus said in unison, hugging him again.

 

***

 

About two hours later, Kol had finally calmed down, and the three had made their way back to the house. Kol nervously stepped in, and saw that Rebekah and Martha were still both awake. Just the sight of Marty made him want to break down again. She had a red mark where he slapped her, and bruises on her neck.

 

Rebekah stared up at him, and he could see she was angry. He bowed his head, expecting a shouting or a slapping, but instead, his younger sister’s arms wrapped tightly around him, and he could tell she was crying, which set him off again, albiet a bit less furiously.

 

She kissed his cheek, “Hush, Kol..” she had red eyes, “I love you so much.”

 

“And I you, sister.” he wiped his eyes.

 

She gave a small smile, “Martha loves you too.”

 

“I love her.” he sat down, looking at the girl behind Rebekah, “And I’m so, so sorry. I’ve been a terrible brother, father and general person, but I’m going to do better, I swear.”

 

Martha walked over gingerly, then clambered into his lap, pulling a cookie from behind her back, offering him it, “Dad- Kol have. I sawwy I was bad.”

 

“You have it.” she pushed it in front of his face, “We’ll share it.” he broke it in half, and she ate her piece, as he did with his, “Mm. Besides, you weren’t bad. I was.”

 

Martha shook her head, “Kol bootiful.. not bad!”

 

“Thank you.” he smiled at Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus, who sat opposite, “Love you, babygirl.”

 

She kissed his cheek and nestled close, resting her head against his chest, and eventually falling asleep. He gave a small smile, kissing her forehead.

 

“I promise I’ll be a better father.” he swore, sincere.


	5. Chapter Four

Kol was awoken by Elijah shaking him.  He had slept in his elder brother’s bed with Martha between them.  The young girl looked worried.

 

“You were having a nightmare.” Elijah stated, “It’s three in the morning.”

 

Kol yawned, “Sorry.”

 

“No…” Elijah kissed his forehead, “I’m just worried.  You need proper sleep.”

 

Kol sighed, “I can’t just get over it though.  I miss him.”

 

“I know, brother.”  Elijah laid back, bringing his little brother close, Martha crawling more between them, gently so not to startle Kol.

 

He smiled down at her, “Hi..”

 

“D-Dad-  Kol.” she kissed his cheek, then rested her head on his chest.

 

He snuggled closer and eventually they fell asleep.  Elijah watched his younger brother and his niece sleeping peacefully for the first time in ages and smiled before joining them.

 

***

 

They awoke a few hours later, Elijah’s phone going off and waking them.  He looked at the screen and saw the alarm.

 

“Okay… time for me to get up.” he slid out of the bed, “I’m going to Miss Lamont’s speech.”

 

Kol rubbed his eyes, “You do know she’s married, so technically it’s Mrs Black… or Lamont-Black?”

 

“She refers to herself as Lamont.” Elijah stated, and Martha yawned, “Kol, do you want to come to the meeting?  Rebekah’s taking Martha to the Kindergarten and then she and Niklaus are going for a coffee at TheLounge.”

 

Kol stretched, “Sure.  I owe it to Nicky anyway.” he looked to Martha, “Now, trouble… lets get you dressed.”

 

“I ain’t done nothing!” cried the girl.

 

Kol sighed, “I know… I was being facetious.” she looked confused.

 

“Kol, you expect a three year old to know what facetious means?” Elijah arched an eyebrow, “Both of you, get dressed.”

 

Kol nodded, lifting Martha into his room and quickly dressing her in a cute teddy bear shirt and jeans.

 

“Kol?” asked Martha, “What’s fatecus?”

 

Kol laughed, “Facetious means basically an idiot, stupidly cleverly comical.”

 

“Oh.” she then made grabby hands for him, and he lifted her again.

  
He gave a small smile, “I have something for you.” He pulled a small locket from his drawer, then opened it to reveal a picture of he, Martha and Jeremy at the funfair, “It was Jer’s.  He gave me it when he first came here, and I wore it as a bracelet until he… until he went to heaven.” he kissed her hair, then said, his voice slightly shaky, “And now I’m giving it to you.”

 

She gave a tiny, cute squeal, and he put her down on the bed to put it on, then she sped out of the room to go show her uncles and aunts, squeaking, “Look!  I’ve got papa!”

 

Kol gave a sad smile before getting dressed and properly gelling his hair for the first time in months, actually looking respectable again.  He buttoned up his shirt, then gave his reflection in the mirror a slightly put on smile, repeating a mantra in his head.

 

It’s okay.  I’ll be fine.

 

He grabbed his phone, slid it into his pocket, then sauntered down the stairs, regaining his slight arrogance as he walked into the kitchen to see Rebekah sitting on the worktop eating toast with Martha, who was beaming.

 

“Someone’s chipper.” Klaus said as he walked in.

 

Kol went to the fridge, pouring himself a glass of A+ blood, “I don’t know, Nik.” he took a sip, “I feel… good.   Like myself again.”

 

“You certainly look happier.” Rebekah smiled towards her elder brother, then turned back to Martha, “You excited for your first day at school, Smartie-Marty?”

 

Kol raised an eyebrow, “‘Smartie-Marty?’”

 

“She introduced you to chocolate spread.” she hopped down, the lifted up her niece, “Pretty smart to me.”

 

Kol grinned, “Speaking of chocolate spread…”

 

“We’ll buy some today.” Klaus nodded, “And peanut butter.”

 

Kol made a face, “Don’t know why you like that stuff, Bek.”

 

“We all have our desires.” she shrugged, “Mine’s peanut butter.”

 

Elijah walked in, “What about peanut butter.”

 

“Oh, nothing.” Kol said, “Just Rebekah confessing her addiction.”

 

Rebekah scoffed, “Whatever, chocoholic.”

 

“I can admit it.” Kol crossed his arms.

 

Elijah rolled his eyes, “Come along now, brother.  We’ll be late.”

 

“Okay, Elijah.” Kol gave Rebekah and Martha a hug and Klaus a quick smile before finishing his drink, putting the cup in the sink, and leaving.

 

***

 

“Nik.” Enzo sighed, “You can do this.”

 

She shook her head, “I’ll sound like Hitler.”

 

“Look, I fought Hitler’s army.” he bopped her nose, “You’re definitely prettier as well.  Remember, ‘Calmer heads will prevail.’”

 

Damon came in, smirking, “That’s my man.” he leant down and kissed Enzo, stroking his cheek tenderly, “Always the soldier.” he murmured, inching away.

 

“You know I love you both if they decide to kill me instead.” Nicky fiddled with her jacket.

 

Enzo added, “God forbid.”

 

“You’re not saying that’s a possibility?”  Nicky looked worried.

 

Enzo looked uneasy, so Damon answered, “He was being a sarcastic ass.”

 

“I’m an arse?” Enzo raised his eyebrows, “You’re a manbitch.”

 

Damon smirked, “Your manbitch.” he kissed the younger vampire, feeling his body meld to his own.

 

“Hair up or down?” Nicky lifted her hair.

 

Enzo pulled away with a slight moan, “I don’t think they’ll be noticing your hair, darling.”

 

“Half and half.” Nicky babbled, “I should’ve worn a dress… and done my makeup better.  One bit of eyeliner… what am I thinking?”

 

Enzo looked at Damon, then got up, taking his friend’s face between his hands, “Relax, Nicky.” he said, “You’re getting yourself in a right tizzy.  You’re going to be amazing.  You look amazing.” he added, his voice small, “You are amazing, okay?” he finished, “You don’t even need make up.  You’re already pretty.”

 

Nicky swallowed, and nodded, “Thanks.  I’m just scared.  This goes against every one of my beliefs, contracting teenagers for the friggin’ army.” she looked down, “It’s wrong.  I’ve been where they are.  I had to fight.”

 

“No offense, Nik.” Damon said as Enzo sat back beside him, resting his head against his lover’s chest, “But so do they.” he sighed, “This Eli chick - she and her friends have killed people… your friends.  Angel’s daughter, Jeremy, Rose, Freya.”

  
Enzo sighed, “It has to stop.  That’s why we’re here.  War is a horrible thing, but when someone threatens innocent lives… Team Evil need put down.”

 

“Okay.” she nodded, “I need to go speak to Jacob.  No sex on my couch.”

 

She left the room, and Damon’s ice blue eyes flickered over Enzo’s face, “We could break her rules.”

 

“Damon… I’m not fucking you on the girl who is like my sister’s couch.” Enzo stared at his lips, “Nice try though.”

 

Damon smirked, “So do I need makeup?”

 

“Dick.”  Enzo rolled his eyes, then looked sincerely at Damon, “Do you think we’ll survive.”

 

Damon replied, “It doesn’t matter.  Because I met you.  And I got the chance to love you…” he kissed Enzo’s forehead, “I’ve never said it in words, but I guess words are meaningless when it comes to how I feel about you.  Enzo, I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Enzo smiled at Damon’s little speech, “You little sap.”

 

Damon laughed, then kissed him, pulling him close.

 

***

 

Upstairs, Nicky walked into her bedroom, where Jacob was playing the XBOX.  He immediately paused it when he saw her, his dark eyes roaming over her petite frame, the way her outift, so casually posh suited her so perfectly, the way her hair fell over her shoulders in waves despite her bangs still perfectly swished to the side.

 

“You look stunning.” he put the remote down, standing up, “I mean, you always do.  But every time I see you, you look even more beautiful.  Impossible because you were glowing the day I met you, but you’ve matured into someone who I fall in love with again each day.”

 

Nicky blushed, “Flattery.  Awesome.. Now I’m a blushing idiot.”

 

“You’re no idiot.” he walked over to her and stroked her cheek, admiring the way her makeup was perfectly applied, “An idiot wouldn’t do this.  You know it’s the right thing to do.”

 

Nicky sighed, “Is it?  Scar doesn’t think so.”

 

“It is.” Jacob said, tilting her face up to make her look at him, “You know Strawberry’s always driven by emotion and morals, not by what has to be done.”

 

The brunette said, “It’s against my own morals, but as you said, it has to be done.”

 

“I’m proud of you, Nicky Lamont.” Jacob leant down and kissed her, and she kissed back before he pulled away, “You’re strong, and brave.  You’ve got more guts than anyone I’ve met, certainly more than Eli.  You took down Caspino, you were the one who got the visions, you stopped Angel.  You’re the one.  You’re the one who is going to stop all this.” he kissed her again, “And I need to say this; I am one million percent in love with you.”

 

Nicky tore up at that, “But I’m not that brave.  I was a wreck during those visions, and I put on a brave face after killing Ange, but it felt like I was dying.” she stroked his cheek, “The only things keeping me tethered was you, my friends, Scar and Drew.  My family.”

 

“You really are an angel.” a voice said, and Nicky turned around, narrowing her eyes at the invading stranger.

 

“And you would be?”  she was confused.

 

He replied monotonously, “My name is Samandriel, and you are my niece.  I’m an angel of the Lord too.”

 

“Okay…” she pulled away from Jacob, “So, Mandy, what are the dicks with wings doing upstairs about the apocalypse situation?  And more importantly, why is your vessel in a ‘Weiner Hut’ outfit?”

 

He nervously laughed, “My vessel, Alfie works there.  And technically, I shouldn’t be here, because they’re not doing anything.” he sighed, “Aside from Castiel and myself, nobody upstairs is bothered.”

 

“Wow.” Jacob said, “They are dicks.”

 

Samandriel said confusedly, “How exactly are my brothers and sisters male genitalia?”

 

“Nevermind that - nothing?” Nicky asked, “No angels coming down except a trenchcoat wearing Dean Winchester stalker and a - no offense - McDonald’s reject?”

 

Samandriel shook his head, “Nope.  I have to return though.  They shall notice I’m gone.” he paused, “I’ll try and keep a lookout for you, but my powers aren’t the strongest.”

 

“Thanks, Mandy.” Nicky smiled.

 

He narrowed his eyes into slits, “My name isn’t Mandy.  I have no idea who this Mandy is.” he muttered before disappearing.

 

Nicky and Jacob looked at each other before laughing, giggling about the innocence of Nicky’s uncle Samandriel.

  
She inhaled, “Oh, wow.”

 

  
****

 

Meanwhile, at Eli’s hotel room, William smiled proudly at he and his sister’s latest creations; various abducted homeless humans from all over the West Coast, as well as demons, ghouls, werewolves and vampires who were in various rooms.  Eli’s torture and skills had twisted the humans into savage cannibals that, despite being easily killable, were closer to Wendigos than humans.

 

“Are they ready, my love?” Angelus asked, “Are they ready to be unleashed upon those righteous fools?”

 

Eli turned, flashing a grin, “They are indeed, my dear Angelus.”

 

“Brilliant.” Kameron smirked, “So I can kill that redhead bitch?”

 

William shook his head, “Not yet.  As we told you, we won’t kill them just yet.  I’ll take the sword.”

 

“The angelsword?” Angelus asked, “Won’t a stake work?”

 

Eli nodded, “It should, but we must take precautions,” she smiled at her army, “Now, my dear friends.” her voice rose shrilly into a song, “Time to go make part of the school go bye bye.  And the students with it.”

 

***

 

Nicky and Andrew stood anxiously in front of thousands of students, their friends included.  Nicky gave a tiny smile at Elijah and Kol as they came in.

  
She tapped the microphone and it screeched in protest, “Uh… Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon.  You probably know why we’re here.”

 

“We are a proud town full of proud peoples.” Andrew said, and Nicky closed her eyes in frustration.

 

She muttered to him, “Sit down, Andrew.” when he did, she continued, “We’re here because in the past year, this town has faced much evil.  I know that I’m not exactly one to talk about evil, as I was one of those things.” she sighed, “I was emotionless when I first turned, and I did horrible things, and I’m trying to amend them.  So please help me?” she swallowed, “Throughout the year, we’ve lost some of our best, like Freya,” she saw Luke flinch, “And Rose - many others, Jeremy Gilbert, Britney O’Connor.  And it’s due to Eli Masters, my doppelganger that this death toll is so horribly massive.” she huffed, hands bunching at her sides, “I know it’s only going to get worse, so I’m proposing one evil to eliminate another.” she added, “Eli’s making an army… so we make our own.  We have to fight.  Choice flew out the window a long time ago, and I so wish I didn’t have to do this, that you could all continue living your supernatural lives in secret, but enough’s enough.” her voice rose with confidence, “Eli’s like a disease, and she will wipe us all out, then she’ll target the ordinary humans.  There are about thirteen thousand people in this town, five thousand of them children.  And I’m not prepared to let them die.” she straightened, “I’m not saying you have to, but we need people to fight.  So, are you going to lay down and die, or will you take what you have learned about your powers and use it to kill those bastards who took from us all.” she concluded, “The choice is yours… But you have to make it soon, and train.  So make your mind up, die with your boots on and kicking and screaming, or let Eli take over.  As I said, choice is yours.” she pushed away from the desk, and saw most of the students clap, and a few look unamused.

 

All of a sudden, the doors of the assembly hall burst open, and Team Evil strutted in, their army behind them.

Eli grinned, “Hello, shadow self.”

 

The army ran in, and a massive fight broke out, the students fighting back.  Nicky felt her anger rush to the top, and Enzo nodded to her before she teleported over, not noticing William sneak off.  She fought her way through some vampires and then she realized - some of their enemies were human.

 

“You…” Her anger grew, “You bitch.”

 

Eli smirked, “Not so eager to kill them, are you, love?”

 

Nicky shook her head as one of the rabids ran towards her, then grabbed the female, “You will stop.” she tried to compel her.

 

“Not going to work.” Eli laughed, “They’re too far gone.  Kam made sure.”

 

Nicky sighed, then snapped the human’s neck to the side before striking, drinking deeply, the feeling of fresh, warm human blood rushing into her mouth overwhelming.  She pushed down the human when she slumped against her, then stepped over her, smiling at a vamp who rushed at her before pulling out it’s heart.  Eli walked back, disappearing down the corridor, leaving Nicky with the rabids and monsters.  Nicky grabbed a rabid and twisted it’s head to the side with a sickening crack, then saw Samandriel appear, fighting off and smiting some demons.

 

Nicky followed Eli, killing some more of Eli’s army on the way, looking back to see Scarlette and Iain fighting back to back, Iain shooting some humans and showing his hunting skill.

 

She walked past the lockers of the section of the college.  It was cut away from the main building, and was where social sciences were found.

 

“Well…” Eli gave a short, mannish, arrogant laugh, stepping from a classroom, “You left your friends and killed humans.  More like me than I thought.  Oh, and behind you.”

 

Nicky turned to see a vampire about to attack, then a hand tearing through it’s chest from behind, it falling to the ground with a whimper, revealing Kol, who was covered in blood.

 

“Kol Mikaelson.” Eli stated, “You are a pain in my arse.  You were at my funeral, too.”

 

Kol looked shocked, “You…”

“You knoweach other…?” Nicky’s eyes flickered between each other.

 

Kol began to explain.

***

 

It’s 500 years ago.  My family had moved to London, and we heard the story of the fire, the great fire, one that occured in the hospital.  They were moving bodies out, and… I was feeding.

  
“Kol…” Elijah sighed, “You’re killing her.”

 

I pulled away from the girl, “That’s the point.”

 

Rebekah ran over, squarking, “Brothers!  They have found the bodies in the hospital… Siblings.”

 

I pushed down the now dead girl, going downstairs to watch from the crowd.  Two bodies were being carted through town, piled on top of each other.   They stunk of boiled flesh and death, and there was nobody to mourn them.  There was nothing really left of what was supposedly the girl.

 

All of a sudden - the cart sets on fire, the man pulling it too.  Everyone’s screaming except my siblings and I, and through the smoke… we saw two figures rising.  Then random people are getting choked by nothing, by air.  Others are threw around.  I jump over to the female, and look her in the eyes.  Bright, illuminious blue.  Everything else is impossible to make out.  All melted.

 

She starts talking, and she rasps, like a rattle, “Move, vampire, for you have nothing to do with this.  This town do.”

 

But I refuse, and she’s furious.  I feel something tugging at my limbs, and suddenly, I’m thrown around like a ragdoll, every bone in my body broken, and I’m covered in my own, and all the humans’ blood.  My neck snaps, and everything goes black…

 

When I awaken, Elijah is by my side, and he’s really worried.  Apparently both of the bodies collapsed after massacring the town.  I get in so much trouble, a beating after I’ve healed.  I could’ve died.

 

Because of her.

 

***

  
Kol gave an accusatory look towards Eli, who laughed, “Well, I did warn you.” she sighed, “I wasn’t as pretty then, either.  I looked awful.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Nicky asked, “We didn’t do anything-”

 

Eli interrupted, “If you weren’t such an idiot, my dear doppelganger, you’d be guarding your angelsword.” she saw Nicky’s face drop, “And I’d go warn those others, because this place is about to go kaboom in a few minutes.  Kam and Angelus set up some explosives that detonate when I wish, and will burn this little place to the ground.”

 

“Go warn them.” Nicky told Kol, “Now!”

 

He blurred to the room, where various bodies, students and armies alike laid and carnage was going on, and shouted, “We need to leave!  This place is going to blow up!”

 

The students and HSG began to flee, fighting  their way out, some more dying, and some getting lost.

 

Nicky looked at Eli, “I can beat you.” her eyes went black, and her wings sprouted, “I’m strong enough, and pissed off enough at you.”

 

“Oh, darling..” Eli laughed, “You’re in over your head.”

 

Nicky ran at Eli, but was easily reversed, and threw into the achievements cabinet, glass stabbing her as she fell to her knees.  Eli walked over and kicked her at the wall, then grabbed her wings, burning them and making Nicky scream in agony.

 

“You’re a child.” Eli’s skin sizzled and burned, “And I’m going to teach you that.”

 

She threw Nicky into the lockers, knocking them down, then pulled the demon girl up by the hair, her blue eyes blazing.  Nicky threw a punch, but it didn’t even harm Eli, just entertained her.  Eli grabbed her and smashed her face against the wall several times, and Nicky felt her bones groan and protest as she tried to fight against Eli’s strength - she couldn’t even teleport.

 

“Oh, poor Nicole…” Eli grinned, “Want your mommy?” She grabbed Nicky again and cast her over the other side of the room, “Well, she’s dead!  My auntie killed her.”

 

Nicky groaned, “Fuck you.”

 

“Oh… still got a mouth.” Eli laughed and put her foot on Nicky’s throat, coming close to breaking it.

 

She began to whisper an exorcism, but because Nicky couldn’t jump from her body, it was agony, and black blood began to drip from Nicky’s nose and ears, and she coughed it up, choking on it.  She stopped, then picked up a bloody, weakened and broken Nicky, smiling sadistically.

 

“You know, I wonder…” she began, “Can you survive being blown apart?” she snapped Nicky’s neck, then dropped her, “Kaboom.” William came up behind her, showing her the sword, “Excellent, but lets leave her just now.  They walked over to Angelus and Kameron, who smirked, and she repeated, “Kaboom.” and the first explosion rang from inside the hall, and flames began to lick around the room.

 

***

  
Jacob’s head snapped up at the explosion, and he was about to go, when Scarlette and Iain held him down, Scarlette warning “No.  You’ve broken your hip.”

 

“Nicky’s in there!” he yelled.

 

Enzo gasped, “Oh my God…  I-I have to.”

 

“Enz.. no.” Damon shook his head.

 

Enzo cried, “I told her basically to go after Eli!  I have to!  I’m sorry.”

 

He got up, then a student approached him, covered in guts, “M-Mister Enzo?  We’re in.”

 

Enzo nodded, then blurred inside, avoiding more explosions as the heat drove sweat down his skin, tears in his eyes from the smoke.  He remembered being in Augustine, when Damon left him to die in a fire - he couldn’t let that happen to Nicky, so he continued, running as fast as he could until he finally saw the tiny, broken body of his friend.  He ran over, moving a beam and debris off her, noting the ceiling was falling through.  Not good.  He tried to wake her, but she was unconscious - or worse.

 

“Dammit, Nicky Lamont, you are not dying on me!” he lifted her, her head falling limply against his chest as he ran back out, rushing her to a tired looking Scarlette, resting her on the grass.

 

Scarlette panted, “I managed to contain it, so it’ll just stop when the building is gone.  I-Is she-”

 

Samandriel walked over, “She’s alive, but barely.  It seems she was beaten within an inch of her life.  I cannot heal her, and I couldn’t teleport or smite near the end.  It seems that Eli can stop angelic power interference.” he stroked her hair, “She resembles Ana… Anyway, you must keep her as comfortable as possible.  How many dead?”

 

Enzo shrugged, and felt Damon come over and hug him, and he fell back tiredly in his arms, “At least a thousand.”

 

“Damn.” Damon said, “Where’s that jerkwad, Kol?  I wanna kill him for leaving her.”

 

He looked around to see Kol holding a barely conscious Elijah, and it hit him as he held Enzo.  They had been beaten.  Nicky had been beaten.

  
Jacob stroked his wife’s cheek, sighing, “Are Eli’s army dead?”

 

“Not all of them.” Iain said, “Most of them got away, back to Eli’s lair - probably a new hotel.”

 

Scarlette laughed breathlessly, “Yeah.”

 

“Wait a second…” Enzo said, “The angelsword was in there… shit.  Shit, shit, shit.”

 

Scarlette gasped, “You don’t think…?”

  
“Team Evil have an angelsword.” Samandriel looked scared, “We are, as humans like to say, screwed.”


	6. Chapter Five

Kol and Elijah limped into the house, dripping with blood, both rather wounded from fighting their way out.  Niklaus and Rebekah stood up, rushing over, Rebekah grabbing Elijah before he toppelled over, and Niklaus helping Kol to a seat.

 

“What the bloody hell happened?” Rebekah asked, “We heard of a fire… and explosions…”

 

Kol coughed, then replied, “Eli happened.  Bitch showed up after Nicky’s speech, ‘ad an army.” he paused to inhale, “She won.  She gave Mrs Lamont-Black a good and proper beating, her minions killed several students.”  he added, “You remember those bodies, those siblings 500 years ago?”

 

“Yes.” Rebekah nodded, “Vividly.”

Kol sighed, “That’s the siblings.”

 

“Oh, my God.” Klaus said.

 

Kol nodded, “I’ve got to go see Nicole.  Check she’s okay.”

 

“I’ll come with.” Rebekah said, grabbing her coat, “Nik, stay with Elijah.  Do remember that Martha’s in bed.”

 

Elijah choked, “Be careful… Eli’s army may be lingering.”

 

“We will.” Kol got up, grabbing Klaus’ car keys and chucking them to Rebekah, “We’re taking the car, Nik!”

 

Klaus yelled back, “Don’t crash it.”

***

 

Enzo paced as Nicky laid on the couch, Jacob stroking her cheek.  She still remained unconscious, and it had been hours.  Damon noticed his distress and stood, taking his hand comfortingly.

 

“Calm down, baby…” he ran his hands up and cupped his face, “She’ll wake up.”

 

Enzo shook his head, pulling away, “What if she was stabbed with the blade before I got there?  What if I was too late?”

 

“I assure you,” Samandriel said, his vessel being patched up by Scarlette as he was unable to heal himself, “She’s perfectly alive.  Her neck was broken.”

 

Enzo turned back, “Like I’m going to trust some McDonalds working wanker from heaven, a place that probably has it in for the poor girl.”

 

“Actually..” Samandriel pointed out, rather upset, “It’s ‘Wiener Hut’, not McDonalds… wherever that is.”

 

Enzo glared, “Shut the fuck up, before your vessel becomes dinner.”

 

“Enz…” Damon took his face between his hands again, not noticing Rebekah and Kol walk in, “Look, baby… she’s going to be fine.  It’s Nicky.  She’s a fighter.”

 

Kol added, “She’s saved my life.”

 

“Kol.” Damon stood up, “Long time since we properly spoke.  Wish it were longer.”

Kol gave a look of faux-offense, “And there I thought we were mates.  Although you’ve done well for yourself.”

 

“You compelled me to kill Jeremy.” Damon grumbled, “We’re not mates.”

 

Rebekah rolled her eyes, “Enough testosterone.  Who’s the bloody randy hunter in the front room who complimented my arse?”

 

“That’d be Dean Winchester.” Scarlette answered, “If he really pisses you off, just bat him off with a shoe.  That’s what many hot girls do.  He thinks he’s hot.  He is, but Iain’s hotter.”

 

Enzo yelled, chucking something across the room, making everyone jump, “None of this is helping Nicky, dammit!”

 

“Enzo.”  Damon touched his shoulders.

 

Enzo screamed, “Don’t touch me!”

 

“Enzo, please.” Damon sighed, “She’s going to be fine.”

 

Enzo turned around, anger making his words pour out, “You people sicken me.  You talk about Nicky like she’s a bloody weapon!  She’s not!” Damon tried to pull him close, but he snapped, snarling, “Don’t!  None of you know Nicky, you say you do, but you really don’t.” his voice broke, “She’s twenty years old… she’s just a little girl.  She was forced into this, just like you all were!” he teared up, “And you make her fight, and always expect her to win.  I fucking did it, and I can admit that I’m an arse for it.” he sighed, “I-It’s my fault she’s hurt!”

 

Damon huffed, and when he brought Enzo into his arms this time, he didn’t fight, just slumped into him, weakly crying.

 

There was silence following Enzo’s outburst, silence that Kol nervously broke, “No offense, mate, but Nicole-Violet stopped being a little girl the second this fight began.  We all stopped being innocent the moment we were brung into this.  This fights going to get messy.”

  
“Shut up.” Enzo whimpered, muffled against Damon’s chest, “You know absolutely nothing.”

 

A small, pain-filled voice suddenly said, “What… What’s going on?”

 

“Nik.” Jacob said with a relieved voice, kissing her forehead.

 

She looked around, “Why do I feel like I went twelve rounds with the Grand Canyon?”

 

“Nicky..” Enzo pulled away from Damon and blurred to his friend, hugging her, his hand stroking her back, “Thank God.”

 

Samandriel said, “I’m pretty sure my father has nothing to do with it but-”

 

“Shut up, Mandy.” Enzo turned, narrowing his eyes.

 

Samandriel sighed, “Not my name.”

 

“Eli did a number on you.” Enzo ignored him, turning back to Nicky, “You okay?”

 

Nicky nodded, “She’s stronger than I anticipated, but I’ll be fine.  I gotta shower first.”

 

“One thing.” Enzo said before she tried to get up, “Eli has the angelsword.”

 

Nicky gave a worried look, “Crap… We’ll sort it.  We’ll do something.”

 

“You need a hand?” Kol asked.

 

Nicky shook her head, “I’m fine.”

She stumbled up, and limped upstairs, blood dripping on the floor up until she reached the bathroom, meeting her own gore-covered blackened reflection.  She shook her head, closing the door before covering her mouth to stifle the gentle sobs.  She began to peel away her clothes, seeing her wounds hadn’t began to heal.  She dropped the garments into a wet pile on the floor, seeing red pool around it from gathering blood.  Yet again, she turned to her reflection, seeing her hair that was matted with the red liquid - her own.   She sighed, clambering into the shower and turning it on, feeling the warm water mix with her own blood and tears, seeing crimson flow down the drain.

 

Following her shower, she gathered herself together, letting out a silent scream, then dressed, grabbing her coat, then clambering out of the window, running as fast as she could in the opposite direction from the college, leaving her shower on.

 

***

 

“Gosh… she’s been a while.” Jacob said, nervously drumming his fingers against his knee.

 

Enzo said monotonously, “She was covered in her own blood, idiot.  She would be a while.”

 

“Stop being hostile.” Kol scorned, “He’s as worried as you are.  You’re not the only one who cares for Mrs Lamont-Black.”

 

Jacob exhaled, “Finally!  Someone calls her by her proper name!”

 

“‘Lamont’ is shorter.” Enzo leaned into Damon, “Should I go check on her?”

 

Damon kissed his hair, “You should.  Don’t be too long.”

 

“I won’t.” he blurred up to the door of Nicky’s bathroom, hearing the shower still on, then knocked, “Nik?  You in there?”

 

No reply.

 

“Nicky?” he got worried, “I’m uh.. I’m coming in, so..” he opened the door, and saw she wasn’t there, and immediately, his heart nearly stopped, so he blurred downstairs, “She’s not there!”

 

Samandriel shrugged, “Check her room?”

 

“I would’ve heard her!” Enzo threaded his hands in his own hair, tugging.

 

Kol stood up, “I’ll go find her, you lot stay here.”

 

“Like hell!” Enzo yelled.

 

Kol shook his head, then snapped Enzo’s neck, seeing him fall to the floor, and Damon rush to him.  Then, he blurred off to find Nicky.

 

***

 

Nicky ran, ran at vampire speed, her own tears blurring her vision as the harsh wind snapped against her skin and wounds, making every momement painful.  She had to leave - she was a disappointment.  There was no way she could beat Eli, and now every one of her friends would end up dead because of her.

 

Her legs ached from running, and she slowed down, starting to just walk, pulling up her hood and sliding down against a tree.  She hadn’t made it very far from Futureland, just into the woods, near the road that lead to Los Angeles.  She put her face in her hands, sighing, wiping away her own tears.

 

“Nicky.” a voice said, and she shot up, seeing Kol.

 

She shook her head, “Leave me alone.”

 

“Why should I?” he asked, “You didn’t when I asked.”

She yelled, “Well, I’m sorry!  I’m sorry I’m such a freaking disappointment!”

 

“What are you banging on about now, darling?” he looked confused.

  
She let out a sob, “I can’t beat Eli!  I thought I could, but I can’t!  I’m nothing but a huge failure!  Now, everyone who dies is on me!”

 

“Nicky… It isn’t your fault….” Kol stepped closer, and her whole body sort of flinched, “Eli kills who she kills… and yes, she’s stronger… but you’ll find a way to stop her.  I know you will.”

 

Nicky shook her head, “Kol… she beat me.”

 

“You’ll find a way!” Kol hissed, “I know you will!”

 

She broke down, every inch of strength in her shattered.  Kol shook his head, then pulled her close, stroking her hair comfortingly, murmuring that he believed in her.

***

 

When they finally returned home, Enzo was awake.  Kol had Nicky under his arm, and they were chatting, but it subsided when she saw her worried friends, and the not-so-worried Rebekah, who was painting her nails.

  
“Guys…” she sighed, “I’m so sorry… I was just having a mini freak out.”

 

Scarlette nodded, “S’okay.”

 

“Forgiven,” said Samandriel.

 

Damon nodded in agreement, as did Jacob, but Enzo’s face was like stone, “I was so worried, and then this arsehole broke my bloody neck.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Nicky looked down, “I’m just… I’m terrified.”

 

Enzo shouted, “You don’t think we are too?  God, Nicky… Eli has the angelsword… She could of jumped you… she could’ve…-” Nicky walked over and hugged him, cutting him off.  He wrapped his arms around the younger, pressing a brotherly kiss to her hair, “Damn you… you’re forgiven.  And I know you can beat her.”

***

 

Meanwhile, Eli stood, watching William toy around with an old ally of the HSG, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, smirking at his screams whilst she played with her own, the vampire Spike.

 

“Let us go!” Spike demanded, his breathing heavy.

 

Eli narrowed her eyes, “Why would I want to do that, blondie?”

 

“Because… I ‘ad a girlfriend like you.” Spike hissed, “Sack of lost marbles, she was.  And now the HSG have her rotting in a prison.  So you can guess what they’ll do to you.”

 

Eli rolled her eyes, then laughed, “I’m not afraid of them, baby.  I’m not afraid of anything.  Now… a souvenir… Hmm.” she took out a knife and chopped off the finger Spike’s daylight ring was on, making him cry out, “I’ll just send them this gem, and see if they understand.” she took off the ring and chucked it onto a table, putting Spike’s finger against her lips and licking the tip before chucking it away. “Now, time for you to get a bit of a sun tan.”  She opened the curtains, and Spike imminently burst into flames.

  
William made Wesley watch as Spike burned, made him listen to his screams, made him watch as his ally melted into a pile of dusty bones.  Eli smiled, walking over to Wesley and giving William her knife.  William gestured for Kameron to come over, and she did as she was told.

 

He handed her the knife, and she immediately stuck it into his gut, and he cried out.  William took the knife out, then slit his throat, and Angelus walked over, lowering his head to drink from his counterpart’s friend.  Eli brought in two others, a bound angel named Maela, and the other main vampire slayer, Faith.

  
Angelus’ head reared up, and he smirked, “Hello, Faithy.  As you can see, Spike’s gone, and Wesley.  Now, you.  You’re about to die.”

 

“Screw you.” she coughed up blood, “Ass.”

 

He punched her, and she fell to the floor, “Have at it, Will.  She’s a used up whore anyway.” he turned to Eli and gave her a bloodied kiss, “Not innocent, like my love.” he gave a small laugh.

 

William proceeded to punch her, breaking every bone in her body.  Maela gasped in horror, shaking her head.

 

“Relax, darling.” Eli gave a sickening smile, “Your death will be very quick.  Not very honourable or fun, but quick.  I prefer to be humane.”

 

The angel shouted, “All of heaven will hunt you down.”

 

“Oh, love…” she leant closer, “I think that by the time your heaven will hear of this, both their and Earth’s population will have decimated.  Nobody cares, or will notice.” she laughed, “And your precious little abomination, Nicole-Violet?  She’ll be decimated too.  Her intestine… her heart.. her liver.”

 

William gave an over exaggerated yawn, pulling back from the broken, dead Faith, “Are you even going to kill her, sister?  Or will you just talk or torture her?  Because you’re just giving those goddamned idiots some time to find us.”

 

“I’m getting to it, brother.” Eli narrowed her eyes, seeing Kameron come behind Maela.

  
Kameron’s hand jutted forward, and the angelsword sliced through Maela’s back, then up to her heart, and the angel’s eyes exploded with white, then she fell limply in front of Eli.  Kameron pulled back the blood-covered blade, smirking, proud of herself.

 

“Good girl.  Now, remember that for later.” Eli smiled.

***

 

Meanwhile, Scarlette was tossing and turning in her bed, a few hours following Nicky’s attempt at running away.  She was dreaming of Merlin, her ex whom she had sent away whilst emotionless for his protection.

 

“Scarlette… please.” he was crying, “I love you.  You know this, you love me too.  Don’t do this.”

 

Scarlette responded monotonously, her face blank, “I feel nothing for you, but I remember our love.  So I’m sending you back to Camelot.  Where you belong.”

 

“No… Please.”  He whimpered, his hands touching her face - it felt so real.

 

She sighed, and began to mutter the spell, pushing him away with her newfound strength.  He sobbed, light gathering around him.

  
“No.. Stop… Scar…” he tried muttering a spell, but couldn’t - his heart tearing in two, yet knowing this was the right thing - Scar was ruthless without her humanity.

 

The light flooded through him, and then flashed.  Then he was gone.  Gone forever.

 

Scarlette jolted up, her breath hitching as she cried out one word.

  
“Merlin!”


	7. Chapter Six

Nicky was awoken by Enzo texting her, and her phone buzzing.  It had been just over a week since she had her little breakdown, and she was feeling much better.  She groaned, turning over and stretching for the extremely annoying device.  She looked at the text with major irritation.

 

Enzy-Bear❄: Wanna go on a road trip, Lamont?  Damon and I wre going 2 track down Stefan

 

Nicky: Yh, sure, but if we do get him back, dnt expect andrew to be happy bout it.

 

Enzy-Bear❄: Forget him, we need to find Stef.  Dnt like him myself, but we have to.

 

Nicky:  I suppose…

 

She turned towards Jacob, who was still sleeping, and lightly knocked him, “Jake?  I’m going away for the day, honey, okay?”

“Mmmkay…” he murmured, “The wolves should arrive today.”  
Nicky smiled, kissing his forehead, “You’ll do amazing.. they’ll love you.”

“I love you.” He buried his face in the pillow.

Nicky grinned, “Love you too, baby.”

She got out of bed, and quickly dressed, plaiting her hair, before blurring downstairs where Enzo and Damon sat with Scarlette and Samandriel.  Scarlette looked exhausted.

“Hey guys..” she looked at Scarlette, “You look like you haven’t slept, Red.  I mean, I get Mandy, normal angels don’t require sleep, so what’s your excuse?”

Scarlette yawned and shrugged, “Bad dream, I guess.”

“Anyways, Mandy, shouldn’t you be upstairs with the God Squad, telling them what’s going down, and how it could affect them?” Nicky arched an eyebrow.

Samandriel looked up, a sad look on his face, “Maela is dead… Some of heaven’s cherubs found her outside Eli’s motel room.  They were all killed too.  Heaven is too afraid to help.”

“I am so sorry.” Nicky looked at Samandriel, who had his head bowed - she had lost an aunt whilst he had lost a sister.

He gave a small, weak smile, “It is fine.”

“So will heaven help us?” Enzo asked, earning a glare from Nicky.

Mandy sighed, “It’s quite alright, Nicole-Violet… and no.  As I said, they are too afraid.” he paused, “They said I was not to fight, and neither was Castiel.  But I told them to fuck off.”

Nicky raised her eyebrows when he swore, not expecting that from a celestial being such as him.

He continued, “I have something to lose.   Adam Milligan.”

“Sam and Dean’s half brother?” Nicky asked.

He nodded, “A few months ago, myself and three other angels were to rescue him from the cage.  Only I survived.  The Winchesters are aware.  Most of heaven and hell do not know, it was top secret.  I am still recovering, as is he.”

“We have to go.” Damon looked at his phone, “Stef’s in San Fransisco with vampire Barbie.”

Enzo arched an eyebrow, then smirked, “Caroline?  Brilliant.”

“Oi, you’re mine.” Damon pulled him close, jealous.

“Wait, boys.  We should get Kol.” Nicky said, “I don’t know about you, but I’d feel better with an indestructable vampire about when Eli’s minions are too.”

Damon groaned, “Do we have to?  He’s a prick!”

“He’s not gonna come anywhere near you with me there, Damon.” Nicky grumbled, going out of the room, the boys in tow.  
Enzo sighed, “Who’s driving?”

“Damon can.” Nicky said, “I’ll be listening to music, and on Facebook.”

Enzo arched an eyebrow, “Facebook?”

“It’s a-- nevermind.” Nicky sighed, getting into the back of her car, whilst her friends clambered into the front, “Remember, swing by the Mikaelsons’.”

Nicky turned on her music, plugging in her earphones, listening to Fall Out Boy’s Favourite Record, one of her favourite songs.  She saw Enzo rest his head against Damon’s shoulder as they began to drive.

‘You were the song stuck in my head

Every song I've ever loved

Played again and again and again

And you can get what you want but it’s never enough

And I’ll spin for you like your favorite records used to

And I’ll spin for you like your favorite records used to’

In no time, they were at the Mikaelsons, and Kol came over, grinning, “Road trip.. brilliant!”

“How’s Martha?” Nicky took out one of her earphones from under her grey beanie, offering him it as he clambered into the car - he took the offer and put the bud in his ear.

He clambered into the car, tapping his knee as he put on his seatbelt, “She’s good.  Rebekah’s been fucking that insufferable Winchester lad, though.  Plus, Nik’s going to that wolf thing with Jacob.”

“Oh.” Nicky noted, “Right.”

They began their not-so-long journey to San Fransisco.

 

***

  
Meanwhile, Scarlette sat in the living room with Jacob and Dean.  Jacob looked up at the clock, then back down, tapping his thumbs together anxiously.

“Jake…” Scarlette sighed, taking his hands, “Relax.”

He shook his head, “What if they hate me?”

“They can’t as much as I do, Jakey-boy.” Scarlette gave a tiny smile, “Just joking.  You know I love you.  Just have a funny way of showing it.”

Jacob sighed, “It’s because I’m with Nicky.”

“I love that girl.” Scarlette smiled, “So much I get a bit overprotective.  Well, that’s an understatement…” she yawned.

There was a knock at the front door, and Dean opened it, letting the wolves in.  Jacob stood up, smiling.

“Is this our new pack leader?” Klaus asked, “My god.  He’s tiny.”

Jacob growled, “I have a demon for a girlfriend.  Plus, I could take down your ass.”

“Oh, really?  I have a thousand years on you, boy!” Klaus blurred over, only for Jacob to grab him and snap his neck.

Jake turned to the wolves, smiling at his old friend Tyler Lockwood, as well as Khloe, Jared’s girlfriend, “I’m the alpha.”

“Yes sir!” answered the wolves in unison.

***

Damon stopped the car outside a cafe, and Kol smirked, pulling out Nicky’s earbud from his ear, looking into the window of the cafe to see Caroline Forbes sitting, smiling at Stefan.

The clique stepped into the cafe, and Stefan’s head snapped up, frowning when he saw Nicky, Enzo and Kol.

“Thought it’d be just you.” Stefan’s voice was ice cold, dripping with slight hatred.

Nicky narrowed her eyes, “Nice to see you too, Salvy Junior.  Bit of bad news.  First, though.” Nicky skipped to the counter and ordered two milkshakes for her and Kol.

“Spunky girl, eh?” Kol smirked as she brought over two glasses.

Enzo and Damon pulled up chairs as Nicky and Kol slid into the chairs across from them, each sporting a smirk as they sipped their drinks.

“What are you doing here?” Caroline asked.

Enzo locked his fingers together, “Perhaps we all wanted to visit you, blondie.”

“Nik’s still wanting in your pants, never was successful though.” Kol slurped his drink.

Caroline looked at Nicky and Kol, “Are you two… like dating?”

“No!” Nicky cried, making a face, “Yuck.  We’re just kindred spirits… I helped Kol.”

Stefan arched an eyebrow, “Helped him with what?”

“Jeremy died.” Kol hated saying those words, then he looked at Stefan, “Your favourite Lamont sibling’s doppelganger his and faction killed him.  Poisoned.”

Stefan looked down, “Oh.  How’s Elena?”

“She’s fucking perfect.” Nicky hissed, “What do you think?”

Caroline sighed shakily, “What do you want us for?”

“Well… we’re in a war.” Nicky said soberly, “Trying to avenge every single one of those taken from us… the death toll is staggering.”

Stefan said coldly, “People die.  It’s the circle of life.”

“What’re you saying, Stef?” Damon asked, his brows creasing.

Stefan swallowed, “I don’t want to help you.”

“What?” Nicky shrieked, “Don’t bullshit me, this is because of your little vendetta with my brother, ain’t it?”

Stefan nodded, “It is.  To be honest, Nicky.. I like you, but I hope your brother dies a horribly painful death.”

Nicky’s eyes flared, and everyone saw how pissed off she was getting, “Take.  That.  Back.”

“I hope he burns.” Stefan’s eyes narrowed into slits.

Nicky blurred to the waitress walking past, snapping her neck, then pulling a stake from her pocket, “Guys… we’re about to get ambushed!” she yelled.

“Of course you are.” A woman walked from the desk, “Charmena.  It’s a pleasure to… who am I kidding?”

Several other customers stood, chanting, and the supernaturals each got to their feet only to fall to their knees in agony -  all except Nicky, who stood still.

“Miss Eli said to kill you.” Charmena smirked.

Nicky tilted her head, “Did she miss out one important fact then?” she grinned, eyes going black, “Spirit magic can’t affect demons.” she vamp sped over and bit Charmena, hungrily gnawing at her neck until she fell limply, “There’s your tip.” she hissed, then turned, blood dotting her smile-curved lips, “Now, bitches… wanna play a game of who can run the fastest?  ‘Cause I win.”

She began to blur, killing each witch and human-cannibal there, save one, who Enzo grabbed and snapped the neck of.

“That was fun.” Nicky licked her lower lip, getting rid of most of the blood, “You still think you’re safe, guys?”

Caroline glared, “I’m staying with Stefan.  You bring death.”

“I hope you have fun playing toy soldiers, Nicole; I hope you and your brother have a marvellous time.” Stefan hissed.

Nicky grabbed his throat, “You son of a bitch, I saved your life!”

“You put it in danger!” Stefan retorted, “We were safe!”

Damon shook his head, “You’re a stupid asshole.  I’m willing to fight and die for Nicky.”

“You’re the stupid one… you’ll die.  For no reason!” Stefan yelled.

“So you’d rather the world ends in a weakened surrender than a blazing fight?” Nicky tightened her grip, “You’re a coward.” she paused, “If I’m going down, then sugar, I’m going down swinging.”

Damon groaned, facepalming, “You did not just say that…”

“You bet your ass I did.” Nicky’s gaze fixated on Stefan again, “You’re lucky I don’t end your pathetic life right now.”

Enzo rolled his eyes, “Lets just leave.”

“Fine, but Stefan?” Nicky let him go, “If we don’t beat Eli, then I hope that she comes for you and makes your death drawn out and agony.”

Kol added, “And if we do beat her, we’ll be the ones doing that.”

The four swiftly left, heading to Nicky’s car, where she angrily muttered, “Fucking asshole, hope he fucking dies.”

“Nicky, just calm down.” Damon sighed, getting in beside Enzo, “He’s still my baby brother.”

Nicky yelled back, “Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!”

“Look, you’ll attract attention.” Enzo grumbled, “Just get in.  I’m as mad as you are.”

Nicky opened the car door, “Fuckin’ doubt that one.” she clambered in and slammed it shut.

“That’s it.” Kol’s rage flared, “Nobody treats you or your family like that and doesn’t get their neck snapped,” he vamp sped back into the cafe, smirking at Stefan, “I forgot something, arsehole.”

Stefan was confused, “What?  Nicky’s virginity?  That went a long time ago dude.”

Kol’s eyes narrowed into thin slits, then he blurred over, his hand splitting the skin of his back, hand wrapping around his spine.  Stefan gasped in pain, and Caroline covered her mouth, tearing up.  He snapped his hand back, hearing the satisfying crack sound of his spine and neck shattering.  Stefan fell limply to the ground in a heap, and Caroline rushed to him.

“He needs to learn some respect for a lady.” Kol paced around Caroline, “Whatever happened to gentlemanship?  Must’ve went out of the window when he met you, you fucking harlot.  No idea what Nik saw in you.  Probably a load of silicone.” he sasheyed out and to the car, clambering in, “And that’s how to be chivalrous.”

Nicky gave a soft giggle, “That was freaking hilarious.  You didn’t need to though.”

“You’re my best, and now that I think about it, only mate.” he pulled on his seatbelt, taking an earphone that the dark haired girl offered, “I’m supposed to stick up for you.”

Enzo looked back at Kol, “Thank you for that, Kol.  I was tempted to stake him, but I couldn’t because of grumpy pants here.”

“I am not grumpy!” Damon stuck out his bottom lip.

Nicky laughed, then the car began to move.

***

When they were back in Futureland, Enzo dropped Nicky and Kol off at the Mikaelson house, before driving her car back to the garage.  Nicky walked into the house, seeing Elijah playing piano with Martha, who giggled cutely whenever she pressed the right keys.  Klaus was cooking and Rebekah was kissing Dean on the couch.

“Hi guys.” Nicky gave a small smile.

Martha’s head lifted quickly, “NICKY!” she squealed before running over and hugging her.

“Oof!” Nicky laughed, then lifted her, smirking, “Hi there, baby!”

Dean stood when he saw Nicky, “Kola-Kube!” she rolled her eyes, holding the baby on her hip, “Jacob did very well today.”

Rebekah smirked, “Snapped Nik’s neck.”

“Did he now?” Nicky passed Martha to Kol, who gave her kisses, “Now, what exactly did you do to provoke my husband into committing such an act?”

Klaus murmured, “I… disrespected my alpha’s authority.”

“Your alpha!” Kol laughed, “Never thought you were one to submit, Nik.”

Klaus mumbled, “I’m gonna burn the lunch… I better… yeah.”

“So, did you get Stefan and Caroline?” Elijah asked, turned around slightly.

Kol put down Martha, and she ran in front of the television, then shook his head, “Said he doesn’t want to get involved.”  
“Actually, his exact words were ‘I hope you have fun playing toy soldiers’ and ‘I hope your brother dies a horrible, painful death.” Nicky sighed.

Rebekah stood up beside Dean, “That’s awful!” Nicky could tell she didn’t really mean it, “The bastard!”

“I’ve gotta go, baby.” Dean turned back to Rebekah, pecking her lips, “Cass and Sammy will be worried.”

Rebekah smiled, “Bye.”

Dean walked out, waving at Nicky, who smiled back.  Nicky then brushed her bangs back, pulling out her hair tie and pulling off her beanie, letting her plaited hair fall loosely against her shoulder.  She and Kol went and sat behind Martha, watching her giggle at the characters on the television.

***

An hour later, after dinner and playing with Martha’s teddies, Nicky and Kol made the decision to go visit Jeremy’s grave.

“Are you sure, brother?” Elijah brushed his hair from his face, “You’re still rather emotionally fragile.”  
Kol huffed, “I’ve gotta go see him.  I can’t blow it off now, because I’ll end up never going there.  I’ve gotta face my demons, no offense Lamont.”

“None taken.” Nicky gave a small, supportive smile, “Besides, I’ll be right there with you.”

Elijah sighed, “I’m coming with you.”

“I’ll be quite alright-”

The elder interrupted Kol, “Hush.  I’m coming.  I haven’t been the best brother this past thousand years, and I’m trying to make up for that.”

“I’ll look after Smartie-Marty!” Rebekah called through, “And Nik’ll just sit here sulking because Jacob’s a better alpha.”

Nicky replied, “It’s the truth…” she heard Klaus mutter under his breath, “Hey!  Not a nice thing to say about me or my husband.  I can flipping hear you.” she turned back to Elijah and Kol, putting her beanie back on, brushing her hair back neatly, smiling, “You should come.  He needs all the moral support he can get.”

Kol gave in, “Fine…  But if I get really terrible and weepy, please just slap me.”

“We’re not going to slap you if you cry.” her voice trembled slightly, “We’ll look after you.”

Elijah grabbed his coat, “Let’s go then.”

“W-Wait!” Martha run over, tiny arms wrapping around Kol’s legs, “Dad-- Kol?  Tell Papa I wove him..”

Kol shut his eyes and swallowed, before reopening them, “I will, princess.  I promise.  Plus… call me Daddy if y-you want.” a single tear fell from his lashes.

“D-Don’t be sad, Daddy.” Martha looked up with massive, sparkling eyes, “Pwease don’t cwy… I wuv you.”

Kol gave a watery smile, “I’m not crying because I’m sad, Marty.” she looked confused, “I’m crying because I miss Papa, and yeah, that’s a sad feeling, but I know that he wouldn’t want me sad.  He’d want me to remember the good times we had, like when we went to the funfair, and you had your first candy floss, and when we went to Disneyworld, and you met Mickey Mouse.  Those are the type of memories that make me glad that I knew him, and whilst I’m still very sad that he’s went away, I’m happy I will always have them.” he knelt down, looking deep into her eyes, “And that I have you, his daughter.” he paused, “Our daughter.  My daughter.”

“That was beautiful.” Nicky smiled, a lump growing in her throat at his little speech.

Kol gave Martha a kiss on the forehead, “I’ll be back later, and we can watch Shrek together again, like we used to.”

“Niklaus!” she squealed.

Klaus’ voice called through from the living room, “I’ll let her get away with that one.”

“My girl.” he bopped her nose, “Now go play with Aunt Bex, and I’ll be back soon.”

She ran through, and Kol straightened, seeing Elijah and Nicky exchange smiles.  He had changed a lot from the angry, emotional person that he was about nine days previous - Nicky really had fixed him.  He pulled on his black hoodie, leaving the hood down, whereas when he was damaged by his grief, he would hide his face.

“L-Lets leave?” Kol asked, and the two in front of him nodded.

Elijah drove them to the cemetery, where the grass was a healthy green, despite it not raining in weeks.  Nicky could remember the last time it had rained - Britney’s funeral, which had been months ago.  It was strange, and was causing havoc with crops.

She stepped out of the brand new Aston Martin that Elijah had bought a day previous, her black sneakers pressing down onto the green blades as she and the two Mikaelson brothers headed to Jeremy’s headstone.

Kol stepped forward and knelt, finger tracing the saddening words inscripted onto the rock centimetres from his face;

Jeremy Gilbert

Loving brother, son and friend.

Taken from us far too soon,

Protector of many.

  
He sighed shakily, “Protector of many,” he gave a trembling, nervous laugh, “Ironic that I, the vampire, couldn’t protect you.” he sniffled, and realised he was gently crying, “What can I say, Jer?  I miss you?  I want you back?  There are no words.” his eyes stung already, “It’s been hell without you.  Everything’s changed-- I’ve changed.  And for a while, I was someone who I despised… somebody who hurt our child.” he inhaled, “But thank God, I was stopped.” Kol rubbed his eyes, “Everyday, I’m in agony, knowing you’re dead, but I’m starting to heal.  It’s starting to sink in.” he gave a tiny shudder, “I’m happy that I’ve got such a good family, and such kind friends.  For so long, I wanted them to give up on me, to just leave me, but damn it, they’re stubborn.”

Nicky and Elijah exchanged a glance, a small, grieving smile upon both of their faces.

Kol continued, “L-Losing you helped me realise how much my family actually cares.  I used to believe that they actually hated me, that I didn’t matter, but that showed me wrong.” he gave a sob, “I want you back, okay?  There, I said it.  And I’m not ashamed for being selfish.” his eyes dropped, “But I can’t have you back.  That William arsehole took you from me, from your sister, from this world.  He destroyed your light.” he whispered, starting to shake more harshly, “But he’s going to pay.  You’ll see.  We’ll stop him and Eli.” he wiped away some tears, “We’ll avenge you and everyone who died because of their wrongs and horrors.” he sniffled, “I-I… I have to go… I can’t.” he turned to Elijah and Nicky, brown eyes drowning in tears, “I can’t do this...”

“It’s okay.” Nicky’s voice wavered, “We can go.”

Kol turned, “Goodbye, Jeremy Gilbert.” he kissed his palm, then pressed it against the cold stone, almost imagining it to be his lover’s forehead.  
But he couldn’t live in denial any longer.  Jeremy Gilbert was dead.  His love, his mate, his forever was gone.  And he had already mourned.  So now was the time to try and get some revenge.

He stood, and was soon enveloped in both Elijah and Nicky’s arms, resting his head in between their shoulders for comfort, sniffling, whimpering tiny sobs.  Elijah’s lips pressed to the back of the dark brown hair, whilst Nicky stroked circles into his shoulder.

“I-I can’t cry any more.” he pulled away, “I have to be strong.  He wouldn’t want me to be a mess like this.”

Nicky exhaled, “Crying isn’t a weak thing.  Feeling your grief is good, avoiding it is the worst thing to do.  Crying is the first step to strength.  You need to mourn.”

“I’ve mourned enough.” Kol wiped his face, calming himself, “All I want now is to stop William and Eli.  For once in my life, I want to stop evil from harming anyone else.”

Nicky gave a tiny smile, “Thought you were the crazy Mikaelson?”

“Still insane.” Kol’s own mouth twitched, “Just got morals now.”  
Elijah looked up, “Miss Lamont?  Isn’t that your friend?”

“Hmm?” Nicky looked where Elijah’s gaze was fixated and saw Scarlette looking frantically through the graves, “Yeah it is.  What the hell is she doing?”

Kol sighed, “Go see her.” he touched Nicky’s arm, “I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Nicky asked, “Because I’ll stay if you want.”

Kol nodded, “I’ll be okay, I’ve got my big brother with me.  And I’m going to watch Shrek with Martha.” he pulled her in for a hug, “Go, little emo girl, follow your heart.” his tone was overly sarcastic.

“Now that’s the Kol that Klaus told me about.” Nicky smirked, then pulled away, “Not an emo, call me it again and you’ll lose your nuts.”

Kol grinned, putting on a cliched American accent and saluting, “Yes, ma’am!”

“Ass.” she smiled at Elijah, “Make sure he doesn’t get the dick on his head caught in a blender or whatever.  I don’t want to deal with Blenderman.”

She turned, heading over to Scarlette, who was looking at every headstone.  She heard Kol and Elijah drive off, then looked at the redhead who paced.

“Scar?” she startled her concentrating friend by talking.

Scarlette jumped, then turned, looking very distressed, “N-Nicky.  Hi.”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Nicky’s eyes searched over Scarlette’s face, “What’s wrong?”

Scarlette shook her head, “I-I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Nicky looked down, seeing Scarlette’s hands were clenched into fists and trembling by her side, “You’re shaking… you are not fine.  Tell me what’s wrong.  Is it Iain?  Is he hurt?”

Scarlette shook her head, eyes filling with tears, “There’s a grave m-missing.” she blurred off, but was followed into her empty house by Nicky.

“What’re you talking about?” Nicky was extremely confused, “Come on, Sparky, you’re scaring me here.  Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Scarlette sat on the staircase, head in her hands, “I-I can’t… I did something really bad.  You’ll hate me…”

“What?” Nicky sat beside her, “Come on, tell me, honey.”

The redhead whimpered, “I-I think… I think I killed someone.  Someone innocent, someone who did no wrong, ever.”

“Who?” Nicky took her face between her hands, “Come on, tell me, it’s okay.”

Scarlette sobbed, “Merlin.  I’ve been having n-nightmares… I couldn’t sleep..” she inhaled to try and make more sense, “I th-think that when I sent him back t-to Camelot, something went w-wrong… I killed him… I know I have.”

“But that happened a year ago.” Nicky was really confused now, “That’s not possible… Your magic was good.”

Scarlette cried, “But I wasn’t!” she let out a few wracking sobs, “I-I was emotionless, remember?”

“Because of me.” Nicky confirmed, nodding, “I made you switch off your emotions as soon as you turned, Scar, so anything you did was on me.”

Scarlette shook her head, “I sent him away.  I chose to, f-for his protection… but it got him killed.”

“Oh, Red…” Nicky sighed, pulling Scarlette close, pressing her lips to her forehead in a motherly way, “I love you so much.  You’re my family.  And you have no idea how sorry I am.” she felt the girl melt in her arms, falling limply against her shoulder as she broke down in sobs, “You loved him… I know that.  He meant so much to you.  If I could bring him back, I would.”

Scarlette whimpered against her shoulder, “He’s d-dead, and it’s my fault.”

“Yeah, it is.” Nicky pulled away, taking her face between her hands, “But I turned you.  I made you emotionless.  We all make mistakes.  We all make choices that affect the world in either a negative or positive way.  But those choices make us who we are.  I killed Angel, and Jared.  But I also killed Belle and Caspino.  Don’t you see?  Every one of us makes at least one massive mistake that they regret like hell.  And It haunts us.  But we gotta man up, and face our guilt.  You were trying to save Merlin, from me and from yourself.” Nicky stroked Scar’s cheek, “You could place the blame on anyone for his death, on yourself for sending him, on me, for making you emotionless, on Kyle Hart, who killed me.” she exhaled, “But in the end, blaming someone isn’t going to bring him back.  Feeling guilty won’t.  So mourn, but try and remember every good time you had with him.” she locked eyes with Scarlette, “Have you told your father, or Iain, or anybody?”

Scarlette shook her head, looking much younger than she was, “Only you.”

“Then tell someone.  Tell Angel.  Tell Connor.” Nicky paused, “Heck, even tell Andrew… he’ll listen.  First, you need some rest though.”

Scarlette sniffled, and nodded, “Okay.”

Nicky helped her cousin up the stairs and to bed, “Do you want me to stay?”

“No…” Scarlette shook her head, “I just want to be alone.”

Nicky gave a small nod, “Okay, but if you need me, don’t hesitate to phone, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” Scarlette saw Nicky about to leave, “Oh, and Nik?”

Nicky turned, “Yeah?”

“I love you too.” she rubbed her eyes, “You have been my family and my best friend since that moment we bumped into each other in the rain.”

Nicky smiled, “Sleep tight, Red.”

She began walking down the stairs, then saw Angel, Sapphire and Connor come in.  She smiled at them.

“Scar’s in bed.” Nicky told them, “Bad dreams.”

Sapphire nodded, immediately knowing what had occured, “S-So… you didn’t fetch Stefan?”

“Well, you already know how that one went, Sapph.” Nicky awkwardly laughed.

Angel was confused, “What happened?”

“Ugh…” Nicky groaned, “Please don’t ask me.”

Connor smirked, “That good, eh?”

“He basically said he’d rather watch us die than help my brother.” Nicky rubbed her face, “I wanted to stake him so bad, but Damon was there.”

Connor’s eyes flared, “Where is this dude?  I gotta kick him right in the balls.”

“Connor… that’s highly rude.” Angel grumbled.

Nicky sighed, “Anyway, I better go visit Jared and Khloe.  Is she still pissed at me for killing him?”

“No.” Sapph replied, “Anyway, you’re just wanting her to be mad.  You still think you deserve to be punished.”

Nicky rubbed her temples, “Get outta my head.”  
“Not in your head.” Sapphire stated, “I’ve known you long enough that I don’t need to read your mind, Nicole-Violet Lamont.”

Nicky gave a tiny smile, “I have to… sorry… I gotta go see J.”

“Of course.” Angel smiled, then gave her a small hug, “Be safe out there, okay?  Die again, and I just might kill you.”

Nicky gave a small scoff of laughter, “I won’t die again, I swear.”

“Hug me?” Sapphire asked, blue eyes wide.

Nicky nodded and hugged the taller girl, smiling, “Now seriously, I gotta run.”

She blurred out of the house, running as fast as she could through the streets, making sure nobody could jump her.  There was a part of her that was terrified, that felt threatened by the unknown dangers outside her door.  When she saw the tall buildings of the college, she exhaled then gave a sad look at where the old building was, the one torn down by fire.  She still had a few injuries from that night, some that simply refused to heal.  But she wasn’t feeling as fragile anymore - she had accepted who she was.  She was Nicky Lamont, a demon/angel/vampire hybrid who had an extremely fucked up life.

She walked into the college, looking back as night crawled in.  In chairs in the lounge of her dorm, where her apartment was located was Enzo and Damon (well, they were on one chair, Enzo practically in Damon’s lap), Andrew and Jared.  Khloe was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, dudes.” she said as she walked over, diverting their attention.

Enzo tilted his glass of bourbon, “Nicky.  Everything okay?”

“Yep.” she gave a smile, “Went round the Mikey’s, had lunch, played with Mart… went to the cemetery with Kol for a bit, then I went and hung out with Scarlette.”

Jared stood up, “You’re looking very grown up.”

“It’s been less than two weeks since you seen me, J.” she smirked, “I couldn’t have grown up that much.”

He gave a small laugh, “No, I mean… in general.  When I first met you, you were just a girl who was about to  get sacrificed… now?  Now you’re a grown woman, one who’s not going to lie down and let death come, but who’s ready to kick ass.”

“That’s me.” Nicky’s smile widened, “Kick ass bitch.”

Enzo gave a scoff, “Despite that language being absolutely appauling… I agree with him.  You’ve matured a lot.”

“Oi!” Andrew piped, “She’s my sister.  She’s only meant to get complimented like that by me.”

Nicky laughed, “Shurrup, Drew.  Now, where’s my husband?”

“Upstairs, in your apartment.” Damon replied.

Jared hugged Nicky, “Khlo’s on a run.  She forgives you… me, not so much.  No sex for two months.”

“Oh, the horror!” Enzo cried overdramatically, “I can’t imagine forbearing from sex with Damon.”

Nicky facepalmed, pulling away from Jared, “Lovely.  Thanks for sharing.”

“It’s the truth.  Damon sex is the best.” Enzo rested his head against the elder vampire’s shoulder.”

Andrew sighed, “Gross.  Elena sex is the best.  She’s feeling better, by the way.”

“I half agree with you there.” Damon smirked, trying to make Enzo jealous.

Enzo gasped, “Arsehole.  No sex for you, then.”

“Can you really forbear from me sex?” Damon teased, pecking his shoulder.

Nicky crossed her arms, “Denzo over Dullena anyday.”

“W-What?” Jared narrowed his eyes.

She sighed, “You need a tumblr, dude.  Anyway, I think I’ll go see Jake.  It’s been a long day.”

“Use protection!” Enzo yelled as she began ascending the spiralled staircase, earning a one fingered salute from her.

She walked into her apartment, gently giggling to herself from the previous conversation.  She pulled off her beanie and put it on the dresser, sighing whilst looking at her reflection in the mirror, no longer chastising the dark circles that would form from fatigue.  They had faded as her sleep pattern had immensely improved, and she actually looked revitalized, full of energy.  She felt alive again, felt truly happy.

A pair of tanned arms circled her petite waist, and she smiled as Jacob’s face buried in her dark hair, smelling the vanilla of her scent.

She turned, smiling, “Hey.”

“‘Hey’, yourself, beautiful.” he kissed her cheek, “I missed you.”

She beamed up at him, “I missed you too.  Heard you got Klaus to submit.  Proud of you.” she kissed him softly.

“Dance with me?” he lifted one arm to turn on the radio, the song that turned on being Green Day’s ‘Are We The Waiting’, “Please?”

She smiled, “Fine.  But if I trip… not my fault.”

“You’re a good dancer.” Jacob kissed her, bringing her onto the make shift dance floor, her living room.

They began to move together, bodies dancing to the beat, her arms around his neck as they synchronised, bodies fitting perfectly together.  Dark eyes met lovingly, no words needed as their love beat any words.  Even as the song ended, and fell into another not so slow song, they remained like that, hips swaying, finding their own beat as they danced, eyes never leaving each other.  Their lips met, then when the CD finished, Jacob brought the tired Nicky to bed, arms around her as she rested her head on his chest.

“I love you, you know that?” Nicky said, “Since I met you… before then.  I believe in destiny… and I believe that everything in my life led up to me meeting you… falling for you.”

“You are my destiny.” Jacob kissed her forehead, “Not Bella, not Renesmee… back in Forks, I was heading down a bad road.  And then I met you, and everything was perfect.”

She smiled sleepily, “‘m tired.”

“Sleep, baby.” he kissed her again, “You’ve done a lot today.”

She cuddled closely, tiredly slurring, “My big alpha.” before closing her eyes and falling asleep, her hair splayed over his chest.  
“I love you, Nik.” he murmured, then joined her in rest.

***

Scarlette laid in bed, eyes wide open from being unable to sleep.  She gazed at the ceiling, eyes empty.

“Lillian...” a voice whispered, and she shot up - only Merlin knew her birth name.

She looked around, and saw nothing, then rested back down, trying to think of anything but Merlin, his blue eyes, the look of betrayal in them when she sent him away, the tears.  She exhaled and tried to think of Iain, but the thoughts kept returning, and she turned over, opening her drawer and seeing some vervain sleeping pills that she had stolen off Nicky a while ago.  She swallowed two, closed her door, and found herself being lulled into slumber.  She rested her head back on her pillow and let darkness take over.

“Lillian…” Merlin whispered to her, “You have to leave… Uther’s going to see you using your magic.”

She gasped, “He won’t kill me… I’m only thirteen.”

“He’ll kill anyone… any age.” Merlin explained, “Uther’s many things, but he’s not ageist.  Now, go… I’ll fix it.”

She looked guiltily at the rosy red apples that had fell onto the floor, hitting Uther in the process - she had just gotten so cross when he had said that all magic users were evil.  Her mother had been a witch, and technically, Lillian shouldn’tve been in this time, she had used magic that was derived from angelic power (not that she knew that at the time) and travelled back hundreds of years.  
She tore up, “I’m sorry I made a mess, Merlin.” she couldn’t stop looking at the red apples, the colour redder than blood, “I didn’t mean to.  Forgive me?”

“You’re forgiven, little scarlet haired one.” he ruffled her hair, then kissed her forehead.

He was a bit older than her, but she was deeply in love with him.  Since she came to this time, he and his guardian Gaius had been the only people nice to her.  The prince, Arthur was a horrible, spoilt brat most of the time, and was only kind when she was alone with him.  There was something… off about Morgana, the King’s ward, something young Lillian couldn’t quite put her finger on, and Guienevere, or Gwen, for short?  She was a mere servant, like Lillian, so she didn’t really get the chance to talk with her.

It’s not that Lillian didn’t like Camelot; she loved living there, it was just that a lot of the people were mean, and she missed her home, and her family.  She often felt out of place, and feared that saying the wrong words would cause some sort of paradox and rip apart time, change history.  She couldn’t risk it, so kept quiet most of the time.  Of course, this ended with her being called a ‘mute’ and ‘ignorant’.

Lillian went and hid in the pantry, the only place except Merlin’s chambers that she would hide.  She was fairly small, so she could squeeze in beside the foodstuffs unnoticed.  She didn’t really have a bed, so would sleep there, or with Merlin, who didn’t seem to mind.  She had travelled to the future recently, and taken on another name, Scarlette.  She had taken it from the nickname Merlin gave her, scarlet haired one.  She had met a nice couple, an angel and a demon.  That was all she remembered.  Another alias she has taken on was Myanna, a serving girl who slaved after a dysfunctional, broken vampire couple, who ended in heartbreak and pain.  That had been in the 1500s, and she could barely remember that either.  Names and dates mixed and meshed in her head now, she had travelled so far, and so much.

She hid for fifteen minutes, and then there was a knock at the pantry door, and she clambered out, smiling when she saw Merlin.

“I fixed it, Red.” he grinned at her, “Lets get you to bed.”

She was so grateful that she squealed and pulled him in for a kiss, surprised when he didn’t pull away or even tense.  He kissed back.  Just as passionately as she kissed him, he returned.  When they finally pulled away, he gave a small, nervous laugh, “I shouldn’tve… That was wrong of me.”

“D-Don’t you love me?” she asked, sounding so small and innocent.

He gave another short laugh, “Of course I do, Red.  With all my heart, but I can’t… it’s not allowed.  I’m nearly twenty, you’re only turning fourteen in a month.”

“But I love you…” she whined, “Doesn’t that mean something?”

He sighed, “Of course it does.  But I can’t hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me.” she looked up with wide eyes, “A-Are you?”

He chewed his lower lip, then stepped forward, connecting their lips, “Of course not, Lill.”

All of a sudden, everything flickered.  Lillian looked down and saw that Merlin was bleeding from the stomach, as well as coughing up blood.  She cried out in terror, not knowing what to do.  He fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes.  
“Help me.” he choked on his blood, and everything began to get fuzzy, everything except him, his bloody body.  
She began to sob, screaming out for help, calling out his name.  
“Scarlette.” a voice said, and she gripped frantically at her head, “Scarlette, wake up!” the voice rose in volume, and Merlin began to fade, “Wake up!”

Scarlette jutted up, scratching her assailant, looking up tearily to see Connor gripping his bloodied arm, gasping in pain.  The sight of crimson marking his wrist was triggering for him after years of suicidal thoughts, and his eyes widened in horror, his body beginning to tremble.

“Dad…” he cried weakly, and Angel ran in with Sapph, “Help m-me…”

Angel gasped, his hand circling Connor’s wrist, shielding him from the blood but also tempting himself slightly, feeling his fangs threaten to lengthen from not being used to so much human blood.  He brought Connor into the bathroom, seeing the tears falling from his son’s eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

“It’s okay…” he murmured, not really knowing who he was trying to reassure, himself or his son, both were in anguish, “It’s alright.”

He bandaged Connor’s wrist, then pulled his son close, tucking his head under his chin, running his fingers through his hair to attempt to calm his hysterical cries and stop his trembles.

Meanwhile, Sapphire sat on the bed beside Scarlette, feeling all the emotion in the house and trying not to break down in tears herself, “What happened?”

“He took him away.” Scarlette replied in an eerily even voice, “He took him from me.”

Sapphire tried to read Scarlette’s mind, but it was a hazy mess, “Who?  I can’t read your mind, love… tell me.”

“Merlin.” Scarlette could feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sapphire sighed, “Merlin’s gone, honey… You know that… you told us yourself.”

“Yeah… but I was dreaming.” she looked down.

Sapphire pulled her adoptive daughter/best friend close, “You were having a nightmare, love… you were screaming.”

“Better than nothing, I suppose…” she sniffled.

Sapphire sighed, “Look, honey… you’re a strong girl.  You can get through this.  Iain’s staying at Luke’s tonight… you can see him tomorrow.”

“I-I’m not strong.” Scarlette sobbed, “I hurt Connor… Oh God… I hurt Connor.”

Sapphire rubbed her back, “Connor’s going to be okay.  He’s strong too.  You need sleep.  Dreamless, uninterrupted sleep.”

“I-I can’t.” Scarlette whimpered, “Every time I close my eyes, I see him, Sapph.  He’s bleeding, dying.”

Sapphire put her fingers on Scarlette’s temples, “I’m going to take away your dreams for now.  It’s easy, like psychic dam blocking your fears.”

“O-Okay.” she sniffled.

Sapphire breathed, “But first, open your mind.  Let me in.”

Scarlette closed her eyes and felt Sapphire enter her mind, the wall being built.  It was almost painful, and her head felt heavy.  She felt something sting her neck - a vervain dart - a failsafe that Iain had given her incase the pills wouldn’t work.  He had known she had trouble sleeping, and God, was he worried.  That was the reason he was over at Lukes that night, to keep him from fussing over her.

Scarlette couldn’t think anymore, and her head crashed back against the pillow, eyes falling back closed.  Sapphire brushed back a strand of her hair, then went into the bathroom where Connor was still sobbing, and Angel was looking very uncomfortable from the stench of blood that teased his nostrils and flared his bloodlust.  Due to being Angelus for months and only drinking human blood, he retained the same hunger.  
“Go back to bed, honey.” she smiled at Angel, then kissed him.

He kissed Connor’s forehead, then Sapphire’s lips, then went back through, kissing Scarlette’s forehead, then returned to bed.  
Sapphire looked down at Connor, who sniffled, blue eyes filled with pain and fear.  He wanted to relapse so damn badly, and images of Quor’toth, the hell dimension he had grown up in flashed in his mind.  He knew Sapphire could read his mind, so desperately tried to think of something - anything - else.

“Oh, honey…” she held him close, “L-Let me heal you, okay?”

He nodded, too embarrassed to speak.  She bit into her wrist and put it to his mouth, and he weakly drank, the pain in his arm fading.  When he healed, she took off the bandage and disposed of it, seeing his healed skin.

“S-Sapph?” Connor began.

She looked concerned, “Yes?”

“C-Can I have a drink?” he was nervous he was asking too much of her, just with the one question.

She nodded, “Certainly.”

She made him a cup of cocoa, then turned on the television, prepared to stay up the entire night if he needed her to.  She clambered onto the sofa when he shakily turned on Criminal Minds, smiling in a friendly manner towards him.

“Hey, Sapph?” his voice became more strong.

She smiled widely, “Yes?”

“You’re a great mom.” he said, and that made her heart shatter.

She nearly cried, but didn’t.  Sapphire hated crying.  She always had.  She only ever really cried when someone died.  So instead, she pulled Connor close, pushing his bangs out of his face.

“I know.”  
***

Meanwhile, over at Luke’s house, Iain was asleep during an episode of Doctor Who they were watching.  The two Brits had agreed to a marathon, but with tiredness from hunting and worrying about Scarlette, Iain was dead to the world on the couch.

“Dude…” Luke muttered, “You’re missing Nine’s regeneration!”

He sighed, pausing the television and grabbing a blanket, putting it over his friend before crawling back into a chair, playing the DVD.  Being a psychic zombie, he didn’t require sleep as he was already mostly dead.  Besides, last time he had watched these episodes, his ex Freya had still been alive.  And he couldn’t let his Who addiction die with her.

Whilst watching David Tennant’s first ever episode, his white eyes (he didn’t have to hide around Iain or in his own home) flickered to something in a drawer in the corner of the room.  Something blue.  Something he hadn’t noticed before.

He walked over, arching an eyebrow, then picking up.  It was a fairly heavy box that had been in Freya’s drawer.  He opened it and saw tubes upon tubes of thick, red liquid.  There was a note attached to one bottle.

He opened it and read:

 

My dearest Luke,

If you are reading this, chances are that I’m dead.  In these bottles are my blood.  There’s thirty of them, and I had them spelled so that they would only appear in times of need.  I’m sorry if you find yourself in a situation where you have to use these, as you probably know what demon blood does to you.  But this must be used when you have no choice.

My greatest sorrows,  
Freya.

 

He put down the letter and looked confusedly at the bottles - did Freya honestly want him to give into his addiction?  He couldn’t lose himself like that.  He picked up a bottle, and there was a part of him that screamed at him to down the whole lot, but he pushed that away and put down the bottle, regretting even thinking about it.  He closed the box - he would show Nicky later on in the day, she’d know what to do.

But still, no matter what he did, his eyes flickered back at the box, and just when he was reaching the end of his tether, there was a sharp, frantic knock at the door.  Who on earth would come visiting at half five in the morning?

He picked up Iain’s gun, cocking it, as well as a stake.  He opened the door, hiding his weapons carefully.  There was a girl who stood in front of him, a girl with shoulder length bleached blonde hair and dark circles around her eyes.  There was blood on her chin, Luke could tell it wasn’t her’s, and she looked rather panicked.  She was a vampire, that was the only thing that Luke could pick up from her mind.

“I’m Skylar Pratt.” she breathed, “And I seek asylum.”

***  
Meanwhile, at the headquarters of Eli and her group, William and his sister were having a spat over who got to kill the human in front of them.

“You sent those bloody witches to their deaths!” William yelled, “You know magic doesn’t affect that girl!”  
Eli shrugged, “I wanted to see her power.  Witness it’s effectiveness.”

“Lose some of our soldiers?” William almost accused.

Eli crossed her arms, “We’ve got more than them.  They’re disposable.”

“We only need our army because you’re too much of a coward to take that angelsword and kill her in her sleep!” William boomed.

Eli yelled back, “She’ll come back, imbecile!”

“Not when I’m finished with her.” William gave an evil smirk, “But anyway, you’re letting this blasted human live longer.  It’s disgusting!”

Eli sighed, “I’m having fun torturing him.  I’m playing.”

“You have the audacity call me an imbecile?” William stepped closer, and Eli took a step back, showing slight fear, “You’re giving them time to find him.”

Kameron added, “He is kinda right.  You’re giving the Rainbow Justice Parade time to find him, find us.”

“And if they do?” Eli asked, “They’re outnumbered.  And they cannot kill us.”

William retorted, “Not yet, sister.”

“I agree with Will here, miss.” Kameron sighed, “Unless we turn Ordinary Joe here into Sloppy Joe, we could get ambushed.”

Angelus stepped from behind Kam, “Don’t go against Eli.”

“I’m just stating my opinion!” Kam rubbed her temples, frustrated.

Angelus slapped the back of her head softly, “Well, nobody asked for it, blondie.”

“Ouch.” Kam pouted, rubbing her head, “Ass.”

William rolled his eyes, “Stop bickering!  You two are no better by arguing like bloody children!”

“You have no place to call anybody a child.” Eli muttered, “Look at your bloody doppelganger.”

William turned back, eyes flaring, “You want your fun, sister?  You want to play?” he turned to the human and ripped off his head in a swift movement, “Then go elsewhere, this ain’t a nursery.”

“You petty, ignorant bastard.” Eli walked over to Angelus, “I despise you, Will.”

He replied, “I despise you more.”

“Fucking children.” Kameron crossed her arms, staring at Angelus, who gave a disapproving glare.

He hissed as he dropped his head to Eli’s shoulder, “Mind your language and your tongue when referencing my lover.”

“Whatever.” Kameron sighed, “Want to go someplace, Will?” she winked, “Get it off your mind?  Show me how good a gigolo you were?”

William shook his head, “I’d much rather fuck my sister.”

“Well, if you did, that’d explain some things.” Kam cheekily remarked.

Eli hissed, “Do you want that sharp tongue ripped out, my dear?”

“I don’t fancy it, no.” the blonde crossed her arms.

Eli tilted her head, “Well, I’d shut your mouth then.”

Kameron smirked, pushing back her hair.


	8. Chapter Seven

“So… who are you exactly?” Iain looked tiredly over to the girl who stood awkwardly outside the door.

The girl replied, her thick cockney accent filled with annoyance, “I’m bloody Skylar Pratt.  You may know my brother, William?  Or… what the blazes is ‘e called now… Spike?”

“Yeah…” Iain rubbed his eyes, looking at Luke who stood still on the outside of the door.

Skylar looked rather uncomfortable, bouncing back on her heels, “Now, can you invite me in?  I mean, ‘e can’t.” she pointed at Luke, “‘E’s as dead as a bleedin’ doornail.” Her blue eyes wandered back to Iain’s form, “So I guess you own the rights to this… very nice apartment.”

“Yes…” Iain’s hand traced over his own ankle, over the stake he kept strapped there, “But I don’t live here.  Lukey-boy here can’t read yer mind, so no.  I won’t invite you in.”

Her eyes narrowed, “I’m hardly going to kill you, boy.  I just need somewhere to crash.  My brother’s dead.”

“Why ‘ave you got blood on your face?” Iain got up, walking closer.

Skylar rolled her eyes, “Well, I didn’t exactly say I’m Sister Mary Christian, bloody ‘ell, mate!  This town is for supernaturals, right?  Well I’m a supernatural.”

“Did you kill someone?” Luke asked, “I can’t read your mind.  I’m not bloody psychic.  Well, I am, but still… tell us, if you don’t have anything to hide.”  
Iain suddenly stepped a bit too close, and the vampire sped, grabbing him and his stake as soon as his arm left an inch of the apartment.  She vamp-faced, smirking, arm tight around the hunter’s throat.  
“Yeah, I killed someone.” blue eyes flared, “And if you don’t take me to your leader, then I’ll add to my list.  Tick tock, ‘andsome.”

Luke walked out, putting up his hands, “Okay, just let him go.”

“Why?  So you can weaken me?” She tightened her grip, “I don’t fink so.  So take me to your leader!  Now!”

***

In the dorm lounge, Nicky sat with Scarlette, Damon, Enzo and Samandriel, discussing several things.

“Whilst Denzo is my OTP, I think Sciain is also very good.” Nicky sipped her milkshake.

Enzo’s head rested in Damon’s lap, “Well I personally ship KolNicky.” he turned his head, grinning like a Cheshire cat, “Since you two get along so, so well.”

“What is this… shipping?” Samandriel asked, face blank from confusion.

Scarlette closed her magazine and sighed, putting her hand on the angel (and her uncle)’s shoulder, “Oh, Mandy…  You have so much to learn.”

Nicky threw a pillow at Enzo, who gave a giggle when it hit Damon, who threw it back, then ejected Enzo from his resting spot by moving slightly.  Enzo sat up, huffing, earning a grin from Nicky, who threw the pillow again, this time messing up his hair.

“You… you messed up my hair.” Enzo’s eyes narrowed into slits, “Bitch.”  
Damon’s arm surrounded him, and lips pressed to Enzo’s messy hair, “My baby’s hair!  How could you, Nicole-Violet?  I believed in you!  I believed in the hero hair!”

“You’re an arse…” Enzo turned, facing Damon.

Damon kissed him until he was breathless, then muttered, “Yep, but I’m your ass.”

“You guys are freaking ridiculous.” Nicky shook her head.

Scarlette grinned towards her cousin, “Perfect matches then.”

“Shut up, Red.” Nicky sneered.

Scarlette’s grin faded, and she looked down again, hearing something.  Something from outside, a faint choking noise.  The other three also heard it, rising to their feet.  Skylar burst in with Luke in tow, hand still circling Iain’s throat tightly, vampire face on.

“Iain!” Scarlette cried, panicking - she couldn’t lose him too.

Iain then winked a green eye at her, a sly, barely noticeable movement.  Skylar smirked towards Nicky, then burst out laughing.

“This is the great Nicky Lamont?” She scoffed, “Thought you’d be much taller.”

Nicky narrowed her eyes, “That’s what they all say.” she put her hands on her hips, “Then I kill some bitches.”

“You talk tough.” Skylar studied the girl, “For a baby, I mean.  You’ve been a vamp for over a year now, right?” she paused, “Well, I’ve been like this for over two centuries.  If you think you can beat me, then you’ve gotta be ‘aving a laugh.”

Samandriel stated, “Nicole-Violet has been a hunter since she was thirteen.  Her first staking was a vampire who was about five hundred years of age.  P-Plus, she can White Light you.  She’s an angel.”

“Look, Ronald McDonald, I know for a fact she can only blind folk with her White Light.” Skylar used her other hand to brush a strand of white-blonde hair from her face, tucking the wild bit behind her ear, “She can’t kill me unless the little girl ‘as a stake, but even then, one little movement, and her little human friend ‘ere’s neck will be snapped, and I’ll make it bloody painful as well.”

Scarlette narrowed her eyes, “Let him go.”

“Or we’ll get pissed off.” Enzo threatened, “And then you’ll be in agony.”

Skylar laughed, “You know, for an American town, sure is a lot of Brits ‘ere.” she bit down on her lower lip, “Because you’re from my home country, I might just leave you to last, lovely.”

“Don’t flirt.” Damon warned, “He’s mine, blondie.”

Skylar huffed exaggeratedly, “Damn!  All the hot ones are either gay or taken.  Or both.”

“You talk too much.” Iain said, then suddenly jutted his elbow into Skylar’s stomach, sending the vampire reeling back in pain, letting him go.

He pulled a crossbow from under his shirt, aiming it at her chest as suddenly, Luke grabbed her from behind, making her grunt in exasperation as the zombie’s vice like grip locked around her, holding her arms away from her body.  She hissed, baring her fangs, golden eyes filled with utter rage.

“You sneaky bastard.” she growled, then let her normal face come to the surface, “Go on then, mate.  Stake me.  Not as easy when I’m in this face, is it?  The girl behind the demon, the innocent soul lost to darkness.”

Iain’s voice was cold and dark when he snarled, “You look the same to me.  All vamps do.  A face is a face.  You’re still a monster.”

“You lot use that word so much.” Skylar stopped struggling, “You want to know why I’m like this?  Your beloved Angel and Spike turned me, age seventeen.  Three days following watching my own brother’s funeral, I saw that he had risen again and became a blood drinking parasite.  Then ‘e turns mother and I.” she looked down, her voice bitter, “Mother fell in love with Spike and ended up getting staked.” she licked her lips, “I lost myself to the bloodlust, and alongside Darla, Spike, Angelus and Drusilla, I felt truly immortal.  My life meant something.  And then Angelus got a soul, and everything has fallen apart.” she looked back up, “I came here for asylum, because I know what this Eli girl is going to do to us.  She’s going to iradicate every species, vampire, human, demon.  Her army are disposable.”

Nicky arched an eyebrow, “Seriously?  You’re going to give us this bullshit sob story?  How don’t we know that you’re not working with her, huh?  Or that you’re not trying to kill us?”

“You’re paranoid.” Skylar gave an amused grin, “You see, normally, I’d try and kill you all, but now, we have a common enemy.  So lets all just ‘old ‘ands and skip into the bleedin’ sunset.”

Iain took something from his pocket - a syringe - and then pushed it into her skin.  Almost immediately, her body began to weaken, her limbs failing her, eyelids wishing to shut.

Skylar’s eyes flared in rage, “What the bloody hell?  I’m trying to help!” she yelled before collapsing unconscious in Luke’s arms.  
“What’re we going to do with her?” asked Samandriel.

Nicky shrugged, “I’m busy… I’ve gotta talk with the ‘army’ of ours.”

“I’ll torture her for a bit, see what we can get out of her.” Enzo said, “I’m good at torture, ‘ad enough of it.  I find torture to be a lot like car sex.”

Scarlette looked up, “How on earth is bloody, agonizing torture like car sex, Enz?”

“Well, in the way that if you take it slow, you get a better result, and more reaction.  And more satisfying screams” He gave Damon a sly smirk before turning back to Scarlette, “Have you ever been shagged in a car, Scarlette?  Seriously, it’s fucking amazing.  Especially in a Camaro.”

Scarlette shook her head, “I’ve not had it, but I should try it I think.  Iain, darling?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Iain let out a tiny laugh, “Car sex.”  
Scarlette facepalmed, blushing, “Actually, I was going to ask you what you used to knock Queen Peroxide off her feet, but thanks anyway.”

“Well, sweetheart, I used a concentrated shot of holy water.” Iain replied, hugging her, resting his chin on her shoulder, “Perfect for any high priest… and knocking demons and gremlin vamps onto their arse.”

Enzo looked at Iain, “Are you okay?  She strangled you pretty good.”

“Oh, I’m fine.” Iain looked up, “It’s not the first time I’ve been strangled by a vamp.  Male or female.” he gave a sly grin.

Enzo understood what he meant, then coughed awkwardly, “So that’s what you’re into, is it?  I personally don’t like any type of restraint, but that’s only due to being locked up for seventy years.”

“Can I have some help taking her down to the red room of pain?” Luke asked, “I’m hardly the type to lift a fully fledged vampire.”

Enzo nodded, “Sure.  Help us out, Redhead?”

“Of course.” Scarlette turned back to Iain, pecking his lips, “I gotta go, honey.”

Iain smiled, “See you later, sweetheart.”

She and Enzo lifted up Skylar’s limp body and dragged it down the stairs, Luke in tow.  They reached the dungeon, passing Drusilla, who had remained there for over a year, when Freya had caught her after her conspiracy with the emotionless Scarlette and Nicky.  Dru walked to the front of her cage, humming, recognising the girl.

“Skylar…” she said, sounding completely sane for the first time in ages, her voice filled with sadness, “The stars have gone black for Spikey, please not for her.  Please.” her dark eyes filled with tears as she whispered a plea, “Don’t hurt her.”

Luke turned to Drusilla, “Shut up and sit down.”

“You’re lost.” Drusilla’s long, spindly arms stretched through the bars, her thin fingers beckoning, “I can find you again.”

Luke helped Enzo and Scarlette strap Skylar into a chair, the chains restraining her bathed in holy water, her skin sizzling as the water scorched her pale skin.  Her head lifted, and she looked around, hissing in pain, unable to vamp face from the sheer pain.  Her gaze met Drusilla’s and she exhaled a few times before looking up at her captors, then just at Scarlette.

“There’s someone on your mind, Cherry.” she began, “A friend?  No, more than that.  Your boyfriend… not quite.” she saw Scarlette’s pose begin to falter, “Is it… your ex?  Well, not quite ex, you never did break up.” she tilted her head, “And now, ‘e’s bleedin’ and dead.  Wait, plot twist… you killed ‘im, didn’t you?”

Scarlette yelled, grabbing a stake from the table and putting it at Skylar’s chest.  Enzo grabbed her wrist before she could dig it in.  
“Scarlette… stop it.” he pushed her hands away, “We aren’t to kill her just yet, okay?  She’s not even worth it.”

Scarlette dropped the stake, looking up at Enzo, “Okay.  But when we can kill her… I’ll be the one to do it.”

“Of course.” Enzo took her face between her hands, “Go upstairs, okay?  Luke and I will deal with Barbie.”

Scarlette nodded before walking away.

“She’s a bleedin’ time bomb.” Skylar let out a short laugh, “She’s going to explode, and everyone’s going to go with her.”

Lorenzo shook his head, “Shut up.” he took a long piece of fabric that laid on the table beside the chair and dipped it in a bottle of holy water, making sure it was soaked before using it as a makeshift gag, making Skylar scream out in pain, “I wouldn’t piss me off.  I’m known for my temper and lack of patience.”

Luke smirked, “And I can get in your head.”

***

Meanwhile, upstairs, Nicky was talking with Iain, Samandriel and Damon, her arms crossed over her chest.

“‘Drew and I have to give the guys another pep talk, and then training begins.” Nicky grumbled, “This is all I fucking need.”

Samandriel sighed, “This is a tricky situation.  I have to find my vessel some new clothes as well, to cease the McDonalds teasing.” he flashed away for a second, then returned in new clothes, his hair spiked up slightly, “How do I look?”

“If I wasn’t taken, I think I would bang you.” Damon looked impressed.

Nicky smirked, “Same.  And if you weren’t my uncle, of course.”

“Wow.” Iain laughed, “Denim and leather angel.”

Samandriel smirked, pulling his leather jacket closed, “Thank you, Adam always said I’d suit this type of clothing.”

“So, are you and Adam…” Nicky made a few gestures that finished her sentence, “... Y’know?”

Samandriel blushed, looking down, “I like him… but I don’t really believe he feels that way for me.”

“Take it from my experience.” Damon began, “Enzo was emotionless, and I brought him back by kissing him.  I’d loved the guy for years, ever since we were in Augustine.  And a few weeks following that, we got together.  And now, I can’t imagine my life without loving him, and I know that he’ll probably tease me about it, but dammit, I wish I had told him earlier that I was in love with him.” he sighed, “Point is, you’ve gotta tell him.  You could die in this war, so what do you have to lose?”

Scarlette stood at the top of the stairs, “That was sweet.  Iain and I tried to kill each other when we met.”

“Truth was, we just needed to fuck and get it over with.” Iain smirked, “And then I fell for her.”

Nicky chewed her lower lip, “Well, if we’re talking love stories, then here’s mine.  I spent most of my ages fourteen and fifteen pining for Jacob, his girlfriend back then was a controlling and possessive bitch though, and as you can imagine, wasn’t exactly my biggest fan.” she gave a small laugh, “And then, Jake and I argued in his room about her, because he always told me his problems, and I accidentally admitted my feelings for him.” she brushed back a black bit of hair, the smile not fading, “God, I was embarrassed.  Then he did something that completely shocked me… he kissed me.”

Damon smiled, “I remember you when you were that age, and you were a moody little bitc-”

“Shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you.” Nicky’s eyes flashed with slight mortification.

Samandriel smiled, “I’ll tell him when I next check on him.”

“You better.” Nicky grinned, “Or I’ll kick your ass.”

***

Kol woke up with a groan, having fallen asleep on the sofa, his neck protesting from lying in a strange position.  His hair was mussed, and his eyes stung from watching television most of the night.  He remembered putting Martha to bed at about eight at night, then proceeding to watch several movies.  He couldn’t even remember falling asleep.

He sat up, stretching, hearing his bones creak and crack, then yawned.  He looked at the clock, it was nearly ten in the morning.

He felt a small lump jump onto his stomach and groaned, seeing Martha in her tiger onsie, smiling innocently up at him, eyes massive with wonder.  Elijah walked in, covering his mouth as he yawned, looking down at him.

“Ah, you’re awake, brother.” Elijah sat on the sofa opposite his own.

Kol rubbed his eyes, “Yep.  Wait… you don’t sleep in a suit?”

“Nothing suits him like a suit!” Martha sung, clapping her hands, hugging into his chest.

Elijah sipped at a cup of tea, “No, I don’t.  Surprising, I know!”

“Are Rebekah and Shrek up?” Kol asked, nuzzling Martha’s hair.

Elijah replied, “Rebekah’s in the bathroom applying her makeup, but Niklaus is still sleeping, as far as I am aware.”

“‘Applying her makeup’?” Kol laughed, “Typical Bekah.”

Martha got up, rushing to the kitchen, pointing, “Daddy!  C-Can I have bweakfast please?”

“One minute!” Kol ran his hands over his face, “Daddy’s going to get dressed first, darling.”

He blurred upstairs, changing into a plain black sweater and black skinny jeans.  On his feet were black sneakers.  He knocked at the bathroom door, then rolled his eyes, walking in.

“Oi!” Rebekah glared, “I could’ve been doing anything!  There’s a thing called knocking, you know.”

Kol huffed, “I did knock.” he grabbed his hair gel, spiking up his sleep-mussed hair, “Besides, Elijah already told me you were doing yer makeup.”  
“That doesn’t matter.” Rebekah began applying dark red lipstick, “There’s also a thing called patience.  I need to get ready for Dean today.”

Kol sighed, “We have to all go to Nicky’s speech and training, Bex.  And I’m  pretty sure she won’t tolerate fucking on campus.”

“You’re so vulgar.” she grabbed her hairbrush, “Besides, Dean’s going to be training with me.  Showing me how to use a pistol properly.”

Kol smirked, putting back his hair gel, “You just want to stroke his gun.” he carefully ducked a missile that Rebekah chucked at him - her brush - then dove downstairs, smiling at Martha who gurgled affectionately when she saw him, both her and Elijah dressed, “Right, breakfast.”

He quickly made her toast with chocolate spread and peanut butter on it before hopping up on the counter, eating the chocolate spread out of the container.

“Get down, Kol.” Elijah sighed as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Martha run to the table, “And don’t eat it from the jar, that’s disgusting.”

Klaus walked into the room, “What’s disgusting?” he swiped a bit of chocolate spread from the jar before Kol could stop him, “Mm, chocolate.” he sucked the spread off his own index finger.

“Now I don’t want it.” Kol hopped off the counter, closing the jar, “Nik germs.”

Klaus rolled his eyes, “Are you five?”

“Says the one who picked at my chocolate spread.” Kol put the container back in the cupboard, then walked to the fridge, pulling out a blood bag, then pouring the red fluid into his Nirvana cup, then placing the mug in the microwave.

Rebekah walked in, looking irritated, “Who used my bloody straighteners?”

“Guilty.” Kol admitted, pulling out the cup of blood after it was heated, “I wanted straight hair the other day.”

She grumbled, “Of course.  You’re too cheap to buy your own.  And too stupid to put them back in the right drawer.”

“Sorry.” Kol walked over to the table, smiling towards Martha, “So, Mart… you’re going to playgroup later on, so Daddy and your aunt and uncles can go to this meeting thing.  Do you want to take a toy?”

She shook her head, eating her toast, “They have teddies there.”

“Okay.” he sat down, sipping his blood, “What else?”

She looked up, beaming, mouth covered with peanut butter and chocolate, “Computers, dwawing, um, books!  They have ball pit too!”

“Awesome!” Kol kissed her forehead, “Eat your breakfast then we’ll clean you up and watch some more telly, eh?”

She nodded, then went back to devouring her toast, and Kol sipped at his blood.  Elijah walked over and smiled proudly.  Kol put in one earphone, blasting Marmozet’s Why Do You Hate Me into his ears.  He tapped the table with one hand, using the other to drink his blood, being surprisingly not messy when he drunk.

When Martha finished, she leapt over to the couch, and Kol followed, seeing her miraculously now have the remote in her hands, turning on In The Night Garden.  He smirked, seeing her gaze innocently up at him, eyes massive.

“Cheeky monkey.” he drawled.

Martha’s eyes filled with tears and her lower lip wobbled, “I didn’t do nothing, Daddy… I wasn’t bad!”

“Oh..” Kol regretted saying anything, “I didn’t mean it in that way, darling. I know you’ve been good.  I’m sorry.”

She began a slow, drooping walk to the designated ‘naughty corner’, her head bowed, hair shielding her face, shoulders trembling with soft sobs, truly believing she had done wrong.  Kol sighed, going over, touching her back.

“I was being mean and was trying funny.” he tilted her face up, “I’m sorry.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping up into his arms, feeling him catch her, “I forgive ewe.”

“Aww!” Rebekah squealed high pitchedly from the kitchen, coming in with a glass of blood.

Kol lifted Martha as he stood, smiling at his sister, “Sorry for using your straighteners, Bex.  My hair was going horrible.”

“Forgiven.” She stated, picking up Kol’s phone that he had ditched when going to get his daughter, then handing him it, seeing him slide it into his pocket.

***

A few hours later, and it was time for training.  The Mikaelsons had dropped Martha off at playgroup and were being driven by Niklaus to the college campus.  As they neared, they saw various students sparring on the grass, being taught by Iain and Scarlette, as well as other hunters.  Kol looked down; Jeremy should’ve been here to see this.

He felt Elijah’s hand clasp his own and looked back up, meeting his brother’s dark eyes, the same as his own, “It’s okay, Kol.”

“I-I’m fine… it’s just…” Kol bit his lip, “Jeremy would’ve loved to have seen this.”

Elijah kissed his forehead, “You don’t have to do this… We can go home.”

“Nah.” Kol swallowed, “I’ve got to do this.  I’ve got to fight, make sure Eli doesn’t get her own way.”

Klaus parked the car, and the vampires got out, Rebekah blurring away to presumably hunt with the Winchesters.  Klaus gave a short smile, then vamp sped to join the wolves, and then Elijah left to go help teach fledgling vampires.

Kol sighed, walking over to Iain, who was using a crossbow to hit a target, “You know, you’re holding it a bit askew.”

“I’m a hunter.” Iain glared, “I have been for over four years now.  I know how to use a bloody crossbow.”

Kol gestured for Iain to give him it, and when he did, he aimed the weapon at the target, firing and hitting the bullseye thrice, “Jeremy taught me how to use one of these.”  
“Okay.” Iain smirked, “You want a challenge?”

Kol arched an eyebrow, “Bring me one, then.”

“Scar!” Iain called over his girlfriend, “Lets see him try to beat a witchpire.”  
Kol circled Scarlette, amusement marking his features, “I was frienemies with benifits with one of your kind.  Una?  Or should I say, Iris?” He laughed, “I was one of the reasons she was in trouble with my brother.  She was more badarse than you, that’s for sure.” he tilted his head, “I was kind of sad when I heard about her kicking the bucket, I mean, I liked her.  Girl had a certain… finesse that you lack, Red.”

Kol blurred and got Scarlette in a painful arm lock, but she reversed it by kicking him straight in the nuts, making him groan and bend over.  She vamp sped behind him, getting him in a headlock, then pulling him over his shoulder, him landing in an aching way on his back, a crack resounding.  She put her foot on his neck, pulling out a stake and a gun, shoving the stake into his chest and shooting him in the head, almost knocking him out cold.

“You may have learned how to use the crossbow from Jeremy…” she knelt beside him, “But I learnt that one from Nicky, and that stake could’ve easily been the White Oak.” she whispered, “You may be an Original, but I still kicked your ass.”

She pulled out the stake, smirking, and Kol groaned, pulling out the bullet from his forehead, lucky it wasn’t wooden or vervain soaked, otherwise he would’ve blacked out.  Iain helped him up, grinning, and he rolled his eyes, blurring and grabbing Iain around the throat.

“And…” he slightly squeezed, hearing Iain grunt and his bones protest, “You’re dead.” he let go, seeing the hunter fall to his knees.

Iain grumbled, “Arse.”

“I’ll be your little punchbag if you want.  Staking me won’t kill me.” Kol helped up Iain, “They need proper sparring.”

Scarlette arched an eyebrow, “You sure?”

“Yeah.” he looked at the redhead, “I mean, they stake you, and you’re, no offense, a doornail, but me?”

Iain nodded, “Okay.” then shoved a stake in the Original’s chest, “Let’s begin.”

***

Inside her own training room, Nicky sparred with Damon, easily beating him.  He was on the floor, whilst Nicky stood up, waiting for him to recover.  Luke and Enzo were still downstairs with Skylar, and Nicky could hear her screams of pain.

Angel and Connor sparred beside them, neither one really winning.  Nicky sighed, lying back against the wall.

“You need to stop, honey?” she looked down at the healing Damon.

Damon shook his head, looking up, “No… J-Just… Just give me a quick minute.”

“I’ve given you five.” Nicky stated, “Lets time out.”

Angel laughed, “Yeah, I’d take that time out if I were you bud- ouch!” he winced as Connor punched him in the stomach.

“Sorry, Dad.” Connor seemed rather chipper.

Nicky helped up Damon, “What happened last night, dudes?  Scar was definitely… off this morning.”

“Well, last night…” Connor exhaled, “Late last night… Sparky was having a nightmare or something, and I heard her.  So I went and tried to wake her up, but she scratched me, made me bleed.”

Nicky let out a shuddery exhale, knowing Connor’s struggle, “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Connor looked down, “I’m scared for her.  She’s a wreck, and although she keeps saying she’s fine, I can tell she isn’t.  So I asked Sapph… although I never met this Merlin dude, he sounds like he was a bit of a liability to her.”

Damon wiped away some of his blood, “You could say that about Iain.  He’s human.”

“Yeah, but Merlin wasn’t exactly a vampire slayer, was he?” Connor pointed out, “He was bound to die.  Iain’s able to kill vamps, he wasn’t.”

Angel countered, “Yeah, but Iain’s got a certain danger about him.  Iain hates vampires.  I mean, I respect Sparky’s choices, but he’s definitely one of her worse ones.  He’s a human, and he uses magic.”

“You’re just bitter that Scar and Iain do it.” Nicky rolled her eyes.

Angel rubbed his temples, “Please, I really don’t want to think about my daughter having sex.”

“Who’s having sex?” Enzo walked in, looking confused, his olive skin covered in blood.

Damon walked over, “Us, I hope.” then kissed Enzo, making Nicky smile, and Connor fake-gag, “Oh, shut it, junior.”

“That girl is a tough egg to crack.” Enzo sighed, walking over to Nicky, “I’ve barely even scratched the surface.”

Nicky exhaled, “That’s the issue with soulless vamps.” she crossed her arms, “They’re stubborn sons of bitches.”

“Yup.” Enzo sighed, “I’ve got blood in my hair, I gotta go shower.” he saw Damon smirk and sighed in slight exasperation, “Alone, if I may.  I’ve had a bad fucking day.”

Damon narrowed his eyes, “What did she say to you?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Enzo began to turn, “Now, I need a shower, I stink of blood, and Nicky, I can’t hug you right now, covered in holy water.”

Damon took his hand, “Please tell me?”

“I’m fine!” Enzo yelled, “Now, can you just leave me alone?” he saw Damon’s shock at his outburst, “I’m sorry, Day… I didn’t mean to be pissy, it’s just… she can get into people’s heads very well.  She can read people.  She irritated Scar too.”

Damon stroked his cheek, whispering, “Tell me.”

“She could tell that I had been tortured by the joy I got in hurting her.” he flinched, looking like he was going to cry for a moment before his voice became very flat, “She mentioned rather triggering things and brought up the memories of the scalpel slicing my skin, and their h-hands inside me.” he shuddered, “I gagged her, but even then, she managed to bite through the fabric.”

Damon pressed his lips to Enzo’s forehead, stroking his blood drenched shirt, “Should I kill her?”

“N-No… I think Luke will get to her.” he sighed, “I need to shower… come with me?”

Damon nodded, and they walked out.

“And that… is how gay sex happens.” Connor interrupted the silence that was left in their wake.

Nicky rolled her eyes, “Talk about ruining the moment.”

***

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Luke was torturing Skylar, using his telekinisis to break her bones.  The blonde vamp screamed out, choking up blood, before starting to laugh through her pain, chuckling maniacally.

“Is this how you treat all your girlfriends, Lukey boy?” she smirked.

He leaned forward, “Nope.  Just the raging psychopathic bitches.”

“‘Raging’?” she looked up, “I may be a bitch, and I’m definitely psychopathic, but I’m hardly raging.” she paused, “Try ‘taking a beating from a ravishingly hot bloke’.... psychopathic bitches.”

Luke grumbled, “Stop flirting.  I’m not interested.  I’ve already ‘ad a lover, and she died.  So shut your bloody mouth!”

“Ooh, somebody’s gettin’ a bit defensive, I fink.” she pouted, “Don’t be a buzzkill love.  Besides, we’re both dead, we could warm each other up a bit.  Sex isn’t neccessarily love.”

Luke groaned, “You’re desperate, aren’t you?  I said I wouldn’t shag you.  I mean it!”

“You shouldn’t be so close to me, lover.” Skylar slipped out of the chains on her legs, having ditched her shoes and being slim enough to escape, wrapping her legs around Luke’s, pulling her arms free also, holding him close.

She let out an arrogant laugh, licking his neck like a cat licking it’s paws, a little kitten lap of her tongue.  She lifted her mouth to his ear.

“I can help you.” she whispered, “You and your little gang of rejects.” she let him go, breaking free of her other chains, “You should’ve known I couldn’t get held long.” Luke telekinetically pushed her back down, and was about to call Nicky, “Go ahead.  Call your friend.  But I know something you don’t.  I know that Eli’s planning to get bloody Leviathan in ‘er army.  And I know how to smoke ‘em without getting yourself ‘urled to Purgatory.”

Luke looked down at her, “What?”

“The Levi’s are scared of the doppelganger.” She looked up, “Please… let me out, and I’ll tell you more.”

He looked her in the eyes, “You’re bluffing.”

“Read my mind, psychic boy!” she looked desperate, “See if I’m lying.  Go on!”

He put his fingers on her temples and looked into her mind, seeing Eli with two Leviathan.  He saw it from Skylar’s point of view.

***

Eli was trying to enlist me and the Levis to make us work.

“Now, now, dearies…” Eli smirked, “You know the secret, don’t you?”

I arched an eyebrow, “What secret, miss?”

“Because of my ancestor, Catherine’s magic being so strong and potent, I, and my doppelganger can put down the Leviathan for good.” she danced around the room, “But, as long as they’re not imbeciles and stay away from Miss Lamont, I can take her out, and they can have their fill of meat from the others.”

I nodded, “May I go hunt, miss?”

“Of course, Elizabeth.” she knew me by my birth name.

I slipped out of the room, then began to run, run faster than my legs would ever take me.  I head to yours, I had seen you walking there the other day, and knew that you were one of the HSG.

***

Luke pulled away, “You… You betrayed Eli.”

“You see now why I do not fear death from you.” Sky looked up at Luke, “Because Eli’s scarier.  She could do a lot worse than kill me.”

Luke sighed, “So could Nicky.”

“Exactly.” she looked around, “So… uh… you gonna let me go, ‘andsome?”

He relinquished his hold on her, and she stood up, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in for a quick kiss, one that he frantically protested against until she let go.  
He wiped his mouth, “What the fuck?”

“Come on, love…” she ran her thumb over his cheek, “It was a kiss, not a blowjob.  Although, if you want-”

He interrupted, “Take a hint.  No.”

“What’s she doing out of her chair?” Nicky asked, “And why were you guys just playing tonsil tennis?”

Luke straightened, “Lamont.  How long ‘ave you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” she crossed her arms.  
Skylar smiled, pushing back her blood-drenched hair, “Well, ain’t this just wonderful?”

***

Scarlette leant against a wall as she oggled the students fighting, various slayers and vampires play-fighting.  Deep inside, she knew they weren’t ready, but as they trained, and Iain fought with Kol, she appreciated the majestic sight.

“Lillian…” a voice whispered in her ear, and her head shot up, and she looked around to see Merlin run around the corner.

She gasped and blurred after him, only to see nothing.  Had she imagined it?  She felt something run from her nose and put her hand up to see what it was - blood.  Suddenly, she felt so, so dizzy, and a sharp pain spiralled from her gut.

She looked up and saw herself stabbing Merlin from behind, the way his body tensed as blade slid through skin, slicing, seeing his body fall to his knees.  She coughed up her own blood, then fell to the ground, screaming out in pain and cracking several windows with the force of her magic.  She began to flicker in and out of consciousness, seeing Iain and Kol run over, feeling Iain lift her head into his lap, stroking her cheek.

Before she completely lost consciousness, she saw Merlin’s face once more, his sorrowful, pain-filled blue eyes.

Darkness.


	9. Chapter Eight

“Explain.” Nicky crossed her arms, glaring at Luke.

Luke stammered, “She k-kissed me, Nik.”

“Not that.” dark eyes flickered over his form and Skylar’s, “Although why you would want to kiss a barbie doll baffles me…”

The British girl muttered, “You can ‘ardly talk, sweet’eart.”

“Shut up.” she crossed her arms, “Now, what was it you were going to tell me about Eli’s army?”

“Your blood can end the leviathan…” Sky smirked. Nicky’s eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

“What exactly do you mean, blondie?” Nicky questioned her, cocking her head slightly, looking over at the blonde vampire.

“You’re related to Catherine, yes? Well, due to her magic, you can kill them Leviathan bastards… Not sure exactly how, but it can be done, easily too!” Skylar gave a small smirk, watching Nicky. She could see that Nicky was uncertain.

“How can I believe you?” Nicky asked, frowning deeper.

“How can’t you? Bloody ‘ell! I decieved Eli for you, you could ‘ave a lil gratidude and trust me… “ Skylar growled.

Nicky sighed, “I can’t trust a psychopath!”

“So you can’t trust yourself?  Or most of the freaks in this joint?” Skylar yelled, getting more irritated by Nicky’s stubbornness as the minutes passed by.

Luke exhaled, rubbing his temples, “Okay, ladies, stop the bloody catfighting!  You’re both right.  Yes, Skylar is a psycho who cannot be trusted, but also, she is on this occasion, being truthful.  I read her mind, I know.  I wouldn’t lie-”

His sentence broke off when a resounding burst of power smashed all the windows, knocking them all to the floor like dominoes.

Nicky quickly got back up, instantly knowing something was wrong with one of her friends.  She gasped, recognising the aura of the energy.  Scarlette.

But why would Scarlette feel the need to hit something with such force - what was wrong with her?

Nicky teleported up, seeing a group of worried people circling an unconscious Scarlette.  Beside her was a stressed Iain and a confuddled Kol.

“What the hell happened?”  Nicky asked, shuffling to the front of the gathering, kneeling beside her cousin, who’s red hair was gathered thickly around her head, like a pool of blood.

Kol looked at the demon, “I’m not sure… One minute, she was watching us spar, and the next…”

“Oh my God, please be okay, please be okay…” Iain whispered, panicking, stroking Scarlette’s cheek - he had already lost enough in his short life - he couldn’t handle this.

Nicky touched his hand, “Iain, dude… go back to your dorm, I’ll take her to hospital…”

“Fuck you, I am not leaving her!” he hissed.

Scarlette suddenly shot up with a gasp, “M-Merlin…”. Iain frowned, looking over at his love confused.

“Who the fuck is Merlin?”  He asked, a little confused. Scar shook her head. She hadn’t told Iain about Merlin. She couldn’t. It hurt to even think about him, knowing she killed him.

“An old friend..” Scarlette whispered, her voice broken slightly. Nicky frowned as did Iain.

“Sweetheart?” Iain frowned, pulling his girlfriend into him, holding her close. Scarlette shrugged him off, furious with herself.

“Piss off, Iain…” She grumbled, pushing him away and standing, brushing herself off. Iain looked up at the redhead, a little taken back. Kol laughed slightly.

“Someone’s on their period!” He laughed. Scar gave him a death glare.

“Oh fuck you, Kol!  Why don’t you go back to mourning Jer… you obviously have nowt better to do, you utter arse hole!” Scarlette hissed, and the dissapating group fell silent. Scar winced, realising what she just said.

Kol shook his head in disbelief, tearing up, “Wh-Why would you say that to me?”

“Kol… ignore her.” Nicky put a hand on his shoulder, “She’s going through some shit…”

Kol snapped, “Everyone is, Nicole!” he cried, “I lost Jeremy, and I’ve gotta raise a bloody two year old, which ain’t easy, and deal with a dysfunctional-arse family!”

“You want to know, Kol?  Fine!  I-I killed someone!  I murdered the one man I ever loved!” Scarlette yelled, and saw Iain’s eyes drop in heartbreak, “No… I mean… Iain..”

Angered emerald eyes glared at her, “So everything that we’ve been through, you and me, meant nothing?  We meant nothing?”

“Guys, please…” Nicky murmured, almost feeling Iain’s rage like an energy.

He shouted at her, “Fuck off, Lamont!” he turned back to Scarlette, “You’re the only thing that ever meant sense to me in this fucked up world of vampires, hybrids, ghosts and monsters, but I guess you don’t feel the same!” he clenched his fists, “You are the only one in my life that I loved so much, you’re all I want… you’re all I bloody have!”

“Well boo hoo, princess.” Kol rolled his eyes, “You’re so dramatic, I mean, watching you two, I’m debating whether to get the bloody popcorn or go to sleep.  Get over it, man, she’s just not that into you!”

Iain suddenly leapt onto Kol, punching him, but the attack was easily reversed when the vampire blurred, grabbing his throat, snarling ferally.

Scarlette stood, pleading tearfully, “Please… stop… Nicky, make them stop, I’m begging you…”

“Don’t worry, I will.” her eyes turned black, and she telekinetically pulled them apart, looking at them both, “Stop acting like fucking children, or I’ll make you stop.  I’m serious, boys.”

Iain hissed, “Go ahead, since Scarlette obviously doesn’t care.  She is the only reason I’m even alive, I mean, I don’t have a freaking family, or friends - I’m the stupid loner who fell in love too quickly and stupidly!”

“Iain! Stop!  I fucking adore you, okay? I-I was just scared… I-I can’t lose you too…” Scar whimpered, giving Iain a pleading look.

Kol muttered, “Well, if he wants someone to kill ‘im, then I’m the bloke who hasn’t got much respect for human life.  ‘aven’t killed in a while any-”

“Kol.” Nicky interjected, “I’ll tell Elijah, and make sure you get an ass whuppin’”

“Nik…. just let them go… this isn’t helping any of us….” Scar sighed, turning to her cousin. Nicky nodded, throwing the two Brits down.

“Ouch!  Bloody ‘ell!  Bitch!” Kol groaned. Nicky ignored him, giving Scar a concerned look.

“I’ll…. Um…..  I’ll see you later, Nik…. I… uh… yeah…. homework!”  Scarlette stammered, giving Iain a final glance, shaking her head and making her way back to the college.

“I hope you’re both happy… Kol, you’re a douchebag… Iain, go talk to your girlfriend!  Now!  You’re my OTP and I swear to God, if you don’t get back together, I’ll kill you both!” Nicky’s eyes narrowed.

***

Meanwhile, Scarlette walked through the college reception, then into the living room, where she saw Enzo straddling Damon’s lap, fully clothed, making out with him.

“Oh, God!” she covered her eyes, “Get a damn room!”

Enzo clambered off Damon, blushing and wiping a strand of his own hair off his forehead, “Scar.. Hey… Thought you were training today?”

“I was.. uh.. not important.” she chewed her lower lip.

Damon stood, rather embarrassed, “Speaking of which, what was that explosion earlier?  Cracked more than a few windows, I’ll tell you that.”

“I said that isn’t important!” Scarlette yelled.

Enzo looked taken aback, “Alright!  Jesus Christ!”

“W-Where’s my Dad?” she asked.

Damon replied with a question, “Which one?  Angel or the angel?”

“Look, arsehole, where is Angel, as in my Dad, the vampire?” she snapped.

Enzo gasped, “What the actual fuck is with you today?  You’re snappier than a crocodile, or Nicky on her period.”

“Same thing.” Damon muttered.

Scarlette sighed in exasperation, “Please, just tell me?”

“In Andrew’s office… discussing sport… I think.” Enzo’s eyes narrowed as he listened to the conversation upstairs, “Apparently, hockey is better than American football.” he paused, “And your Dad is Irish scum.  Well, that’s racist.”

Scarlette sighed, giving Damon and Enzo a small smile “T’anks Lads!” She mimicked her father’s birth accent, causing a grin from the vampires opposite.

Following the rising voices upstairs, Scar approached Andrew’s office, shyly knocking a couple of times.

“Andrew? Angel? You guys in there?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“I’m coming… Andrew’s being an American idiot…” Angel grumbled. Scar grinned lightly.

“Quoting Green Day, Pops?” Scarlette gave a weak laugh. Angel frowned softly, sensing that something was wrong, just by the girl’s tone. Angel opened the door, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

“You look like shit, what’s wrong?” Angel asked her, his tone hushed.

“Just needed a hug I guess…” Scarlette sighed. Angel gave a small smile, wrapping his arms around the girl’s small frame.

“You want to talk about it?” He asked. Scar shook her head.

“You wouldn’t understand… believe me, I barely understand myself…..” She whispered. Angel frowned softly, he hated to see her like this.

“Maybe we can work it out together?” Angel offered, giving a small smile. Scar shrugged. “Hey, c’mon… Let me see a smile? A small one?” Angel asked, brushing a lock of red hair out of the girl’s face. She nodded.

“Okay…”

***

“Well, they’re soppy little shits…” Enzo muttered.

Damon gave a tiny smile, “I think it’s sweet.”

“You would.” Enzo rolled his eyes, “You’re a soppy little shit too.”

Damon smiled, resting his head against Enzo’s, “How on earth did I meet someone like you?”

“Dumb luck.  Coincidence.  A horrid curse.” Enzo smirked, “On your end, at least.”

Damon stroked his cheek, “You aren’t that bad…”

“Boring…” Skylar walked in, filing her nails.

Enzo looked up, eyes narrowing, “Why are you out of your chair?”

“Lukey-boy released me.” she smiled, “I fink ‘e’s got a fing for me.  I’ll ‘ave to let ‘im down gently.  I’m married to my career now.”

Enzo looked her up and down, “And that career is what exactly?  Prossie?  Do you professionally blind folk with your hair?  Or is it having that horribly put on Cockney accent of yours?  I’m English, and it even annoys me.”

“You know, you should be nicer to me if we’re going to be working together, Lorenzo.” she chewed her lower lip.

Enzo groaned and shook his head, “Oh… you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“Yes… I am now a warrior, fighting for the good of the Earth, defending all men, women, children and kitties.” she continued to file her nails, running the metal against her pointed nails, “I mean, it’s what Will-- Spike would want.”

Enzo grabbed her wrist, “Let me put it out there, sunshine, I don’t bloody like you.”

“Aww… did my words hurt, Enzo, babe?” she jammed the nail file into his throat, making him gasp  in slight shock, yet not pain.

He pulled out the nail file, “That kinda stung… well, not really, but it was rather startling.”

“Damn…” she looked at Damon, “Maybe I should try some of the D.  I mean, who hasn’t?” she snickered, “Bleedin’ gigolo.”

Enzo grabbed her by the hair, “You’re either going to shut up or die, okay?”

“You can’t kill me, torture boy.” she hissed, “I have info.”

Enzo let go, “You’re so lucky.” he walked out, and Damon followed.

***

Kol sighed entering the Mikaelson household. “Daddy!” Martha chirped, smiling up at Kol.

“Not now, babe… Daddy’s a little sad right now…” Kol gave a small smile. Martha gave a tiny frown. “Aww no!  Kissie time!” Martha squeaked.

Kol sighed, picking the girl up and sitting her on his hip “Where is everyone?” He asked her.

“Bekah’s in the front room and Lijah and Nik are in the kitchen talking about stuff!” Martha giggled, earning an irritated look from Kol.

“Okay… go play, love…” Kol pecked his daughter’s forehead, placing her down and leaving her to join his brothers.

“Kol, you’re home…. what is it?” Elijah asked, looking up from his newspaper.

Kol chewed on his lower lip, his eyes downcast, “Nothing.  I’m just depressed from having to walk home.  It’s hot outside.”

“You’re lying.” Klaus sighed, sipping his cup of blood, “You’re a bad liar…”

Kol rolled his eyes, “And you’re Marcel’s bum buddy.”

“Fuck you…” Klaus rolled his eyes.

Kol sighed, “Okay… Scar said something mean about Jer.  She was pissed off…”

“Oh, Kol…” Elijah enveloped his younger brother in a hug.

Kol pulled away, “I’m tired.”

“Okay...” Elijah kissed his forehead, “You should go bed.”

Klaus sighed, “I will kill that redheaded bitch.”

“Nik… don’t bother.” Kol grumbled, “She’s going through some shit.”

Klaus exhaled, “Fine.” he looked down gloomily, “Goodnight, brother.”

 

***

Meanwhile, at Team Evil’s HQ, Kameron sat shooting the wall with glee, a smile planted on her face as she did so.  Eli and William watched.

“She’s going to be a real killer one day.” William said proudly.

“Yes.” Eli grinned, “She is.”


	10. Chapter Nine

A few days later, Kol went back to visit the HSG and apologise to Iain, walking into the college and seeing Nicky sitting, headbanging in the living room to Get Scared’s song Sarcasm.

“Don’t mind us, we’re just spilling our guts…” the dark haired girl sung, digging her dark fingernails into the fabric of the chair from the intensity of the song.

Enzo sat opposite her, a smirk curving his lips, “Keep going, Lamont, I really don’t mind this emo crap.” he was obviously stressed.

“What’s up with you, Captain Grumpy?” Nicky asked, then noticed the Original at the door, “Kol.  Come in.”

Kol gave a small, uneasy smile as he entered the room, standing awkwardly, “I came to apologise for the horrid behaviour that I displayed a few days ago.”

“Ooh.” Enzo’s grin widened as he tilted his head, “What ‘aven’t you told me, Nicole-Violet?”

Nicky sighed, turning down her music, “Well… a few days ago Scar and Iain broke up… she had a flashback of Merlin, and she was confused, and said that she only ever loved Merly.  Then the ‘smartest’ Original vamp here thought it was clever to test an already pissed off Iain’s patience, and threaten him.”

“You’re missing out the part where Red insulted me for mourning Jer.” Kol grumbled.

Enzo sat up, “Wow… She hurt your feelings?”

“Well, of course not!” Kol muttered with sarcasm, “Not that intelligent, are you?  Speaking of ignorant idiotic wankers, where’ s yer boyfriend?  Don’t normally see you without ‘im.  Thought you two were like, joined at the bloody hip, or arses or something.”

Enzo narrowed his eyes, “Unlucky for you, I know where Nik ‘ere keeps the White Oak stake.”

“But, who’s bloodline are you from, huh?” Kol gave a small laugh, “You kill me, you have a 25% chance of dying.”

Enzo crossed his arms, “It’d be bloody worth it.  You’re as bad as barbie Spike.”

“You mean that chick Skylar, right?” Kol leaned against the wall, “Elijah got your text last night, Nicky.”

Nicky picked up a glass of blood that had been sitting on the table, “Good.  At least one of your damn family know how to pick up a phone.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I have to look after a bloody two year old who has a thing for nicking mobile phones and ‘playing’ with them.” he looked down, “She hid ‘em for three consecutive hours just because I wouldn’t play hide and seek with her.”

Enzo gave a huffed laugh, “Well, you did play hide and seek.  She hid your phone, and you had to seek it.”

“Shut up, arsehole.” Kol’s dark eyes narrowed into slits, “Now, where’s Iain?”

All of a sudden, the stench of fresh, running blood infiltrated the room.  Nicky and Enzo shot up, and Kol’s pupils dilated with hunger, and speedily, all three blurred to the source of the blood.  Nicky’s eyebrows arched in confusion when she saw Skylar gnawing ravenously at a human man’s neck.  He was in around his mid fifties, with a scruffy gray beard and a light tan.  Nicky could sense the corruption in his mind, and could almost smell the smoke of Eli’s aura all over him.  In one of the man’s hand was a stake that was dripping with vervain, and in another, a silver knife, both of which fell to the ground as Skylar drained him, his pained grunts and cries muffled by her hand and slowly becoming more weak, his whole stance starting to limpen.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he flopped in the vampire’s arms, his heart drawing to a dramatic stop, his panicked breathing catching in his throat as it was ripped.  Skylar tore her mouth from his neck, pushing him onto the ground and quickly turning around, face in human mode, several droplets of blood falling down her chin until she licked them away, flipping her hair dramatically.

“Bleedin’ wanker was ‘ere to kill a few of yer friends whilst they still slumbered.” Skylar smirked, “Lazy-arse students, it’s nearly ten!”

Enzo snapped, “Do you bloody think yer smart, huh?  Killin’ a human?   That was too easy for you!”

“Woah, ‘ang on a second, matey.” she put her hand up to silence him, “He was going to bloody attack you and the Justice League.”

Enzo tilted his head, “And how coincidental is that?  You’ve been ‘ere a few days, and already we’ve been attacked.”

“Enz…”

Enzo interrupted, “No, Nicky!  Shut yer mouth for once!”

“Your eyes… Unvamp now.” Nicky said, not even looking up at the crazed red veiny eyes or the fangs that had just spat out the angered words.

Enzo sighed, his eyes going back brown, fangs sliding back in, “Look, missus, I really will never, ever trust you.”

Skylar’s eyes flickered over his face, then suddenly, her hand slid down his outer leg, grabbing his .44 and aiming at Nicky, a growing shadow behind her.  Only this shadow was made of thick black ink.  The ink became solid and fleshed, looking like a normal human person, then grabbing Nicky.

Kol gasped, about to run to help Nicky, but Skylar shot him in the leg, “Sorry, mate, but it’s a Levi.  I really wouldn’t try anything.”

The Original gasped, feeling the bullet that had been from Enzo’s spelled gun stick in his leg, making him bleed profusely, the magic draining his energy until his body crashed to the floor, conscious, but paralyzed.

Skylar aimed back at the Leviathan, who smirked, “That won’t work, princess.  Besides, I’m not here for her… I’m here for you, you traitorous, cowardly, slimy bitch.” he chucked Nicky down with such force that her spine shattered, and although she was still awake, like Kol, was unable to move.

The Levi approached her, only to suddenly be jumped by Lorenzo, who stabbed at it frantically with the knife the human had brought in.  The creature seemed unfazed, every wound healing over with that black viscous fluid.

“I should snap your head right off your body, you maggot.” he hissed at Enzo, “We were God’s first creatures, you vampires are just failed hybrids that the Father made when he was drunk on holy water.  But as I said, I’m not here for any of you rejects, I’m here for Skylar.”

He grabbed Enzo and threw him easily at a wall, and Nicky winced when she heard his neck snap and saw him fall in a heap on the ground.  She was desperately attempting to heal herself to try and take out the Levi as it approached the blonde who was getting visibly scared, her hand trembling as she held the pistol.

“What Miss Eli did to Spike is going to look like a tickle fight compared to what she’s going to do to you when she gets her hands on you.” the Leviathan laughed cruelly, “She’s going to grind your bones into dust and rip off your flesh, piece by piece.”

The Levi knocked it from her hand, then showed it’s truest face in the human form, a shark’s mouth, with rows of sharp teeth that pointed furiously up at the ceiling.  Skylar froze, terrified for the first moment in her life.

Kol suddenly chucked the stake at the Levi, back on his feet after carving the bullet from his leg and letting it heal, yelling, “Oi, Jaws!  Yer film’s shite!”

“Excuse me a second.” The Levi reverted to it’s human disguise, pushed Skylar down, then turned to Kol, “Dearie me, it’s a so-called Original.” it began to step towards him, not noticing Nicky grab the gun and chuck it at Skylar, the two mouthing at each other, “You lot lie to yourselves.  You aren’t even the first vampires.  You’re pathetic.” it sneered coldly, “You’re hardly even worth killing, but I have always loathed vampires since mine and my family’s escape from Purgatory.  You’re as bad as the angels.  Or those stains upon reality, the demons.”

He grabbed Kol’s throat, and the Original gasped as black gunk began to drip from the Levi, knowing that the creature had the power of shapeshifting, and the person didn’t need to be alive for memories to download.  The Levi’s teeth showed again, and Kol shuddered, closing his eyes, feeling like he was about to die, when suddenly…

“Oi, Sharkboy!” Skylar’s voice called from behind Nicky, who stood in front of her.

The Levi dropped Kol, turning back around.  There was a resounding gunshot, a bullet travelling fluidly through Nicky’s stomach, drenched with her blood as it flew back out, then hitting the Levi, who suddenly began bleeding black from it’s eyes, coughing up ink, the creature’s whole body starting to shrivel and melt into the ground.  It fell into a dead heap, a puddle of black ink surrounding it.

Nicky groaned as her bullet wound healed, turning to Skylar, who dropped the gun, “Nice shot.  Guess my blood really does work.” she walked over and grabbed Kol’s hand, helping him up, “Dude, why did you make a Jaws reference?  Lame-ass movie.”

“Um..” Kol looked at Enzo, “Is he dead?”

Nicky shook her head, sitting beside Enzo, touching his neck and feeling the bones that had locked unnaturally, “He’s gonna be out for a while though.”

“So what do we do now?” Skylar asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Nicky exhaled, “Well, Kol and I will take Mr. Sleepyhead upstairs, and you get to do the best part of the job.  Burying the bodies.”

“But if I go outside, I’ll spontaniously combust.” Skylar groaned, “I had to drag Iain and Luke through the bloody sewers.  I don’t ‘ave a daylight ring.”

Nicky pulled a bracelet from her pocket, “I was trying to find the point where I trust you enough to give you one of these.  Today, you proved yourself.”

“Fank you!” Skylar squeaked, “After about two ‘undred or more years, I can finally feel the sun on my face!” she slid the bracelet on her wrist, “You ‘ave no idea ‘ow grateful I am.”

Nicky gave a smile, “Use this ability wisely, as I’ll take it off you if you use it to kill humans.  I’m serious.  I’ll give you a public execution and everything.”

“I won’t, I promise!” Skylar squealed and hugged Nicky tightly, the dark haired girl going tense against her, “Sorry.” she pulled away, “I’ll deal with the corpses.”

Nicky grinned, “Okay.  Now, Mister Mikaelson, can you help me with this?” she grabbed Enzo by the arms, and whilst she could usually lift him on her own, she was feeling tired and sore from her Leviathan encounter.”

“Of course, Mrs Lamont-Black.” Kol lifted Enzo’s legs, and they ran up at vamp speed, seeing Damon on the couch.

The blue eyed vamp gasped in horror, “Oh, my God,” he rushed to Enzo, stroking his hair, “What the hell happened?”

“Leviathan attack.” Nicky answered, “Help us get him onto the sofa.”  
Damon lifted Enzo, bringing the younger vamp’s head into his lap, pressing a kiss to the top of it, “Are you okay?”  
“I’ll heal.” Nicky stretched, hearing her back crack, “Damn things are strong, but my blood, and I surmise that anyone in my non-angel, non-demon family or who has demon-angel-vamp blood in them can kill those bastards.”

Kol looked up, “Scarlette?”

“I’d think so.” Nicky stated, “She is technically a Nephilim.  She’s the daughter of an angel, she just don’t have the angelic powers cause he fell when he made her.  She’s got witch blood and vamp blood, which make her already very powerful, her blood can heal any supernatural injury.”

Kol suddenly had a thought, “Wait, if she’s descended in her sire line from the ex Queen of Magic Un- Iris, and is the only witchpire left, does that mean that she’s the new one?”

“I dunno…” Nicky said, “She’s not got all the foursome of witches’ powers.”

Kol tilted his head, “She most definitely has fire, and ice.  She controls earth and air.   And she has control over life and death.”

“She can’t be the Queen.” Nicky paused, “She doesn’t have the amulets.  Eli took ‘em when she killed Ire.”  
Damon gasped, “That doesn’t sound good for our side at all.”

All of a sudden, Enzo shot up, gasping frantically, choking as his body healed itself, “Oh, my God.. this hurts like a bloody bitch!”

“Baby… lie down.” Damon rubbed his back, “Please?”

Enzo looked around confusedly, “Where’s the Levi?  I want to turn that thing into an inky pile of nothing.”

“Uh…” Nicky chewed her lip.

  
***  
Meanwhile, Skylar was trying to dig a hole for the bodies to go into in the middle of the woods, but couldn’t quite push down on the shovel.  Truthfully, she wasn’t really trying, she wanted to appreciate the sun on her face and back for the first time in years.  It felt majestic, her blonde locks and pale skin basking in the golden glare of the sun.  Everyone else complained how it hadn’t rained in months and how hot it was, but this was absolutely perfect for her.

“Enjoying the sun, then?” Luke’s voice rung in her ears, and she turned around to see him walking towards her, his whitened skin looking beautiful in the daylight.

He was wearing a white shirt that had some stupid graphic on it and just above his neck, the lightest tracing of stitches from his ‘accident’ (really, his crazy witchy ex deliberately sent him crashing into a tree so she could bring him back as her love slave), the scars not marring his appearance.  His dark eyes shone gregariously as he looked down at the shovel, seeing her struggle.

“Need a hand?” he offered, seeing another shovel on the ground, then looking at the grisly remains of the human and the Leviathan.

Skylar shrugged, “If you want.  I’m a vampire, so I’ve already got the strength of ten, but I could do with the help.”

“It’s no problem,” Luke said, picking up the shovel, digging it lightly into the grass, “Being a hunter, I’ve ‘ad to bury quite a few enemies’ bodies out here.”

He began to dig, and she joined him, laughing when he somehow managed to get dirt all the way up to his neck.

“You’ve done this ‘ow many times?” she asked, sending some dirt behind her.

He replied, laughing, “Quite a few, although right now, I may look like an amateur.”

“You look sexy, absolutely smoking hot.” She smirked slyly.

Luke’s grin faded, and he looked completely serious, standing still, “Skylar, no offense, but you can’t flirt with me.  I don’t like it.  I mean, you’re very pretty and everything, and if situations were different, then maybe, but I just can’t flirt… I can’t.”

“Who was she?” asked Sky, “There was a girl, and you lost ‘er, didn’t you?”

Luke sighed shakily, then nodded, “Her name was Freya.  When I came to Futureland with my possessive bitch of an ex, Carolyn, I had no free will.  Frey had only recently joined the HSG after being found wandering the streets of L.A, mobs after her because in her five hundred and something years of demoness, she had made more than a few enemies.  Anyway, after I killed one of the residents, it was her who convinced me that I could fight who I was being forced to become.” he chewed absently on his lower lip, “She told me, ‘Magic doesn’t define us and make us do anything if we’re strong enough to make the choice to fight who we are’.  So I fought, and for the first time ever, I telekinetically threw Carolyn into a stuffed Deer ornament, killing her.  Freya taught me how to fight, and how to become myself again, and I kinda just fell for her, but convinced myself that she was never going to fall for a monster like me.  It took Nicky and Scarlette constantly nagging at me for days to make me actually get the balls to ask her out.” he began to smile again, “We were explosive, unstoppable, inseperable.  And then Eli came, and everything went shit.” his smile once again faded, and he tore up, “Scarlette and Angel went dark side, and she was first to go.  Eli was intending on weakening and killing me, but Freya, being as stubborn as she was, she took the blast, and Scar was forced to hold me back as Eli snapped her neck.” he looked down, feeling a tear roll down her cheek, “I can’t ever love again after Frey.  They say that you have one soulmate, and I believe honestly that it was her.  She was beautiful, she was kind, and she gave me hope.  Without her, I became sort of psychotic, and I found out drinking demon blood expanded my supernatural powers to beyond destructive.  I hurt a little girl.  I killed, and I was broken.” he sniffled, then looked up, “I can’t love again because whomever I love dies.  When I was under Carolyn’s control, I murdered my best friend in cold blood, I devoured my twelve year old sister.  My parents are terrified of me.  All my friends now still fear me for what I did with demon blood.” he wiped his eyes, “Do you understand?  I’m a toxic time bomb, stand too close, and you’re gonna get hurt.”

Skylar inhaled shakily, “I understand.  But you’re a bleedin’ idiot.  I’m yer friend, and I’m not scared of you.”

“You didn’t see me-”

She covered his lips with her hand to block any words, “Shh.  Look, mate, I wouldn’t care if you used to be a mass murdering polar bear who hated vampires, I like you now.  What you used to be doesn’t matter to me.  It never will.  You’r e my friend, whether you bloody like it or not.”

Luke stared deep into the blue eyes that were inches from his own, his forehead rested against the shorter, then he pulled away, “We should dig before these bodies stink up the place even more.”

“Sweet’eart, you always read other people’s minds, but you never say what’s on yours.” Skylar looked at him, “Tell me.”

He looked up, “Well, I just told you most of my life story in about two minutes, and I actually really think you’re a cool girl.  You’re nice.  Sometimes.”

“Well, Nicky, Kol and I took down this mother, so we should put him six foot under.” Skylar looked down at the Levi.

Luke muttered, “Well, there’s no ‘I’ in team.”

“Nope, but there’s an ‘I’ in Mikaelson, and two in Nicole-Violet.” she retorted.

Luke sassily responded, “And one in Elizabeth.”

“Damn you.” she dug a bit more, then dumped both remains in the ditch, one on top of the other, the Leviathan’s corpse a soft, squidgy puddly of hardening ink.

Skylar wiped black on her jeans, groaning in disgust.

“Those new?” Luke asked, after hearing her thoughts.

She nodded, “And top-of-the-range.  Models wear these to show off their great arses.”

“Well, you do have a nice arse.” Luke smirked, “See, flirting is irritating!”

She chewed her lower lip, “I’m sorry about Freya.  I’ll try to stop thinking about how irresistible you are.”

“I’ll let you ‘ave that one.” Luke grinned, starting to put the dirt on the bodies.

***

Meanwhile, Iain had turned up at the O’Connor residence, anxiously considering whether to knock or not.  Before he lifted his hand, Angel opened the door, having heard the human’s racing heartbeat from indoors.  Everyone except Connor could hear the panicked beating, and it was rather annoying.

“She’s in the lounge.” the vampire began, “I’d leave her alone if I were you.”

Iain looked up with angered emerald eyes, “Lucky for me, you aren’t.” he pushed past Angel, seeing Sapphire sitting drinking tea across from Scarlette, who was swallowing down a glass of pig’s blood.

Connor sat playing XBOX, and Iain felt a pang of sadness when he noticed that some of Britney’s toys hadn’t been cleared away, but he brushed away that thought as soon as he saw Sapphire’s head dip after her mind scoured his.

“Stand up.” he said, looking at Scarlette, who’s hands were trembling as she held her cup, “I need to talk with you.  Alone.”

Connor paused his game and turned to Iain, brushing his bangs from his eyes, “Are you actually for real right now, dude?  She’s terrified.”

“No, Con.” Scarlette set down her glass shakily, “I-I’ll go with him.”

Connor continued to move his hair as it kept falling in front of his face, making it difficult to see properly, “Well, alright, but I swear to God, if he hurts you?”

“What’re you going to do, huh, Mr. Destroyer?” It was obvious Iain was in a difficult mentality right now, “You going to destroy me?  Show me what you learned on Quor’toth?” his voice wavered, and his body shook like it did when he and Scarlette first met, his eyes wild like the man he once was had been, and it terrified everyone, especially Scarlette.

He had been a vampire-hating, demon-killing primal, instinctive, cold-blooded murderer back then.  Iain had seen the world in a very black and white view and believed in only two things - good and evil - and vampires were evil.  They had taken his family, stolen the girl he loved, ripped his ten year old sister to shreds whilst he watched, unable to move or help.

Scarlette uneasily got to her feet, her body trembling with fear as she saw Iain loom furiously over her.  He grabbed her wrist, and when Angel was about to step in, he pulled a stake on her, his breathing harsh and heavy in her ear.

“I-I’ll do it.” he said coldly, and Scarlette’s heart sunk, feeling like she had truly lost him, “Back off.” he saw Sapphire about to rise and glared at her, “Don’t you dare.  You may be able to teleport, but one flick of my wrist and she’ll be gone.  Dead.”

Scarlette whimpered from the feeling of sharpened wood digging into her flesh, “Iain…” she murmured, “Please, darling, you’re hurting me.”

“Do you ever shut up, you pathetic parasite?” Iain groaned, “I mean, seriously, you’re boring.  I know you’re a vampire, but all you do is suck the life out of me!  I mean, getting up and having to deal with your piteous whinging is such a bloody chore.” he put on a shrill voice, mocking the redhead, “‘Oh, no!  Merlin’s dead, I killed him!’, ‘Iain, please can you help me with my issues because I’m too dumb and incompetent to do it myself!’” he gave a small smirk, “I honestly think that right now, I prefer Kameron to you.  I mean, you know what they say about blondes and having more fun.  Maybe Skylar will be available for a quick shag, I mean, she’d hopefully be better than you are.” he turned his face, burying his face in her red hair, sniffing it and whispering in her ear, “I’m getting tired of you, it’s like fucking a used up bag.”

Scarlette tore up, his words like knives slashing her in the gut, “Y-You don’t mean this…”

“I do.  I looove you.” he drawled in her ear, then let her go, laughing.

She shook her head, “No.  No.  That doesn’t make sense.  You wouldn’t be saying these things about me if you-- you loved me.”

“Well, I guess, my dear, that is how people show you love.” he paced around, and the family stood, watching in shock at his painful words, Angel and Connor getting more and more pissed, Sapph more concerned, trying desperately to read his mind, but only seeing a cloud of black, “I mean, there was Angel.  Nicky.  They beat you when you misbehaved.  It goes way back to your ‘father’, back in the 1700 and 1800s, doesn’t it, Lillian?” he picked up a letter opener, fiddling with it between his two fingers, “Before you knew you were a witch, before you travelled time, you were just a girl, who always tested her family’s patience.”

Scarlette took a shuddery breath, “How d-do you know that?  I haven’t told you that.  I only told Merlin.”

“I can find some things out by myself.” Iain’s eyes narrowed, “I’m perfectly capable.”

Scarlette looked down, then noticed something was wrong, “Iain… where are your anti-possession amulets?”

“He’s possessed!” Sapphire suddenly squeaked, finally making sense of his blackened mind.

Iain smirked, his eyes going a beady black, “Clever girl.” he said, then flicked his wrist, telekinetically pinning Angel and Connor against the walls, “Either of you move a muscle, and I’ll rip them apart.” his grin widened sickeningly.

“What have you done with Iain?” Scarlette growled.

The demon replied, “Oh, he’s safe.  Locked away in here.” he tapped his forehead thrice with his fingers, “He’s seeing all of this though.  On the way here, I took a young hunter who Iain was taking on as his apprentice, and I ripped his spine out.”

“How did you get into his body when he had those?” groaned Angel, in agony.

The demon rolled his eyes, “What is this, Twenty Questions?”

“Just answer the damn thing!” Angel demanded.

The demon clenched his fist, hearing some of Angel’s bones snap, as well as the vampire’s groans of pain, “Now, that’s music to my ears.  Listen, ‘mate’, you don’t tell me what to do, I’m calling the shots right now.” he paused, seeing Angel cough up blood, “Ooh, Iain does not like you one bit, my lovely.  He hates you with a passion because of what you’ve done to Scarlette.”

“Bite me.” Angel spat.

The demon laughed, “Don’t tempt me, pretty boy.” he grabbed Angel’s jaw, “Fine.  You want to know how I snatched this fine piece of arse meatsuit?  Kameron pretended she was you, Scarlette, and she easily nabbed the necklace when she was givin’ him a hello kiss.  She’s a good actress when she gets the red spray dye.  Iain automatically knew it wasn’t you after the kiss, though, Kam has a hunger in her kiss you lack.  But it was too late, and I…” he dragged the letter opener against Angel’s throat, “Took up residency.” he tilted his head, “How long would it take you to dust if I cut off your head with this, do you think?”

“Go to Hell.” Angel hissed.

The demon pulled away, laughing amusedly, “Been there, done that, bought the torture blade.” he walked over to Connor, “How about you, sweetheart?  You’ve been to a Hell dimension, have you not?” he drew the sharp blade over Connor’s stomach, slicing into it.

“Yeah, I have, and it wasn’t pleasant.” Connor grumbled.

The demon’s black eyes went back green, “Well, you’ve been to a Hell dimension, and so has Daddy dearest, but do you want me to let you in on a tiny secret.  All of those dimensions are cheap knockoffs compared to the real thing.” he turned to the others, “Do you want me to tell you all what Hell is like?  Well, Sapph, you’ve seen it once before, when you were a child.  Describe it.  I surmise it’s something you can’t forget.”

“Hell’s a prison of  bone, and flesh, and fire and ice.” Sapphire looked down at the ground, blue eyes filled with haunting ghosts of the past, “There’s always the stench of blood and rotting corpses, and you can’t shake the images or the screams you hear for weeks.  I was there for ten minutes, and it kept me awake for months.” she looked back up, “It’s a shame you’re going back there.  Now, Scarlette!”

The other redhead began reciting the exorcism, “Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, qui, fertis super caelum, caeli ad Orientem, Ecce dabit voci Suae, vocem virtutis.”

“You bitch!” the demon fell to it’s knees, Sapphire holding it down telekinetically, “I’m not the only one of my kind in this town, possessing your residents, so I’d watch your back if I were you!”

Scarlette continued with the spell as he cursed and struggled, the letter opener in his hands still, “Tribuite virtutem Deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”

“If you continue…” Iain’s body began vomiting black smoke, a cold sweat breaking on his forehead, “I’ll stab Iain.  Won’t affect me, but I’m pretty sure you can’t finish the spell before he bleeds to death.” he saw Scarlette stop, then jabbed the letter opener into his gut, gasping, “Ouch.  Kinda smarts.  Now… you were saying?”

Scarlette stared in horror - if she continued, Iain had a high possibility of dying, but if she didn’t, he’d have a demon in him until it inevitably would release him, making him die.  Sapphire, Connor and Angel stared at her, feeling sympathy from knowing the horrible choice that she faced.

She shook her head, and continued chanting, “Ergo draco maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae. Perditionis venenum propinare.”

“What…?” the demon’s head shot up furiously, and Sapphire pulled his hands up above his head so he couldn’t do any more damage, “No!  You bitch!  You and your friends are going to die burning, in agony!”  
Scarlette furiously continued, her eyes glowing bright gold, “Vade, Satana, inventor et magister

omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.  Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus.” she paused, then said the final two words, seeing the demon leaving Iain’s body, “Gloria Patri.”

The last of the smoke left Iain’s mouth and burned into the ground, then his body collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Scarlette rushed to him, “No… Iain, come on… I can’t lose you.” Connor and Angel dropped to the ground, and looked at each other as Scarlette began to sob, not hearing a heartbeat, “Wake up!” she hit his chest frantically, “Come on!  Come ON!”  
“Scarlette-”

She interrupted Angel shrilly, “Shut up, Dad!  I love him… I need him.” she hit his chest more, “Don’t you dare leave me, Iain Thompson, wake up!  Wake up now!”

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he darted up with a gasp, starting to immediately cough up his own blood, chest rising and falling in hysterical breaths.  She gave a few surprised gasps, then blurred behind him, pulling him into her arms, his head cradled against her shoulder.

“Scarlette…” he croaked, “What happened?”

She looked lovingly down at him, “Shh… Don’t try to talk, darling… I’m going to heal you, okay?”

He nodded, and she bit into her wrist, then put it to his mouth, feeling him weakly swallow gulps of her blood, his wound healing over, the skin mending itself, the blood and tissue damage fading.  She pressed her lips to his forehead, then pulled away her arm.

“What happened?” he asked, confused about the whole thing, “I-I remember you… no… not you… Kam kissed me, took my amulet and then there was blackness.  I couldn’t control my limbs,” he looked shell-shocked for a second, “Oh, my God, Ryan… I killed him.”

Scarlette shook her head, pecking his lips adoringly, “You were possessed.  That asshole of a demon was in control, not you.  He killed him.”

“What do you remember?” asked Angel, “Did you see inside the demon’s head?”  
Connor began, “Dad, I don’t think that’s quite how it wo-”

“Yes.” Iain licked his lips, “Nicky’s in danger.  And right now, Sapph, the demon cast a spell to clip your wings.  You can’t teleport.”

Sapphire concentrated, but couldn’t move, and could physically feel someone holding her wings tightly together, and it hurt like a bitch.”

“Oh, shit.” Scarlette murmured, “She texted me earlier, she’s gone out on a walk with Enzo and Damon I think.”

***

Nicky smirked as she walked along the river.  It looked shallow, but was, in reality rather deep.  Damon had gone off to hunt, so she was just with Enzo, who watched as she looked at all the different patterns in the water.

“It’s peaceful out here today, ain’t it?” Enzo said, looking around, loving the serenity in this place.

Nicky nodded, kneeling down and picking up a rock before skipping it across the reflective water and landing in the middle of the river, “It is.  It’s nice.  I feel at one with nature.”

She felt her phone buzz and fumbled around her pockets for it, then finally grabbed it, seeing that Scarlette had texted her.

 

Sparklestick: Nicky, watch out, ur in danger.  Demon pssessed Iain and claimed theres more, iain says that they’re coming 4 u.

 

“What’s that?” Enzo asked.

Nicky re-read the message, “Apparently Iain was possessed.  Lets head back home soon?  They’re apparently possessing citizens, and we need to give ‘em some protection.”

She put her phone in her pocket, then knelt back over the water, looking at the details of each swirl, fascinated.  All of a sudden, one of Enzo’s gloved hands cupped the back of her head and pushed her forward into the river, his other hand holding prayer beads under the water, and he began to whisper a spell, turning the entire river into holy water, it scalding Nicky’s skin.

He lifted her back out and made her meet his now black eyes, “Hello there.  Pretty glad I decided to wear some gloves today.  Nabbing Enzo whilst you beat the Levi was too easy, Lamont.” he dunked her back in the holy water, feeling her struggle and cry out.

He grabbed her phone and texted back Scarlette.

Nikster:  I’ll be home soon, just going for a swim xx

 

Then he chucked her mobile far into the water, seeing it float away.  He continued to try and drown Nicky, but was cut off when Damon came up behind him, wrapping a cross around his neck, making him scream out, releasing the girl, who shot away from the harmful liquid.  He groaned, then saw Damon snatch the prayer beads.

“Let him go, you demonic son of a bitch.” Damon hissed.

The demon smirked, “Alright,” then smoked out of his body, the black cloud retreating from Enzo, going off into the distance.

The vampire’s body fell limply against Damon’s, and he cradled him close, kissing his forehead, then looking at Nicky as her burned face healed, “You okay?”

“Peachy.” she snarkily replied, “Damn, my phone.”

Damon arched an eyebrow, “Priorities in check then.”

 

***

Eli sat filing her nails when Carlos, the demon who had possessed Enzo, strutted in, wearing a new meatsuit.

“I trust it went well, then?” Eli looked up.

William rolled his eyes, “Of course it didn’t, sister.  Your cow of a doppelganger still lives and walks among us.”

“That’s not why I sent the demons, the human and the Leviathan for them, dear brother.” she looked up at Carlos, “Where’s the pretty gems?”

Carlos handed her Iain’s necklace, shooting Kameron a smile, one that she seductively returned, waving, “I managed to steal this, which has protection, and this,” he handed over a chunky necklace, “It’s got a lot of strength in it, ma’am, it belongs to Scarlette, given to her by Merlin himself a long time ago.”

“It belonged to Scarlette, you mean.”  Eli took it, “Beautiful… William, you can deal with him!”  
The demon looked confused as William got up and approached him with the angelsword, “Um… Miss Eli?  What’s going on?”

“Oh…” she looked up, blue eyes  blazing with glee, “Call it… a promotion.”

William began to cut into him, and Eli heard the loud screams, and when William returned, he was drenched from head to toe in demon blood.

“Why did you do that?” Kameron asked, “He was cute.”  
Eli pulled the four princesses of magic’s talisman’s from her drawer, as well as other gems that each held auras, “He knew too much.”  
“What are you plotting, sister?” William queried.

She replied, “Well, brother, with these fancy jewels, I happen to know a spell that will open the gates to hell itself permanently.  It’ll happen gradually, the earth will start to split, but then, from the crevasses, fire and blood and demons will rise.  Everything will burn, and we will be the kings and queens of the new world.  The new Utopia.  Heaven.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Angelus said, appearing at the door with blood staining his chin, “When can we do this?”

Eli replied, “Next full moon, under a darkened, dry sky, with fifteen sacrifices.”

“Sounds awesome.” Kameron smirked, “So, next month basically?”

Eli nodded, “Next month, the world will be torn apart.”


	11. Chapter Ten

The following morning, the College was rudely awakened when every single student, teacher or civilian who had vaguely psychic powers suddenly dropped to the ground.

Nicky has been up for about an hour, and was training with Kol and Enzo, kicking a punch bag nearly off the hinges whilst the two men sparred.

"Come on, Original boy!" Enzo panted as he dodged an attack from the elder, "You're getting slow with age..."

Kol narrowed his eyes and tackled Enzo to the ground, grabbing a stake and putting it at his chest before musing, "What was it like being possessed?"

"Believe me, it ain't pleasant." Nicky said, kicking the bag again, before stopping, "Imagine losing all control of your body.  And it's the demon's choice whether you're conscious or not when you kill people."

Enzo sighed, "I was.  I could see him -- myself -- trying to drown you, and I couldn't stop it.  I hated it."

"I didn't exactly find it good myself..." Nicky rolled her head, hearing the bones crack, "Holy water stings like a bitch."

Kol brushed some of his own hair from his face before jumping up, keeping the stake close to him, "Holy water -- better than Loreal!"

"Loreal doesn't burn... I think." Enzo clambered up, "I use manly stuff."

Kol scoffed, "You smell like a girl."

"Okay, dude, how can you physically smell like a girl?" Nicky asked, eyes thinly glaring, "Don't be a sexist dick."

Kol groaned, "Sorry.  Don't kick my arse."

"Please kick his arse.." Enzo looked at his friend pleadingly.

She gave a tiny smirk, "I'm not gonna--" she cut off, eyes filling with black as she suddenly gripped her head, a voice whispering in her head, "Oh, God!" she cried as she fell to her knees, her concerned friends rushing to her.

"Lamont?" Enzo took his friend's face between his hands, seeing blood red tears fall from her eyes, as well as crimson drip from her nose and ears.

She whispered back words that weren't hers, "He's coming back... he is returning from darkness and blood and fire."

"Who?" Kol asked.

She screamed, "The man of magic and darkness!" objects began to fly around the room, "Dimensions are breaking apart so he can come... he's going to stop the pain!" all of a sudden, she passed out.

Enzo gave panicked breaths, "Oh my God, is she okay?"

"Mate, calm yourself." Kol looked at the younger vamp, "She's going to be fine... I-I know it."

Damon ran in, immediately asking, "What's going on?  Red, Luke, Sapph, even Alfie, the angel bloke just dropped.  Lots of students."

"Wait... what?  Others are also 'aving visions?" asked Kol, "It's Nik, she was talking, and she just fell too."

Enzo was hit with a realization, "Everyone that dropped just happened to be psychic, didn't they, or have some sort of connection with Heaven or the Powers That Be?"

"Scarlette's not psychic..." Damon began, "I don't think..."

Enzo chewed his lower lip, "But she's been having those nightmares.  She knew about that lad -- Mervyn, or whatever he's called--"

"Merlin, babe..." Damon corrected, "You may have a point."

Kol's phone suddenly rang, and he picked up, "Yeah?"

"It's Martha..." Rebekah's voice was hushed, and there were loud cries resounding in the background, "She just started wailing... talking about dimensions and darkness."

Enzo's eyes flickered up to Kol, then back down to Nicky, hearing what he had just been told.

Kol replied, "Try and get her to sleep, I'm busy right now, it's happening all over town.  I'm with Enzo, Damon and Iain right now trying to figure it out."

"Okay." Rebekah whispered, "Dean told me Sam and Castiel also suffered from it.  Anyway, I love you, good luck, brother."

Kol looked uneasy, "Love you too." he hung up, "Why is my daughter experiencing this?"

"Well, she's a child..." Enzo tried to explain, "Children can perceive things differently due to their often over-active imaginations."

Damon chewed his lower lip, shaking his head, "Can't be it, no other kids have dropped."

"Plus, during my less kind period, I told her the truth about stuff such as the Tooth Fairy, Santa and heaven." Kol sighed, "I told her they aren't real.  I wrecked her imagination."

Damon pouted, "Santa's not real, earning a small smile from Enzo."

"Mate, heaven is real." Enzo stated, then asked, "Do you honestly think these angels just appeared from nowhere?  And the Leviathan?"

Kol looked confuddled, "Levia-what?"

"Shark demon things." Damon replied, "Perks of having Enz as a boyfriend, he's got a very good memory when it comes to demon types.  Practically supernatural."

Enzo gave a small blush, then stammered, "W-W-Well... I was a-a-a soldier during life, an-and I had t-to remember a lot, s-so people didn't die a-and..." he noticed Damon's smirk, and hit his shoulder, "Shut up.  Quit doting on me."

"Like hell." Damon hugged him, pressing his lips to his shoulder.

All of a sudden, Nicky shot up, "Ugh... what happened?"

"Nicky!" Enzo cried, kneeling beside her, "You had some sort of episode, like a vision... you know, the ones the PTB gave you?"

Nicky looked around confused, "I don't remember anything... usually, there's some images, or voices, but there's nothing.  I just remember talking to you guys, then boom - darkness." she looked up at Damon, "When'd he get here?"

"When you were out." Damon answered, "Others have been having these attacks too."

Nicky rubbed her temples, "Like who?"

"Sapph, Luke, Mart, Scar... everyone vaguely psychic..." Kol began, "Except Martha isn't psychic."

Nicky groaned, "Help me up... I'm covered in blood... This is gross."

Enzo nodded, helping up his friend, who went over to the sink across the room and washed the blood from her face.

"We should check on the others." Nicky said, "In case they're really badly hurt."

Kol looked her up and down, "You're a tough little bird, aren't you, darling?"

"You know it." Nicky turned back around, looking at Kol.

***

"Scarlette..." Iain held his lover in his lap, stroking her hair as she got over the visions.

She pulled away, looking distant, "I'm fine.  Seriously."

"No you aren't." Iain looked over at Luke, who was sat in a chair with Skylar as he got over his own visions, "Read her mind, mate."

Skylar glared at the hunter, "He's just over a bleedin' vision, you nitwit."

"Skye..." Luke warned, "Oh, God, I feel sick..."

Iain scoffed, "'Skye'?  You two on nickname basis already?  Didn't know you were into things that will be nothing more than a pile of dust if it doesn't shut it's parasite trap!"

"Iain, you're being racist." Nicky said as she walked in, Damon, Enzo and Kol in tow, "Hey, Luke.  Head hurt?"

Luke groaned, "Like a bitch with a car alarm, yes."

"Same." Scarlette stumbled to her feet, "Only the car alarm is the size of Mexico.  Ow."

Iain looked up, "What caused it, Nik?"

"I'm not sure..." she sighed, "Can barely hear due to the bells in my ears."

Kol glared at Iain, "Why don't you be a bit patient for once, human boy?"

"Again with this?" asked Iain, "Stop talking like you're a better species.  You kill innocents."

Kol retorted, "So do humans.  And anyway, you can't exactly say every demon or vamp you've killed was guilty.  You just enjoyed the thrill.  The rush."

"Are we still talking about killing?" asked Damon, earning a disgusted groan, and Enzo facepalming.

Enzo grumbled, "We aren't talking about shagging, unfortunately."

Elena, who was Jeremy's sister, walked in, "Hey, Nicky, your brother kinda just dropped and--" her eyes locked with Kol, "Oh, my God."

"Hello, Elena..." Kol gulped, knowing that she didn't really like him -- perhaps because he tried to kill her and her friends several times -- and probably after Jer never wanted to see him again.

She looked up and down the Original, her face contorting slightly with fear and grief, "You weren't at the funeral."

"I was, just didn't want you to see me." Kol looked down, "Truthfully?  I couldn't handle seeing you, b-because you reminded me of Jer so much, you had his light... and you were grieving, and I couldn't grieve an-and--" he was cut off when she hugged him, her face burying in his chest, tears beginning to flow from her eyes, her small shoulders trembling.

She whispered, "I'm really glad you're here, you and your family.  You can help set things right, you can fix things."

Damon and Enzo stood awkwardly as they looked at the blue eyed vampire's ex, a person who had caused so much trouble for them.

"Martha's with us, and she's going to be protected at all costs." Kol promised, pulling away so he could look in the girl's eyes, "And so are you.  You were family to Jeremy, and dammit, you're family to me."

She smiled, then turned to Damon and Enzo, who was visibly getting very anxious, "Hello." she said, "So I see you're both happy."

"Very." Damon slid his hand to lock with Enzo's own.

Enzo looked at Elena, "So you're with Andrew, I was told."

"Yep." she smiled, "Eight months now.  How about you two?"

Enzo replied, "Since Nicky was fourteen, so nearly seven years."

"Good, good." she smiled over at Scarlette, Iain and Luke, then arched her brows in confusion at Skylar, "You're new."

Skylar gave a smirk, "No, I'm actually called Skylar Pratt.  My brother was Spike?  And you, my dear are human." she paused, "I hope you realise that whilst you skip around here, you're looking like a walking, talking bloodbag for most of us.  Specifically meself, Kol and Scarlette, the ones who aren't good at the whole control fing.   I mean, Kol is used to 'uman, I'm used to 'uman, and Scar's a mental trainwreck."

"Skylar..." Luke glared.

Skylar chirped, "Oh, of course, Lukey-boy here is used to 'aving human for bloody breakfast."

"You're a cold hearted bitch, you know?" Scarlette cried.

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Lighten up, Red, I'm kidding.  And nobody's perfect wiv their bloodlust.  Damon, nobody can tell if he's good or not most of the time, and Lorenzo is a psychopath."

"And you'll be a flaming pile of dust in a second." Enzo growled.

Skylar lifted her hand, "I've got a daylight bracelet.  Sunshine won't work."

"I can take it off." Kol suggested, "Or rip your whole arm off.   Won't be able to jack off yer zombie mate here."

Luke hissed, "We are not fucking."

"Sure you aren't." Iain murmured, "So much unresolved sexual tension there."

Luke tilted his head, "You shut your bloody mouth, you arrogant, racist--" Scarlette winced when he used a very rude word that began with the letter 'C' that she despised.

"That was vulgar." Enzo groaned.

Elena stuttered, "I-I'm gonna... yeah.." she left swiftly.

"Well done, guys." Scarlette slowly clapped, "Awesome."

There was a loud noise outside, and Kol's phone buzzed.  He looked at his texts and saw an important looking one.

 

Elijah: Come outside.  Now.

 

Kol ran outside, seeing the urgency in the text, followed by the others in the room, Luke knowing without being psychic that something was dreadfully wrong.  Kol ran outside to see his family, including Martha who was hiding behind Elijah.  They were all looking up at a crowd of people approaching.

"What is it?" asked Kol.

Elijah replied, "We came to pick you up... but there's danger approaching."

"Damn straight." said Eli's voice, and she grinned as she led some troops forward.

Enzo and Damon looked in horror at their friend's doppelganger, who really did have a striking, terrifying resemblance to her, excluding the dead, cold blue eyes.

"So, my friends, and I do use that term very loosely, this morning I was just lying, listening to the cold world sleeping, when suddenly, I had this vision -- this attack -- I surmise some of you sad lot had it too." Eli sighed dreamily, "So I decided that I would come and visit, see if you had any bloody idea what it was."

"We don't know, Eli." Nicky's glare shot daggers, "Leave."

The blue eyed one's eyes landed on Skylar, "Elizabeth... so you really have joined this faction of imbeciles -- not very smart." she tilted her head, grinning, "I'm going to rip you to shreds, taste the iron in your blood as you boil."

"M-Miss Eli, I-I-"

Eli interrupted, "Be silent, girl." she danced over to the Originals, laughing like a madwoman, "So you're the infamous Mikaelson family?  Oh wait, we've met before, silly me.  The years get confusing when you're dead." she looked at Kol, "I certainly cannot forget you.  You know, William tells me that it was easy killing Jeremy, all he had to do was get that idiot Caspino to slip the poison into his food.  And it wasn't pleasant, either." she leant forward, biting his earlobe slightly, feeling him tense before whispering, "First, his internal organs began to burn from inside out, then his heart starts to beat faster.  Then, his nails and skin begin to rot, and he starts to choke on his own blood.  But his heart, that's what killed him.  The heart begins to beat so fast it practically implodes.  All this happens within minutes, and it's irreversible." she pulled away, seeing the hurt and tears burning in Kol's eyes, "Aw, don't fret.  The maggots enjoy eating his flesh.  Some souls don't go to heaven, some go down below or remain in limbo.  Jeremy is the latter, and eventually he's going to become a violent spirit, who will kill," she appeared behind Martha, making her cry out, "This little bitch before she can even figure out what's going on.  Hello, baby."  she reached to touch the girl's face, but each Mikaelson stepped forward, baring their fangs, "Pretty teeth, my little ducklings."

Nicky hissed, also stepping close, "You stay away from her."

"I've killed children before, dear doppelganger." Eli murmured, "Do you remember Britney?" she looked over and locked eyes with Scarlette, "I know you do, cherry."

A random student walked over, "What's going on?"

"Go inside, Frederick." Scarlette pleaded.

He looked up at Eli and Nicky, "What the--" he gasped when Eli appeared behind him, her hand ripping through his chest.

"He was rude." Eli pouted, "I was talking." his body fell to the ground, "Better." she grinned, "Now, Mikaelsons, I wouldn't get so smart if I were you." she flicked her wrist and a blue light began forming a body beside her, "Do you want me to show you what I can do to an Original vampire?"

The features began to show on the body, and the vampires recognised it as Finn, the deceased eldest Mikaelson brother.

"Finn!" Rebekah squawked, "Oh, my God!"

Finn got to his feet, looking at his family with confusion written on his face, "My family... What happened?"

All of a sudden, Eli had a sword in her hand made of what looked like White Oak -- impossible because that type of oak was destroyed, and there was only one stake left.  She lifted it behind Finn's head, and Rebekah gasped.

"Finn!  LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

Finn turned, only for the sword to hit him hard in the throat, his head coming off his body with a sickening sound.

"NO!" Kol yelled, about to run to attack Eli, but was held back by Klaus and Elijah, who also shielded Martha's eyes from the gore.

Finn's body weakly fell to the ground, his head rolling across the floor.  Nicky looked sickeningly down at it.

"You've made your point, Eli." Nicky murmured.

One of the wolfpack, Seth tried to jump the blue eyed one, but Eli turned, twisting her hand and sending him flying in the other direction, his neck and back snapping with a sickening, resounding crack.  His sister, Leah ran at her in human form, grabbing the sword and stabbing Eli with it, although it had no effect on her, and she stood, laughing crazily.

"I never really will understand grief and how stupid it makes the so-called smartest people.  Wolves are meant to be cunning, but her grief made her attempt to stab me." she grabbed the sword, pulling it further in herself, as well as the girl, who couldn't let go, "Hello." she smirked, pressing a kiss to Leah's forehead before grabbing her throat and burning her from the inside out, acidic tears falling from the girl's eyes.

Rebekah gasped, her hand covering her mouth to stifle the sobs that shook her frame.  Klaus looked horrified, whilst Nicky was just frozen.  Enzo was visibly shaking, seeing so much disgusting gore that it made him sick.  Scarlette was terrified, standing in shock beside Iain, her eyes never leaving Seth's body.  He had been fifteen.  A year younger than her.

"Anyone else wanting to go for some fisticuffs?" Eli dropped Leah's scorched body in front of her own feet, grinning maniacally.

Kol looked up, hissing, "You're a fucking crazy bitch."

"It's true." Eli ran her finger over his cheek, and he shuddered in disgust, "Look, my boy--"

Kol glared, "I'm older than you!"

"You're not older than the curse that runs through my family, though."  Eli pointed out, "For over two millennia, the doppelgangers, mainly the females, have been cursed to turn and stay evil," she turned to Nicky, "But for some reason, you were special and the universe made you good."

Nicky scoffed, "I'm not good, Eli.  You see the world as black and white.  If I was good, pure and innocent, I wouldn't kill anything, but I still don't have a problem in ripping apart those who harm others.  I'm not better than anyone."

"Funny since you prance around with that 'holier than thou' appearance, saying that I'm bad, that I'm the killer." her lips turned down in a frown, "You, my little blackberry," she began in a sing-song voice, "Are a killer."

Nicky retorted, "No I'm not.  I'm a hunter.  There's a difference between killing for what you believe is right, and killing for the hell of it."

"I believe the world is filthy and needs cleaned, cleaned of these venomous idiots named humans," Eli spat, "They are the snake in the Garden, the devil in all kinds."

Enzo blinked, "You're off your rocker."

"And you, Lorenzo, your mind is as messy as my own." she danced over to him, stroking his cheek, pouting when he stepped away.

He snarled, "I'm not a bloody dog, stop petting me like one."

"Aww, baby..." she looked up at Damon, "Can I keep him?"

Damon's eyes narrowed, "No, you can't, you psychotic bitch."

"I'm offended!" she gasped over-dramatically, "Your words are like knives to me." she turned to her army, "I'm heading home, so you lot have been told your orders.  Kill Scarlette and Elizabeth... and anyone else you can get your hands on." she turned back with a crazed smile, "Goodbye, my loves." then she disappeared, her tiny army beginning to get closer.

Enzo saw a Leviathan begin to come close to him, and grabbed his hunting knife, stabbing Nicky with it, making sure it was dripping with her blood before blurring behind the Levi and stabbing it, feeling it begin to die.  Several vamps surrounded Scarlette, and she looked over at Iain, who was fighting some of his own.

Skylar was holding her own against the demons who attacked her.  Rebekah and Kol blurred Martha away from the scene to protect her, whilst Nicky and Damon fought back to back.

"This brings back memories!" Damon laughed as he kicked a vamp in  the stomach, before ripping off it's head.

Nicky grinned, pulling out one's heart, "Certainly!"

"Let me go!!" Scarlette cried as she was grabbed by two vamps.

Enzo's eyes locked with hers, but he couldn't get to her due to the vampires he was fighting.  A tall demon grabbed Scarlette's head tightly, and she could feel it beginning to pop off like a champagne lid.

"Scarlette!" Iain cried, trying to desperately stake the vamps, "Oh, God..."

Nicky tried to teleport, but couldn't, Eli's power holding her back.  She could hear Scarlette's flesh begin to rip and gazed in horror, also trying to kill her attackers and save her friend.

All of a sudden, every single attacker fell to their knees, screaming out in agony before exploding into bloodied puddles of gunk.  Scarlette gasped, looking up to see her saviour, someone who she certainly didn't expect to show up.

Standing exhaustively from using such power,  his blue eyes filled with both rage and pain, was Merlin.

 

"Hello, Lillian." he panted, "What have I missed?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

Scarlette stared up at Merlin, her jaw dropped in awe, “B-But… you’re dead!”

“Uh…” Merlin looked confused, “No I’m clearly not.  Last time I checked, I was perfectly alive.”

The warlock looked older than when the witchpire last saw him, which made sense as time passed differently in Camelot than it did in Futureland, due to the latter being in present time, and in the ordinary dimension, whilst Camelot was in the mystical, medieval dimension, ruled by a magic-hating king.  Merlin’s once life-filled blue eyes were hooded and dark, flames of trauma and grief and rage burning in them.

Scarlette immediately could see that someone close to him had been lost, and she asked, worried, “What happened?  Who did die?”

“Arthur.” Merlin sighed, his lungs hurting from expelling so much power minutes before.

Scarlette cupped her mouth in horror, gasping, “No… How?”

“Morgana was corrupted, and then she got that druid boy, Mordred, on her side.” Merlin replied, “He stabbed Arthur with a blade forged in a dragon’s breath -- I couldn’t save him.” he began to cough, and Nicky blurred over, her eyes widening in recognition and perplexity.

She looked at Scarlette, “Wasn’t this dude dead?”

“Apparently not.” Scarlette replied, putting her hand on Merlin’s back as his coughing fit became stronger, “But this isn’t possible… the portal to Camelot was closed -- hell, I closed it!”

Merlin looked up weakly, “Whatever Eli is doing, it is ripping apart the foundations of time and space, every dimension is in danger.  Some of her minions attacked the castle a few months ago, days for you, and we lost very good men.”

“I’m sorry about Arthur.” Scarlette murmured sincerely, “Is Uther alright?” she referenced the father of the boy king.

Merlin shook his head, “He is also dead,” he replied, “Six years has passed in your year.”

“A-Anyone else?” Scarlette looked down.

Merlin sighed, “Gwaine.  Lancelot.  Everyone is dying.  Gaius is unwell.”

“Oh my God..” Nicky breathed, “Wait… all the dimensions are collapsing?  That means Purgatory, and Hell could get opened.  We can’t let that happen.  If Purgatory was opened, then billions of humans would die.  They’d become a feast.”

Iain ran over, “Scar!  Thank bloody God you’re okay!” he hugged her, then noticed Merlin, “Who’s this?”

“Iain…” Scarlette paused, “Meet the not-so-dead Merlin.”

Iain arched his eyebrows, “He’s alive?”

“In this town,” Nicky began, “Resurrection’s not so rare.  We should get used to it already.  I mean, technically he wasn’t dead, but…”

Enzo walked over, injured, “Son of a fuck bloody stabbed me.  Not that painful, but bloody annoying.” he groaned, “I liked this top.”

“Martha and Kol…” Nicky gasped, looking toward Elijah.

  
Kol and Rebekah sat in Elijah’s car with the child, hearing nothing but silence as all the windows were rolled up.  The only noise was Martha’s soft breathing and fluttering heartbeat.  Despite being dead, Kol felt as though his own heart was about to break his chest, he was so scared.  Rebekah placed her hand on top of his, stroking over his knuckles to try and calm him, but he wasn’t convinced, he could feel her hand’s trembling.

Martha sat between them, and each of them was prepared to give their lives for her protection.  The silence was deafening, and Kol worried for his brothers -- he shouldn’t really have been, he knew that both Niklaus and Elijah could hold their own, but after what happened to Finn… and the aftermath of their deaths would cause horrible repercussions.  If Klaus died,  his whole sire line would go with him, including Nicky and Scarlette, who were turned by Iris, who Klaus had turned.

Kol’s head was starting to spin from overthinking things, and Rebekah was feeling just sick after seeing Finn killed by Eli, just moments after being resurrected.

Martha tugged on Kol’s black scarf, and he looked down into her big brown eyes, “What is it?” he whispered.

“I’m s-scared.” she whimpered, and Kol had to hug her for that.

“I know.” he breathed, “I am too.”  
All of a sudden, Elijah knocked at the window, making both Kol and Rebekah shriek in shock.  The elder brother smirked, then clambered in the car.

“This boy saved us all.” he said, “Merlin, I believe.”  
Kol put his hand dramatically over his heart as he tried to even out his unnatural breathing, “You, brother, are a--”

“Silence.” Elijah shot him a glare through the mirror, “We’re going home.  Niklaus will return later, he’s patrolling.”  
Kol suddenly had an outburst, “No!  Is he bloody insane?  After what happened to Finn, he’s patrolling… he’s going to get himself killed.”

“I thought you didn’t care about Klaus.” Elijah accused.

“How dare you?” Kol’s voice was dripping with venom, “He’s my bloody brother.  Although I don’t always show it, I love my family, and I don’t really fancy losing any more.”

Elijah sighed, “I’m sorry.  What I said was out of order.”

 

***

When the Mikaelson siblings and Martha arrived back home, Martha was asleep.  Rebekah lifted her up, taking her to nap in the living room, whilst Kol immediately slipped upstairs into his bedroom, looking around.  On his bedside table was a picture of he, Jeremy and Martha at the fair, as well as his phone charger, some old spelled necklaces and Jeremy’s ring that protected him from supernatural deaths.  Kol sighed, if only he had given him it back, then Jer would maybe have survived, he would still be here, and Martha would still have a father.

Under his bed was a box filled with his journals, books dating back to the 11th Century and dating to just before Jeremy’s death.  Kol pulled out the large box, running his hand over the books before pulling out his newest one, a book he hadn’t written in for months now.

He opened the book at a random page, dark eyes flickering over the messily scrawled words, smiling as he remembered his life with Jeremy before the boy’s had ended.

 

2nd August 2013

Dear Diary,

Jeremy’s going away for a while.  He and his sister are going to go reside in Futureland in two weeks time, and he’s going to be there for at least three months or more.

 

Kol paused, thinking of the irony that it was certainly more than three months -- Jeremy had never left except on weekend visits.  It was now April 2015, and Jeremy was dead,  and everything just seemed… wrong.   He hadn’t been with the hunter properly for over a year, and he remembered how upset and angry Marty had been.  Especially at the fact that she would have to live with Marie a lot more often.  And then Marie just gave up, and gave her to the Mikaelsons, stating she was ‘too much trouble’ and ‘a mistake’.

He continued to read:

 

I can’t fully express the sorrow I feel that he’s not going to be here with me anymore.  It feels like either he or I am dying.  I’m going to be so lost without him.  Lijah and Nik have already complained about me ‘moping about’.  They don’t know.   They’ve never felt the touch of someone who truly loved them, or vice versa, they’ve never sat and watched the sunset with their soulmate, never got to share the joy of life with them, helping raise a child.  They don’t know.  They never will.

 

He sighed shakily, closing his journal and putting it in the box again.  He was tired and sweaty from training -- he needed a shower.  Speedily, he got undressed, catching a quick glance of his own face in the mirror, barely even recognising the person who looked back.  A year ago, he was happy, always smiling, and now, he was angry and sad all the time because the one thing that kept his humanity in check was cruelly taken from him.

He stepped into the shower, feeling the water spray onto him, the warm droplets heating up his cold-yet-not-icy skin.  He could taste some of the bland water, his hair beginning to flop wetly onto his face.  All of a sudden, the taste turned into one of iron, or blood.  His eyes opened, and he looked down into the drain, seeing now crimson water spiralling down the drain.

He gasped, clambering out of the shower, terrified.  He blinked, and the redness was water again.  He turned off the shower, drying himself off and getting changed before staring back into the mirror and sorting his hair.

“Kol…” a voice croaked from behind him.

He looked around, seeing nothing, then back at the mirror, where he saw a pale version of Jeremy, blood coming from his mouth, blue veins drawing up his neck.  He shuddered in fright, an emotion he never usually felt and blurred to his bedroom, suddenly feeling dizzy and sick, and began to slide slowly down the corner of the room, pulling his knees tightly into his chest, chewing his lip and pulling his hair in an attempt to console himself and not alert his family with his heaving breaths.  If his heart would beat it would’ve been going worryingly fast.

“I’m going crazy…” he murmured, “I’m going fucking insane.”

 

***  
Merlin was still looking rather dishevelled, his black hair a mess atop his head, blue eyes still blank as Scarlette continued to study him, wonderstruck that he was back.

“I’m here, Lillian.” he reassured her, “I am not a mirage.”

She released a puff of air, and spoke, her words tinged with concern, “I realise that, but for the past few weeks, I’ve believed you dead.  The others, did they know you came here before -- you didn’t tell them of this world, did you?”

“Calm yourself, I didn’t tell them.  They thought I went travelling.” he sighed, “So, my little scarlet haired one, who was that boy?”

Scarlette flinched when he called her by the pet name he had given her since age nine, “Iain’s m-my boyf-” she remembered she was talking to a person from a dystopian, old fashioned universe, who had an older vocabulary to her, “My lover.  We’ve been together since October last year.  You can’t call me that anymore, Emrys.” she called him by his druid name, “I’m not-- I can’t be yours anymore.”

“October…” he chewed his lower lip anxiously, “That’s when you sent me away.”

Scarlette sighed, “A year and a bit later we got together.  Emrys, I took my time to feel guilty about sending you away, but I had to move on… and then there was Iain.  He was just perfect… although he hated vamps.”

“Oh.” Merlin was confused, “Why?”

Iain walked in, “They killed my family, girlfriend and unborn child.  Little note, I may not have vampire hearing, but I do have ears.”

“Iain, darling…” Scarlette winced at his tone, grabbing his hand, “Are you okay?”

Iain’s eyes stopped on Merlin and he replied, “Been better.”  
“You don’t like me.” Merlin stated, “Feeling’s mutual.”

Iain gave an overdramatic gasp, “Merlin, the King of Magic doesn’t like me!  Save me, Gods!”

“Actually, I’m not the King of Magic.” Merlin retorted, “The Queen of Magic died.  Iris.  You didn’t know her, but you know her chosen mate.  And her former mates.”

Iain arched an eyebrow, “Her ‘mates’?  What are we in?  Game Of bloody Thrones?”

“What?” Merlin looked very confuddled.

Scarlette replied, “It’s a--” she saw the tension mount between her ex and her lover, “Nevermind.”

“Somebody get the bloody popcorn.” Nobody had noticed Skylar come in, and they continued to ignore her presence as she clambered onto the table, crossing her legs.

Merlin shook his head, “As I was saying, I am not the King of Magic, but even so, I could blow you away with the power I have.”

“Come on then, Harry Potter.” Iain beckoned, then hissed out a spell, “Incendia!”

A ring of fire began to burn around Merlin, and he scoffed, the fire going out without him uttering a single word, his eyes glowing golden.

“You’re pathetic.” Merlin growled, never usually so aggressive, but war had changed him, “And a normal human.  You’re not naturally a warlock, you’re simply borrowing magicks.  You’re a parasite.” he gave a small smirk, “I use my own magic, and I could wipe you out.”

Scarlette’s breathing was hysteric, “Stop!” she cried, “Please!”

Iain began to chant more spells, things beginning to fly telekinetically in Merlin’s direction, to which the more experienced warlock sent them back without even saying a word.  Iain even began chanting a pain-inflicting spell, much to Scarlette’s dismay.  Merlin finally began saying his own spells, and the energy of their magicks met in the middle, and the redheaded witchpire knew that unless they were stopped, there would be one hell of an explosion that neither would survive.

All of a sudden, Damon and Enzo blurred in, Damon grabbing Merlin and tightly shutting his mouth, Enzo grabbing Iain, only to pull away wincing when the hunter bit his hand, turning his magic against his assailant.

Iain’s eyes burned gold with rage as he hissed, “Phesmatos superous em animi…”, turning the agony to Enzo, giving him aneurism after aneurism as his blood vessels popped, then healed.

The vampire fell to his knees, groaning, “Iain, mate…” he groaned, “Please.”

“Let him go, Iain.” Damon released Merlin, who fell to the ground unconscious after over-using his power, Scarlette rushing to him.

Iain’s eyes were hard and blank, nothing but utter rage in them as his fist clenched.  Enzo gripped at his head, blood beginning to drip from his nose, crying out in sheer agony. Damon blurred over to Iain, pulling his head to the side and sunk his fangs into the hunter’s neck, drinking until he fell unconscious to the floor, then rushing to Enzo, pulling him against his chest, the spell letting up.

“Enzo… stay with me, baby…” he pressed his lips to the younger vampire’s head, seeing Scarlette clamber over to Iain.

Enzo groaned, “Humans can’t use magic.  I-It’s too powerful, and overwhelming.”

“I know…” Damon glared down at the unconscious hunter, “But he needs to use it… or we’re fucked.”

 

***

  
Kol finally found the bravery and strength to pull himself from the corner, standing up on trembling legs, wandering downstairs, his bloodlust calling him, veins rubbing together painfully like sandpaper as they demanded sustenance.  He was feeling strangely cold, and felt sick, but was also extremely thirsty.

He saw that Martha was watching television with Rebekah, whilst Elijah was playing piano in the corner.  Klaus had returned and was eating in the kitchen.  
“Nik…” Kol breathed, “When did you get back?”

Klaus replied, arching an eyebrow, “Hours ago.  You didn’t hear me come in?”

“No…” Kol rubbed his stinging eyes, “Must’ve fallen asleep.”

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bloodbag, tearing the top and suckling at it, the red liquid flowing into his mouth.  All of a sudden, he felt extremely ill and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, choking and retching up the blood.   Klaus blurred over, worried, stroking Kol’s back - it was very strange if he couldn’t keep down blood.

Kol coughed, “S-Sorry…” he wiped away tears that gathered in his eyes from vomiting, “I-I…”

“Kol… what’s wrong?” Niklaus whispered, running his hands up into Kol’s hair, trying to comfort him.

Kol shuddered, “I-I… I’m losing my mind… I-- I--”

“Shh…” Klaus grabbed a cloth and wiped up the blood on the floor, then helped his younger brother to his feet, “What is it?  What happened, Kol?”

Kol shook his head, “I can’t tell you…”

“Why not?” he tried to get Kol to look at him desperately, but the younger refused to look at him, “Tell me, brother, please.”

Martha came waddling in, seeing Kol, who was obviously upset, and she gave a frown, “K-Kol… I’m sorry I upset you.”

“M-Mart… I’m fine.” Kol steadied his breathing slightly, “I’m alright… And you can call me Daddy, I’ve told you.”

She sighed, suddenly sounding very grown up and mature, “You’re not okay… you’re not drinking… this is all my fault… I shouldn’tve…”

“I told you, Martha, it’s not your fault.” Kol grumbled, kneeling beside her, brushing back her hair and seeing more and more of Jeremy in her as he met her dark eyes, “I’m fine, I swe-- Oh, God, I’m going to throw up--” he blurred to the bathroom where he was sick again, only it was acidic and clear.  
Elijah heard the din as things were knocked over by Kol, and he dashed up, pulling his brother’s hair from his eyes, “What’s wrong?  Did Niklaus bite you again?” he knew the bite from a werewolf or hybrid would make him very ill, whereas it would kill a normal vamp.

“N-N..” Kol retched, “I w-was drinking blood and I can’t keep it down…” he turned around, seeing blood pool in the shower again, turning his head back.

Martha waddled up, tugging on Elijah’s sleeves, “It’s a type of g-ghost sickness, Uncle… uh… I read about it in Uncle Dean’s journal.  A spiwit has twied to contact him…” she sounded so young again, “Tried to talk to him.”

“Marty, go downstairs.” Elijah stroked Kol’s back, “Please?”

She pouted, eyes going massive and teary, “I want to help… be D-Doctor Marfa!”

“I know, but your Father has something wrong with him right now.” Elijah’s words were sharp and harsh, “We’ll play later.”

She sniffled, “I-I…” she began, then ran downstairs, crying.

“Good going, Lij…” Kol’s voice wavered weakly, “You’ve gone and made the little one cry.”

Elijah looked down, ashamed, “I’ll talk with her soon.  When did the sickness start, and how are you feeling?”

“I haven’t had so much as a cold in a thousand years.” Kol snorted, “I’m feeling peachy.  I’ve been feeling nauseous since I came out of the shower.  I actually sort of collapsed in my room… I’m not sure when that was.”  
Elijah sat on his heels, “Did something happen in the shower…?  Were you feeling inhumanly cold or anything?”

“I’m always inhumanly cold, idiot.” Kol snapped, “And yeah, something happened, but I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Elijah flinched at Kol’s tone, “Kol, why are you so grouchy?  Why are you shouting at me?”

“I’m not BLOODY SHOUTING!” Kol’s voice rose shrilly.

Elijah, from years of chastising Kol’s rude tone, couldn’t stop himself from backhanding Kol, “You will show some respect, Kol Mikaelson!”

“I-I… Fuck you.” Kol stormed into his room, quickly pushing his bed in front of the bathroom door, and sitting in front of the other, wincing when Elijah attempted pushing the wood behind him.

Elijah growled, “You either let me in, or I break down this door, your choice, Kol.”

“Go ahead.” Kol hissed back, “I’m a fan of open living.”

Elijah pushed the door again, and head Kol groan in slight pain, “Kol… just let me in.”

“Look, you’re not Anna, I’m not Elsa.” Kol brought his knees to his chest, “Don’t start singing Do You Wanna Build A bloody Snowman, because the answer is no!”

Elijah sighed, “Look, I’m your big brother, I want to protect you from the world, okay?  I love you, and I don’t want you hurt.”

“Elijah, I think I’m going to die in this war…” Kol breathed, “You saw what this Eli chick can do, you saw what she did… to F.. to Finn.” Kol’s head drooped, “I want you to take Marty and leave, all of you.  I’m willing to die.  I mean, nobody will really notice if I did.  Finn was the eldest.  Nik’s the hybrid.  You’re the father-figure.  Bex is the girlie.  Marty’s the baby.  Where do I fit in?” Kol didn’t notice the cold sweat gathering on his neck, or that his body was violently shaking.

Elijah’s voice wavered, and he sounded on the verge of tears, “You don’t honestly mean that?  Martha needs a father, Rebekah, Klaus and I need our brother.  We need you to be strong, we need you, Kol…” his voice broke, “I need you.  And I’ll be damned if we leave.  Martha’s going to stay in the school, and Scarlette’s going to protect her with a spell.”

“Ha.” Kol scoffed, “Red can barely protect herself.  And what if she gets skewered?  Who can protect Mart then?” he was now shuddering, and Elijah could hear it, “I feel so tired, Lijah… I’m tired of fighting a battle that I don’t think we’ll win.”

Elijah’s voice was deadly serious now, “Kol, let me in.  You’re not well.” he paused, “Nicole could see to you--”

“Nicole-Violet has to deal with a probably immortal doppelganger who has the bleedin’ angelsword.” Kol slapped himself when he felt his eyelids droop, “My head… I feel like it’s gonna explode.” he sniffled, feeling tears fall from his lashes, “Am I being punished?” his words began to slur, “For all I’ve done over the years, are the Gods angry?” he whispered, “I-Is he angry?”

Elijah was getting confused now, “Kol, you’re really scaring me now.  You’re not making sense.  Please, brother,” he lowered his voice in a comforting tone, “Open the door.”

“If I am dyin’,” Kol began, “It’s not like I was a saint.  Pr’olly deserve it.”

Elijah closed his eyes, “Please, just come out.”

“If I had a nickel for ev’rytime s’mone s-said t’at to m-..” he broke off, “I forget.”

Elijah was getting seriously worried now, “Kol… open the door… f-for Jeremy’s sake.  He wouldn’t want you like this.”

“Wouldn’t ‘e?” Kol slurred, “Last t’me I ch’ked, dead folk d’n’t want.”

Elijah was seriously considering bashing in the door by nowwhen he heard Kol clamber off the floor, heard the scrape of his bed, then saw the door open, revealing his brother, who’s eyes were redder than the fluid they required to survive.

“Elijah…” Kol whimpered, “I don’t know wh’t’s ‘appen’n’ to me…” he began to shakily sob, his shoulders tremouring.

Elijah pulled his brother forward, “I’ll phone Nicole-Violet, okay?”

“I can’t…” Kol sniffled, “My head, there’s so much… so many words… I can’t think.  My head…”

Elijah chewed his own lower lip worriedly, “Lets just go downstairs, and I’ll try to contact her.”

“‘kay…” Elijah helped his brother stumble down the stairs, then to a chair.

Rebekah arched an eyebrow, “Is he bloody drunk again?”

“No.” Elijah replied, “I’m not sure what’s wrong.”

Martha sat in the corner, talking to herself absently -- it was pretty normal for a girl her age to have imaginary friends.

“He’s sad.” she pouted, “I twied to tell Uncle Elijah about Ghostie sickness, but he wouldn’t believe me because I’m little.” she looked up at Kol, who Elijah was trying to feed blood, then back into blank space, “I know, I sawwy…” she whispered, “Mommy Nicky will tell them.”

Kol let out a short cry as he began to burn up, muttering to himself, “Sword.  Not possible.  Improper.  Not enough.  Death.”

“Kol?” Rebekah glanced at Klaus, then back at the crazed brother, “Is he bonkers?”

Kol’s eyes looked up at the ceiling, and he continued, “Fight.  Honour.  Black.  Oblivion.”

“What the heck is he talking about?” Rebekah questioned, “Crazy bastard.”

Elijah scorned, “Don’t call him that, he’s seen something.”

“Blood…” Kol looked ahead, and pulled his knees into his chest, rocking himself, “Fear.  You smell of fear.  Don’t kill me.  P-Poison.  Bleeding.  Burning.  Purging.  Dying.”

Rebekah then slapped him, shocking all her brothers, “Rebekah!” Klaus exclaimed, grabbing her wrists gently and tugging her away from him.

“I was showering.” Kol’s voice was creepily even, “I looked down and I saw blood… and then… in the mirror… I saw Jeremy… I felt him… I even smelled him… He was dead though… a spectre.”

Elijah shook his head, “I’m calling Nicole.” he looked for his phone, “Where is it?  Blasted thing.”

“Samandriel!” Rebekah cried, and the angel appeared in their home instantly.

He gave a nervous smile, “Yes, Miss Mikaelson?” he looked at Kol and shuddered, gasping, “Ghost sickness… How is this possible?”

“Ghost sickness?” Elijah turned to him, “That’s what Martha called it.”  
Mandy shuffled, “Well, it’s not ghost sickness per se, ghost sickness is what is causing the fear.  The others, it’s because…” he looked up and down Kol, “A spirit was trying to contact him, and it failed, but let others in, and they’re purging his mind.”

“We must fix this.” Klaus stated, “How is it done?”

Samandriel replied, “Well, it’s not exactly easy.  An angel can do it, but it has to be a very powerful one, I certainly couldn’t do it.  We have to purify the mind and draw out whatever the good spirit left in him.  The headaches?  That’s the ghosts talking.  Extracting them will hurt, I’m not sure how much though.”

“We need Nicole-Violet.” Rebekah stated, “Take us there.”  
Samandriel lifted his eyebrows slightly, “You’re rather rude.  I am an angel of the Lord, not a taxi service.”

“This is urgent.” Klaus demanded, “You will take us.”

Samandriel sighed, “Fine.  You, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol, I assume?  Or shall the child come with us?”

“I want to!” Martha run over, jumping.

Kol’s eyes wandered to her, “Eyes open.  Wide open.  See everything.”

“I’ll stay here with you Marty…” Rebekah said, kneeling down.

Martha shouted, “NO!  I’m going with Alfie!”

“Fine.” Samandriel said, “It is settled then.  You are all coming.”

Rebekah opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly, they were all at the College, Nicky jumping to her feet when she saw them.  Andrew was in the other chair, and Enzo and Damon sat together on the floor.

“We need your help.” Elijah said.

  
***

Meanwhile, Scarlette sat with a now conscious Merlin, waiting for Iain to also waken.  Saddened blue eyes flickered over her face, and she couldn’t really remain angry at either man, her heart wouldn’t allow her to be.

“Lillian…” Merlin sighed, “I must apologise.  I’m really not sure what came over me.  Ever since Arthur’s demise, I’ve held such rage inside, and it frightens me.” he saw her turn her head slightly, “Every single day I spent in Camelot, I dreamt of the day I would find my way back to you.  So when I saw that you had moved on, it shattered my heart.”

Scarlette turned her head, scoffing, “What?  Did you expect me to not move on?  To mourn our love forever?”

“No… I didn’t.” Merlin looked down at the hunter, “I didn’t expect for you to move on because I was blinded by my love for you.  Nobody else ever mattered to me like that.” he inhaled, “And I don’t care that you sent me away for my own good, because you know, that wasn’t just your decision to make!”

Scarlette cried in exasperation, “I was emotionless!  I’m surprised I didn’t kill you!  It had crossed my mind.  Look, Emrys… I loved you… with all my heart, and I mean that completely.” she chewed her lower lip, “And I never truly moved on.  No matter how much I love Iain, there was always a piece of you in my heart, a piece I can’t destroy or dislodge.  I can’t exactly take back that time of my life, and I don’t want to either, because I did, and still do love you.” she closed her eyes, “But I love him too.  And Iain’s done so much for me.  He saved my life.  Britney died, and he held me, let me cry and mourn.”

“You know I would’ve done the same if I was still here!” Merlin’s voice rose slightly.

Scarlette’s voice remained at a medium tone, “And if I hadn’tve been there for Iain, he’d be a wild killer.  He’d be worse than I was.” she looked down, “Maybe… maybe in another life, Merlin.  Maybe then we’d be good for each other, but in this life, we’re just toxic, we’re gonna end up dead.”

Merlin’s voice went small, “We weren’t toxic.  We fought, you sent me away, I came back.  I came back so I could sweep off your feet again.”

“Merlin, this isn’t a fairytale.” Scarlette sighed, “I’m not a princess.  I’m a blood drinking… thing, and you… you’re something different.  You have a destiny.”

Merlin shook his head, “I don’t care about destiny.  You were my destiny.  Not to save Arthur, or the world.  My destiny was you, was to save you, to be the one you thought about last at night and first thing in the morning,” he came close, and their lips were inches from touching, her eyes gazing down at his mouth, every nerve telling her no, but a tiny voice telling her to kiss him, “My destiny was to kiss you, to love you.  And I don’t care if you say you’ve moved on, because I can tell that you’re still in love with me.”

“Merlin,” she pushed him away slightly, turning away, “I can’t, no matter how I feel.  Because I’m in love with him too.”

Merlin’s breath shuddered, “Then who do you love more?”

“You can’t ask me that!” cried Scarlette in horror, “I love you both!”  
Merlin looked down, “Well, Lillian, I can tell you something about this war.  You’re going to have to choose between us one terrible day, and the other will not survive.”

“I can’t choose!   This is unfair!” Scarlette felt tears gather in her eyes.

Iain let out a small groan, “Ugh… my neck… what happened?”

“Damon tried t-to turn you into a Happy Meal after you attacked Enzo.” Scarlette wiped her eyes, then looked down at him, “Why did you do that?”

Iain looked really confused, “I don’t know… My memory’s a bit fuzzy.  I remember chucking a fire spell at Captain Bowlcut ‘ere and that’s about it.”

“You lost control and hurt Enzo.” Scarlette said, sounding slightly angered.

Iain pinched the bridge of his nose, his forefinger and thumb rubbing his eyes, “Shit…”

“Yeah, shit.” Scarlette suddenly felt a cold shiver, then looked up , seeing Skylar and Luke chatting, “Fuck this.” she said, and stormed over, “Look, Skye?  Never gonna happen.  Luke actually has standards, he wouldn’t fuck a used up hoe-bag.”  
Skylar raised her eyebrows, “You done?  Okay, one, that was rude.  Two, at least I’m not doing the Elena/Stefan/Damon routine, and three, you’re a dumb red’ead bitch.  I was borrowing a bleedin’ book, I’m signing up for college.”

“Oh, God.” Scarlette groaned, “I have to see you more often?  Great…”

Luke sighed, “Don’t be rude, Scarlette.  Some courtesy should be extended, she did help us fight.”

“Luke… what the hell is up with you?” Scarlette asked, “Why are you friends with Barbie anyway?”

Luke replied, “I didn’t realise you were allowed to dictate who and who not I am friends with.  I mean, you’re not my bloody mother!”

“Luke, she’s dangerous!” cried Scarlette.

Luke scoffed, “Says the Witchpire.  I’m not stupid, I can look after myself, you know.  I am capable.”

“Are you?” Scarlette asked, “You act stupid enough.”

Luke retorted, “Says you.  Eli brings you back from death, you go straight to her side.  There’s words for people like you.  Gullible.  Naive.  Childish.”

“Why would you bring that up?” Scarlette tore up, “That wasn’t my fault.”

Luke rolled his eyes, “Here we go.  The waterworks.  Everyone pity poor Scarlette because her life’s so hard.  Get over it!  The love of my life was murdered, I killed my little sister and some of my friends when I was rabid, do you hear me crying?”

“Luke…” Iain glared, “Don’t be an arse…”

Luke scoffed, “I’m being honest!  Scarlette is always crying.”

“So I see you’ve changed.” Merlin got to his feet, “For the worse.”

Luke’s eyes flickered to Merlin, “I lost Freya.”

“I can tell.” the warlock hissed, “You’ve became cruel.”

Luke rolled his eyes, “This ain’t cruel.  This is truthful…. Truth hur--” he was cut off, “Oh, God… something’s cold… death… Kol.”


	13. Chapter Twelve

“What’s up with him?” Enzo asked, looking at Kol, seeing Andrew leave the room after sensing the illness.

Ghost sickness gave off a darkness aura that disturbed him.

Nicky knelt down in front of Kol, “Looks like ghost sickness.  I can heal it, and maybe there’s things that the original spirit who contacted him left in there… spells, notes.”

“Will it hurt him?” Rebekah questioned, looking slightly worried.

Samandriel began, “I already said…”

“No, I want to hear it from her, not a lackey.” Rebekah crossed her arms.

Nicky sighed, “Yeah… it’ll hurt.  I’m going to have to go deep into his mind, try and salvage his sanity.”

“He hasn’t got much.” Rebekah joked, earning glares.

Enzo’s eyes burned holes in her back, “Ghost sickness can cause you to be suicidal, rip yourself apart, not to mention losing your marbles, by which, we mean actually being a drooling, foaming at the mouth psychopath who doesn’t know how to control anything, never mind their hunger.  If he lost his sanity, we’d have to put him down.” his eyes narrowed, “Got it, Blondie?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Rebekah snarled, and Martha tugged on her sleeve in attempt to pull her back.

Damon stated, “He’d be a threat, especially to Martha.  He’d only see her as a walking, talking piece of meat.”

“He wouldn’t hurt her.” Klaus tried to stick up for Kol’s humanity.

Nicky looked up at her sick friend, exhaling, “He did it before.”

“That’s different… h-he was grieving.” Rebekah’s voice wavered.

Enzo looked up at Rebekah, “Yeah, he was drunk.  And he knew he was doing it.  Imagine his anger, his dark side, only this time, he cannot control it.”

“D-Dagger.  Nik…” Kol murmured, trembling in Elijah’s arms as he leant into him on the sofa, “It hurts… God, it hurts… make it stop.”

Rebekah cupped her mouth, tears welling in her eyes, “Oh my God, Kol…” Klaus’ arms wrapped around her as she broke down in soft sobs, scared for her brother’s life.

Martha wandered over to Samandriel, “You’re an angel too.”

“Yes, I am.” Mandy smiled, “You are a small child.”

Martha pouted, “I’m not a child.  Martha big girl!”

“I’m not quite sure what you mean…” Mandy arched an eyebrow, “You are clearly a child.  Wait… are you a shapeshifter?”

Nicky looked up, “Uncle?  I’d stop before you make the poor girl cry.”

“Anyway… I must leave.” Samandriel teleported away.

Martha jumped up, clapping her hands excitedly, “Magic!” then she saw the anguish on Rebekah’s face and stuck out her bottom lip, “Mommy Bekah, why are you sad?”

“I-I…” Rebekah sniffled, “I’m alright, d-dear…” her voice was shrill and broken.

Klaus sighed, hugging her tighter, “It’s alright, Rebekah.  Nicole-Violet will sort him out.”

“I need some people to go make sure nobody comes in, complicated thing and everything,” Nicky looked at Damon and Enzo, who both nodded and went to sit outside, “Hey, Mart, you should go outside too, because you don’t want to see this really.”

Martha crossed her arms and slid to the floor, locking her legs together, “No.” she sounded extremely serious, “Marfa stay.”

“Okay…” Nicky wasn’t prepared to argue, “‘Lijah, I’ll need you to let him go.” she saw his reluctance and touched his arm, “Please.  I swear, he’ll be okay.”

Elijah gave a slight nod before clambering to his feet shakily, pressing a kiss to his little brother’s forehead before turning to his other two younger siblings, standing beside them.

“Scarlette!” Nicky called, and the witch ran in, after squeezing past Enzo and Damon, who then stood protectively in front of the door, not letting Iain, Merlin, Skylar or Luke in.

She looked at Kol, worried, “What’s wrong?  What happened?”

“He’s caught a form of ghost sickness, and it’s poisoning him.” she saw Scarlette look horrified, “It’s okay, I can fix him, and hopefully see into his mind, see what the ghostie was trying to say, but you’re gonna have to hold him down, telekinetically.  I won’t be able to, as I’m healing him.”

Scarlette nodded, and bowed her head, chanting under her breath, then raising her hand to hold him back, Kol’s body immediately going taut.

“You’re gonna want to look away.” Nicky told the family before walking behind Kol, putting her hands against his temples.

Elijah shook his head, “I promised Always and Forever, to stick by him throughout everything.  Even this.”

“Okay.” Nicky blinked and her eyes went fully black, and she began murmuring under her breath.

Kol’s body began to seize up as pain shot through his head, and Nicky began seeing flashes of his memories.  He cried out in agony, trying to fight against Scarlette’s magic.

 

***

“I grew up here, you know.” Kol said as he and Jeremy laid together on a hill near the river, “It’s changed a lot.  Got better.”

Jeremy smirked, “Oh really?  In what way?”

“Well, the people.” Kol rested his head on Jeremy’s chest, “Or maybe just one person.  This boy, he’s a teenager, he’s really cute, and I think I love him.”

Jeremy giggled, “I wonder who this boy is..” he kissed Kol gently on the lips, before inching away, gazing into his eyes, “I love you too, Kol Mikaelson.”

 

***

  
Kol screamed out more as he felt needles digging into his brain, his body starting to convulse.  Rebekah winced, turning her face into Klaus’ shoulder.

 

***

  
“Martha, do you want to go onto the slide?” Kol asked, kneeling in front of the toddler.

She squeaked and nodded, “Y-Yesh, pwease.”

Jeremy smiled at his boyfriend, and they both took the child’s hands as they escorted her to the baby slide, Kol lifting her with ease, then watching her squeal in happiness as she went down.

“Being a Dad looks good on you.” Jeremy slipped his hand into Kol’s as Martha clambered back up the slide by herself.  
Kol rested his head against Jeremy’s shoulder, “Being with you looks good on me.”

“So are you just using me to make yourself feel good?” Jeremy teased.

Kol let out a short laugh, “Of course not.  I’m using you because in my thousand years, I’ve never loved anyone as much as I have loved you.”

“I really shouldn’t be dating such an old man,” Jeremy pressed several small kisses to Kol’s scarf-covered neck, making him giggle, “People will talk.”

A snowflake suddenly fell, landing on Kol’s nose.  Jeremy smiled, pecking where the white flake had landed, brown eyes gazing at each other.

Martha giggled when Jeremy picked her up, putting in her pacifier, her tiny hand reaching and catching a snowflake before offering it to Kol, who pecked her palm.

“D’ddy!  P’pa!” she laughed cutely around her dummy, then rested her small head against the lapels of Jeremy’s coat, “Sn’w!”

Kol pecked Jeremy’s lips, then Martha’s forehead as the snow began to fall on them, feeling truly happy with his little family.

 

***

 

Kol suddenly began to jerk very violently, sweat beading on his forehead, and Scarlette was losing her grip on him.

“Oh no…” she murmured, “He’s fighting.  Nicky must be going into the bad memories…”

Kol whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks.  Elijah shook his head and turned away, his own tears in his eyes.

“Brother…” Klaus rested his hand on his back, “He’ll be okay.”

Elijah shook his head, “I’m a failure.  I’m supposed to protect him, this is my fault.”

“No it isn’t.” Martha said, voice becoming even, like earlier, “My fault.”

Rebekah’s breath hitched, “Darling, no…”

“It is.” Martha bowed her head, then Rebekah picked her up, and she looked up confusedly, “Am I fwying?”

Elijah looked confused, “What?”

Kol kicked a table, alerting them again, and making Martha freeze.

  
***

 

Kol had just been on the phone with Nicky, and had learned of Jeremy’s demise.  He was frozen in place, mobile in shaking hand, tears rolling down his face.  He put down the device and clambered to his feet, his breathing laboured.  He walked down to Elijah’s office, seeing him chatting casually on the phone to a witch in New Orleans.

“Well, pain-inflicting spells are an aversion of mine,” he laughed dryly, then turned around, seeing Kol and the utter agony written on his face, “Forgive me, but I’m going to have to hang up.  Something’s wrong.  Goodbye.” Elijah breathed into the receiver before hanging up, then walking over to Kol, taking his face between his hands, thumbs stroking away the tears that had fallen, “What’s wrong, Kol?  What’s happened?”

Kol shook his head, gasping, “I-I…”

“Tell me.” Elijah hadn’t ever seen Kol as sad.

Kol let out a tiny hiccup, “Jeremy’s d-dead.  He was poisoned…”

“Oh my God.” Elijah pulled Kol in for a hug, feeling the younger shudder and half-cry, “I’m so sorry, Kol.”

Kol’s voice was a high-pitched broken mess, “H-He’s gone, Elijah, and I didn’t get to say goodbye… His funeral’s on Monday, i-in Futureland… I h-have to go.. Oh, God, Martha…”

“We’ll say he went to heaven.” Elijah stroked over Kol’s back.

Kol pulled away, “But that’s a lie.  There’s no heaven -- there’s a hell.”

“She doesn’t knowthat.” Elijah said.

Kol sniffled, “I need a drink.”

“Okay.” Elijah nodded.

Kol wandered into the kitchen and picked up a bottle of bourbon that was in the ‘beverages cabinet’, then opened the bottle and downing it.  Martha plodded over.

“Daddy?  Did Papa phone?” she asked innocently.

Kol growled, “Get away from me, I’m not your father.  Your father is dead.”

“W-What?” she looked up with innocent, doe eyes, “I don’t understand, Daddy…”

Kol slapped her hard across the face, making her shriek, “I told you, I’m not your father!” he stormed past her, hearing her sob on the floor as he walked away, bottle in hand, only to have Rebekah step in front of him.

“What the bloody hell did you do that for?” she asked, poking his shoulder.  
Kol glared figurative daggers at her, “It’d be really wise of you to get the fuck out of my way right now, sister.”

“Then I’m not wise.” she crossed her arms, “No.”

Kol scoffed, “Well, proves what they say about blondes, doesn’t it?  They are dumb, selfish harlots.” he tilted his head, “Tell me, Bekah, in all your time fucking anything that moves, have any of the things actually meant so much to you that you would die for them in a heartbeat… well, if you had one?” he waited for her to reply, but instead she just shuffled awkwardly, “No?  Didn’t think so.  Well, that was me with Jeremy.  So you can understand how I feel, now that he’s dead, and getting put in the bloody ground Monday.”

“What?” Rebekah looked sorrowful, “My God, I’m so sorry, Kol, I didn’t know.” she reached to hug him, but he pushed her away.

He scowled, “Don’t bloody bother.  I’m a curse, and it’s my fault ‘e’s gone.” he breathed, “Well, I guess I deserve this for all the bad things I’ve done.  I’ve killed, stole Nik’s girl before, maimed, tore apart.  I’ve even killed a few of your boyfriends.” he then threw the bottle at the wall, making it shatter, the shards landing on the floor.

Martha had crawled over, still sobbing, making grabby noises for Kol as she gurgled in dissatisfaction.  Rebekah picked her up instead, much to her dismay, and she struggled in the blonde’s arms, whimpering and whining.

“Enjoy playing dolly, Bex, I’m going to my bloody room.” he pushed past her.

Rebekah called after him, “To do what?”

“To think, bloody ‘ell.” he stamped up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

His eyes wandered around the room, seeing pictures of Jeremy, letters from him, his own things also.  In a fit of rage, rage that he didn’t know to whom it was directed, he began pushing things down, sweeping papers off his desk, smashing the glass covering photographs, pushing down his lamp.  He shouted out, kicking his desk and making a hole in it, then going to the wall, punching it, tears stinging his eyes.  By the time the plaster had completely cracked and broken, he was in silent hysteria, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands, overwhelmed with the emotions he was feeling.  He had felt pain and fear before, but never this much grief, never this much heartbreak, never this.  He wanted to rip out his own heart, it hurt so damn much.

He whimpered, trying to keep as quiet as possible -- they couldn’t hear him be weak -- he wouldn’t let them.

 

***

 

“I can’t hold it!” Scarlette cried, gripping her head, “He’s fighting too much.”

Elijah stepped forward, taking Kol’s hand, “Come on, Brother.”

“Oh, God…” Kol choked out, “Make it stop, make it stop…”

 

***

The morning of Jeremy’s funeral was horrific for Kol.  He found a black hoodie and black jeans that he could slip into, and got up at 4AM to drive out to Futureland alone, listening to Jeremy’s favourite albums as he drove, tears in his eyes.  He had to be strong.  He hadn’t drunk yet, but after the funeral, he would drink himself into oblivion, because the alcohol made things better.

 

***

 

Kol jerked a final time before Nicky let him go, sighing, “If the spirit did make contact, the info’s gone.”

“Kol…” Elijah looked his brother in the eyes.

Nicky blinked a few times before letting her natural eye colour return, “It was Jeremy that was haunting him.” she stated.

“E-Elijah…” Kol whimpered, and Elijah sat beside him, letting him bury his face in his chest, pressing his lips to the younger’s forehead as he stroked his shoulder.

He mumbled comfortingly, “I know, brother, I know.”

“Mommy Nicky?” Martha croaked, “Papa’s right here.”

Nicky looked confused, “What?  No, he isn’t, sweetie…”

“He is.” she saw Kol’s head raise slightly, “He’s stood right behind Daddy.”

Nicky looked at Scarlette, who shrugged her shoulders, then back at the little girl, “Is anyone else here?”

“Papa,” she began, “Uncle Finn,” Rebekah and Klaus shot each other glances, “And a pretty girl called Freya.”

Nicky mumbled, “But you’ve never met Frey.  What does she look like?”

“She’s got yellow hair, gween eyes, and is quite small, like me.” she told them, “She says that she misses you, and--and Luke.”

 

Meanwhile, outside, Luke’s head shot up as he could suddenly read Martha’s mind, and overheard the conversation.  He stood up and tried to push past the two vampires, but they stopped him.

“She mentioned Freya!” he cried, missing Skylar’s head slightly droop.

Enzo sighed, “I can’t let you in, I’m sorry.”

“You’re a dick.” Luke growled.

 

Nicky gasped, “How is this possible?”

“J-Jeremy?  Is he a ghost?” Kol asked, and Martha nodded, “Oh, God, then that means that he saw everything I did to you.”

Jeremy’s ghost knelt in front of Kol, and cupped his cheek, only his hand went through the vamp, making him shudder, “Mart… tell him I forgive him.”

“He forgives you.” she gave a slight smile, “He wants to hold you again.”

A tear rolled down Kol’s cheek, “I miss him… c-can he hear me?”

“I can hear you, baby, and I miss you too.” Jeremy murmured.

Martha said, “He misses you too, Daddy.”  
“How is this happening?” Scarlette asked, “And Frey?  I’m sorry for my part in your death.”

Freya smiled, “Tell her that I forgive her, and I’m thankful she held back Luke.  She did what I wished.  Tell her I love her.”

“She forgives you and says thankoo for holding back Luke and not getting him hurt.  She loves you.” Martha said, walking over and hugging Scarlette’s waist.

Scarlette’s eyes filled with tears, “I love you too, Freya.”

“Tell them what I told you, Mart, about being a medium.” Jeremy shot a smile at her.

Martha began to explain, “Because Papa became a medium when he was alive, he passed that onto me, and I can see ghosties.”

“Tell my siblings I’m sorry.” Finn said, sorrowful, “Tell them that I love them, and take back everything I did to try and kill them.”

Martha turned to Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah, “Uncle Finn’s sowwy for trying to kill you, and he loves you.”

“We all miss you, brother.” Elijah sighed, arm tightening slightly around Kol as he saw more tears fall.

Freya asked, “Can I jump into you, Smartie-Marty?”

“Yaay, Smarties!” Martha squealed, “Yesh, you can.”

Freya walked into Martha, and the little girl’s eyes went green, the same colour as Freya’s had been, “Okay, so I can’t stay long in this body, but--”

“Have you p-possessed her?” Kol asked.

Freya replied, “Just for a second.”  
“Wait, when she was apologising…” Elijah began.

Freya finished, “That was Jeremy.  He tried to tell Kol this, but it took too much energy, and the bad guys you have killed latched onto Kol’s grief.  That’s how he got ill.” Freya paused, “So, anyway, Jer, Brit, Iris and I have been walking around for a while, and we found a weapon, one that can take down Eli and William.” she tilted her head, “Well, technically two, because that’s howmany there are.  They’re the swords of peace, crafted by a monk in the twelfth century, bathed in the blood of a Nephilim, the one before Scarlette.  It’s powers can apparently take down a God.”

Nicky asked, “And where are these swords?”

“This’ll make you extremely happy, Nik.” grinned Freya, “They’re in the Wolfram and Hart vaults, so you have an excuse to visit our old nemisises, and your killer, and kick their asses.”  
Nicky smirked, “Consider it done.”

“Also, we’re working on a spell, one that can bring back the good guy ghosts to fight on your side.” Freya looked behind her, “I know, Finn, I’ll tell them!  God, this guy… We’re not sure it’ll work, but you’ll need two witches, and a human witch to work it.  Human to bridge life and death…” she paused again, “I gotta leave, tell Lukey-boy I love him, okay?” she stepped back out of the girl’s body, and Martha fell onto her backside.

She pouted, “Ouch, my bum-bum!”

“Someone’s got a plan,” Enzo walked in, “I just had to knock out Luke, bastard tried to hit me.”

Nicky shuddered, “Enzo, phone Jared and Sapph, I need to talk to you two in private.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” asked Scarlette, seeing Kol pick up Martha, kissing her forehead.

Nicky lied, “Nothing.  It’s just something pretty private.”

“Scar?” Iain called on her, “Wanna go for a walk?”

Scarlette walked over, passing Merlin, who looked at her painfully, “Um, okay…” she took his hand, giggling when he spun her under his arm, missing the smirk he shot Merlin.

“Where do you want to go?  Beach?  Hills?  Forest?” Iain asked.

Scarlette chewed on her lower lip, “I’m not sure, you choose?”

“I’m flexible… I don’t honestly mind.” the hunter replied, “You choose.”

She chewed her lower lip, “Actually, could we go to the training room?  I’m a bit out of practice.”

“Sure.” Iain smiled, “I’ll need to get changed though, been in these clothes all day, fuckin’ sweaty.”

Scarlette began uneasily, “Can.. Can Merlin come with?”

“Fine…” Iain rolled his eyes, “If it makes you happy, sweetheart.”

 

***

Nicky, Enzo, Sapphire and Jared stood in a spelled meeting room, making sure nobody could hear or read their minds.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jared asked Nicky.

She sighed, “Don’t got a choice.  Your dearest cousin won’t leave us alone if we get this sword.”

“It might not work…” Enzo’s breath hitched, eyes slightly red, “Nicky… this is dangerous.  You could die.”  
Nicky chewed her lower lip, taking his hand, “We gotta get those swords, and I gotta kick Kyle Hart’s ass.  I’m willing to die.  If it means you guys’ safety.”  
“Okay.”  Sapphire crossed her arms, “This doesn’t leave this room, I can’t tell Angel or my family, Jared, you can’t tell Khloe, and Enzo, whatever you do, don’t tell Damon.”

Enzo nodded, “I won’t.” he bowed his head, “I’m supposed to protect you.”

“The time for me being protected is over, Enz.” Nicky rested her chin against his shoulder, “Now I gotta grow up.”

Jared looked around the room, “I’ve made sure no other psychics or witches and/or warlocks can see what we’re up to.  This is top secret.”

  
***

When Enzo walked into his apartment, Damon saw instantly that he was upset and walked over, cupping his face in between his hands softly.

“What’s wrong?” Damon asked, “Have you been crying?”

Enzo shuffled, “Bad memories were brought back from Kol’s screaming earlier.  Bad, bad memories, ones I’d r-rather forget.”

“Aw, baby…” Damon pressed butterfly kisses over where is pulse would’ve been had he been alive, wrapping his arms around him.

Enzo arched his neck, giving Damon more access, “I guess I’m just tired.  Very long day.”

“Do you want me to relax you?” Damon’s blue eyes gazed at him cheekily, “You’re really tense.”  
Enzo groaned, “Fine…”

Damon grinned, leading Enzo to the couch before straddling his lap, hands running up his arms to his shoulder, massaging.  Enzo sighed, closing his eyes.

“You’re good at this…” the younger vamp remarked.

Damon pressed a kiss to his collarbone, “Of course I’m good at loving you.  It’s easy because you’re mine.”

“Aww…” Enzo grinned, his eyes re-opening, “I’m really tired now.  Relaxed, but tired.”

Damon smiled, helping his lover to bed and dress, before clambering into bed beside him, allowing the younger to cuddle into him, pressing his lips to his forehead whilst stroking his back.

“Good night, Enzo.” he tilted up the younger’s face, “Hey.  I love you, okay?”

Enzo smiled drowsily, “I love you too.  With all my heart.  Night.”

Minutes later, they were both sleeping.

 

***

 

“Are you bloody mental?” Luke asked Skylar.

Skylar sighed, “You told me that Freya left you blood.”

“I’m not drinking it.” Luke stated, “You have no idea the person it makes me.  It changes me into someone I hate.”

Skylar locked her fingers with his comfortingly, “But last time you took blood, you didn’t have me with you.  Believe me, I know a little something about addictions… for the first hundred years of vampirism, I was ruthless.” she looked down, “Angelus, Spike, Darla, Drusilla and I would murder men, women, children, babies.  Blood made me feel human, alive.” she exhaled, her eyes meeting his again, “I know I may seem soulless, but I can assure you, I do infact have one.  It’s just not present all the time.  My species lie, call themself without a soul, but to be honest, we do have them, we just lie.  We kill because it’s in our nature because we are vampires, and we do regret purging.” she paused, “I digress, I too, was addicted to blood until Angelus left us, now ensouled.  Spike was only concerned with Drusilla, and I despised Darla, so I too, left.  It took me a while, but I got my bloodlust under control, and now, it doesn’t bother me.  But I ‘ad to take it a step at a time, and so do you, Lukey-boy.” she smiled, “I suppose Eli will attack us again, and we need to get your strength up.  So, drink one little vial, and we can build you up.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Skye.” his eyes flickered desperately over her face, as if he was begging her not to make him do this, “I can’t hurt any more of my friends.”  
She touched his cheek, “I trust you, mate, okay?”

“I almost killed Scarlette’s little sister… when she was alive.” Luke cried.

Skylar pushed a blonde hair of hers behind her ear, “I know, but I’m not afraid of you.  You’re my mate, and I know you can beat it.” she reached over and grabbed a vial of the red fluid, smelling it as she unscrewed the cork and handed him it, “Bottoms up, mate.”

Luke shuddered as he lifted the vial to his lips and tilted it, feeling the small amount of blood run down his throat, his eyes glowing white.  He licked over his lips, and suddenly, he could hear Skylar’s thoughts better.

 

I’m proud of him.

 

He smiled, “I’m proud of me too.”

“Good, now, we’ll take another tomorrow, try and build you up to two vials?” Skylar smiled at him, and he nodded, “Anyway, I gotta go…”

Luke asked, “Where are you staying?”

“I found myself a nice little corner of the streets.  I don’t really have much clothing, so I just stay there, catch my food.” she looked down, “Why?”

Luke commanded, “Get your clothes, I’ve got a spare room, and I’m letting you stay here for as long as you need, my blood buddy.”

“No…” Skylar could tell he wasn’t going to give in, “A-Are you sure?”

His eyes returned to brown, and he nodded, “You’d do the same for me.”

“Thank you so much!” she squealed, hugging him, “You have no idea how much I love you right now, mate!”

He smirked, “It’s no issue, really.”

“Seriously, nobody’s ever been as nice to me as you.” she pulled away, “Why are you so nice to me, Luke Andersen?”

Luke sighed, “Honestly?  You remind me of her.  Freya.  You’re so full of life, and I love that.  You’re actually quite nice, despite bitchy, which… she was.  You’re a sweet girl at heart and you’ve only become this way because of the way life made you.  Now, your clothes, where are they?”

“I’ll get them.” Skylar smiled.

She walked outside, sighing.  Then the realization hit her, despite knowing this boy for about a week and a bit, his kindness and his… everything had made her fall for him.  She knew her love was unrequited, she’d never live up to his Freya, but at least she was lucky enough to be his friend.  Perhaps in another life…

 

***

Kol sat at the piano in his home, weakly playing keys, nothing that really resembled a rhythm or melody.  Martha came along and clambered onto the seat beside him, her tiny fingers trying to play Fur Elise.  Kol gave a small smile when she slowly managed to play the first line.

“Elijah!” he called, “Look at this!”

His brother came along and saw Marty playing a slowed down version of it, “That’s adorable.” he smiled, “She must’ve been watching me play.”

“Want to be like Lijah!” Martha turned to him, and Kol smiled, gently combing his hands through her soft light brown hair.

Elijah grinned at her, pecking her forehead, “Well, I’ll give you lessons if you want!”

“YAY!” she clapped her hands, smiling widely.

Rebekah walked past, “Kol, are you actually at the piano?  I thought you hated playing.”

“I do hate it, I was just a bit down.” he sighed, “I’m going to listen to some music.”

Martha grabbed his hoodie cuff tightly, “Noo… Daddy… Pwease stay wiv me.”

“You can listen to music later.” Elijah helped his brother and niece up, “Your daughter wants you.”

Kol smiled, “My special little girl.”

“Finn says that he’s proud of ewe for raising a wittle girl.  Meee!” she clapped her hands again, jumping up and down.

Kol sighed, “Is he happy? It’s not horrible there, is it?”

“No…” Martha began, “They’re cold, but that’s all.”

Kol sighed again, “Right, you.  Bedtime.”

“Okay, daddy.” Martha took his hand.

 

***

Nicky sat up in bed with Jacob, “We’re going to Wolfram and Hart in a few days.  They have a coupl’a swords we need to kill Eli and William.”

“So we can finally kill those bastards?” Jacob ran his hand up Nicky’s arm, “And Kyle Hart?  Kill him?”

Nicky chewed his lower lip, “I’m kinda debating that, I mean, he’s a human being.  But, we might have to sway Dru to our side.  Get her fightin’ for the team.”

“Will she join us?” Jake wondered, “I mean, the bitch kinda hates you.”

Nicky inhaled, “We’ve got Skylar, and those chicks have history.”

“Okay.” Jacob nuzzled her shoulder, “The pack are ready.  Do you want us to come to Wolfram and Hart?”

Nicky shook her head, “We’ll be fine, it’s only Los Angeles, we’re not even going far.  We’re taking the BMW, more room.”

“Less quick, though.” Jacob remarked.

Nicky answered that, “We’re not caring really about speed.  Downstairs, we’re gonna fire some shots,  distract the main guards, and Enzo, Kol and I are going up to visit Kyle, Lilah, Steven and Lindsey, the rulers of the whole operation.  I’ll kick Kyle’s ass, and make him tell me where the swords are.”  
“What if he doesn’t tell you, babe?” Jacob looked at her.

Nicky replied, “I’ll make him.  Trust me.”

Jacob smiled faintly and pecked her lips, “I know you will.  Anyway, I gotta get some shuteye.”

“Night, baby.” Nicky slid down into a lying position, in his arms, snuggled closely.

Tomorrow was going to be a very big day, preparing to go get vengeance for the wreckage of her life.

  
***  
Merlin laid in his old room, exhaling as he felt the loneliness.  All of Scarlette’s clothes were gone, as she had moved in with Angel, so the room was almost completely empty.  He took off his neckerchief, looking at the old clothes that were in his wardrobe, and changing into some shorts and a t-shirt that Scar had made him buy.

He sighed, clambering onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.  It broke his heart that Scarlette had moved on, but a tiny part was happy that she wasn’t forever sad, and that she was back on the good side.  In his drawer was his mobile phone, something he hadn’t used in a year and a bit.  He turned it on, seeing his background, the only selfie he and Scar had ever taken, one where she was kissing his cheek, and they both looked so happy.

A single tear began trailing down his cheek, and he angrily swiped it away -- crying made him feel so damn weak, but that seemed to be the only damn thing he did nowadays, weep like a fucking child.  When Arthur died, he had a bit of a mental break down, and Gaius had to look after him even more.

All his time knowing the boy king, he had been told that his destiny was to save him, and his destiny was also to marry Scarlette.

Fuck destiny, he thought to himself, All it brought me was pain.

He had travelled over dimensions for Scarlette, only for her to have fallen for someone else.  But he knew that he couldn’t be selfish with her -- his purpose was to now save the worlds.  He tried to avoid letting the fact that Gaius would be probably dead by the time he returned to Camelot, that more people he loved would be older, but it crossed his mind more, and he couldn’t help the tears welling from his eyes.  He hated it here in Futureland, it wasn’t home.  He remembered he and Scarlette, back when she was Lillian, would practice spells together, and would end up getting told off by Gaius.  Merlin had taught her most of her spells back then, but now Scarlette had much more power and energy.

He knew the secret -- now that Iris was dead, her next of kin who was able to become a witchpire, even through bloodlines, would be the heir to the throne.  She or he would inherit all the power, and could channel enough power to bring back the dead temporarily, or even permanantly if they tried enough.  But Scarlette didn’t know this quite yet.

Merlin turned on his side, feeling tears fall from his dark lashes, a muffled sob escaping him -- he missed Arthur so much that it killed him.  Guinevere, Arthur’s wife, was now Queen, but her health was deteriorating, much like Gaius’.  According to a doctor, the court physician was expected to be dead within months.  Gaius was like a father to him, and it killed him inside that he would outlive him.

Merlin was crying with slightly more intensity as he pondered on the fact that everyone he knew and loved was dying, and he couldn’t do anything about it.  It made him feel worthless, and pathetic, and like a failure.  He curled in on himself, tugging on his hair for comfort, trying to shut himself up -- the college was swarming with vampires, creatures with supernatural hearing, and a tendacy to kill those who disturb their sleeping pattern.  Merlin looked outside and saw the new moon, feeling the energy coming from it, and a horrid thought filled his brain.

If I was a nasty person, he mused, I might’ve made her love me with a love spell.  But I care too much for that.

There was a knock at his door, a light, gentle tapping, but it managed to grasp his interest nonetheless.  He wiped the tears from his eyes and glanced in the mirror, seeing the thin, tall, red eyed mess he was.  His hair was mussed over his forehead, slightly sticking up from his tugging of it.  Slowly, he clambered out of bed and walked to the door, opening it and seeing Scarlette, who looked rather dishevelled, standing in her zebra onsie, her red hair up in a messy bun.

“Lillian.” he croaked, “Thought you were with hunter-boy?”

She sighed, “He dropped me off at home a few hours ago, but I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to come visit.  I guessed you’d be here.”

“Oh.” Merlin rubbed his eyes, “Want a cup of tea, I think that’s what it’s called?”

She nodded, “Yes, it’s tea, and yeah, please.  Uh… but first, could you invite me in, ‘cause technically, this is your apartment again, and I can’t come in.”  
“Of course.” Merlin slightly smiled, “Forgot about that.  Come on in, Lillian.”

She gingerly crossed the threshold, closing the door behind her as he disappeared into the kitchen, returning a minute later with two cups of warm tea.

“Did you walk all the way here?” Merlin asked.

Scarlette nodded, sipping, “Vampires have super stamina though, and we can run fast.”

“I keep forgetting that you were turned…” Merlin sat across from her, trying not to get too close, because it physically hurt, “It’s bizarre… you’ve really matured.”

Scarlette chewed her lower lip, “I had to.  In the past year, so much shit has happened, with Eli and Iain… Brit was killed by the bitch.”

“I’m so sorry.” Merlin said sincerely, “Britney was so young.”  
The redhead’s head drooped slightly, “Yeah.  It hurt so much, but Iain helped me through it, held me when I cried.” her breath hitched, “And I know you would’ve done the same--”

“Gaius is going to be d-dead when I return.” Merlin interjected, his voice breaking.

Scarlette flinched, knowing how much the physician meant to Merlin, “I’m so sorry, Emrys.  But you know he’s going to a better place.”

“I don’t know…” blue eyes dropped further to the floor, “I don’t really believe in a heaven or hell.  But even so, he was a magic user, and those are normally sent to Beezelbub.”

Scarlette touched his hand, “Lucifer is Nicky and I’s biological Uncle.  And despite what people say, people being the dick of an archangel, Michael, he’s actually quite a decent bloke when he wants to be.  And although he despises humans, he only punishes the bad and the damned.”

“Lillian…” Merlin whimpered, suddenly sounding much younger and innocent, “I don’t want him gone.  H-- He’s all I have left.”

Scarlette shook her head, “No… because you have me.” she clambered over and hugged him, “I don’t know why I didn’t hug you as soon as you returned.” she gave a tiny smile, “I have missed you so, so much.”

“And I you,” Merlin murmured.

Scarlette slept over that night, sleeping on the couch.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

“Okay.” Nicky stood in front of the HSG, “We’re going on a salvage mission today.  We’re going to grab the two swords of peace, well, I am with Kol and Enzo.  We’re gonna find Kyle, who I guess will be in his office and make him take us to the vaults.”

Iain asked her, “What about us lot?”

“Iain, Scarlette, Merlin, Damon, Angel, Sapph and Jared will be our distractions.” Nicky paced, “We’ll start a shoot out, and you guys keep it going when we slip out.  Use magic, anything you have.”

Enzo looked at Kol, “Do you even know how to use a bloody gun?”

Kol rolled his dark eyes, grabbing Enzo’s .44 from his holster, aiming it at the younger vampire, “Do I need to prove a point?  You forget my boyfriend was a - rather good - hunter, don’t you, Lorenzo?”

“You forget I was a soldier in World War Two, and I taught Nicky how to work a gun.” Enzo looked unafraid.

Kol hissed, “You forget I’m much older than you, little fangs.”  
“I’ve been a hunter years, and you’re still nothing more than a killer.” Enzo’s eyes narrowed.

Nicky grabbed Kol’s arm and twisted it behind his back, whilst kicking Enzo in the nuts, making him groan, “And I’m stronger than the both of you, and sick of your testosterone, alpha male bullshit.  I mean, oh my God, are you guys fucking four?”

“Sorry.” Kol mumbled.

Enzo sighed, “Me too.” he felt Damon’s arms circle his waist, “Can’t I stay with Damon?”

“No.” Nicky said, “Because then, you’ll only be protecting him.”

Skylar sat on a table, “So what do me, Luke, Andy and the reject Originals do?”

“You guys stay here and make sure someone doesn’t attack us.” Nicky replied, “Also, train the students.  They still aren’t ready.”

Skylar muttered, “Great, we’re the B team!”  
Rebekah groaned, in Dean’s arms, “They never will be ready.  We don’t know when Eli will attack, how to stop her little friends.  Nicole, those children are going to be annihilated at this point.  We need to start feeding the vampire ones human blood.”

“That’s really a bad idea.” Jacob said, leaning against the wall, “Some of those kids get vicious when they get hungry.  Trust me, we’ve had to fight a few.  On human blood, they’re practically rippers.”  
Elijah made a point, “But even rippers want to live, don’t they?  It’s a matter of survival.  Everyone here needs blood if they survive on it.  Iain, you need to train your arse off, and Merlin, hone your magic.  We need to be strong.”

“There’s a point.” Nicky began, “Luke can’t drink demon blood, or he’ll go crazy.  We’ve been down that road before, and he was dangerous to anyone who’s a demon.”

Luke cleared his throat, “Actually, Nicky… Skye’s been helping me.  Freya left some vials of her blood behind, and I managed two today.”

“Oh, my God…” Scarlette gasped, “You stupid bitch, you have no idea what--”

Skylar tilted her head, “You don’t have faith in him?  Top friend you are!”

“He’s a killer when he turns this way!” Iain growled, “You stupid…” he broke off, shaking his head.

Luke looked hurt, “One time I need you lot, my supposed friends to show me support, you go and you practically give up on me!  What about Scarlette, huh?  She’s a murderer, not to mention a raging slut.  Did you enjoy sleeping round Merlin’s last night, Red?”

“W-What?” Iain looked at his girlfriend, “Is that true?”

Scarlette shuddered, “Iain… please…”

“Is.  It.  True?” Iain grabbed her arm, his own hand shaking.

Scarlette didn’t answer, only ducked her head, eyes filling with tears.

“I phoned you last night, I assumed you were asleep because you didn’t answer.” Iain’s face was as hard as stone, “Were you avoiding me… s-so you could be with him?”

Scarlette softly cried, “Please, Iain, I’m sorry…”

He chucked her to the side, where Enzo caught her, holding her close, then looked at Merlin, “You’re taking her from me.  I should kill you.”

He stepped forward, but Kol grabbed him by the arms, holding him tightly, murmuring, “Stay calm, mate.  You don’t want to do this.”

“Let me go!” Iain yelled, struggling to no avail.

Kol tightened his grip on the human, “Not ‘til you calm yourself, darling.  Come on, you’ll hurt Red.”

“Fine!” Iain began to relax, and Kol released him.  The hunter turned around to Nicky, “See you in the bloody van.” he hissed before storming out.”

Klaus smirked, “Well, that was entertaining.”

“Shut up, Klaus.” Jacob snarled.

Klaus rolled his eyes, “Sorry, Alpha.”

“It’s gonna be okay, Scarlette.” Enzo murmured to the redhead, “Everything’s gonna work out eventually.”

Merlin walked over, “Lill-”

“Leave me alone.” she got to her feet, glaring at him, “I just-- I don’t want to see you right now.”

Merlin looked down, “V-Very well.”  
“Skylar, my girl?” Jared finally spoke, “Could you, perhaps do me and the others a favour whilst we are on this excursion?  Could you talk to Drusilla, try and sway her to our side for the time being?”

Skylar scoffed, “She’s ‘ardly the portrait of sanity.  Doubt she’ll be able to listen.”  
“Could you try it?” Sapphire asked.

Skye shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Good.” Angel smiled, “Now, lets get to work.”

Nicky nodded, “Kol, Enzo, we’ll have to take out the cameras on our way to the office, so, you both need a gun and sufficient ammo.”

“Okay.” the two said in unison, nodding.

The dark haired girl turned around to the others once more, “You guys need guns, Merlin, do you remember how to use one?”

“Vaguely.” the warlock replied, “Cock it, aim it, shoot it.”

Damon let out a short laugh, “We still talking about guns?”

“Gross.” Scarlette scowled.

Damon smirked, “Not that you would know what I was talking about, little girl.”

“I know exac-” she looked at Angel, who arched an eyebrow, “Nevermind.”

Nicky clapped her hands together, “Right, lets get started.”  
The others began to file out of the room, leaving only her  and Jacob alone.

“Good luck.” Jacob’s hand clasped hers, “I love you, okay?”

Nicky nodded, “I love you too.” she kissed his hand, “And I’ll see you later.” she pecked his lips, “Look after the place, okay?”

“Okay.” he kissed her forehead, “Anyway, I shouldn’t keep you.”  
She met his dark eyes with her own, “Hey, I’ll be fine.  Keep the others outta trouble.”  
Slowly and reluctantly, she left the room, going down to the weapons room, where Iain was already, with the others as he tested the guns, deciding to pick up a massive gun that hung around his neck, as well as two pistols.

Kol chose two pistols, as did Enzo.  Nicky chose two also, but only because she would need them both.

“We’re taking the BMW.” Nicky said.

Enzo raised a hand, “That won’t hold us all.”

“Yeah, so Sapphire is driving the other car.  Angel’s driving the BMW, much to Andrew’s dismay.” Nicky spoke.

Iain hissed, “I bagsie the car that neither Merlin or Scarlette is in.”  
“She doesn’t deserve that, no matter how hurt you feel.” Enzo narrowed his eyes.

Scarlette cried, “I’m right here, assholes!”

 

***

In the BMW, Nicky sat in the back with Scarlette, Merlin, Enzo and Damon, rather cramped.  Iain, Sapphire, Kol and Jared took up the Volkswagen behind them.  Enzo was in Damon’s arms, kissing him and looking extremely scared, having the face he always gave before a mission.  It was fear of losing Damon that he felt.

“Are you sure it’s at Wolfram and Hart?” Merlin asked Nicky, “You are going on the word of a toddler.  It’s rather impulsive, in a whimsical manner.”

Nicky sighed, “No, that girl was most definitely a psychic.  I don’t know how I didn’t sense it before.”  
“Maybe with the death of Jeremy…” Angel breathed, “Her powers awakened, but remained hidden to demons until full discovery.”

Enzo made a point, pulling from Damon’s groping hands, “And on the day you got visions, she had one too!”  
“Sorry, that may have been me.” Merlin said anxiously, “As I said, I ripped across dimensions, so it’s very possible that I tapped into the psychic web.”

Damon arched an eyebrow, “‘Web’?  Is that really the best metaphor you could find?”

“Well, it is like an arachnid’s web.” Merlin explained, “There’s a centre of it all, and parts that branch out to some people, but are unable to reach  the majority of people.”

Damon looked confused, “Like a tree?”

“Forget it.” Merlin huffed.

Scarlette sighed, “I personally like the spiderweb metaphor, although spiders themselves?  Eek.”

“Wait, so a big, bad witchpire…” Enzo began, “Is scared of spiders?”

Nicky shrugged, “I don’t really like clowns.”

“Well there’s a reason for that…” Enzo paused, chewing his lower lip, “I don’t remember it.”

 

Meanwhile in the other car:

“I spy with my little eye… something beginning with S.” Kol said, already irritating the others.

Iain’s eyes rolled, “Stupid arsehole?”

“No.” Kol sighed, “I mean, I do see one, but still.”  
Sapphire read his mind, “Stake.”  
“Hey!  You cheated!” Kol pouted, “No fair!”  
Jared facepalmed, “I miss death right now…”

“I’ll kill you!” Kol chirped.

Jared turned his head, “Are you on drugs?”

“No…” Kol frowned, “Are you?  Because I don’t judge.  Jeremy did drugs.  Apparently they help with stuff!”

Iain rubbed his temples, “Someone chuck me some cocaine, and I’ll see if it makes him go away.”

“You’re a meanie.” Kol poked Iain, “I’m just excited.  I might get to kill.”

Iain asked, “Were you seriously deprived as a kid?  You seem so gleeful to spill blood.”  
“Well,” Jared began, “And no offense to Sapphire, he is a vampire.  And if you have read his family history, a very violent, manipulative one with both temper and sanity issues.”  
Kol looked at him, “Are you a stalker?”

“I’m Eli’s cousin.  M’over five hundred years old.” Jared explained, “Lots of spare time.  Plus, mother preferred me to know my history when it came to demons.”  
Iain queried, “Did she know of the doppelganger curse?”

“Yep.” Jared nodded, “But she had to make sure Nicky was nineteen to kill her, although we killed Eli just before her twentieth.”

Kol looked confused, “‘We’?”

“I was there, I tried to warn her.  She didn’t believe me though, and Mama made me come with her and witness Eli and Will’s deaths as a sort of punishment.” Explained the demon.

Kol groaned, “So this is all kind of your fault?  Thanks, wanker.”  
“My mother knew Caspino.  I have vague, fuzzy memories of him running around my home when I was young.” Jared gave a tiny smile, “I remember his daughter Luna too.  I think I kind of crushed on her.  But my sister called me stupid.”  
Sapphire gave a tiny smile, “I personally think it’s very adorable.  Tiny you, big blue-grey eyes, looking at Luna, dark hair, blue eyes.”  
“Get out of my mind.” Jared said fondly.

Kol sighed, “So who was this Belle chick?”

“The murderer of Nicole and Andrew’s parents, and my mother.  I was sadly there for that one too.  But I tried to help, tried to knock the sword into Rick’s hands by supposedly tripping, but she caught me and held me against the wall.” Jared’s voice took on a confessional tone, “My mother chucked her angelsword through Ana, and it killed her instantly, after she gave a choked off scream, white lights flooding everywhere, so blinding.  Ana’s wings burned into the floor.  Rick looked devastated, and also very pissed off, and he started putting up a proper fight.  Then I heard the tiny patter of a child’s feet, and a little girl wandered in, couldn’tve been more than nine years old.  She had had big brown eyes and unusually dark hair, that contrasted with pale skin.  She looked at her mother and let out a cry, distracting Rick, who looked at her for a quick millisecond before my mother gutted him, his eyes going back blue as he fell to his knees, then onto his side.  He was still alive, just bleeding out on the floor.  Mother approached the little kid, who’s eyes went black, like her father’s had before.  The child tried to chuck my mother back against the wall, but can’t due to her lack of power.  Mother whispered that she’d be back for her, and the child darted out of the door.  Mother walked over to the dying Rick, and then stabbed him through the throat, ending his misery.”

Both Kol and Iain looked rather horrified at Jared’s tale, whilst Sapphire sighed, having already read his mind when they had met, at Nicky’s sacrifice.

“Where was Andrew?” asked Kol, “He should’ve been protecting her.”  
Jared answered, “Andrew was eighteen and rebellious.  He was at the bar, misusing his demon powers to try and get free drinks.”

“Wow.” Iain said, “Bet he feels guilty bout that one?”

Jared nodded, “He hates himself for it.  That’s why he drinks, and eats, and always finds something to distract himself with.  Because if reality catches up with him for just one second, he realises that because he wanted to look cool, his baby sister had watched his parents being slaughtered.”

“It sounded brutal, their deaths.” Kol swallowed, “Poor Nicole-Violet.  No wonder she has such anger in herself.  It masks the fear, and guilt and sadness.  In reality, she’s just a girl who had lost her folks far too young.  Her mother, what was her name?”

Sapphire replied, “Ana.  Ana Neilson-Lamont.”

“Ana, was killed instantly, but Rick… he bled out.” Kol looked down at his feet, “He was attacked whilst looking at her.”  
Jared stated, “She blames herself.  If she hadn’tve distracted him, he could’ve survived perhaps.  Ana may have been a goner, but he was fighting back.”

“It’s not her fault.” Kol shook his head, “I refuse to let her believe that.  She was what, nine?  That’s so young.  Too young.”

 

Back in the BMW:

“They’re talking about me.” Nicky sighed, “J probably started up story time.  Subject?  Nicky’s godawful past.”

Enzo reached out and touched her hand, “It’s okay.  In your past are some good things too, like meeting Jacob, your first kiss, Kol snapping Stefan’s neck.”

“Hey.” Damon sounded slightly angered by that, snapping, “That’s enough Stefan bashing, Enzo.  He’s still my brother, whether we like it or not.”

Enzo’s head drooped, jumping ever so slightly at Damon’s tone, the harshness and anger in it, “S-Sorry.  I didn’t mean--”

“Well, you still said it.” Damon growled, “I do love him, he’s still my damn family.”

Enzo mumbled, keeping his head down, “M’sorry.”

“Damon, you’re frightening him.” Scarlette warned, “Apologise for snapping.”

Enzo let out a very nervous, scared-sounding laugh, “Scarlette, I’m fine, I can handle myself.”

“Can you?” Merlin wondered, “Seems you have the self confidence of a potato.”

Enzo looked up, scelera red, veins pumping under eyes, “I said I’m fine!  Bloody hell!”

“You guys best not be fightin’ back there, because I swear to God, if the fight’s not left for Wolfram, I’ll turn this piece of shit around!” Angel gave a threatening glare into to the mirror, only for his reflection not to appear, due to his type vampirism.

Scarlette tried not to laugh at his ‘scowling’, “Dad, now’s not the time, just step on it.”  
“I am stepping on it!” Angel cried, “It’s going at it’s literal fastest.  Can’t you just teleport us all, Nicky?”

Nicky shook her head, “Nope, gotta conserve power.  Teleporting so many people at once isn’t something I’ve quite perfected yet.  Just like my white light.  I’ve been trying on random evils, and all I can do is blind ‘em.  And the vamps just heal, and they get so annoying when they get mouthy, so I end up just staking ‘em.”

“Enz, I didn’t mean to yell and frighten you.” Damon saw the younger look startled as soon as he said his name, “I love you.  But I don’t like people disregarding and insulting my brother, because he doesn’t want to take part and fight.”

Enzo let out a small whine before replying, “B-But you say ‘take part’ like it’s a game, Damon, and that is what scares me.  It isn’t a game, we aren’t going to have fun.  We’re gonna murder people who were once innocent, and we could get actually killed.” the younger whimpered, “You aren’t taking this seriously enough.”

“Should I be screaming and scared?” Damon drawled.

Nicky replied, “You should be terrified.  What you’ve already seen of Team Evil, what we’ve all seen is just the tip of the iceberg.  They’ve got plans.  Plans to tear this world apart.  We should all be shit scared.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Damon wrapped his arms around the younger, but he shrugged out of them, “Baby, what’s wrong?  You’re acting really distant.”

Enzo’s eyes met with Nicky’s for a fleeting second, then returned to the floor, “It’s just, I’m tired Damon.  I’m tired of worrying whether you’re going to survive the next twenty four hours, or whether Eli’ll murder us both in the night -- I can’t sleep.  I’ve gotta protect you all.  My friends.  My family.”  
“Awh.” Merlin yawned, “Are we nearly there, Sir?” he asked Angel.

The tall vampire replied, “Almost.  Sapph’s right in front of us, and she’s pulling up.”

“Only in this bloody car can we lose against Sapphire, who complains about hearing people’s thoughts as she’s driving.” muttered Enzo, standing up and shaking his legs out of sleepiness from sitting on his heels.

Nicky sighed, getting up too, helping up Scarlette, who helped up Merlin.  Damon was helped up by Enzo.

“Okay.” Enzo whispered, feeling the car beginning to slow, turning to Damon, “See you on the other side?”

Damon smiled nervously, “I’m counting on it.” he joined their lips in a fleeting, yet passionate kiss, then inched away, murmuring, “I lov-”

“Sh.” Enzo put his finger on Damon’s lips, gazing up into his eyes, “Don’t say something that will just sound like a goodbye, Damon Salvatore.  I know.  I do too.”  
Nicky opened the car door and hopped out, seeing Kol come over and join her and Enzo.  She smiled at the Mikaelson, who looked past her at the door.

“Looks locked.” Kol said, looking at it.

Nicky huffed, “There goes the element of surprise.  I’m guessing they were expecting us.  Lets see their door survive against a feather.  Or a couple.” she spread out her black wings, walking over to the door.”

 

***

  
Skylar stood outside Drusilla’s cage, knocking, “Dru?  Dru, sweet’eart?” she called sweetly.

In the corner of the cell, huddled into a little ball was the once feared, insane vampire.  She turned slowly, gel-like yellow eyes meeting blue.  Drusilla was stuck in her vampiric visage, too hungry to shift to normal with the smell of hundreds, perhaps thousands of humans shuffling about in the college, their blood pumping as they worked to perfect their hunting skills.  Dru would currently drink any type of blood, no matter what vermin it came from.

Behind the blonde girl was Luke, Sam and Dean, and Drusilla’s eyes looked at the two Winchester boys, a small pink tongue coming out to lick her lips, like a snake, preparing to strike.  Luke tapped her cell, diverting her attention back to them.

“Dru?” Skylar’s voice was in an almost childish tone, “How are you today?”

The brunette frowned through her fanged teeth, “Sad.  The stars and sun no longer sing to me, and it’s very lonely without Miss Edith.  And my veins are screaming, telling me I’m bad for keepin’ them like sandpaper… brush… brush… can you make my ‘ead feel better, Elizabef’?” Dru’s dark eyes looked almost teary, and she let out a whimper.

“I’ve got a deal to make you, Dru.” Skylar got straight to business, “Use your powers, look into the future if Eli wins.”  
Drusilla whined, gripping her head, straggly strands of thin hair falling over her hand, “Darkness.  Why isn’t there anything but darkness?  No blood, no fire, j-just black.  Oh no, I don’t like this, this is wrong, it’s wrong!” she cried out, “Make it stop!”  
“We can’t, Drusilla.” Skylar’s fingers clutched the bars, and Luke stepped forward, preparing to pull the girl back if Dru attacked, “Not without your help.  You can help stop this future, and we’ll give you all the blood you want from the bank, or you can stay and rot, waiting for Eli to kill you.”

Drusilla stepped forward, and Luke desperately tried to read her mind, only to find a childish, muddled mess.  She locked fingers with Skylar through the bars.

“‘elp me.” she begged, “I’m ‘ungry, and Spikey’s not ‘ere anymore to feed me.”

Skylar nodded, grabbing a pistol and aiming it at the lock, “Stand back, Dru.” the vampire obeyed, and the blonde pulled the trigger, unlocking the cell.

“Thank you!” wailed Dru, hugging Skylar when she stepped out, “I hear again, and everything is singing…” she released Skye, swaying her hips slightly, looking even more insane than usual, if even possible.

 

***

“Nicky one, locked door, zero.” Nicky said when her wings cut through the front door, looking at Enzo and Kol, who both had their guns ready, “Three, two, one, and go!”

They burst in, immediately being run at by the vampires and demons who worked there, them having their own guns.  Shots began to get exchanged as the others walked in, all except Sapph and Jared finding cover, those two really not needing it.

Iain saw a vampire about to sneak up on Merlin, then shot at it with his gun, shooting it so hard it fell outside, into the sunlight, combusting.

“Thanks, man.” Merlin was slightly confused that he saved him.

Iain continued shooting, “This really isn’t the time for bromance and bonding, but no problem.”

He ran beside Scarlette, standing back to back with her as they stood in the middle of fire now, protected by one of Iain’s magical charms.

“Is it a good time to say I’m sorry?” Iain asked, shooting a vamp.

Scarlette replied, yelling, “Not really, but you’re forgiven!”

Nicky, Kol and Enzo saw their exit, but it was covered by a few vamps.  Damon nodded at Enzo across the room, and blurred past the vamps, ripping off their heads and tearing out their hearts.

“We gotta move!” Nicky yelled, and the three began to run as quickly as they could, taking out every camera they could on the way.

 

Kyle Hart sat in his office with his four comrades, Lilah, Steven and Lindsey, watching as the cameras went out, a blur passing them.

“This is extremely irregular.” he said, locking his door, then calling the front desk, “Reception?  What the hell is going on?”

The door burst open, and three blurs dashed around the room, the others crying out as they were grabbed and disappeared, each of the blurs now lurking in the corners of the room.  Kyle turned to run, but the door slammed shut, the lights flickering.

“Miss Masters?” Kyle asked, shivering.

Nicky stepped from the shadows, holding Lilah in her arms, pistol aimed at her neck, “Please. You’re not that lucky, Hart.” she chucked the terrified woman to the floor, “Did you really think I’d never come for you?”

“M-Miss Lamont.” his eyes were wide.

Nicky smirked, “Yep.  How’s your year been?  Well, I’ve been killed, rejected, gotten a shitload of visions and lost a lot of good friends.” Nicky tilted her head, crossing her arms,  “Speaking of friends, you dudes can come out now.”

Enzo and Kol stepped out, throwing down the unconscious Lindsey and Steven, grinning at Kyle, who was frozen.

“Kol Mikaelson and Lorenzo Anglioni.” gasped Kyle, “I’ve read your files, you guys are practically legendary!”

Nicky rolled her eyes, “Okay, enough fanboying.  The swords of peace.  Where in the vaults are they?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” the lawyer shuffled anxiously.

Nicky sighed, “I don’t like liars and time wasters, Kyle.  You should know this.”

“I’m n-not lying!” Kyle cried.

Nicky blurred over, grabbing the back of his neck and smashing his face against the table, “Look, I’ve changed a lot since we last met.  Like I’ve not got as much patience anymore.  So if you don’t tell me, I’ll break every fucking bone in your body, not to mention kill those folk over there.  Your friends, collegues.”

“I don’t know!” Kyle yelled, “I swear.”

Enzo chewed his lower lip, “Nicky… maybe he doesn’t kn--”

“He knows, Enz.” Nicky said, “Can smell a liar.  Always can when it’s so damn obvious.” she grabbed Kyle’s hand, crushing it in her own.

Kyle cried out, “Okay!  Okay!  I can’t tell you, but I can take you guys.”

“Good boy.” Nicky smirked, “That was easy, wasn’t it?”

He nodded, “Let me go.”  
Nicky complied, “Okay, Kyle.  Take us.”

 

When they reached the vaults following a long, awkward, tedious walk, where Kyle tried to make conversation with them, Nicky, Kol and Enzo found themselves facing a row of lazers.

“Are those actually…” Kol began.

Kyle nodded, “And the control panel’s on the other side.  See, the swords are so protected, even I can’t get to them.  They have so much power inside them, they can kill Gods.”

“Shit…” Enzo looked at the lines of red, “I’m not very flexible, and I don’t fancy getting my legs cut off.”

Nicky smirked, “Hold him.” they did as they were told, then she turned towards the lazers, stretching before using her gymnastics and vampiric reflexes combined, handspringing, flipping and rolling her way through, narrowly missing several of them, but finally reaching the end.

She pulled the switch, seeing the redness switch off.

“Total showoff.” Kol shook his head, then helped Enzo drag Kyle to her.

Enzo smiled, “You were so amazing!”  
“I was.” Nicky smiled, “Fearless too.”

Enzo hugged her briefly, “That was awesome.”

Nicky grabbed Kyle and forced him to the door, “Type in the code.”

Reluctantly and shakily, the lawyer typed in the six digits, and the door opened, revealing the vaults, and in the middle, a see-through box with two swords in it.  Nicky walked over to the glass and smashed it, taking the swords and handing them both to Enzo, then looking at Kyle.

“Now, what to do with you, you great coward.” Nicky looked up and down him, and he had fear struck dead in him.

He whimpered, “Eli’s going to come for us, and we’re more scared of her than you, Miss Lamont.”

Nicky laughed, “You really just said that.” she delivered a right hook to his face, knocking him to his knees, “Maybe your friends can join us, but you, I hope gets what you deserve.” she turned on her heel and walked away, Enzo and Kol following her.

 

Nicky walked upstairs where the shooting had died down, most of Wolfram and Hart’s crew dead or unconscious.  Lilah, Lindsey and Steven sat cowering in the corner, having run downstairs in an escape attempt.

“Did you get ‘em?” asked Scarlette.

Nicky nodded, smiling, “I got them.”

Angel walked over, “Awesome.  Where are they?”

“Safe.” Enzo said, hugging Damon, then looking in the corner of his eye to see Angel on the floor unconscious, and he gasped, straightening.

The man standing in front of Nicky smirked evilly, “Unlike you.” he brought a stake out of his pocket and shoved it into Nicky’s chest, through her heart.

“Nicky!” Scarlette screamed, cupping her mouth.

The vampire man looked up, his handsome features now vampiric, “Hello, princess.”

“Angelus.” Scarlette gasped, tearing up as she saw Enzo catch Nicky’s dessicating body.

Enzo brought her to the ground, into his lap, “No, no, no, no… Nicky, come on… No!” he cried, tears filling his eyes.

Nicky’s eyes glazed over, her skin going completely grey.  Damon stood behind Enzo, in complete shock, Kol also standing, mouth gaping in horror.  Scarlette was a weeping wreck, and both Iain and Merlin brought her close, hushing her.  Sapphire stood with Jared, both in almost tears.

Nicky Lamont was dead.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head!" Nicky sung into the microphone at TheLounge, Iain playing bass behind her, Luke playing the electric.

Iain and Scarlette had only just gotten together recently, and it was Christmas Eve.  Luke hadn't seen any of the group for ages, and he seemed much chirpier today, in an almost frightening way.

Nicky breathed the end of the song into the mic, "According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right."

Claps and whoops resonated around the bar, and Nicky hopped off the stage, followed by her two friends as she made her way over to Scarlette and Jeremy, who were reviewing the performance together.

"That was awesome!" Scarlette grinned as Luke and Iain took off their guitars, pecking the English hunter's lips.

Jeremy sighed, "Shame Kol missed it.  He fucking loves that song."

"We're still to meet the famous Kol Mikaelson." Nicky said, "After this Eli crap is finished, I'd like to meet him.  Sounds pretty cool.  And sarcastic."

Iain slipped into the seat beside Scarlette, "I heard he hit Damon friggin' Salvatore with a baseball bat.""Not hard, considering how big the man's head is." Nicky sipped at her drink, "You two are freaking awesome at the guitars.  Where'd you learn?"

Luke replied, "I didn't.  Just read Slash's mind when Frey and I went to see Guns'N'Roses.  I mean, she didn't really like them, Freya liked that pop shit and Mozart."

"Well, I have been learning the bass since I was little, was in a band a while back." Iain smirked, "And I didn't cheat by violating a God of Rock and Roll's mind."

Nicky grinned, and for the first time since her turning, she looked more alive than dead.  Everyone in the group looked, and felt happy.

***

"Nicky... come on, come on." Enzo breathed as he held the girl in his arms, her blood staining his hands.

Angelus let out a laugh, "So pathetic.  My love?" he called, "I did it.""Good boy..." Eli danced in, followed by William and Kameron, who both lingered near the grieving, sobbing wreck that was once Scarlette, Kam's hand running up Merlin's arm, a small giggle escaping her.

She looked at Eli, "Miss?  Can I at least keep this one, his eyes are so beautiful and blue.""You're fucking insane." growled Iain, "And you're gonna die."Kameron's fingernail scratched lightly along his cheek, "Oh, loverboy, of course I will die one day." she whispered, "Just not today.  No, that's your supposed leader!"

"And what a weakling she is." Eli sighed, "To be perfectly honest, I'm really disappointed in her," she paused, locking eyes with the anguished Enzo, "She didn't even put up a good fight.  Suppose she's always been pathetic and weak, eh, Lorenzo?"Enzo snapped, blurring to Eli and grabbing her by the throat, only to drop back to the ground when the woman flicked her wrist, causing an agonizing pain to shoot up his body, shocking his breath out of his body, making his stance fail, his body weakly fall to the floor as he screamed out in pain.  Damon rushed over, about to attack Eli, when he too was sent to the ground, only by William this time, who didn't even concentrate when the pain hit him.

"Eli, Will." Jared said, "Stop it."

Eli turned around, "James.  So glad you're back with us.  Well, not really since you're a bloody nuisance, but if you don't back off, I'm sure Will 'ere would love to meet Khloe, your little doggy.  Maybe he'll play veterinarian, and put her down.""You leave Khloe alone!" Jared shouted.

Eli scoffed, "You're in love, aren't you?  The man who stood and watched as his mother snapped my neck and cremated me whilst I was still breathing, and butchered a little girl's parents — he's in love.  Ain't that ironic, Will?"

"Very." William grinned, "It's kind of hilarious how the man who helped his bitch mother smother me with a pillow is now in love, like a — well, a human."

Kol hissed, "What do you know of humanity?  You are cruel, monsterous murderers."

"Well, we obviously know how to kill humans." Eli walked over to the corner and dragged a bloody and beaten Kyle Hart over, crimson staining his shirt and in his fire-orange hair.

William walked over, jutting his hand through Kyle's flesh, hand circling his spine, "Like this." he pulled, and with a horrific tearing noise, the ex lawyer's spine came ripping through his skin cage, his other bones cracking and falling away from it.

Kyle's body fell to the ground, a chunk of his spine being crushed in William's massive paws.  His blue eyes stared blankly to the side, looking directly at his terrified collegues, blood beginning to pool  around him after it finished spurting over William and Eli's garments.

"Oh my God." Iain almost retched from the sickening smell of blood, and another one of boiling flesh.

Eli turned around, her flesh marred an d burned, looking both frightening and disgusting.  A burned, wrinkled finger ran over one of Scarlette's strands of hair, her lips stretching in a horrifying smile, teeth black from smoke.  They could practically feel the heat of the fire Eli had perished in as she stepped closer, smoke sticking to her clothes and burning into their noses, a scent that they wouldn't be able to forget.  Her hair almost simmered over her shoulder.

"Am I beautiful?" Eli asked, voice deeper, "Do I make your little hearts flutter, or race?"Iain spat, "You make me sick.""Oh, good." Eli turned around, her normal face coming back to the surface, "Tell them the brilliant news, my angel of darkness?"

Angelus stood face-to-face with his counterpart, "It's amazing... like you are me.  Sorry, my love?  Yes, I'll tell them." he turned to them, seeing Enzo holding Nicky whilst Damon knelt beside him, "Two weeks, when the sky is red, will we attack.  You're free to go, to try and lead without Nicky, and we'll see you all there, 1PM sharp.  No slacking, otherwise you're all going to die bloody... who am I kidding?  You rejects will die bloody anyway.  You think your little baby soldiers can beat our army?  Think again, idiots!"Eli smiled with a hint of innocence, "See you then, my dears."

Kameron licked her thumb and stroked Iain's cheek, "Looking forward to seeing you, my lover."

"Enjoy your final days.  Sleep with your woman — or man — I don't judge, drink  yourself into oblivion and say your goodbyes." William commanded, "So long." they walked out of the firm, a swagger in their steps.

Kol rushed over to Nicky, trying to look for a single sign of life, then sighed, shaking his head, "She's really gone.  We're doomed." he stood up.

"We've got t-to get home," Sapphire wiped her eyes, "Prepare, and tell Jacob."Kol stood up, "He'll be crushed.  We all already are.  Nicky was—""Don't you dare." Enzo warned, "Don't give a speech about how she was a great person.  You didn't know her.  None of you did.  She was damn scared to die." Damon reached to touch his shoulder, but Enzo screeched at him, "Don't fucking touch me," and he snapped his hand back, "This is our fault, her blood is on our hands.  Lets just get her home."

Iain hushed Scarlette as she wept brokenly into his shoulder, stroking her trembles from her, or attempting to.  Merlin looked down, knowing now that he wouldn't ever compare to Iain in this manner, holding her whilst she cried.  He was too much of an emotional failure to do so.

Enzo gathered Nicky up in his arms, shivering when he came into contact with her freezing cold skin, her head leant back, stake still in her chest.  Angel was about to clamber into the camper van when a trembling Lilah tugged on his sleeve.

She had tears in her eyes, "Please... please don't leave us for dead.  You can't."

Angel considered it very much, thought how Nicky, despite her hatred for them, wouldn't leave them like sitting ducks, "Get in." he said, and they clambered in the cramped back of the van.Merlin was now sitting with Kol and Jared, Sapph in the front, starting up the car.

The redhead driving sighed, looking toward Merlin, "She does love you, Merlin.  She loves him too, though."

"I know." the warlock breathed, "I know."

In the BMW, Nicky's corpse was still in Enzo's arms, her legs stretched over Damon's as well.  Enzo had wrapped his coat around her, a part of him thinking that it would keep her warm, but also knowing that it wouldn't.  Scarlette was still sobbing into Iain, the pain of losing her best friend amplified by her vampirism.

Steven, Lilah and Lindsey were crushed together, Lilah trembling fiercely in terror.

The drive back to campus seemed like the longest, most painful drive the crew had ever taken, so much emotion being shed in those two cars.  Kol started to softly cry as soon as they crossed into Futureland, it sinking in that his only friend, the girl who had helped him get through his grief, was dead.

They finally reached the campus, and both cars slowed to a stop.  Lilah, Steven and Lindsey disappeared, whilst Jared, Angel and Sapphire walked off together, shooting Enzo a small glance as they did so.

Shaking, Enzo lifted Nicky into the college game room, resting her body on the snooker table after putting all the balls in the pockets, and knocking the cues to the floor.  Jacob and Andrew ran over, then both stopped in horror, shuddering in shock.  Andrew's eyes filled with tears and he looked over at Scarlette, who stomped over, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest,  sobbing hysterically, him crying into her hair.  Jacob's shoulders trembled as he choked on harsh sobs, sounding like he was going to be sick.  He took a few steps to the body, his hand reaching out to gently brush hers, gasping when he felt the coldness.

"Oh, my God..." he fell to his knees, knocking the table slightly, hugging himself as he broke down in uncontrollable, unstifled cries, tears flooding from his eyes as he whispered her name over and over brokenly.

Suddenly the circlet of gold around his finger felt heavy, and his heart felt like it was literally being torn from his chest.  He released a loud, retching noise as he sobbed, and Kol felt extremely upset from just looking at him mourning.

Skylar and Luke walked in, and Luke was suddenly drowning in the emotion of the room, not realising why everyone was upset until he saw the body on the table, and almost fell to pieces, but instead, released a full body shudder, turning to Skylar and shaking his head before darting out of the room, unable to take it anymore.  She followed after him, sighing.

"Luke, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, face contorting with grief, "S-Sorry?" he choked, "You're bloody sorry?  Sh-She's dead.  Actually fucking dead!  My friend... my friend is dead..." he let out a barking sob, and Skylar shook her head, pulling his head to his chest, both of them sinking to the ground as he cried into her.

"W-We could try resurrecting her." Scarlette whispered desperately when everyone had slightly calmed, "Y'know, w-with a spell?"Merlin shook his head, "She's a supernatural creature, Lillian.  We can't.""We'll break the rules, we've d-done it before!" Scarlette yelled desperately, "I can't just let her be dead.  She's my best friend, she means everything to me.  Please, Merlin, there has to be some spell.  There must be!"

Merlin shook his head, and Iain exhaled shakily, resting his hand on top of Scarlette's comfortingly, "We can't alter the world in that way, Scar.  It doesn't work in that way.  I'm so sorry."

"Enzo?" Scarlette looked at the vampire who loomed over Nicky's body, "Can't we bring her back?  We can, right?" she looked at Kol, Andrew and Jacob, "Boys?  There has to be a way, please, just tell me there's a way."

Andrew replied shakily, "Until today, we didn't know that stakes could kill our kind.  Finding a way would just take too long, and by the time we did, her spirit would be too far gone into the ether.  I'm so sorry.  I want — need — her back too, but it's just impossible.  Our kind aren't supposed to exist, we're bad mutations, half breeds, outcasts, monsters.  We can't find a spell because we're against nature."

"Samandriel!" Scarlette called, frantic and desperate.

The angel appeared, "I can hear you, Miss, you do not need to shout.  How may I be of s—" he stopped when he saw Nicky's body, "Oh God, no... This cannot happen."

"Tell me about it." Kol sighed, "She's dead."

He gasped, "But this isn't written... and what's that feeling I'm getting?  A strange emotion..."

"That's grief." Damon replied, "You don't normally feel it because your kind are robotic bastards, but yes, that's how it feels."A tear trickled down Samandriel's cheek, escaping his baby blues, "I am leaking... why am I leaking?"

"You're not leaking." Enzo breathed, his voice cracking with emotion as he continued, "You're crying.  Everyone's been doing that today."

Samandriel whimpered, looking so innocent, "It hurts... m-make it stop... I don't like it!"

"Mandy..." Scarlette grabbed his hand, voice croaking, "It's alright to feel sad, to be in pain, okay?"

He wiped his face, "Why do I feel like this?"

"Because you're in emotional pain." Damon replied, "Because you cared about her and it hurts now that she's gone."

Enzo continued to pace around Nicky's body, staring at the clock, his hand tapping his leg absently, like he was waiting for something.

"Enzo, baby..." Damon reached out for him, "Maybe you should sit down.  You haven't stopped for a minute."Enzo looked back, "I'm fine.  And besides, I think it's time."

"Time for what?" asked Scarlette, confuddled.

Enzo walked over, grabbing the stake and pulling it out of Nicky's body, making a gruesome cracking noise, "We had a plan.  Now I've removed the stake... it's a matter of time."

"Enzo?" Damon stood up, taking the stake out of his hand, "She's gone, baby."

Enzo shook his head, looking like a madman, "Sapphire, Jared, Nicole-Violet and I created a plan.  Sapphire was once staked, she thinks.  She wasn't awakened until her sire, Cal removed it." he babbled, "Look, look at her wound, Damon."

"Oh, my God." Damon gasped when he saw the wound healing up.

Enzo continued to talk, "Nicky needed Eli to think she was dead, and you guys needed to believe it, just for a few hours.""What're you talking about?" Kol asked.

The younger replied, "The stake has the exact same affect that the dagger does on you and your family.  She wasn't dead — it just looked it.  She was unconscious." he walked over to Nicky and pressed a brotherly kiss to her forehead, "And it's time for her to wake up.  Come on, come on." he straightened.

There was a beat of complete and utter silence, and Enzo's shoulders sunk as he began to believe once again she was truly dead, and then Nicky suddenly darted into a sitting position, gulping in airfuls, skin filling with colour again.

"Oh, my God." Jacob walked over, touching her face, "Y-You're alive!  You're okay!"

Nicky nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Jacob pressed his lips to hers, then when he pulled away, hissed, "Don't do that again — ever."

"Nicky..." Andrew laughed, "Thank God."Kol blurred over and hugged her, "You don't go dying on me."

"At least you're alright." murmured Samandriel.

Damon stood by Enzo, "That was a brilliant plan."

"It wasn't mine." Enzo said, his nervousness and lack of self confidence flourishing.

Scarlette stood, shaking, "You faked your death, lied to your friends and family, made us think you were fucking dead?"

"Scarlette, you don't understand—"The redhead interjected, "No, you don't understand, Nicky.  You did that to your friends, you made us all believe you were actually dead!"

"The alternative was worse," Nicky breathed, "We were going to go for those swords, and Eli was going to slaughter you all unless Angelus staked me."

Scarlette yelled, "But she got the swords anyway, so what's the fucking point?"

"Actually..." Enzo pulled the swords from inside of his shirt, "What Eli took was some of my own enchanted swords."Damon grinned, "You're amazing."

"No, it's not amazing!" Scarlette cried, "He helped me believe Nicky was fucking dead!  He knew.  Mom knew.  Jared knew.  Am I missing anybody?"Enzo shook his head, "Only four people knew.""Myself, Enzo, Jared and Sapph." Nicky finished.

Scarlette shook her head, "Maybe you should've let Eli slaughter us.  Then I would be dead, but wouldn't distrust you as much.  What else have you lied about, huh?""Nothing, I swear." Nicky said, "And anyway, I lied for the greater good, why didn't you tell Iain you slept round Merlin's?  What's your excuse?"

Scarlette crossed her arms, "Oh, great, turn it against me."

"Well, you seem to want it made about you." Nicky prodded, "Like usual."

Scarlette snarled, and moved to attack Nicky, who kicked her and hopped off the snooker table, grabbing a cue and stabbing her in the stomach with it.

She hissed, "Grow up, Scarlette.  I'm alive, and I did it for the good of this group."

"No," Scarlette growled, "You did it for yourself.  I wish you were dead, then I wouldn't hate you as much perhaps."She pulled the cue from her stomach, dropping it to the ground before hopping up and storming out.  Both Iain and Merlin started forward to go, but it was Enzo who followed the redhead.

"Nicky really didn't deserve that one, Red." Enzo said, walking beside her, "I loathe you for your insolance."

Scarlette turned, "And I loathe you because you're a sheep, blindly following her orders."

"I was a soldier, Scarlette." Enzo said it like it was completely obvious.

Scarlette scoffed, "Blatantly.  You don't have a mind of your own."

"Do you know why soldiers follow orders?" Enzo asked, "Because they are disciplined, unlike baby vampires who think they know everything." he blurred and grabbed Scarlette by the throat, "Try saying your spells now.  So, you're going to listen.  Nicky did that to protect you, and the others." he hissed, "So stop pretending like the whole world's against you, because one fucking thing you aren't getting is my sympathies.  You're stringing along two men, you've killed and you've complained, and you think you're better than that girl?" Enzo leant closer to her, "You wouldn't have the guts to do such a thing.  You see, Nicky didn't know if it would work.  She actually risked her life for you.  It's given us more time, hasn't it?"

Scarlette choked out, "I don't want more time if these are the circumstances.""Here we go, Scarlette is feeling sorry for herself." Enzo let out a humorless laugh, "Boo hoo, princess.  The world is dying, our friends are dying, and all you care about is your bloody self!" he paused, "Well, I don't like it, or you anymore." he snapped her neck, and she fell into a pile on the floor before he started kicking the walls, screaming out.

Damon's arms wrapped around him tightly, calming him slightly as he relaxed back into the elder's embrace.

"She fucking grinds my gears..." Enzo hissed through his teeth, "Right now, I think I want to kill her.  Get me away before I do."

Damon gasped, "You won't ki—"

"Don't underestimate me, mate." Enzo murmured darkly, "Home."***

Kol walked into his house, hand trembling as he shut the door.  It was 4:13 PM, and his siblings were scattered across the lower tier of the house, Elijah reading a book in his study, Niklaus raiding the fridge and Rebekah was playing Barbies with Martha, who was clapping her hands and giggling innocently.

He walked over to the kitchen, about to put the keys on the counter when Niklaus turned and saw him, wincing in secret shame as he stuffed biscuits into his mouth, blue eyes like a deer's in headlights.

"Nik, those were Mart's." Kol chastised, and Klaus blinked.

Klaus swallowed, then coughed, "Don't tell her?"

"I've 'ad a bad day." Kol sighed, "You being the cookie monster is the least of my problems.  I'm always having bad days, ever since we moved 'ere."Klaus sat on a bar stool, "What happened?"

"Thought Nicky died." Kol replied, "It was all just a ruse though, make Eli believe she was truly gone for extra time."Klaus raised his eyebrows, "Oh.  Right."

"You know, I'm glad my girl's still alive, sort of, but just for a few fleeting hours, I felt so hopeless, so lost, so alone." he paused, "So scared."

Klaus walked around the bar, then wrapped his arms around Kol's torso, only to be shrugged off, "Kol?"

"You're getting crumbs on my jacket." Kol's voice sounded so weak, and emotional, and broken, "I-It's brand new."Klaus sighed, and stepped aside as his brother dragged his limbs into the living room, and immediately, Martha looked up at him.

"Papa says that it'll all be okay, Daddy." she said, voice so sweet and innocent that it sounded like she was practically angelic.

Kol managed a tiny smile, then took her hand, "I love you, Smartie-Martie.  You and Papa both."

"We wuv you too, Daddy..." she kissed his cheek, then giggled, releasing her hand from his and running back to play with her toys.

***

"I was so worried about you." Jacob breathed into Nicky's hair as he held her close as they danced at TheLounge, "After losing Seth and Leah... I couldn't bear to lose you."

Nicky's eyes flickered closed, "I can't come here anymore.  It's too public — Eli needs to think I'm dead until we fight."

"I know." his voice was small, an uneasy crack in it.

She sighed, "I'm so sorry, Jake... I have to put you through this shit, and I hate myself for it.  I've lost Scarlette as a friend because I tried to protect her through regrettable actions."

"Scarlette'll come around, because no matter what that girl did, going with Eli, you still forgave her, and she forgave you for Angel." Jacob pressed a kiss to her forehead, "She loves you." he spun her under his arm, "They all do.  You're their leader.  Now, we should really just be heading home, just in case, right?"

Nicky nodded, "Right.  Except... I kinda don't want this to end.  It's the life I can never have — after a long day, dancing with the man I love, believing we have all the time in the world because we're young, and when you're young, you think you're immortal."

"We are immortal." Jacob pointed out, "We do have all the time in the world, because we have eternity."

Nicky heaved a sigh, "I'm just scared.  God, Jake, I'm so scared that— that I'm going to lose you, or— or Drew, or Scar... So many people rely on me to look after them and stop Eli.  And I am so scared that it won't work.  I'm scared that I'm going to die, and this time, for good.""Nik, I don't wanna sound all cliched and boring by saying that I believe in you, but I do.  And I trust you, and I'll stand by you." he pressed his lips to hers once, "Until death do us part, for a final time."Nicky managed a small smile, "And I you.  Come on, let's get home.  I'm gonna try white lighting tomorrow, but I know it ain't going to work."

"I believe in you." Jacob took her hand and escorted her to his car, opening her door like a gentleman before clambering in the other side, her eyes flickering over his form.

***Scarlette stormed into her house, being greeted by Sapphire, who could sense the hostility and rage in her mind, stammering, "Scarlette."

"Hello, 'Mom'." Scarlette spat, "Just had my fucking neck snapped by your little partner in crime, not to mention I was stabbed, lied to, lead to believe my supposed best friend was dead.  Bad fucking day."

Sapphire chewed her lower lip, "Spar—"

"Don't you even dare." Scarlette hissed, "I can't— I don't— I just can't fucking even look at you right now."

Angel walked in, "Scarlette?  What's up?"

"What's up?" Scarlette scoffed, "Your wife is a lying, sneaky bitch is what's up, Dad.  She tell you 'bout Nicky?"

Angel sighed, "She told me when we got home.  We expected you'd react like this..."

"Why didn't Psychic Sally here forsee it, then?" Scarlette yelled, "Maybe she'dve been smarter and not fucked up like this!"

Angel grumbled, "You're being very immature about this, Scarlette.  Please, just calm yourself, and listen to me."

"Fuck that." Scarlette gave a short laugh, "Oh, and Sapph?" she quickly moved to launch her fist into her face, but the older vampiress grabbed her arm, spinning them and pinning Scarlette against the wall.

The younger redhead screamed out, and suddenly, Sapphire and Angel were both thrust against the wall, all the lightbulbs in the house flaring and exploding.  The TV's monitor exploded with static, buzzing, whilst Connor's earbuds that were plugged into his skull upstairs began to whine, his guitar amp practically exploding.

"Scarlette..." groaned Sapphire, "There's no way you can channel this much power on your own... You're almost hurting me!"

Scarlette's irises glowed gold, whilst her pupil and scelera went completely black, giving her a terrifying appearance, her voice low when she growled, "Good."

"But still, demons beat magic." Sapphire began to peel herself from the wall, her own eyes going beady and black.

Scarlette turned her clenched fist, and immediately, Sapphire began to vomit up black smoke, "Not if they're down under."

"Scarlette..." Angel begged, "Please, stop.  You're hurting her!"

Scarlette looked up, her eyes empty and soulless, "I don't care."

Sapphire fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain, tears escaping her eyes, "P-Please..."

"What the fuck is going on?" Connor's voice distracted everyone, especially Scarlette, who's eyes reverted to normality, letting Sapphire and Angel go from her powers.

She looked down to Sapphire, who was now being held in Angel's arms, "Wh-What's happening to me?" she whimpered, then felt blood drip from her nose, pain reverberating in her temples, "Agh... my head..."

Scarlette looked around her, at her family who were all staring at her in wonder, shock and in fear, the one thing she never wanted people she cared about to be.  They shouldn'tve been afraid of her.  She shook her head, then darted out of the door.

"Scarlette!" Sapphire weakly called, falling back into Angel's arms, crying softly, his lips on her forehead.

Connor looked confused, "What happened, Mom?  Dad?  What's up with her?"

 

 

Scarlette ran, her legs taking her at a pace faster than ordinary vampire speed, tears running down her cheeks as she headed to the one person she could trust about her magic, the one person who would know what was going on with her.

Merlin.

She reached his apartment, knocking frantically, waiting for him to answer.  When he did, his hair was mussed, eyes red from tiredness, and he was in modern day pajamas, which looked alien on his form.

"Merlin..." her face contorted with tears, "H-Help me."

He looked at her, "Come in," he stepped aside, closing the door behind her, "What's happened, Lill?"

"W—Well, I managed to hurt Sapph with my magic... I just lost control... I-I don't know what's happening to me, am I going insane?" she babbled.

Merlin brought her to the sofa, "Hey, calm down... We'll work it out, you and me, like the old days."

"I think I'm losing my mind." she murmured, barely audible, "I hurt Mom and Dad."Merlin looked confused, "Thought you hurt Sapphire?"

"Yeah, Angel adopted me when we were evil." she saw his look of utter confusion, "Long story... Just, what's wrong with me?  There's no way I should be this powerful.  No way."

Merlin took her hand, "Oh, my God..." he shuddered, "So much rage, and anger..." he looked at her neck, "Those necklaces are new.""What neck—" Scarlette touched her own throat and felt four pendants now there, "Enzo... that bastard.  What are they?  Do they heighten my energies or something?"

Merlin looked scared, "You could say that..."

"Why?  What are they, Merlin?" Scarlette was getting worried, "Tell me."

Merlin breathed, "They are the pendants of the Queen of Magic.  Enzo must of stolen them of Eli, and put them on you when he snapped your—... My God, it all makes sense now.""What makes sense?" Scarlette was confuddled now, "What are you talking about?"

Merlin replied, "Iris, she was the only witchpire left in creation, until Nicky turned you.  Witches are meant to lose their powers after transitioning, but you..."

"What're you saying?" Scarlette asked cynically, "That I'm the Queen of Magic?"

Merlin inhaled, "All signs point to that."

"That— This makes no sense." Scarlette got to her feet, "I can't be some— some Queen.  I'm a failing student who's out of her time!  I'm nothing special!"

Merlin's head jutted up, "You are to me... Lillan, you are the most important woman in creation, and I... oh, blast it.  I love you." he stood up, cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

She gasped when he kissed her, and suddenly, she was young again, and there was no war, no fight and everything was happy and safe.  But a thought burned into her brain.  Iain.  What about her lover, Iain?  He loved her too, and she couldn't live without him.

She pushed Merlin away, muttering, "I— I can't... I gotta go."

"Lillian..." Merlin looked down, "I didn't mean to offend you..."

Scarlette sighed and shook her head, "Merlin, I can't do this anymore.  We can't.  I love you so much, but I also love him.  He has put up with so much of my shit, and I really don't fucking deserve him, but still throughout everything, he always wants to stay with me."

"W-What are you saying?" Merlin's blue eyes filled with tears.

Scarlette chewed her lower lip, "I'm sorry." she said before pushing past him, leaving him tearstruck in her wake.

***

She walked over to Iain's apartment, thinking to and asking herself whether this was what she wanted.  It was boiling hot, and her makeup was smudged with her earlier tears, but she didn't care — Iain loved her no matter what.

She walked up the stairs in TheLounge that led to his upstairs one bedroomed flat, then approached her door, thinking over what to say.

Nervously, she knocked thrice, hearing shuffling and the television being turned off.  She could also hear Biter, Iain's pet hellhound bark, scratching at the door.

"Calm down, boy." Iain's voice was muffled, "It's probably just Lorne."

Iain opened the door, and he looked rugged.  His hair was in it's naturally curly form, parts of it sticking out everywhere.  He was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans, as well as a pair of white sneakers.

He had never looked so perfect.

"Scarlette?" he looked confused, "What's wrong?"

His voice pierced Scarlette's consciousness, and her heart would've throbbed had she had been living.  She completely forgot what she was going to say, so instead stepped forward, her hand against his jaw as she passionately crashed her lips to his, joining them in a bittersweet, overdue kiss.

"I love you." she mumbled in between kisses.

Iain gave a small gasp when his hand brushed the pendant, the metal searing hot against his skin, unbearably hot, "What the hell happened?"

"Long story." she pulled away and gave a small, uneasy smile, "But can I stay here tonight?"

Iain nodded, "Yeah, of course you can."

She chewed her lower lip, "Thanks." then she walked past him, into his apartment, feeling at home, his scent infiltrating her senses.

She was almost happy again.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"Nicky?" Enzo's voice spoke in the demon girl's ear, "Wake up, it's nearly eleven, and we've got to do some briefing!"

Nicky groaned, "Can't it wait?  I'm tired from all the dyin'." she sat up, black strands of hair falling messily over her face, covering her eyes slightly, "I should get a medal.  Or a holiday."

"Sadly, you haven't got such luck." Enzo was standing in front of her bed, "You know what they say, no rest for the wicked."

Nicky brushed her hair from her face, "Can I at least get ready?  I look like my mom and Sonic The Hedghog did it and I was the result."

"Yeah, you can get ready." Enzo smirked, beginning to walk out of the room, "Don't take too long, okay?"

Nicky sighed and when he left, she speedily showered, dried her hair and dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, black boots and a My Chemical Romance shirt.  Nicky didn't really care for fashion, she was simply content in a band tee, and that was practically all her wardrobe was made up of.  Black band shirts.

She applied her eyeliner, flicking it up slightly at the sides to create a winged effect, the way she would normally.  Her bangs were cut diagonally over one eye, whilst the bottom of her hair was snipped thinly.

Still, she would deny being emo.

Sighing and nodding at her reflection - which luckily, her species of vampire had, because she would look disasterous without a mirror - Nicky tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear before picking up her new iPhone 5 and darting out of the room, tucking it into her pocket.

"Ah, Nicky." Enzo greeted her as she walked into the meeting room, "You've dressed nice and brightly, I see."

The demon girl rolled her eyes, stretching, "Shut up, or I'll steal your hairgel and give it to Iain — then, you won't get it back."

"Yeah, he would." Damon said darkly, "After I pry it from British boy's dead hands, if I need to.  Morning, Nicky... My Chemical Romance — seriously?"

Nicky tucked her hands under her upper arms, "Hey, asshole, 'I Am Not Afraid To Keep On Living, I Am Not Afraid To Walk This World Alone.'"

"Didn't they all do that technically, when they broke up?" Luke pondered from the table, "Now, briefing on Eli Masters."

Nicky glared daggers, "Do you want me to test how to kill a zombie?"

"Headshot or silver stake into grave usually works!" Dean called, Rebekah practically on his lap.

Nicky huffed, "Bex, there's a reason there's seats for each of us.  So we sit on them.  Not on Dean.  Where's Red?"

"I dunno." Merlin looked around, "She ran out on me."

Nicky looked around the room, "And shock, horror, Mr. Thompson isn't here either."

"They're probably shagging." said Kol, who was playing Temple Run.

Elijah blinked, "That was vulgar, brother."

"Sorry." Kol looked over his phone, "They were probably making sweet, sweet, beautiful, vanilla love.  Better?" he paused, and when Elijah didn't answer, "Why does Nik have to play babysitter for Martha?  He's gonna bore her to death.  At least I'm fun."

Elijah replied, "Because, brother, you need to be here, okay?"

"Told." Skylar giggled.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Hey, blondie, does Luke's joystick fall off when you wank him?  Or is it stitched on there?" he smirked.

"Kol!" Elijah looked horrified, "That was filthy!  I never raised you to say such things!"

Kol scoffed, "It's so obvious that Skye 'ere has a thing for Lukey-boy.  Can see it a mile off.  Kinda cute.  And sad.  And pathetic."

"What about you, Mikaelson?" Skylar narrowed her eyes, "Your little boyfriend... 'e died, and you go and beat his daughter to 'ell."

Nicky cleared her throat urgently, "Okay!  Lets get to business.  Seems Scar, Iain, Sapph, Angel and Connor ain't coming. That's alright, isn't it?"

"The first enemy." Luke got to his feet, pressing the spacebar on the computer, putting on the slideshow, "Eli Jasmine Masters.  Was a human with the gift of the sight, and when agitated, telekinisis.  Due to her visions, she was deemed insane, and locked away in a sanitarium—"

Jared finished off, "At the age of nine.  I know all this.  Must I really—"

"Shush." Luke hissed, "Took me three hours to do this.   Anyway, she was in the sanitarium, and experimented on by demon hunters who posed as doctors.  They would test the strength of her powers.  A few days following her nineteenth birthday, her cousin, Jared—James Greensworth visited her and warned her of death." he paced, "He told her that her family — sans her brother William — were already dead.  Although she had visions of her death, she had it wired that she was insane.  Her brother William attended the sanatarium because he suffered from an addiction to — ahem — sex." he heard Kol snicker, and glared, "Anyway, that night, Eli had an extremely jarring vision where Belle, who had murdered her family — and was James's mother — came to the hospital.  So she went on a walk, to visit her brother.  Only she found him smothered with a pillow, and saw Belle in the corner." Luke ran a hand through his own strawberry blond hair, "So Eli tried to flee, but Belle managed to intercept her, then broke her neck, and burned her body whilst she was still alive and conscious.  The angered spirits of her brother and her murdered some townsfolk, meeting the Original family before being catapulted back to the hospital, where they both haunted for approximately two hundred years before the angels were forced to step in and cast their broken souls into damnation.  Until the death of Belle, which I surmise brought about enough energy for Ca— Alexander Caspino, an ex HSG member to bring back Eli, who resurrected William, who died again when Angel/Angelus did, his soul linked to the vampire's.  Will managed to resurrect himself and worked with Caspino until his death, when he rejoined with Eli's gang." Luke blinked, "Am I missing anything?"

Skylar grinned, "You are such a bloody nerd."

"A 'nerd'?" Samandriel looked confusedly at Castiel, who shrugged.

The angel huffed, "Where on earth is that daughter of mine?"

"Okay... so, Cas, when two people love each other very much..." Kol paused, "Well, they don't necessarily need to love each other, sometimes they're just horny.  Anyway, in this case, Iain is putting his di—"

Merlin interjected, "Shut your mouth."

"Oh, I get it." Kol sniggered, "She dumped you, didn't she?  That's why you're in such a funk.  You got jilted by the redhead.  Gotta admit, I was rooting for Iain from the start." he put his feet on the table, "Yours was a cute little innocent first love, stealing secret kisses and cuddles, whilst what they have is a passionate adventure filled with danger, sex and most importantly, fun.  You were nothing but a crush, and her superior, Merlin.  That's not love, that's fear."

Merlin chewed his lower lip, shaking his head before snapping, "And what about you, huh?  You lost Jeremy.  Was bound to happen anyway, you're immortal, he wasn't.  It was always going to end in tears.  And how do you react to losing him?  You harm his only child, because under that humorous exterior, you're nothing but a filthy, rabid animal who only seeks to inflict pain."

"You imbecillic bastard." Kol narrowed his eyes, "You really should've kept your mouth shut.  I'm going to reach down your throat and tear out your intestines.  Or perhaps I'll rip out your throat.  Or maybe— Agh!" he cried out, gripping his head as Merlin's eyes glowed yellow, the force of his magic making his stomach turn, and making him choke up blood as dead organs were moved, disturbing his whole body.

Merlin's shaking fist was stretched out in front of him, tears flowing down his cheeks as he attacked the vampire, seeing him writhe as he fell onto the floor, Elijah and Rebekah rushing to him.  Nicky got to her feet, walking over to the warlock as the others tried to move out of the way of his magic to ensure they weren't hurt too.  Glasses on the table began to shatter, spilling wine everywhere, it dripping over the table like blood, drop by drop.  The paintings on the walls all fell, and books began to fly off the shelves, one hitting Enzo in the arm and one hitting Dean in the head and making him wince.

"Nicky!" Enzo cried, "Stop him, he's going to kill Kol."

Nicky shook her head, "He isn't strong enough to.  Only the ruler of magic can do that, and I think Merlin knows who it is." she closed her own hand around his fist, absorbing the magic into her own body, but it not hurting her as she was part demon, "Don't you?"

Merlin let out a small sob, "It's her.  Lillian.  And she hurt Sapphire and Angel with her magic."

"It's okay." Nicky smiled softly, "Just let it all go, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head, "It hurts.  I need to... I need to... Oh, God... Gaius is dead... I sense it... No... no... NO!" one of the lights flickered as he fell to his knees, weeping and rocking himself, "He's gone, and I wasn't there.  I was too concerned over a girl to look after my guardian.  He died, all alone..."

Nicky sighed, kneeling beside Merlin and touching his back, "I'm so sorry.  I know how you—"

"Don't you dare." Merlin glared daggers, "You damn— He was all I had left.  I've lost Lillian, I— I know I have."

Nicky wiped his eyes, "I'll go find Drew, who should've been here, frankly, and I'll send him in the BMW to find Scar.  Okay, Merlin?  Enzo, make him a cuppa, I mean, you're British, you're good at that." she smirked, "Damon, look after him.  Elijah, how is he?"

"Unconscious." replied the elder Original, "But he should be okay."

Nicky nodded, "Okay, so you take him home, make sure he doesn't go out, and Skye and Luke will find Dru and Wolfram and Hart, make sure they aren't slaughtering anyone.  I can't go out, so I'll call Sapph, check on the fam."

"Wow." Skylar rolled her eyes, "You really do hold a torch for them, don't you?"

Nicky scoffed, "Dru has been a royal pain in my ass for years now, and Wolfram and Hart helped kill me.  Yes, I am slightly pissed."

"Right." Luke clapped his hands, "Cassy, Dean, Sam, Mandy, you all go patrol, Jared, you go see the wolves, make sure Khloe and Jake don't get into another arguement.  She still is a bit mad at him and Nicky."

***

"Andrew?" Nicky knocked, "Drew, open up already.  C'mon, doesn't take fifty years..."

Her brother cracked open the door slightly, groaning when he saw her, the faint aroma of alcohol on his breath as he rubbed his red rimmed eyes, "It's the fun police." he drawled.

"Another late one, Drew?" Nicky pushed past her brother, "Typical."He looked as she walked in, "Please, come in..." he muttered.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Nicky grimaced as she saw a slice of pizza upside down on his desk, "Thought you were off the hard stuff?"

Andrew tilted his head, "Maybe it was seeing you dead on the pool table that set it off.  I dunno.  I dunno what I'm doing anymore."

"Sorry, but I had to make it real." Nicky crossed her arms, "Anyway, got a mission for you.  It's a salvage one."

Andrew groaned, "Lemme guess... red haired, short, witchy?"

"Yup." Nicky turned off his television, "And be careful."

Andrew grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, tying his hair back, "I've seen sex before, Nik.  Just cause you need laid."

"Not what I mean." Nicky exhaled, "Turns out our little Red is the Queen of Magic.  So bring her back here, and Enzo'll test that theory."

Andrew searched his sister's face, "You're afraid to face her."

"She made her feelings about me very clear yesterday." Nicky coughed, "She hates me."

"And I thought you were the smart sibling." Andrew laughed, "She doesn't hate you, she's just a bit angry, and confused, and hurt.  She thought she'd lost her best friend in the whole world.  She loves you, in a way more than Iain, because throughout everything you've been through, you've never truly given up on her or not given her another chance."

Nicky stared, "Did you just deliver a massive speech?"

"Yes." Andrew stated, "Now hand me my jacket, before I throw up."

Nicky gave a small smile, grabbing her brother's leather jacket and handing him it, seeing him pull it on over his AC/DC shirt.  She gave him a quick hug, feeling him straighten before hugging back.

"Now, this is adorable." Elena's voice called from Andrew's bathroom.

Nicky pulled away, "Never told me, ahem, that you had guests."

"Hey, Nicky." Elena smiled, walking over in a low cut shirt and jeans, giving the demon girl a brief cuddle, "Feeling better?"

Nicky smiled, "Much.  How are you 'Lena?""Oh, I'm alright." Elena said as she pulled away, "Where's he wandering off to?"

Nicky replied, "We've a missing redhead.  Technically, two, as Sapph didn't turn up today, but I was about to text her after getting Mr. Lazy here up."

"Cool." Elena smiled, then pecked Andrew's lips, "Safe trip.  Don't get too traumatized."

Nicky scoffed, "It is Scarlette and Iain, so expect nudity.  And remember, you can't teleport, so use the BMW or Damon's Camaro."

***

"Wow..." Iain said, lying in his torn bed, staring up at his ceiling and seeing the smashed remnants of a lightbulb, "That was definitely explosive."

Scarlette's red hair pooled fuzzily around her head, "Uh huh."

"So..." Iain turned towards her, "Queen of Magic.  Sounds fun."

She shook her head, "I'm a crappy queen.  So far, I've already hurt Sapph and Angel, and smashed up your room."

"My room I don't mind." Iain looked over the bed, "Oi!  Biter!  Stop eating my shoes."

The hellhound replied, reluctantly obeying, "Yes, master." he padded over to the rug, "What just happened?  Everything's a mess."

"You'll understand one day, Biter." Scarlette tapped the bed, pulling the cover around herself, self conscious around the dog who could talk, "Come here, boy."

Biter jumped up on the bed and rubbed his head against Scarlette's shoulder, then jumped on Iain, making the hunter yelp with surprise as he was getting licked across the face.

"I love you too, boy!" he chuckled.

Scarlette got to her feet, beginning to get dressed, "I should get back.  I'm sure there was some kind of briefing today, and I'm unfashionably late."

"Be later." Iain laughed, hugging her to him, hearing her giggle.

She shook her head, "Sadly, Nicky'll be there."

"Don't be too harsh on her." Iain said as he too began to dress, pulling on his jeans and buckling his belt, grabbing a white shirt.

Scarlette sighed, "You sound like Enzo, fuck's sake."

"Mistress?" Biter asked, "I love you.  And I want to fight."

Iain grumbled, "I already told him, no.  Because if I get killed and he's too close to me, he'll die too."

"I'd die anyway, Master." Biter whined, "Please don't die." he sounded on the verge of tears, then began to howl in a doggish way.

Iain knelt beside him, fingers running through the tresses of the dark brown fur, then rested his head against the hellhound's own, looking into it's demonic red eyes.  Biter looked like a normal fully grown dog, except for those eyes.  His abilities were almost endless, and his main weakness was if his master was to perish in front of him, he would simply fade away.

"I love you, boy." Iain's green eyes were soft, "You remember that, okay?" his voice cracked a little, "You're my best mate."

A giant pink tongue raked over his cheek, and he let out a small laugh, kissing the dog on the forehead before standing.  He brushed a curl out of his face, then groaned, grabbing his straighteners, and styling his hair into the spiked form he donned normally.

"I like your natural hair," Scarlette rested her chin against his shoulder once his hair was finished, "It's like a hobbit's."

Suddenly, there was a knock at Iain's door.  Anticipation burned in both the humanoid's veins, as they both considered whom it could be.  Was it Nicky or Enzo, here to half ass apologies, or was it Angel, seeking Scarlette?  Or was it Lorne, coming for rent?Iain paced over to the door, then outstretched his hand, wrapping his fist around the doorhandle, then pulling, feeling it give and open finally, revealing Andrew, who stood on the other side of an invisible force field, having not been invited in.

"Oh, good, I missed the living embodiment of The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang.  Scarlette, it's important." Andrew said, leaning against the field seperating them, "It's Merlin.  He sensed that Gaius died... he's a wreck."

Scarlette cupped her hand over her mouth, and felt Biter run past her leg, arfing at Andrew, who glared down, eyes filling with black.

"Oi!  Bad dog!" Andrew growled, "Me demon.  Me your master."

Iain gave a small, stifled laugh, "Andrew, he detests demons."

"But he's a hellhound." Andrew arched an eyebrow.

Iain huffed, "His last master, a low rank demon, hurt him really badly.  I saved his life."

"We've got to g-go." Scarlette murmured, "Oh, my God... Emrys... My poor, dear Emrys." she darted to the car, followed by Andrew and a tired Iain, who had to run down the stairs and out of TheLounge at human pace, then clambered into Damon's Camaro.

 

***

When the Mikaelsons arrived home, an unconscious, bleeding Kol slung weakly over Elijah's shoulder, they saw Niklaus in the corner with a pink tutu that had been forced on, and glitter all over his body and the floor.  Rebekah couldn't stifle the roar of laughter that escaped her, and she almost toppled over from the force of it.  Martha was skipping around in her fairy outfit, waving her wand and giggling.  Elijah rested Kol on the sofa, angered at his brother's outbursts and language that he had used.  Still, his protective brotherly urges made him brush a part of Kol's hair from his forehead, then he turned to Niklaus.

"It's definitely a strong look, Niklaus." Elijah said, amused.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Oh, shut up, brother.  You said babysit her, and this is what happened, she took my dignity and got glitter all over the floor."

"Where did she e-even get the glitter?" Rebekah asked through laughs, "I-I mean, she's not meant t-to have it in the — oh, my God — the living room after the last time!"

Klaus chewed his lower lip, "She wanted to make a 'pretty picture'"

"Uncle Nik purdy!" Martha squealed, then saw Kol, "D-Daddy?  Daddy?"

Elijah took her tiny hand in his, "He's asleep.  You, missus, made a mess.  Five minutes in the naughty corner!"

She pouted, but wasn't prepared to argue with the elder, so plodded over to the corner where she sat down with a small thud.

Kol suddenly shot up with a shuddering gasp, eyes cracking open and he looked around to get his bearings, slightly confused that he had moved.  His temples complained with pain, and there was a trail of dried blood coming from his nose.

"Ah." Elijah sneered, "He is awake."

Kol moaned in pain, "Why does my 'ead feel like a bleedin' automobile alarm has went off?"

"Because you managed to irritate one of the most powerful warlocks to ever exist." Elijah wasn't amused - it was written across his face.

The younger got into a sitting position, "When the room stops spinning, I'm gonna find that bastard—" he was cut off when Elijah's hand struck him across the cheek, hard.

"Mind your language." Elijah chastised.

Kol rolled his eyes, then looked towards Klaus, bursting out loud, "Well... I-It's a strong look, Nik!  Going for the Jeffree Star do-over, are you?"

"Who?" Klaus arched an eyebrow.

Kol snickered, "Never mind.  And folk call me the gay one?"

"Kol." Elijah hissed, "You are being disrespectful."

Rebekah giggled, "I think he's being bloody hilarious."

"Yeah, but you think that clungemobile Impala is suitable for your romps." Kol quipped sassily.

Elijah raised his voice, "Will you stop saying things like that?   It is one thing to say it at the college, around your little friends, but in front of the child?"

"Smartie-Marty doesn't mind," he looked over at his daughter, "Do you, princess?" she shook her head, "See?  So what the fuck is your problem?"

Elijah yet again hit Kol, "Martha out of the corner, Kol in."

"You've got to be bloody kidd-"

Elijah interjected, "Do you want me to use the belt on you?  I haven't had to use that in years, but I don't mind bringing back old habits."

"You wouldn't dare." Kol challenged.

Elijah quickly grabbed Kol by the hair and forced him to look into his deadly serious expression, "Do I look like I am joking, Kol Mikaelson?  I haven't beaten you because you were mourning over that stupid human boy, but now, I will if I need to!"

"He w-wasn't stupid!" cried Kol, "Let me go!"

Elijah yelled, putting fear into Kol's veins, "Corner this instant otherwise I'll give you the thrashing that I should've when you were busy drinking away your sorrows and harming your own child!"

He chucked Kol onto the floor and saw him writhe his way to the corner, having broken several ribs with the force of the throw.  Kol curled into a ball, pulling up his hood and hiding his face as tears fell from his eyelashes, muffled sobs of pain and fear escaping him.

"Elijah..." all of Rebekah's humour had now faded, "I know he's an arse, but still—"

Elijah interrupted, "Take Martha out of the room, Rebekah... And mind your language."

"Yes sir." she picked up the infant, who whined, stretching her tiny arms out, making grabby hands for her father.

She whimpered, "Daddy... D-Dad... Uncle Elijah, y-you're turning into Finn!"

"Rebekah, take the child out, this instant!" Elijah commanded, "And Niklaus, go for a shower, you look like a ponce.  I shall clean up this mess later."

The others left, knowing Elijah wished to be alone with Kol, to probably lecture him, and degrade him further by making him apologise or something.

Elijah knelt beside Kol, tracing his hand around the younger's back, hearing him yelp out and trying to assess the damage.  If the bones were broken, they wouldn't heal until they were set back into place.  He could see that he was also in pain from Merlin's attack.

"Take off your hooded top and shirt, and let me see, brother..." he murmured, keeping his voice as soft as possible.

Kol shook his head, whimpering.  His whole body was in agony, his back, face and arms from Elijah, and everything else from Merlin."Are you honestly willing to disobey me right now, Kol?" It was obvious he wasn't quite forgiven, "Let me see, this instant."

Kol gave a small nod, then unzipped his grey hoodie, sliding it off, then groaning in pain as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his torso, which was mostly unscathed aside from several small scars from where he had been belted as a child whenever he misbehaved.  His back, on the other hand was already bruising.  Elijah could see where a broken bone slightly jutted at Kol's skin, and felt guilty for hurting him.

"I'm sorry I was so rough, brother." Elijah whispered, then brought the weeping Kol's head under his chin, holding him as he sobbed into his chest, "And I'm sorry about what I said.  I didn't mean it.  I know I shouldn'tve said it."

Kol mumbled, "Everyone is criticizing me for what I did... as if I didn't feel guilty enough.  I regret everything, but it's a-almost like I'm n-not allowed t-to mourn him.  I-I'm not allowed to..."

Elijah kissed his forehead, "Hush, brother."

***

 

"Merlin!" cried Scarlette as she darted into the college meeting room, seeing Merlin staring blankly ahead as tears rolled down his cheeks, trembling hand curled around a mug of tea.

Iain and Andrew walked into the room after her, both slightly confused, then they saw Merlin, who was a nervous wreck.  Damon and Enzo sat at the bottom of the table, Scarlette not even acknowleging either of them.

"What car did you take, dude?" asked Damon.

Andrew replied, "Since my car has blood in it, I took the Camaro."

"You're kidding." Damon pinched the top of his nose, "There's worse than blood that's been in that thing."

Andrew and Iain simultaneously groaned in disgust, then the hunter took off his jacket, putting it over a chair, "So what exactly happened?"

"Well, Kol and Merlin fought, learned more 'bout Eli, was right about the Queen of Magic crap." Enzo summarised, "Oh, and Gaius apparently kicked the bucket."

Merlin's head snapped to the side and he growled, "How dare you?  He died, alone.  I came here and I lost him, and Lillian."

"Merlin..." Scarlette rested her face against his cheek, voice dropping to a low whisper, dripping with grief, "I am so sorry.  You must be in such pain... and I can't make it better— Wait, I'm the Queen, can I bring him back?"

Merlin shook his head, "Too complicated.  Took Lillith, Iris' sister th-three hundred years t-to learn to bring someone back w-without a price.  It's t-to risky.  I just have to let him be gone, don't I?" he sighed, resting his head against the table, pushing away his tea, "Leave me.  All of you."

"Merlin—"

Merlin raised his voice, "Leave me alone, Lillian!"

"O-Okay." she kissed his forehead, seeing Iain flinch, "Iain, lets go."

Enzo blinked a few times before getting up and darting after Scarlette as she began to walk away, "So you're gonna pretend I don't exist?  Oh, that's really mature."

"Enzo, right now, I make lightbulbs smash as soon as I get a little bit upset." Scarlette explained, "What the hell do you think I can do to you?  Yes, you gave me these necklaces, but I'm still pissed that you snapped my fucking neck." she turned on her heel and left to the games room, Iain in tow.

Andrew pushed past Enzo, "Fucked up big time, buddy.  Don't worry, she'll be your friend again in 48 hours.  Man, this place has gone to shit since Caspino." he disappeared down the corridor.

"I fucked up, Damon." Enzo sighed, "I guess I always do."

Damon's arms surrounded him, "You threw Eli off our trail.  If Scar doesn't see that, then she's just an idiot."

"Maybe I'm the idiot." Enzo turned to face the other vamp, "I mean, I wreck things and people.  Even in Augustine, I was pretty useless."

Damon pecked his lips, "Stop it.  You're beautiful, and amazing, and perfect, okay?  And you're mine, and I need you to get your head in gear and be my boyfriend, not someone who hates himself.  You keep saying things like that, and I will about myself."

"Your ego though—"

Damon interjected, "Worth it for you, baby."

***

 

Scarlette stood, angrily playing pool, whilst the television was on static, buzzing in the background.  Iain sighed, his fingers rubbing circles into her arms.

A voice grew gradually louder as it approached the room, "Okay, Sapph, see you later.   Love you, chick, bye!" Nicky walked in, phone against ear, not noticing Scarlette until she hung up, then gasped.

"Nicky." Scarlette straightened, "We're here in your little deathbed room."

Nicky flinched, "Scar, about yesterday, I'm so fucking sorry.  I fucked up big time.""You're right." Scarlette put down the cue that had been sellotaped back together, "You did.  I mean, I forgave you for killing me, twice, I forgave you for murdering Angel and Jared, but this?  You obviously don't care about your friends."

Nicky looked desperate, "Scar... that's why I did it.  Eli was going to kill you."

"Whatever." Scarlette sighed, "Can we not just now?  I've had a long day, and to be honest, I don't want to blow all the bulbs."

Iain's gaze flickered between the two of them, like he was watching the world's most awkward tennis match, "I'm going to head off to the library... um... read some Watcher's diaries."

"I'll come with you." Scarlette looked at Nicky, then began to follow him.

Nicky called after them, "Angel and Sapph miss you, Scar, and want you to return home when you can!"

"Okay, whatever!" Scarlette darted out of the room.

Nicky sighed, then kicked the wall, seeing dust explode as the plaster and brick gave way, "Fuck."

***

"So, actual werewolves?" Skylar brushed blonde from her eyes, "Why on earth would they be interested in some doggies?"

Luke shrugged, "It's Wolfram and Hart and Drusilla.  Nobody knows."

They walked through the woods together, hearing the leaves crunch under their feet, the sound and smell of nature calling to them.  Skylar was wearing an uncharacteristic blue coat that had fur around the hood, unable to feel the heat or cold.  She was also wearing black jeans and hiking boots.  Luke was wearing a red hoodie over a Doctor Who shirt, as well as jogging bottoms and some sneakers.  Around his neck was a blue scarf, and on his face were glasses — when he died, his eyesight was slightly damaged, and like the wounds on his back, they had never healed.

Luke took her hand and helped her up onto a ledge, seeing her give an almost shiver, knowing that she was only pretending to try and act human, but still giving her his scarf, smiling at her in the friendliest way possible.

They continued to walk, and they reached a giant ash tree, which had something carved onto it.  The smile dropped from Luke's face as he walked up, his cold fingers tracing over the letters that had been there for about two years now.

L + F 4Ever

He blinked back tears, then sighed, "Lets keep going..."

All of a sudden, Skylar saw someone step out of the clearing with a crossbow and cried, "Look out!" before diving onto Luke, them both rolling down into a ditch, the vampire atop the zombie who coughed.

"Ow." Luke pouted before bursting out laughing, "Where are my glasses?"

Skylar's hand stretched, touching them on the ground next to them before grabbing them and sliding them back onto Luke's face, a bit lopsidedly.  Luke's hand ran up her arm, then to her cheek, their eyes meeting, then hers wandering to his lips as their faces inched closer, almost touching before...

"Oops, sorry!" it was Steven Wolfram's voice, "Didn't mean to aim at you!" his head peeked over the ditch.

Skylar gasped slightly into Luke's mouth, then clambered to her feet, brushing herself off, clearing her throat before retaining her badass persona, "You will me, mate.  Bloody 'ell."

Luke got up, looking towards Skylar, then up at Steven, "The rest of you up there?"

"Uh huh!" Steven sorted his own glasses awkwardly.

Luke and Skylar climbed their way out of the ditch, Luke's hand in hers as he helped her up.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with a crossbow?" asked Luke.

Steven stammered, "Well, Eli has her army.  And with Miss Lamont dead, well, we're sitting ducks."

"Oh." Luke grabbed the crossbow, "That was too easy." he decided it wasn't quite time to tell any of Wolfram and Hart about Nicky.

They walked over to where Lindsey, Drusilla and Lilah were sitting, seeing the wolves surrounding, as well as Jared, who knelt beside Khloe's sandy brown furred alter ego, stroking under her chin, kissing her nose.

"Hi." Luke said as he stepped into the circle of people.

Drusilla's head tilted slightly, "Is this your love, Elizabef'?" she inhaled, "He smells like sunshine!  Does 'e taste like it too?"

"He's dead, Dru." Skylar knelt beside her, "And he's not mine.  His heart belongs to somebody else."

Drusilla gave a small giggle, "I've been a good girl, Elizabef'.  I've been drinking from the plastic havens."

"A bloodbag." Lindsey drawled, "She doesn't make much sense."

Skylar muttered, "Never did.  She's mad."

"Her mind is incredible." Luke stared off, "Like a childish drawing, but a horrifically disturbed and murderous childish drawing."

Lilah exhaled, "I've grown rather fond of her.  She's our liaison to the imaginitive side of things.  Shame Nicky's dead."

"Actually, she isn't." Luke explained, "She faked her death.  Honestly, do you think Jacob would be here if she was actually dead?"

Jacob stepped from the wolfpack, in his human form, Tyler behind him loyally, "No, I wouldn't be.  I'd be dead."

"Why did she—"

Skylar interjected, "She bought us more time."

"It was her plan." Jared explained, "Sapphire, Enzo and I were the only ones to know.  We even made sure Luke couldn't read our minds."

Khloe shifted into human form, "It was a smart idea.  Got the bitch hurt too."

"Khloe." growled Jacob, "Don't."

Jared stared at her, "Yeah, babe, don't."

"Sorry." Khloe sighed.

***

Scarlette returned home in the dead of night, making sure Merlin and Iain were both sleeping before blurring away from both of their apartments.  She approached the door, gingerly lifting her hand to the handle, but not confident to walk straight in, afraid of what they would say to her.

So instead, she knocked, uncertain of this action, picturing their angered and disgusted faces, seeing the door creak open.  Sapphire was in her night dress, her massive brush of red curls tied back.

"Scarlette..." breathed Sapphire, then her arms surrounded the younger redhead, feeling her yeild to her, Scar's body falling into her as she broke down in sobs, "Shh, it's okay." Sapphire whispered as she stroked her hair, "I know, I know."

Angel walked over, seeing Scarlette, and helping her up, holding her close as she wept into his shoulder, "Hush... You're my little girl, you know that?"

"I'm a-a- a freak." Scarlette choked out, "I'm a monster."

Angel gasped a little as the necklaces scorched his skin, but bore the pain for his daughter, "No you aren't.  You're just lost.  But magic found you.  And Iris chose you."

"Why me?" she cried.

Sapphire smiled faintly, "Because you're special.  A creature, a person born of both a fallen angel and a witch?  Amazing.  A vampire too?  Even better.  But if they're you, then they are the only one to ever exist, and they are loved.  We love you.  Connor does too, but he's busy playing Call of Duty."

"Heh." Scarlette managed a small smile, "I-I love you guys too."

Angel kissed her forehead, "You are a part of this family, without it we're just more dysfunctional and most of all, incomplete."

"I know I'll n-never compete with Brit." Scarlette sighed sadly.

Angel stroked her cheek, "Brit may have been our biological daughter, but we love you the same as we did her.  You're ours."

"I'm yours." Scarlette breathed.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

A few days later, and Nicky was sitting in the library, deleting her Facebook and Twitter temporarily, downloading each and every picture she had uploaded onto her USB memory stick, a tiny smile stretching her mouth as she scrolled through the final ones before terminating the accounts.  She was doing this so that Eli would continue to believe she was dead, and so that her doppelganger wouldn't catch her out by discovering the net.

"I remember that." Enzo said, sitting beside her, "You and Jacob's first date — the Winter Ball.  You looked like a princess."

Nicky sighed, ejecting her USB from the computer and putting it in her purse, "I can barely use my phone or laptop anymore in case of hackers.  Eli chose her army well.  But hopefully when this is ove— who am I kidding?" she slid out of her chair, putting her purse in her black tote bag, "It's never going to be over."

"Nicole... This isn't forever." Enzo got to his feet also, "There's more to life than this."

Nicky let out a small humorless laugh, "Is there?  Because next week, I have got to lead all those people into battle, and there is no way that they are ready.  Hell, I'm not ready." she looked down, "I'm twenty years old, Enz.  I don't want to die, and I can't lose any more people.  I just— I have seen too much death in my life, and I feel like I'm going to lead them all into theirs."

"Nicky..." Enzo exhaled, his hands touching her shoulders, "I know you can do this.  It's like any old hunt — you just find her weakness and exploit it."

Kol suddenly burst into the library, "Nicky!  Got some news on the ghost front, Jer's found a way for the ghosts to temporarily pass over to our side."

"Oh, that's some good news!" Enzo clapped.

Nicky sighed, "Okay, where's Marty?  She's gonna have to tell us, ain't she?  Little toddler involved."

The three walked into the living room, where Elijah sat with Martha, who's eyes were cold and empty, not filled with the same youthfulness and spark of energy that they were usually.  Nicky didn't need to be a demon to sense that she was being used as a vessel, a gateway, a host.

"Nicky!" her soft voice remained high and childish, but had an air of maturity about it, "We've done it!  We found a spell that could work!"

Nicky faked a smile, "Great, uh... Jer?"

"Oi!" the child rolled her eyes, "Do I look like Jeremy, Lamont?  Well, I guess I sort of do since I'm possessing his kid, but no, it's Frey.  Although Jer is here, he doesn't— he doesn't want to give false hope to Kol." she locked eyes with the Original, "I'm so sorry.  Anywho, the spell requires three witches/warlocks, and one has to have supreme power.  The Queen.  One of the others also has to be human, species wise, but a human who practices the arts, and the other must be born with it, but from a different reality to ours.  They need a gallon of blood that gateways both life and death, that is from heaven, earth and hell."Nicky lifted her head slightly, "Mine.  And Drew's.  And Sapphire's.  The blood of a demon, the blood of an angel."

"And the blood of a vampire." Enzo concluded.

Freya sighed, "I've gotta leave this body, otherwise I'll kill the girl, and there's far too much death." she stepped away from Martha's body, and the little girl fell onto her backside.

"Ouchie!" she pouted, "My bum!"Kol went to her and lifted her into his arms, rocking her, "Hey, love..."

"P-Papa says..." she stammered, "H-He sayeded... he says that it might not work, th-the spell.  That he's not sure, that it's quite a difficult one to do."

Nicky chewed her lower lip, "But it's worth a try.  I need to find Scarlette." she dashed out of the room, rushing to her car, looking down and sighing.

"Nicole-Violet!" Samandriel called, teleporting into the car, "I'm coming with you."

Nicky's eyes hardened, "No, you aren't.  She's dangerous — my God, I can't believe I'm actually talking about Scar right now."

"She wouldn't harm me." Mandy said, "Nor would she hurt you — you're her family."

Nicky rubbed her eyes, "So were Sapph and Angel.  Didn't stop her then.  I gotta be prepped for a fight, if she's willing to put up one."

"'Prepped'?" Samandriel looked confused.

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Never mind, Mandy."

"Please, refrain from calling me that." Samandriel requested, "My name is Samandriel, and my vessel is called Alfie."

Nicky groaned, "But Alfie makes you sound like a dog." she turned on her CD player as she was about to turn the ignition, "Shit.  Can't drive, can I?  Not without risking everything.  Gunna have to teleport."

"But teleportation takes up a lot of psychic energy — especially from a creature such as yourself." Samandriel pointed out, "Eli would sense it."

The demon girl clambered out of the car, "Could you take me, perhaps shield me?"

"Certainly." Samandriel took her hand, "You know, I've wanted some Uncle and Niece bonding time fitted in."

Nicky pushed, "Yeah, but not now, kinda busy.  Let's go, Buzz Light— you won't understand any references I make, so I'm not gonna bother."

Samandriel teleported them, and a white light shrouded them, blanking out everything else surrounding.  Wind blew through their hair, making Nicky's slightly frizzy as it stood on end.  When the light dissapated, they were in a completely different area, not somewhere that Nicky recognised.  She knew something for sure — she definitely wasn't at Angel's house.  Everything was painted bright white, and Nicky made out a desk.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Castiel, who walked over.

Nicky looked up, "Where the hell are we?"

"You three lunkheads are in heaven." an amused voice rung around the space, which had excellent acoustics, the smallest sounds travelling, "Well, my heaven anyway."

Nicky turned around and saw the source of the voice, "Gabriel." she gave a small, angered smile, "You smarmy bastard.  Why did you bring us here?"

"Well, we can't really stay long as your dear aunties and uncles will soon be joining us." Gabriel gave his usual smirk, "So lets get down to business — I want to help you."

Nicky scoffed, "After the havoc you've been causing on earth, Gabe — or should I call you Trickster?  Or Loki?  Those are the aliases you've adopted to punish the dickheads, am I right?"

"Okay, so I've been smiting certain bags of ass suckers." Gabriel paced in front of his family members, "Sue me.  But to be honest, I've grown rather fond of that little rock you call a home, Nikster.  I don't really want it torn in two by your bitch of a doppelganger."

Samandriel looked confused, "Are you suggesting that you wish to help?"

"Yes I am, little bro." Gabe gave a patronizing smirk, "Look, I know I'm probably one of the last people you wanna accept help from—"

Nicky arched an eyebrow, "Actually a pretty long list.  Not quite the last.  Not accepyting it from Eli — like ever."

"She wouldn't offer you it, kiddo." Gabriel sighed, "Please, let me help.  These idiots up here don't realise how dangerous Eli is."

Castiel crossed his arms, "You are hardly safe yourself, Gabriel."

"Look, I'm sorry.  I get it." Gabriel's eyes softened, "I'm a douche.  But I'm a douche who wants to help."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Fine!  Now do you mind sending us to Scarlette's?  Mandy and I were trying to find the redhead."

"What on God's Earth is the abomination doing here?" a tall angel asked, walking forward.

Nicky groaned, looking up, "Michael.  So I see Samandriel also helped you out in his Adam Milligan salvage mission.  Wonderful."

"You aren't to stain the holiness of our Father's haven with your presence—"

Castiel interjected, "Her father isn't yours.  But if the Creator made everything, he indeed created her also.  Are you willing to disagree with our Father for making her?"

"Castiel." Michael tilted his head, "Still rolling in the filth, I see.  You never learn." he turned to Alfie, "Samandriel, I must say, I did not expect this of you.  You were once honorable, what happened?"

Samandriel replied simply, "I fell for your ex vessel."

"You did what?" Michael's eyes flared, "You, boy—"

Samandriel cried, "No!  You don't control me anymore, Michael.  You know what?  Ana was right when she was alive.  You are nothing but an arrogant, self-centred, mindless dick." he swivelled, "Send us home, Gabriel."

"No!" Michael yelled, "I forbid it!  The abomination has poisoned your mind!"

Nicky scoffed, "Just because he's realised he's got one of his own and doesn't have to listen to you?  Fuck off, Mikey, just because you blindly follow orders."

"Ana was just as rebellious as you were, falling for a demon." Michael teased, "Look where it got her.  Dead."

Gabriel gave a small laugh, seeing the anger flaring in Nicky's eyes at the disrespectful mention of her mother, "You fucked up now, Michael."

"She cannot take me." Michael smirked, "She lost the angelsword.  She can't kill me."

Nicky barked a laugh, "Don't need to." she put her hands on his shoulders and rammed her knee hard into his vessel's privates, seeing him groan at her added strength, falling to his knees, "Don't wanna get involved, then fine.  Stay here and see how long you last if Eli beats us.  She can kill you all, you fool, and she won't stop for mercy.  If she wins, then you'll wish I'dve killed you."

"Don't you dare go, Castiel." Michael moaned in pain as he clambered to his feet, "Samandriel, Gabriel!  I command you!  Do not go with the abomination."

Nicky tilted his face up, "I'd much rather be an abomination than a shitless coward." she pushed him down, "Lets go, boys."

Within seconds, she was at Angel's house, Samandriel behind her as the hot sun glared down on them.  She hissed a little at the brightness that stung her hypersensitive eyes, rubbing them before gingerly knocking, pulling up her hood so she wouldn't get seen by anybody.  Samandriel stood directly behind her, his body shielding hers for extra safety, not wanting to risk his niece.  He had been rather close to Ana, the only one of her siblings who hadn't smothered her, or betrayed her, or chastised her for who she fell in love with.  He understood more than most angels that love chose you, and not the other way around.

Scarlette opened the door, her red hair messed in front of her face, "Nicky.  Hey." she managed a weak smile, and Nicky knew that a tiny part of her was forgiven.

"Scarlette..." Nicky chewed awkwardly on her lower lip, "Hey."

Scarlette sighed, "Come in.  Hey, Samandriel."

"Hi." the angel gave a small grin, "I just told Michael that he is a dick.  Wow.  I should be dead."

Nicky noted, "But you ain't."

"One second," Scarlette prodded his chest, "Yep.  Not a ghost." she and Nicky laughed simultaneously for the first time in ages, then she turned to the demon girl, "So, I'm guessing it's not a social visit." she said, humor draining from her words, "Who's Eli killed now?"

Nicky replied, "Nobody, actually.  But the ghosts have apparently found a spell that might help with them crossing back over temporarily."

"Cool." Scarlette drawled, "What's the catch?"

Samandriel shrugged, "No catch really.  Only it must be performed by three magic users of different abilities.  One, the Queen, another a human warlock, and another, one who was born in a different dimension, and has to have natural magic."

"No way." Scarlette shook her head when she realised who the other two would be, "This sort of spell is too much for both of them.  Iain's a human, and Merlin's... he's broken."

Nicky sighed, "We all are broken in some shape or form, Scar.  But this is for the greater good.  Another ingredient is... well, a gallon of Andrew, Sapphire and myself's blood.""I don't care what the other ingredients are." Scarlette's voice raised in pitch, "This could actually kill Iain.  And Merlin may not want to do it."

Nicky swallowed, "I know that he lost—"

"No." Scarlette interjected, "You don't.  You say you do, but you have no idea what Gaius was to him.  He was his everything, his only family left."

Nicky's head drooped, "I'm sorry.  My behavior as of late has been less than favorable, but I have my reasons."

"What's that?" Scarlette cocked her head, "And don't you dare say my protection."

Nicky sighed, "Fine.  I'm damn scared, okay?  I am terrified that next week, I am going to lead thousands of people to their deaths.  I am scared that my friends are gonna die, and you know why I'm so scared?  Because any deaths in that war are on me."

"How?" Scarlette asked.

Nicky exhaled, "Because I exist.  Because I was born, and I survived, and Eli is pissed.  That's why I let her believe I was dead.  To let her think she's won, that you haven't got a leader, that you can't beat her."

"We can't." Scarlette sat against her table.

Samandriel crossed his arms, "Is this what the Hunter's Supergroup has become?  A bunch of dull pessimists?  Where's the fight?  The passion."

"Dead, like many of our friends." replied Scarlette.

Nicky shook her head, "No, it isn't.  Because I am your leader, and I am sorry, but you are going to go over to Merlin's and stop avoiding him.  Comfort him, and maybe, just maybe, he'll have the strength for the fight."

"What about Iain, huh?" Scarlette queried, "What if this spell kills him?"

Nicky sighed, "Have a little faith in your boyfriend, Scar." she looked towards Samandriel, "Take me home, Unc?"

"Nik, wait!" Scar cried, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately, it's just with Merlin and Iain and everything piling on top of me, and I know that sounds wrong but I'm gonna half ass an apology anyway.  I'm projecting, and I'm really such a stupid bitch, Luke doesn't like me anymore because of my hatred towards blondie and—"

Nicky interrupted, "You're babbling."

"I know but I—"

Again, the demon girl stopped her, giving her a warm hug, "You're forgiven, Red, okay?  You're my bitch, and to be honest, would suck if the world ended when we were fighting."

"Definitely." Scarlette pulled away, "You go home, relax or something, I'll ring Iain and pick up Merlin and talk to them, okay?"

Nicky nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"I remember your Dad saying that." Scarlette laughed, "Good times, good times."

Nicky took Samandriel's hand, grinning as they were shrouded in the light as he took her back home.

***

"Skye..." Luke mumbled, "Bit of an emergency."

Skylar popped her head around the door, "What is it?"

"I—" he lifted up the box, "I've literally got one vial of blood left before the battle."

Skylar walked over, confused, "Strange, 'm sure that you 'ad—"

"Drop the cockney, I know that's a part of your tough girl act, it's like Spike.." Luke breathed.

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Okay, Your Highness, I meant, how peculiar.  You definitely 'ad more last week."

"I've been drinking about three a day recently." Luke swallowed, running a hand over his face, "My God, I didn't even notice, just remembered that it was made from flesh and blood."

She touched his arm, "Hey, it's okay—"

"How is it okay?" Luke cried, "Where the hell am I supposed to get more demon blood from?  Ask Nicky to donate?  What do I say?  I went through thirty vials in about a week or something?"

She chewed her lower lip, "Luke, please... There's no need to shout."

"Why the hell not?" Luke's voice boomed, and CDs fell over with psychokinetic energy, alerting his attention, "Oh, my God, I-I'm so sorry, Skye... I didn't mean—"

She touched his cheek, "It's alright.  I do have another suggestion.  You don't 'ave any more of Freya, who was a demon's blood, but I tell you what you do have.  You 'ave me." she breathed softly, "My species of vamps are basic human/demon hybrids, ain't they?  So, if I give you a bit, and I mean a bit, maybe it's enough."

"You'd do that for me?" Luke sounded shocked.

She smiled, "You gave me a home, Luke.  I was on the streets, with Eli after me.  God knows what could've happened."

"Thank you so much." he hugged her briefly, and as they pulled away, yet again their lips nearly met, mere inches from brushing.Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, alerting them both, their eyes flickering to the wood, slight annoyance in Skylar's icy glare.

"I'll, ahem, I'll get it." Luke shuffled, then walked over to the door, opening it to see Drusilla tapping the invisible barrier created by har lack of invitation into the house owned by Iain.

Skylar exhaled, "What is it, Dru?"

"Oh..." she moaned, sounding distraught, "He's 'ere... Daddy's 'ere... after blood.  'e managed to kill Lindsey... ripped his throat out like a lion, the pretty girl and the other man barely escaped..."

Skylar's eyes widened, "Wait, Angelus is in our side of Futureland?"

"Shit." Luke hissed, "Nicky..." he put two fingers against his temples, "Nicky, look out, Angelus is in town, killed Lindsey McDonald."

Nicky's telepathic reply was short and sweet, "Fuck.  Okay."

"Told her." Luke looked at Drusilla, "Now I've gotta contact Iain so Dru can be invited in... phone... phone... bloody psychic but I still manage to lose things."

Skylar looked worriedly at her grandsire, "Can't you just telepathically call him?"

"If I want to blow up his head." Luke replied, hands searching for his mobile, "His psychic field is unusually low, probably because of borrowed magic." when he finally found the device, he smiled, "There you are, you beauty." he smiled towards Skylar, "You want to see something cool?"

He closed his eyes, and his phone began to flick through to his contacts by itself, ringing Iain."Better than Siri." he smirked.

Skylar grinned at his showing off, loving the confidence he showed only her.

"What the bloody hell is it, Andersen?" Iain's tired voice groaned, "Was sleeping.  Nice sleep too."

Luke didn't waste any time, "Don't ask me why, but you need to invite in Drusilla."

"What?" Iain sounded confused, "I'm asking why."

Luke groaned, "I said don't, but fine.  Angelus is in town and she needs shelter.  Please, mate."

"Fine." Iain breathed, "Am I on loudspeaker?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Yes, now get on with it!"

"Okay, okay, bloody 'ell..." he grumbled, "Drusilla, you are invited in.  Can I sleep now?"

Drusilla gingerly crossed the threshold, then fell, weeping in Skylar's arms, face buried in her shoulder as she whimpered.

Luke sighed, "It's okay, she's safe now.  Keep yourself safe, mate.  Bye." he hung up, then looked at Skylar.

"What now?" Skylar asked.

Luke shrugged, "I guess we wait."

"Death... Death..." Drusilla whimpered, "Someone will die tonight."

***

Iain put his phone back on the dresser, only for it to start ringing again.  He rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone and answering without reading who it was.

"What now, Andersen?" he groaned.

Scarlette's voice spoke on the other end, "Do I honestly sound like Luke?"

"Scar." he got up, "Where are you?  Haven't seen you in a couple of days."

She sighed, "Around.  Dad's outta town with Sapph, gathering some weapons, Con's training... I have to see you."

"Sparky, hang on, putting you on loudspeaker, getting dressed." he did so, and began to change, "We have to be careful.  Apparently Angelus is in our part of town."

She shuddered, "Shit.  I need you for something, you're not gonna like it."

"If I had a pound—"

She interrupted, "I'm serious, Iain." she paused, "You need to come with me to see Merlin.  We've got to do a big spell that allows the spirits to temporarily cross over."

"A 'big spell'?" Iain questioned, "How big?"

She let out a shaking sob, and Iain realised she was upset, "Dangerously.  For you, anyway.  I'd do anything for—"

"I know." he smiled, like he was attempting to comfort her through the phone, "I understand." he heard her continue to cry, and saw Biter's head lift in the corner, his eyes blinking from drowsiness, "Hey... It was good, wasn't it?  We were amazing."

She released a small whimper, "I'm so sorry.  You aren't strong enough for this, and it's going to get you killed."

"It's worth it if it makes the world a tiny bit better." he grabbed his keys, leaving his apartment which suddenly got a lot smaller.

Scarlette gave a small sniffle, "It's a worse world without you."

"Scar." Iain exhaled, "You can't be selfish.  Besides, there's still like a two percent chance I'll survive, huh?  We can be a bit optimistic."

She admitted, "I chose you.  I love Merlin so, so much, but I love you in a completely different way.  It's more than magical, it's everything.  It's like..."

"Possession?" Iain asked.

"Sort of — every lost breath in my body, every dead organ, my unbeating heart, it's all yours, and it always has been.  Like I couldn't control myself...  I had the choice, you or Merlin." she paused, "And I chose you."

He sighed, "Where are you?" and made his way through TheLounge.

"T-Turn around." she exhaled.

He did so, and saw her, with tears streaking her cheeks, phone clutched in trembling hand, then put in her jean pocket.  She slowly approached him on the dancefloor and he brought her close, his hand clasping hers, foreheads touching as they slowly danced as a man softly sung on the stage a beautiful, melancholy song that showed the emotion of everything that was happening in the town.

'I find it hard to tell you... I find it hard to take... When people run in circles it's a very, very, very... mad world..'

Her thumb stroked over his cheek as his emerald eyes gazed into her own grassy green ones, sadness that death may seperate them earlier than they anticipated flowing between them as they slowly danced.

"Well, we always knew I'd die one day." Iain breathed into the tiny gap of air between them, "Never really anticipated this, but... at least we can try."

She shook her head, "Your magic isn't strong enough."

"I know." Iain sighed, then saw the tears still rolling down her cheeks, "Hey... don't cry... we were brilliant, and you were... you were amazing.  I love you, okay?  More than anything else in this life or any other."

She kissed him once on the lips, then pulled away, her face twisted with dispair, "L-Lets find Merlin."

***

"This is my favourite Barbie doll." Martha spoke to thin air, holding up the toy, "Aww, I wuv ewe, Britney."

Kol gave a small smile as he looked over at his daughter playing, Elijah opposite him, "She's so innocent."

"I know." Elijah sighed, "Her abilities as a medium have restricted her from making friends.  She only has one at school, Leona."

Martha looked up, scorning, "It's Lennie, not Leona!"

"Sorry, Lennie." Elijah corrected himself.Kol looked as his little girl continued to play with the toys, "What's going to happen next week, Lij?"

"Well, apparently, the witches will protect the school the best they can, as will the angels who are fighting."  Elijah replied, "The children and Elena are staying in there."

Kol nodded, "Okay." he clambered over to Martha, sitting beside her, seeing her laying out teacups for someone opposite her, "Who do you see, Marty?"

"Bwitney." Martha answered, "She's one and thwee quawters!"

Kol blinked, "C-Can I see?  Can you show me?"

"She says you might not want to." Martha frowned, "She says you might get sad.  Aww, Bwit... he'll wuv ewe, just like I do."

Kol looked at his daughter, "Please, let me see?  I want to meet your little friend."

"Okay, Daddy." Martha sounded uneasy as she took his hand, "I can only show you Bwit as she was very powe'ful."

He nodded, "Okay."

Her eyes closed, and his opened to the reality in front of him.  The room went cold and blue, and across from him was a young girl with reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes.  There were dark shadows around those eyes and a deep, badly stitched gash around her throat.  Flashes of how she died filled Kol's mind, and he witnessed everything that the other HSG members hadn't quite arrived in time to see.  He saw the blood as the toddler's head was ripped from her neck, and felt sickened, absolutely horrified and jerking before jackknifing to his feet as tears filled his eyes.

"Take it away." he begged, "I can't bear it.  Make it stop, please."

Martha's lip trembled, and she opened her eyes, the vision dissapating.  Kol shuddered and stormed out of the house, into the fresh air, feeling it smash against his skin, now cold, but still, not raining.  He dropped to his knees and attempted to vomit, but was unable to bring up anything, and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Enzo the Asshole:  Hey, Nicky gone out for walk hlf an hr ago, help me look for her, worried.

He replied once he gathered himself:

Kol:  Sure, need to get out of house anyway mate.

 

***

Scarlette shakily knocked on Merlin's door, but could sense he wasn't going to reply, so instead just walked in.

"Merlin?" she looked around, and Iain stepped in after her.

A small voice murmured, "In here."

She walked into his bedroom, Iain in tow and saw him huddled against the bed, "Oh, my God..."

"I'm fine." Merlin exhaled, "I've mourned, and I heard about the spell.  Been getting close with ghosts myself."

Iain sighed, "So you know what one of the prices may be?"

"I know." Merlin gave a small frown, "And I'm sorry."

Iain shrugged, "Whatever, just— just look after her, mate.  Treat her right."

"Ahem, still here." Scarlette looked between them, "We'll look through the books that we have, search for the spell, three magic users, one the Queen, and the blood of life and death.  Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Iain crossed his arms, "And if we fail?"

"Then, to coin a popular phrase that Nicky uses," Merlin began, "'We're fucked'."

Iain chewed on his lower lip, "Good luck, both of you.  I'll get my books—"

"No need." Scarlette clicked her fingers, and the majority of Iain's spellbooks were now transported in front of her, "You lads ready for a bit of light reading?"

Iain and Merlin exchanged a small glance, then came and sat in a triangle that was tipped by Scarlette, each grabbing a hefty book.  Iain saw that one had red paper and green writing and rolled his eyes, handing the book to Scarlette.  Again, his colour blindness had caused him issues.

"Merlin, mate, can I, uh, can I talk with you in private?" Iain looked to him, and saw Scarlette's look of confusion, "Just a quick chat, don't worry sweetheart."

Merlin nodded, "Sure."

They walked into his kitchen, and Iain turned on the taps so that Scarlette couldn't listen in with her vampiric hearing.  The hunter ran a hand through his hair."I'm sorry I've been such a jealous arsehole with her." Iain's eyes flickered over to Scarlette, who was reading, "It's just... she's no ordinary girl, is she?"

Merlin gave a small smile, then shook his head, "No, she really isn't." he looked at the taller man, "Her heart is yours.  I see it now.  She adores you, more than she ever did me."

"Don't say that, mate." Iain crossed his arms, "There's always going to be a part of her that's in love with you."

Merlin huffed, "But a bigger part that loves you.  I've accepted that now, Iain."

"Well, this is a pretty big spell, and I'm a human, so I'm probably not going to survive, so..." Iain exhaled, "I want you to cherish her, treasure her.  If you don't make her smile every single day, I swear to God, I'll haunt you."

Merlin let out a small laugh, "I promise.  You know, there is a chance you could survive..."

"I could barely control magic against you," Iain looked down, "I think that this spell is a bit stronger, no offense.  Scar and you, you work, you don't have to age, and not very much can kill you, but me?" Iain sighed, "Although I've slowed down my ageing, I'm going to die eventually.  She's immortal, so give her the eternity she deserves."

Merlin nodded, "I will.  And I won't let her forget you.  You know, you aren't actually that bad."

"I hope she doesn't hear this, but..." Iain brushed back a bit of his own hair, "Neither are you."

Merlin looked over at Scarlette, "Does she still sing when she bathes?"

"Yes!" Iain laughed, "She calls it a seranade in the shower at nine in the morning.  Did she use magic to do housework with you?"Merlin chuckled, "All the time!"

"She's a mad bloody woman." Iain stated, looking over at her, flicking urgently through the books.

Merlin agreed, "But we love her for it."

"Couldn't last without 'er." Iain nodded, "Would be dead already if she hadn'tve met me.  I was full of rage and fury when I came here, a vampire hater.  I nearly shot her on sight."

Merlin smiled, "She changed you."

"Yup." Iain looked at the warlock, "Come on then, lets get to work, she shouldn't 'ave to search through every book on 'er own."

He turned off the taps, and Iain and Merlin returned to the centre of the room, laughing and talking to each other, finally getting along.

Scarlette looked up, "You two look happy." she narrowed her eyes, "Talking about me?"

"Perhaps." Iain pressed his lips to her forehead as he knelt beside her, bringing a massive spellbook into his lap.

The redhead looked at Merlin, "Hopefully all good, huh?"

"Yup." Merlin picked up a book, "All good."

 

***

Nicky stood by the bridge, looking over into the glistening water, seeing her own reflection stare back.  She reached into her hoodie pocket, grabbing a cigarette and placing it between her lips, lighting it up pyrokinetically.  Ever since Eli had come back, Nicky had felt so apathetic, like her presence wasn't needed in the group, but now, she knew her role.

She had to play soldier.  She had to lead students, some aged fifteen, to their deaths.  And she hated herself for it.  She hated her destiny, and she hated what species she was.  Worst of all, she was forced to accept it.  Because she had no other choice than to die.

"Can I have a draw?" Kol's voice asked, and she turned to see he and Enzo approaching her, "You running again?"

Nicky shook her head, "Needed a walk."

"Thought you didn't smoke?" Enzo looked at her cig, which was now in her hand, by her side.

She shrugged, "Stressed, tired.  Plus, it can't exactly kill me."

"You're right." Enzo took it from her and had a slow draw, puffing out a smoke ring before handing it to Kol, who also inhaled a bit, "Look, Nik, I know it looks bad, but—"

Nicky sighed, "It'll get better, it's always darkest before dawn, yadda yadda.  I know, dude.  I've heard this shit a million times before."

"Nicky, believe me, I know that it seems like this is forever, but it isn't." Kol put out the cigarette, "We'll stop them, I swear."

She looked back at the water, "I know.  It's just... so many people have died, and it's my fault, just for living.  My existence is what pisses off Eli the most."

"Well, Eli's a bitch." Kol hugged her, "And you ain't.  You're a less crazy, smarter, funnier, better version of her.  She's a murderer, and you're a hunter.  You stop the bad ones."

Enzo smiled, "When Kol Mikaelson's telling you this, you know you have to believe him."

"Arsehat." Kol grinned down at him.

A voice spoke from the shadows, "Well, this is all very sweet." Angelus stepped from the darkness, "But you, Miss Lamont, are supposed to be dead."

"It's Mrs. Lamont-Black, actually." Kol tilted his head, "Angelus, I assume.  Never properly talked, my name's Kol Mikaelson."

Angelus grinned, wiping blood from his lips, fangs gleaming, "Oh, I've heard much about you, Mr. Mikaelson.  Quite the legend.  I mean, before you became tame, of course.  Now, you're just a laughing stock."

"Says you," Nicky snickered, "You honestly think that you came here, and that I wasn't armed, that I didn't sense you from the minute you came close?" she flicked her wrist and a stake fell into her hand, "Run."

His eyes widened and he broke into a sprint, only to be blindsided by Kol, then Enzo when he attempted to turn, and finally Nicky, who stabbed him in the stomach.  They were in an alleyway now, and there was a thick chain that rested on the ground beside Angelus.

"Now..." Nicky breathed into the pained vamp's ear, "I'm gonna give you one chance to go tell Eli I'm alive and well, and one chance only." she pulled out the stake and dropped it beside Angelus on the ground before she, Kol and Enzo turned to go.

Idiotically, Angelus grabbed the stake and got up to attack one of them, but Nicky grabbed the chain that rested on the ground and blurred, speedily wrapping it around Angelus' neck and tugging hard.

"You see, this is what Eli did to Brit." Nicky hissed at him, "She ripped off her head, and this is revenge.  I gave you a chance, Angelus.  Should've taken it." she kicked him forward and saw his head rip off, both parts of his body dissolving into dust on the ground as she dropped the chain.

Enzo looked at Kol and back at the measly pile, glad that Angel was separate from the soulless (and now dead) version of himself, now permanently ensouled.

Nicky brushed herself off and walked over to Enzo and Kol, "One down.  Three to go."

***

"Eli!" cried Kameron, running into the control room of their army, "I sense it, Miss... Angelus is dead.  One of that team of misfits murdered him!"

Eli sat with William and they exchanged a glance before roaring with laughter, Eli's giggles crazed and hysterical.

Eli paused her laughter for a second, "Then they have done me a favour, love.  He was like a bleedin' lovesick puppy.  Pathetic, really.  All we need is us three."

"But... wasn't he one of us, Miss?" Kameron asked, confused, "Didn't you love him?"

Eli snorted a laugh, "Love." she paused, "Is a lie."

"Who killed her?" William asked, "Miss Lamont was definitely dead, I sensed it.  I still do."

Kameron pulled out her mobile phone, "They've deactivated her Facebook, Instagram and Twitter."

"Maybe her friends aren't as stupid as they act." Eli ran her hand along the wall, red fingernails tapping a rhythm, "Will, my dear brother?  Go and teach them a lesson.  Decimate some students.  Any age."

William grinned, "As you wish, my sister.  I've been needing to kill.  Come with me, Kameron?"

"Of course." Kam slid her phone back into her pocket, "Besides, I should pay my dear twin a visit."

She grabbed her coat and she and William both floated out of the door, headed for Futureland College.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Nicky, Kol and Enzo returned home from their walk — and murder of Angelus — a few hours later after getting early morning coffees and crepes.  When they walked in, they saw Elijah and Klaus standing, arms crossed, both looking unimpressed.

"When you leave for a 'walk', brother, you must remember to phone us if you're staying out all night!" Elijah lectured, "We were worried sick!  We thought that Eli had gotten you!  Or that evil vampire that Angel here was telling us about."

Enzo inputted, "Actually, said vampire is actually his dark, soulless counterpart Angelus.  And dead."

"He's dead?" Angel looked confused, "How?  I've just gotten back from a road trip with Sapph.  Connor told us he was away training, but we both know he's with his girlfriend Kara."

Nicky nodded, "Naturally.  And I kind of... ripped his head off with a chain."

"Brutal." Angel winced, "Poor me.  Didn't wreck my hair, did you?"

Nicky rolled her eyes, "I put one of our enemies down, and you're worried about his — your — whatever — hair?  Typical."

"What?" Angel crossed his arms, "I like my hair.  And I can't see it in a mirror."

Kol grumbled, "Angel, mate, your erect mane is fine, okay?  Actually, what the hell is the gel you use because it's like bloody glue."

"V05 Extreme Hold or something?"

Enzo cleared his throat, "Nicky just killed one of our greatest enemies, and you two are discussing salon techniques."

"Well, you have very erect hair too." Kol pointed out, then snidely remarked, "And an erect something else when you see Blue Eyes Salvatore."

Elijah closed his eyes, "Kol, you are really testing my patience.  Unless you wish for a repeat of the other night—"

"Why, what happened the other night?" Nicky looked confused.

Klaus replied, "He tested Elijah's patience and ended up hurt.  Broken ribs to be specific.  We are rather sharp on discipline, aren't we, brother?"

"I don't want a repeat of the other night." Kol mumbled flatly, bowing his head a little, "I apologise for my behavior, my inpunctuality and my language.  You happy?"

Elijah sighed, "Cannot really stay mad at you, brother.  Never could." he enclosed the younger in a warm hug, one that he attempted to fight for a few seconds, then accepted, resting his head back against the elder's chest.

"Wait..." Nicky looked between the brothers, "So you, like, hit him and beat him and stuff?"

Klaus shrugged, "Well, you know our brother — verbal warnings don't work at all."

"Yeah, I know." she saw Kol's glare, "No offense, buddy.  Still, how long have you bea— disciplined him for?"

Elijah replied, "All his life.  And Rebekah's.  Ever since they were children.  Times were different when we were born, Miss Lamont."

"It's 'Mrs Lamont-Black', you stupid wanker!" Kol pulled from Elijah's arms in exasperation, "And stop coddling me!  I'm bloody over a thousand years old!"

Elijah snapped back, "Well, act it then!"

"Oh, joy..." Angel groaned, rubbing his temples, "As if I don't get enough of this at home..."

Enzo looked like he was watching a tennis match, eyes darting as various venomous insults were thrown about the room, "Lucky I'm never going to have kids, ain't it?  Couldn't even be a good brother."

"Oh, I don't know..." Nicky rested her head against his shoulder, "I think you'd be a pretty damn good brother.  I'd be lucky to have you as one, that's for sure!"

Elijah diverted their attention, yelling, "I will bloody tan your backside, Kol Mikaelson!"

"Ooh," Kol hissed sarcastically, "I'm terrified."

All of a sudden, Nicky was caught in the thoes of a particularly jarring vision.  She cried out, falling to her knees and being held by Enzo as her eyes filled with black, images filling her head.

 

***

Luke sat watching Doctor Who with Skylar, "I personally prefer Tennant to the new one, but I guess if that's your opinion."

"It is." Skylar pulled her knees up to her chest, grinning.

There wasn't much leg room on the couch, but Skye didn't really mind, just being there with Luke was amazing.  He would rant and rant about Doctor Who, and she would listen to every single word, because he was the only person who had been really kind to her.

"I quite like the episode with the Beast and Ood, but it scared my..." he paused, voice wavering with guilt, "My little sister.  Poppy."

Skylar saw the pain in his expression, "What 'appened?"

"After..." he stopped, eyes staring towards the floor, "After Carolyn brought me back, I had such hunger for flesh.  I couldn't control it, and when she came up to me," he paused for a humorless, emotional laugh, "Thinking I was an angel, I tore out her throat, and intestine.  She was nine years old, and I brutally murdered her."

She touched his hand, "We've all done bad stuff, Lukey-Boy, it's why we're here.  Forgiveness.  You weren't yourself.  That bitch Carolyn was in control of you, and she could've easily stopped it, but she didn't."

"I guess..." he sighed, looking up at her, "I'm sorry.  I'm such a fuck up."

She shook her head, "You aren't.  Yer just lost."

"Thank you." Luke smiled, "You're very kind, although most of my mates still think you're an evil bloodsucking bitch."

She laughed, "Not that evil."

Suddenly, Luke was drowning in a vision, and he fell to the floor, Skye rushing to him as he wriggled and writhed in pain, groaning out.

He saw:

_______Andrew — or William — was strolling down the streets, a dark smile curving his features.  There was blood on his jacket, and Luke could tell it wasn't his own.  Beside him was Kameron, her blonde hair flowing in the wind behind her.

"Lets go give out some detentions." William grinned.

Kameron took his hand, "Yes, sir!"

_______

Luke sat up from his vision, eyes wide, "Oh, my God."

"What's wrong?" Skylar asked, "What did you see?"

Luke replied, shuddering in a breath, "William's coming to Futureland, I've got to go to the College, Nicky's probably seen it, but I have to protect the students!"

"'ang on, mate." she got up at the same time as him, "I'm coming with you!"

***

"Nicky..." Enzo breathed, holding her as the vision passed, "Somebody, get her blood!"

Angel darted into one of the kitchens, grabbing a bloodbag before returning, "Here!" he chucked the bag to Enzo, who caught it.

The Englishman tore the top of it, then put it to the dark haired girl's lips, seeing her weakly swallow, veins pumping under her eyes as she drank the sustenance.

"What did she see?" Kol asked.

Nicky pulled away from the now empty bloodbag, panting, "William and Kameron are here.  I gotta hide."

"Why are they here?" Klaus wondered.

Nicky got to her feet, "They are here to decimate the population, take out some students.  And Kam is here to confront Scar."

"Confront?" muttered Luke as he strolled in, Skye behind him, "More like kill."

Angel met eyes with Skylar, "Elizabeth."

"Liam." she stated, "Long time."

He nodded, "Yup.  How you been?"

"Okay." she crossed her arms, "Yerself?"

He replied, "Been better.""Can we stop with the awkward family reunion?" Enzo groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose before calling, "Damon!"

His boyfriend blurred downstairs, "Yeah?"

"We've got a certain psychopath named William coming here to kill students." Enzo told him, "Wake the kids up, we need them to be prepared."

Nicky looked confused, "What?  They aren't ready to fight, Enzo!"

"Well, they're fighting in six days time." the Englishman pointed out, "Whether we like it or not.  This is just the beginning.  Go hide, Nicky.  Turn off your phone."

Nicky looked outraged, "I can't go and hide whilst they are fighting!"

"You are meant to be dead, Nicole." Enzo hissed, "I won't ask again."

She sighed, looking over her friends before darting upstairs, into the weapons room, and locking the door there, lying on the table.

***

Merlin, Scarlette and Iain were all still flicking through old spellbooks and grimoures, each having searched through at least ten by now, none of them yet sleeping.  Iain had a mug of coffee beside him, as did Merlin.  Scarlette didn't require much sleep, as a vampire had a lot of stamina.

"Not in this one." Merlin chucked a book down, his voice echoing in his own aching head.

Scarlette hissed as suddenly, there was a voice in her mind.  She dropped the book, knowing instantly who it was.

"What do you want, Andersen?" she groaned, "Found another insult?"

Luke's voice sounded urgent, "Scar, I am so sorry.  Listen, William and Kameron are also in town.  Kam's coming to find you."

"Oh, my God." she got to her feet, "Boys, you should leave, Kameron's coming here."

Merlin arched an eyebrow, "Us?  Leave you alone to face that harlot?"

"Not bloody likely." Iain grabbed his pistols, "These have holy water in them, as well as silver and iron.  Can take down any demon or shapeshifter."

Scarlette heard footsteps approach and hushed the two men, "She's here."

The door blasted open, and Kameron walked in, "Nice place your little boyfriend's got here, twin.  Pity I'm gonna have to destroy it."

***

Enzo aimed a crossbow towards the door, standing in front of some students.  Damon, Skylar and Luke stood beside him, Angel behind the children.

The Mikaelsons were mingled through the students, and they could hear the howls of werewolves outside.

All of a sudden, the door flew open, and Drusilla run in.  Skylar groaned, staring towards Luke.

"I thought she was asleep at home!" Luke defended himself, "I'm not that psychic."

Drusilla whimpered, "Elizabef' there's a nasty man, darkness... I'm going to join the wormies, but they've stopped wriggling... they're dead."

"Dru, I 'aven't the faintest clue what you're on about, but you need to go." the blonde chastised, "You'll get us killed."

The vampire let out a sob, "Darkness is 'ere... Scared... I'm scared, Elizabef'..."

Startling everyone, Drusilla was pulled to the side by a seemingly invisible force, landing on the patio outside, bathed in sunlight.  She had used the tunnels to get over here, but the grate was too far for her to run to, and her skin began to boil, the smell of smouldering flesh sickening as it purged the air.

"Dru!" Skylar started forward, but Luke grabbed her hand, holding her back.

He murmured, "I'm so sorry."

Drusilla made an attempt to outstretch her hand, reaching towards her grandchylde, but her flesh soon dissolved into dust, it falling into a simmering pile on the floor.  Skylar shuddered in sheer horror, then saw Drusilla's murderer as he stepped into the light — William stood proudly, brushing his shirt.

"Conspiring with the enemy?" he tilted his head, "You have went downhill since young Nicole-Violet perished." he crossed his arms, "Okay, lets get down to business — which one of you little rejects murdered Angelus?" his blue eyes wandered across the room, "Angel?  Was it you?  Or maybe Kol?" he paused, "I'd honestly recommend you'd tell me, or you'll be joining young Miss Lamont."

Enzo sighed, then stepped forward, "It was me."

"What?  No!" Damon protested, but Kol slipped through the crowd and grabbed him, making sure he couldn't fight his grip.He murmured, "Let him do this, mate."

"I killed Angelus." Enzo locked eyes with the taller man, "What're you going to do?  Kill me?  That's all you can do."

William laughed, "Oh, darling." he smirked, amused, "I'm not going to kill you." he leaned in close, "I'm gonna do worse.  But, honestly, thank you for ridding us of that pain in the arse." he circled the vampire, "Honestly!  Even Eli was getting sick of him, cuddling up to her like a dog." he explained, "Thing is, about my sister... she likes men who can take control, who are tough.  Kameron likes just about everything that moves.  I can relate, being an ex gigolo."

"Well, if you aren't going to kill me..." Enzo swallowed, "What're you going to do?"

William grinned, "All in good time, mate.  You're afraid." he noted, "Your breed of vamps can switch it off, like click.  Simple.  Why don't you?"

"Been down that road before," Enzo looked towards Damon, who was still struggling, "Not worth it.  Plus, if the switch is flipped, you don't feel the good emotions... Joy, elation... love.  And without our emotions, what are we but husks?"

William yawned, "Bored now.  Speeches are always so gruelling.  Night, night." he lifted his hand, and Enzo was pulled up telekinetically.

He flung the vampire at one wall, hearing something break, then at the wall parallel, hearing something else snap.  He continued to chuck him between walls until there was cracks in the brick and the vampire was unconscious and bloody.  Then, he relinquished the telekinisis, seeing Enzo's bruised and battered body fall into a broken pile on the marble floor.

"Now." William turned to the crowd, "Lets play teacher." he gave a wide grin.

One student attempted to fire at him, but he easily deflected it, teleporting behind the young hunter and snapping his neck.  Kol, Elijah and Klaus began to back away, knowing they didn't have much of a chance.  Angel saw them, saw the fear in their eyes, vamp facing to try and protect some students.  Damon rushed over to Enzo, trying to check if he was alright, desperate.

"Wake up, Enzo..." he breathed, "Open your eyes!"

***

"I've always thought about what a little confrontation with you would be like, Scarlette." Kameron grinned, then turned to Iain, "Don't try whispering any spells, little boy.  I'm a bit demon, won't work.  Plus, you really shouldn't do magic, you're a human.  Could kill you." she scoffed, "What is it with you humans and playing with fire?  Imbeciles."

Scarlette made a move to attack her, but was flung at the wall with ease.  She attempted to use her powers, but found herself unable to think up any spells.

"Awh." Kameron stroked her twin's cheek, "Queen of Magic.  Nicky and Iris would've been proud... and they would've been wrong to place their pride on you... you're a failure." she scoffed, "You can barely work your own magic."

Merlin's voice piped up, "No, but I can!" he looked towards Iain, "Now, Iain!"

The hunter leapt over his kitchen counter with a bottle of what seemed like ordinary water, but Kameron knew it wasn't.  He pulled off the lid and began to splash her with the fluid, seeing it sizzle her skin.  Merlin chanted an exorcism, and Kameron fell to her knees, groaning and vomiting up black smoke.

"I am going to kill you one day." she coughed, "Nice and slow.  And you're going to bleed..." she narrowed her eyes at Merlin, then quickly darted out of the house, Scarlette dropping onto the ground.

The witchpire grumbled, "Insane bitch.  Nice double team, boys."

***

William stood with bodies of students at his feet, at least twenty dead, perhaps more.  There was red staining his clothes, spraying over his cheeks.  Enzo was still out cold, in Damon's arms whilst Skylar was with Luke, the zombie standing protectively in front of her.  Angel was at the back with the Mikaelson brothers and the remaining students.

"You cannot stop us." William tilted his head, "Let this be a lesson for you to help you prepare for six days time, kiddies." he grinned, "You are all going to be murdered."

Kameron came in, "We gotta go, Will.  Sadly, Scar's still... not breathing, but I think I can deal with her in the battle."

"Okay, then." he waved towards the shocked group, "Toodles." he swanned off, linking Kameron's arm in his.

Damon looked down at Enzo, "Wake up, baby... please..."

"Unh..." the younger groaned, eyes cracking open to witness gore splashed over the carpets, various bodies ditched on the ground.  He sat up, "Oh, no..."

Nicky darted down the stairs, "Oh, my God... What the hell happened?"

"William happened." Angel replied, "Where the hell were the wolves?  And your supposed brother and the mayor of this town, huh?"

Nicky flinched, "I got a text, they had to go and help Scar."

"She managed to stop Kameron somehow..." Luke's eyes avoided the blood and corpses, "Nicky... what are we going to do?"

Nicky sat down on the stairs, "I— I don't know."

"This is my fault." Enzo mumbled brokenly, his dark eyes wide and staring, unable to tear his gaze from the innocents murdered, "Some of them were fifteen years old, and I got 'em killed.  Fight him." he scoffed, "We can't win."

Damon's hand touched his shoulder, "Come on, baby... don't talk like that."

"I don't deserve a reprieve from this, Damon." he was shaking, "I got these children killed.  And we're going to get even more killed by fighting this battle... What's the point in it all?"

Kol sighed, "Mate, we all do stupid things..."

"I— I can't..." Enzo shook his head, getting to his feet, whole body trembling, "I can't do this... I am so damn scared."

Skylar huffed, "I've got a suggestion." she looked over the students, "'ow many of you are vampires?"

"Skye... no." Luke read her mind, "We can't."

Skylar ignored him, "'ow many?" several raised their hands, "Well, what do you drink?"

"Animal or from a bloodbag." Nicky replied, "That's the rules."

Skye turned towards Nicky, "I'm not being funny or anything, but these children will get slaughtered next week.  Annihilated.  Unless they have human blood in their system, fresh human blood that'll ensure they'll be at full power."

"Skylar, that's insane!" Nicky cried, "You haven't seen what these guys are like hyped up on human!"

The blonde retorted, "It's not like we 'ave much of a choice, is it, Lamont?  Lukey-Boy's agreed to drink from me, your blood is needed for bullets to kill the Levis, not to mention some mystical spell that may or may not work."

"They can't..." Nicky huffed, running her hands through her hair, "I can't do that to them."

Skylar hissed, "It's not as bad as anything that Eli's done to them.  Look around you, Nicole, she sent her big brother to murder some of them!  And it was too easy.  We need to defeat them, no matter what."

"Where are we going to get fresh blood from, exactly?" asked Damon, rubbing Enzo's back.

Luke huffed, and replied, "Eli's littered the town with her little human minions to have report back to her if anything happens."

"Then, basically, it's an all you can eat buffet." Skylar crossed her arms, "Tell them, Nicky."

Nicky shook her head, "I can't.  I've gotta be dead, remember?"

"By the way, Nik... Scarlette's blood can kill the Levis too." Luke told her, "Go find your brother, get him to make that announcement."

Nicky nodded, walking over to Enzo, "Come on, Enz... You made a mistake... God knows I've done that, but stay with me.  I need you, buddy."

"I-I..." Enzo swallowed, "Yeah... lets go." he clambered up, eyes roaming over the corpses of the students, guilt eating away at him.

Nicky took his hand, then turned to Kol, "You and your brothers go home, okay?  Go look after Martha, protect her at all costs.  Angel, go check on your daughter, check she's fine after Kameron's attack.  Come on, Enzo."

They rushed up the stairs, and Damon began to dispose of the bodies, a professional at doing so after years of killing people.

Nicky barged into Andrew's office, seeing him and Elena making out on the sofa and groaning, "Ew!"

"Uh..." Andrew sat up, awkward, "Nicky.  Enzo.  Hey there."

Elena chewed her lower lip, sorting the straps on her spaghetti top before sitting up next to Andrew, "Hey there, you two."

"Hello, Elena." Enzo smiled towards her, "Mind if we borrow your boyfriend?"

She nodded, "Sure... Wouldn't be the first time you did so." she remarked, then stepped out of the room.

"Ouch." Nicky looked towards Enzo, "You got scorched, dude!" she then walked around, pulling up a chair in front of Andrew and sitting on it, the back of it resting between her legs as she was back to front, "So... Drew.  Where the hell were you when Will was here?"

He replied, seeing Enzo stand beside his sister, "I was ahem, occupied.  Anyway, I wasn't the absolute nimrod who told the students to fight... Enzo."

"Leave me alone." Enzo grumbled.

Nicky crossed her arms, "Need you to make an announcement telepathically if you can draw enough energy.  Tell the student vamps that they can feed on the humans in Eli's army, especially the ones who are loitering in our town."

"Fuckin' news broadcaster now... don't get paid." Andrew muttered, then saw the lack of amusement written on his sister's face, not to mention Enzo's, "Fine." he closed his eyes, drawing in the power.

'Hello vampire boys and girls, this is your headmaster and mayor telling you that from this very second, you are now permitted to go and feed on the little human friends Eli has made.  Mayor Andrew out.  Peace!'

***

Angel frantically knocked on what remained of Merlin's apartment door, exhaling in relief when he saw Scarlette.  Merlin walked over.

"Angel." he said, "Come in."

The tall vampire barged past the warlock and ran to Scarlette, exhaling in relief before pulling her in for a tight hug, hand running through her red hair as he mumbled under his breath, "Thank God... I was so worried."

"I'm fine..." she nervously shuffled away from his grasp, "Da'.  I'm okay." her Irish lilted voice took on a heavier, mature tone, "I swear.  Kam barely got to make a move against me, thanks to Iain and Merlin." she smiled, "I kind of owe them my life."

Angel's eyes roamed between the two men, "Thank you boys.  Pardon me if I'm being slow, but aren't you two like... mortal enemies or whatever?"

"We've decided to resolve our differences." Iain flicked through another grimoure.

Merlin nodded, "There is enough conflict going on, so our petty jealouses will have to be put away, like an infant's toys."

"I was going to say it wasn't fair to Scar, but I guess Merlin 'ere has covered it!" smirked Iain, and he paused, hitting the book, "Yes!  Found it!"Scarlette ran over, "Yeah, that's the spell.  Good going, Iain." she pecked his lips, seeing Merlin and Angel wander over, prying eyes scouring the spell, "We can get all these ingredients by tomorrow probably."

"What do we need?" Angel asked, "I can be the delivery boy if it requires me going into that magic shop in Los Angeles."

Scarlette began to speak the ingredients required as the three most important men in her life eagerly listened.

 

***

"It's irresistible..." sang Kol as he stalked the streets of Futureland, earphones plugged in, "I love the way, I love the way, I love the way you hurt me baby..."

He was looking for his dinner, ecstatic that he was now allowed to drink from humans.  He was one of the most formidable predators after centuries of tearing out human throats to get the sustenance he required.  He had stopped killing humans for Jeremy, the young hunter not liking his darker sides as much.  Now that the human was dead, and Eli had a half-human army, Kol could purge and drink as much as he needed.

He turned a corner and saw a girl, perhaps twenty years of age or a tiny bit older, blood staining her lips.  Beside her feet was the body of a student, who was about nine or ten, a deep, bloody gash over his neck.  Kol could smell that the girl who stood in front of him was not a vampire, despite having bitten the child.  She was a human, her heart pumping rhythmically in her chest, her eyes wild and full of life, skin a dark tan.  She looked up at him, her pupils dilating, head tilting before she gave a sickening smile, her teeth black and rotting, blood stuck between them.

"Hello, sir." the girl's voice rung, high pitched and innocent sounding, like whatever Eli had done had reverted her to childhood, "Are you here to tell me off?"

Kol took a few steps forward, pulling out his earbuds and tucking them into his pocket, studying the girl in front of him.  Despite her obviously being twisted and evil, he couldn't help the twang of compassion in his gut, the nagging voice telling him not to kill her, that she was just a victim.  The light and life in her eyes made his brain wander to thoughts of Jeremy, someone who he would've easily killed a hundred years ago, but thanks to Denver, had changed him.

He swallowed, "I'm here to kill you.  To drink your blood.  I-I have to."

"Oooh..." she giggled, "I'm scared." her eyes searched his face and she mocked, "You know that it hurts, don't you?  Dying.  Bleeding." her voice dropped lowly, "Being poisoned.  Master William says that your boy Jeremy was his favourite kill."

Kol tried to hold back tears at that, "Sh-Shut up, you deranged little bitch."

"Ooh, where is that fire?" she laughed, "I was told that the great Kol Mikaelson wasn't scared of anything."

He threatened, "I'll kill you."

"Go ahead then." she challenged, "I dare you.  Go on, go on, dare you!" her tongue licked over her red lips like a snake, "Kill me, little Koldron!" she roared, seeing him stumble at that, tears in his eyes, "Thought not." she pulled a knife from her pocket and ran it across her own throat, gurgling as blood began to stream out.

Kol's eyes went dark red, veins pumping underneath them as his fangs protruded themselves from his gums, the hunger taking over him as he blurred to her, putting his lips to her already gushing throat, blood flowing into his mouth as he released a moan.  His fingers dug into her shoulder and back as he drained her, hearing her heart and breathing slow to a stop.

He tore his mouth away, feeling her body drop to the floor, gasping as all his senses were immediately heightened beyond anything that one could get with a bloodbag, crimson staining his lips and clothes.  Kol had always been a messy drinker, that hadn't ever changed.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and turned on his heel, leaving the two bodies in his wake, the sun beating down on him harshly.

"Kol!" a voice called, like a pin in his pillow of dreaminess.

He turned around, seeing Elijah looking shocked and disgusted, looking at the bodies, specifically the young student's.

"I didn't kill that one." Kol stated, his voice creepily even, face blank, "It was the girl."

Elijah blurred over, "Did you have to get yourself covered in blood?"

"I eat messily." Kol sighed, "Where is the car at today?"

Elijah replied, "Niklaus has to pick up Rebekah, she sneaked out to Dean's, and they ended up breaking up because he found out about Marcellus."

"Oh." Kol's eyes flickered to the floor, then back up, "Wait, she left Martha home alone?"

Elijah nodded, "That she did.  Although Martha has the ghosts."

"They can 'ardly protect her." Kol grumbled, "Wait 'til I get my hands on that bitch!"

About five minutes later, Klaus' car pulled up, and Kol saw Rebekah in the back and clambered in beside her, glaring figurative daggers at her.  She had makeup running down her cheeks from crying, and she was staring at Niklaus' hands on the wheel.  Elijah also clambered in the car, sighing as he got his seatbelt on.

"You stupid bitch." Kol hissed venomously as he put on his own, "You're so damn lucky I am not ripping off your head right now."

Rebekah cried, "Well, maybe if you would understand what love is—"

"How bloody dare you?" Kol interrupted, "I know very well what love is.  I have loved two people truly in my life, Jeremy and that girl from the 1700s, Ameli— Millie." he snapped, "The problem with you, Bekah, is that if any man so much as looks at you, you fall for them.  You think love is just physical?  It ain't just shagging, it's when there isn't a passing moment where they aren't in your mind, where it burns to be away from the other person, where you can't live without them."

Rebekah remarked, "You're managing pretty well."

"I have to manage." Kol looked out the window, "I have a little girl to raise.  His— our child.  The child you left home alone to go and shag a hunter."

She sniffled, "I'm sorry!"

"What if she's hurt?" Kol glared at her, "I thought I could trust you, but obviously I cannot!"

She let out a sob, looking down, and Kol saw Elijah and Klaus exchange a pained look, hating seeing her so upset again after losing another lover.  Most of them, Klaus had murdered, or compelled away, or banned her from loving because they weren't worthy.  Dean Winchester had simply dumped her because he had caught her texting her other lover Marcel, someone who she wasn't allowed to love according to her half-brother.

"Bek..." Kol sighed, feeling bad, "Look, I'm sorry for being so pissy, but I do have reason for being mad." she didn't reply, "Nik, look after Marty if she's alright for a few minutes when we get home.  I need to change."

Klaus muttered, "Babysitting again.  Yay."

When they arrived at the massive house, Kol blurred in and upstairs to quickly change into other clothes, then blurred back downstairs, seeing Klaus holding a crying Martha, Rebekah sitting in the corner, and Elijah in the kitchen.  He exhaled, walking over and taking the toddler into his own arms, feeling her rest her head against his shoulder.

"Hey..." he murmured, bouncing her on his hip, "What is it?  What's wrong, baby?"

She whined, "Lonely.  My ghosty fwiend Rosie said she's lonely, that she can't find the others."

"Awh." Kol pressed his lips to her hair, "Tell her that we'll fix everything, okay?"

She nodded, then nestled her face against his chest.

***

"Skye?" Luke took the vampire's hand, "Skylar, look at me."The blonde's eyes flickered up to his face, pain in them, "'m sorry.  I-I just... I can't believe it.  In a way, I'm the only one left of The Whirlwind left alive."

"The Whirlwind was the name of you, Drusilla, Darla, Spike and Angelus' group." Luke stated, "You pillaged and murdered."

She nodded, "But they were me family." she paused, "And now, they are dead."

"Angel's still alive." Luke tried to comfort her.

She huffed, "But I didn't grow up with Angel, or Liam.  I grew with Angelus.  I became an immortal and lived with The Whirlwind." she looked down, "You know, I never thought I'd be sad about Dru dyin', but turns out I cared.  Girl was like a mother to me, a deranged, very odd mother, but a mother nonetheless.  My own mother was always ill, and when Will— Spike turned 'er, she just wanted to shag him." she sighed shakily, "That was the last purely human fing my brother did before becoming a soulless beast — he turned Mum and me."

"He did it because he loved you, his family." Luke said, "Evil soulless vampire or not."

She sniffled, "It's all gone now, my real family, my fake vampire family." she looked up, meeting his eyes, "I 'ave no one."

"You're wrong." he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and rested his forehead against hers, "You have me.  Your dead friend."

She managed a small laugh, "You're a strange one, Andersen.  Lord knows why a nice lad like yourself would want to be friends wiv a killer like me."

"We all go through bad patches, Skylar Pratt." Luke said, pulling away slightly, "As long as we don't let them define us or let those bad patches become our lives, we can still be part human.  You have to live your life, and make it through loss, because in the end, it's all worth it."

Skylar gave a smile, "Great speech from a person who can recite the entire Star Wars Episodes One-Six scripts, word for word."

"I admit, I am a nerd." Luke grinned, grabbing his glasses that were on the table and sliding them on, "But I'm a damn smart nerd."

Skylar nodded, giving a fair do's expression, "True."

"Now, what do you want to watch?  Doctor Who, The Big Bang Theory, Star Trek?"  Luke smirked, "Your choice."

Skylar responded, "Of course, Doctor Who, Tennant era.  Lets have a marathon, although we are meant to be training." she saw him reach for the DVDs, "Lukey-Boy!  Wait, you need to have some blood first.""Are you sure, Skylar?" Luke asked, "I can find another demon if you want."

Skylar shook her head, "Don't find another.  I want to help you, Luke, no matter what the consequence.  I trust you.  I know you won't hurt me."

He nodded, grabbing a sharp letter opener and passing it to her.  She enclosed the blade in her fist, then drew it up, hissing as it sliced her hand.  Then she opened her palm, seeing Luke's eyes go white as he took off his glasses.

The zombie lowered his head to her hand, over the cut, gently swallowing the red fluid.  A demon's blood was special, it held powers and enhanced psychic ones.  The reason Sapphire didn't drink it was that she was already a demon.  Unfortunately, Luke didn't have that advantage and had to drink it.

After swallowing a few mouthfuls, Luke sat back up, a droplet running down his chin as he looked at Skye.  The vampiress ran her thumb over his skin, catching the drop in her nail, putting it to her own lip.A few moments of silence passed, then Luke looked down at her slowly healing wound, knowing her particular species of vampires didn't heal as quick.  He ran his hand over hers, willing it to heal, then laughed aloud when it did, knowing that her blood did indeed work, and that he was getting stronger.

"We did it!" Skylar exclaimed before grabbing his glasses and sliding them back on his face.

They gazed at each other for a few fleeting seconds, then Luke grabbed the DVD case, stammering, "D-D-Doctor Who m-marathon.  O-Okay."

***

"Sister..." sung William as he glided into the hotel room, "It is done.  Although that team are hiding something, I am sure of it."

Eli danced over, "They have boxes upon boxes of secrets, Will.  We'll find them all out when we burn them down." she turned to Kameron, "Is the Cherry dead?"

"'Fraid not, Mistress." Kameron huffed, "Her little boyfriends Iain and Merlin saved her."

Eli gave a small smile, "Do not fret, my dear.  Iain is human, he'll die swift enough, and I have seen Merlin's demise is approaching.  Oh, my Kameron, he'll bleed, and dance with death.  I see it, my girl.""As long as I'm the chick who gets to end the bastard, I don't care." Kameron brushed back a blonde strand of hair, "He's a liability."

William asked his sister, "You are aware that the band of imbeciles have the swords of peace, aren't you, sister?"

"Of course I am aware, Will." Eli's blue eyes fixated on his, "I am not a fool.  But they are, they must not know that the swords don't work without both of the Lamont siblings being alive.  Also, they need us to already be weakened, and that, my dear brother, is impossible, as we are immortal and unable to be hurt."

Kameron looked uneasy, "What about me?  Scar can kill me if she has the demon knife."

"Are you afraid of Cherry?" Eli turned to her.

Kameron scoffed, "Course not!" then the look of uncertainty returned, "It's just... she is the Queen Of Magic."

"And a ticking time bomb." Eli added, "She's not strong enough to contain all that power.  If she attacks... well, I killed the last Queen."

Kameron shook her head, "No offense, Miss, but you are not the one who will get to kill that girl.  Leave that to me.  Magic doesn't affect me, except an exorcism or a little telekinisis." she paused, a grin stretching her blood red lips, "I'll slit that girl's throat before she even gets to say a word of her stupid spell, then rip off those pretty jewels around her neck, and then I'll rip off her head without a second thought."

"Good girl." William patronized, "You have learned to be good at talking the talk, but can you kill her?"

Kameron nodded, "During our battle, I'll kill the three of them just for dramatic effect."

She smirked.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

'Lets kill tonight, kill tonight, show them all you're not the ordinary type!'

Kol bopped his head to the music blasting through his earphones as Elijah drove him and Martha to the college.  The child beside him was curled up on her seat, falling asleep, tiny eyelashes shadowing over rosy cheeks.  Kol recognised her face from when Jeremy used to tell her bedtime stories, and assumed that he was there too.  The little girl took his finger and wrapped her small fingers around it, a small giggle escaping her as she turned over to him, her eyes losing the fatigue and gaining some childlike wonder, the giant brown orbs gazing up at him.  He took out an earphone and grinned at her, wondering what the ghosts were saying to her.

"Who's here?" he asked.

She replied, "Papa.  And he says you look purty today, Daddy.  Like a princess."

Kol couldn't help the smile that grasped his lips, and looked into the front mirror to see Elijah's smirk, "I am the princess of stroppiness."

"Not saying a thing." Elijah muttered.Kol scoffed, "And you're the princess of being an impeccably well dressed arsehole."

"Language." Elijah scorned, "Child in the car."

Kol stated, "I noticed." he paused, "So you just dropping us off at the College so Mystic Martha can do her little seance thing, then picking us up later?"

"Yes." Elijah replied, "Phone me, though, tell me if you are able to get the spell to work.  I'm headed to New Orleans for the day to tell the French Quarter vampires what is occuring, so that if we all fall, they are our second defense."

Kol pointed out, "Actually, third, because there's a group of rejects called the Scoobies, they were friends with the slayer, and they all reside in Los Angeles."

"Stop being so smart, brother, it doesn't suit you." Elijah muttered.

Kol retorted, "Stop being so sassy, it certainly doesn't suit you.  Not very proper, is it?"

"Papa says that you two are like an old married couple." Martha mumbled innocently.

Kol laughed, "Me?  Marry him?  Rather marry Bieber."

"Who on earth is this Justin Bieber man?" Elijah wondered, "He's famous, and hated by quite a few people.  Is he a terrorist?"

Kol replied, "No, but his music could be used to torture them."

"Bieber silly girl." Martha said.

Kol grinned, "That's my child." he remembered something Nicky had texted him, "Oh, Lijah?"

"Mmm?"Kol slid forward, his seatbelt the only thing keeping him from leaning over the seat in front of him, "Could you also pop by Mystic Falls, get that lovely Bennett witch and the other ones left in the Justice League on our side, another back up?  Nicky texted me last night to remind you.  She's got some friends scattered across Europe and Asia as well who can try and fight Eli back.  Called the Human Defense squadron or something."

"Okay.  I'll visit Mystic before New Orleans." Elijah nodded, "Anywhere else for the Elijah Mikaelson messenger service to visit?"

Kol smirked, "I'm meant to be the sassy one, brother.  Careful."

"Papa says you can sass him all you want, Daddy." Martha stated, then asked innocently, "What does he mean?"

Kol gave a small laugh, "Think you weren't supposed to hear that one, Smartie Marty."

***When Elijah pulled up at the college, he turned and gave Kol a small smile before getting out of the car, watching Kol's stress as he tried to open his child-locked door.

"Seriously?" Kol groaned, "All I bloody need, treated like an infant."

Elijah opened his car door, "Safety first, brother."

Kol rolled his eyes, then took off Martha's safety belt, seeing her hop out of the car, pulling on her Tangled backpack which contained her doll Sophie, a teddy bear and her juice bottle.  Her hair fell in ringlets that framed her face.

Kol gave Elijah a hug, "Have a safe journey, big brother."

"Look after her, okay?" Elijah smiled, pulling away, "She loves you, and she trusts you with her life," his hand rested against his little brother's shoulder, "You are good at this parenting thing when you want to be." he stepped on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to his brother's forehead before pulling away, "I love you, okay, brother?  I know this whole thing could upset you."

Kol sighed, "I'll manage, Elijah."

"I know." Elijah smiled, "You are strong, stronger than you may think, brother.  See you when I return." he clambered back into the car.

Martha took Kol's hand, "Daddy?  Where is Uncle Elijah going?"

"He's going to talk to some old friends." Kol replied, looking down at her and sighing as he heard the car drive off, "Come on then, Smartie Marty.  Lets get you in to see our friends."

***

Nicky sat drinking a cup of blood, Sapphire and Andrew each beside her, both also sipping from a glass.  Scarlette, Merlin and Iain were stood up, chattering whilst Enzo and Jacob were in the middle of a conversation.

"They each have to donate blood?" Jacob asked.Enzo confirmed, "If you mean by donate about eight gallons in total, then yeah.  Freya made a slight miscalculation, spell needs eight.  That's more violent than Red Cross, I'll tell you."

"Nicky'll be okay, though, won't she?" the wolfpire asked, desperation in his voice.

Enzo nodded, "But the thing is, we're not sure if Iain'll survive, or if a spell like this'll kill him."

"Ah." Jacob's eyes wandered to the hunter, "Red and I don't get along but I'd never wish that upon her.  I mean, despite everything, I do kinda love her."

Enzo gave a small smile, "You want to know why she has a thing against us two?" he paused, seeing Jacob look back towards him, "Because despite everything, we still follow Nicky blindly, and forgive her for everything.  She is the one person who knows how to stick up for herself around Nik, who has her own mind." he crossed his arms, "And that's why she has the makings of a Queen."

"Right." Angel strolled in with a bag, "Got the ingredients, plus a moody Original and a little Medium."

Kol followed, Martha in tow, scoffing, "'Moody'?  Speak for yourself, soul boy.  I think I'm rather a joy to be around, right?"

"Thank you, Da'." Scarlette took the bag off him and hugged him, "Now, I'd rather you'd go home for this part."

Angel looked confused, "My daughter, my wife and my best friend is in some kind of weirdo ritual, I'm staying."

"No, honey." Sapphire walked over and took his hand, "I implore you, go home, stay with Connor, bond with him.  We'll see you when this is all over."

The taller vampire enclosed the two girls in an embrace, kissing both the redheads' hair before releasing them, "I love you both."

"We love you." Scarlette blinked a few times, forcing back tears, "We love you, Da'."

He gave a small, Angelesque smile before disappearing out the door, Jacob following to go and lead his pack.  Kol stepped forward, looking into the bag and seeing various candles, plants and powders.

"Wow." he swallowed, "This is a stoner's greatest dream."

Scarlette smiled, and Iain sat beside her, helping her set out the candles.  Merlin took a bowl and a long, silver blade, walking over to Nicky, Andrew and Sapphire.

"The blade is enchanted so that it doesn't let you heal until the right approximate amount of blood is taken, except when it gets dangerously bad, then you'll heal and get blood back again, only to be taken again." he told the three hybrids in front of him.Enzo muttered, leaning against the wall, "There's three of you, so you'll give about 3.6 gallons each, well, you could multiply it, and there's hundreds of decimal points, it kind of goes on forever and—" he saw everyone glaring at him in utter confusion, except Sapphire, who knew what he was talking about, "What?  I do mathematics when I'm nervous."

"You're strange." Martha said.

Kol asked, "What is he needed for, exactly?  Sapph, Nicky and Andrew are the hybrids, Iain, Scar and Merlin the witches, Martha the Medium and me, the Medium's parent."

"I'm here in case anything goes wrong." Enzo huffed, "In case anyone attacks us."

Kol laughed, "So, basically, you're the guard dog." he narrowed his eyes, "Because that worked so well yesterday."

"Shut up, Kol." Nicky and Andrew said in unison.

Kol slid to the floor in a sitting position and saw Merlin turn out the lights.  Nicky stretched out her arm, offering him her wrist.  Merlin put the bowl under her arm, then sliced a line up where her vein was.  The dark haired girl turned her arm back over, hissing as pain shot up it, clenching her fist so that the blood flowed faster.  The crimson stopped flowing after a few minutes, and Nicky found herself feeling very light headed by the time the healing kicked in.  Before she could pass out, Enzo blurred over, cushioning her head with his palm, stroking caringly through her hair with his hand.

Merlin went to Andrew and Sapphire and took their blood too, leaving them both feeling dizzy too, and Enzo rushed to get them blood too.

"And the final ingredient, and I am so sorry Kol, you will absolutely detest us for this." Iain began, "We need a drop of blood from Martha."

Kol shook his head, "No way."

"Kol..." Scarlette sighed.Kol looked horrified, "She is a child!"

"Daddy!" Martha tugged his sleeve, then reassured him, "It's okay.  I'll be fine, Daddy.  Just a dwop.  Marfa brave." she stepped forward, over to Merlin, "Do it pwease." she stretched out her hand.

He took out a small pin and as gently as possible stabbed her in the palm with it, seeing her flinch, tears filling her eyes as a tiny red dot welled in her hand.  He turned her hand and saw a small droplet fall into the mix of Andrew, Nicky and Sapphire's own blood.  Martha ran into Kol's arms, whimpering.  Kol bit into his own wrist and let her drink from him to heal her tiny wound.

Merlin sat down, putting the bowl in the centre of he, Scarlette and Iain's little triangle, the redhead witch beside him dropping a sampling of sage in it.

"Okay." she blinked, and the candles all lit, "Lets begin this spell."

***

Luke and Skylar sat in the Grand Hall in the College, cleaning up some of the mess William had made.  They were satisfied that the blood was washed off the wood, but secretly, neither wanted this time to end.

"Have you ever been to a dance?" Luke asked the blonde.

Skylar blinked, "Sorry?  Me?  Dance?" she laughed, "No.  Not a proper one anyway.  I mean, sure, I've been to crappy little Fetes, but never like a Great Ball." she huffed, "Will— Spike didn't like me going to dances, would prefer me killing folk instead." she looked at him, "Yourself?"

"A few." he gave a faint smile, "The last one, Scar and Nicky, they were recently turned, and emotionless, but Freya and I... that was the last night we ever really got to be a couple again, before it all went to shit." he paused for a few seconds, then looked up at Skye, "You know what?  I don't think it's really fair that you haven't been to a dance before.  I shan't allow it.  One second."

He crawled under the stage, looking at the sound system and smirking when he found an iPod jack, plugging his one in and turning on Panic! At The Disco's When The Day Met The Night.  He clambered back out, seeing Skylar's confused look.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He gave a small smile, "This is a good song to dance to." he walked over and took his hand, "Miss Pratt..." he slightly bent his knee, trying to look all proper, "May I have this dance?"

"Oh my— You may." she chewed her lower lip, "But I don't really know how to dance."

He put her hand on his shoulder and grinned towards her, "I'll show you." his hand touched her waist and she took his hand, looking into his spectacle-covered eyes as his other hand clasped hers.

They began to move slowly in a waltz, and Skylar could almost hear her heart throbbing in her chest, and gave a small smile towards Luke, gasping as he dipped her, then lifted her, seeing his cocky smile, glad of his self confidence in this moment.  She knew that he was very insecure, she could see it more than anyone.

 

'Just hanging around and he fell in love in the middle of summer'

 

The lights began to flicker but neither noticed, Luke dipping Skylar again, their lips once again becoming inches apart, her hand moving from his shoulder to his cheek.

 

'When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met—'

 

The music cut off harshly, catching their attention as they quickly stood, Luke rushing over to his iPod, thankful it wasn't broken.  Lightning crashed outside, but no rain did fall, as no rain had fallen for months now.

"What the bloody 'ell is going on?" asked Skylar.

Luke replied, "The others said they were doing a spell." he shivered, "It's cold."

"Thought you don't feel the temperature?" Skylar tilted her head.

Luke gave a small laugh, "Touche.  But I can sense some things.  And this spell is using dark magic."

"'ow dark?" Skylar queried, "I 'eard Red crying earlier, why?"

Luke exhaled, "It's a really big spell, and it could cost Iain's life.  He's not a strong warlock."

"Shit." Skylar breathed, "I'm sorry, mate."

Luke looked down, "I've been such a dickhead to 'im and Scarlette, said some rather horribly choiced phrases..."

"We all do bad fings, Lukey-boy." Skylar huffed, "And besides, you were sticking up for me."

Luke shrugged, "I think that you're a good person, not the monster they portray you as.  Because of you and the Whirlwind's reputation, you get judged.  You've changed, people do."

"You know how to charm a girl, Luke Andersen." she smirked, "Tongue of gold, you 'ave."

He gave a small smile, looking at her, "Come on.  We still have about a series of Doctor Who to traipse through."

"Lead the way, mate." she grinned.

***

"Incendia." Scarlette muttered, and the candles all lit simultaneously, and she grabbed a leaf of sage, "This will make us undetectable to Eli." she said before putting the herb into the flame, red smoke coming from it, a pungent scent flooding the room, making Kol groan.

"Burned sage." he groaned, "Una liked using that spell when me and her were... y'know."

Nicky rolled her eyes, and Sapphire crossed her arms.  Scarlette took both her men's hands as they linked their own, channelling each other.  Iain began to chant under his breath, eyes filling with gold.

"No!" Kol huffed, "Amateur." he rolled his eyes, and Iain turned to him, "It's spirit-oos, not spirit-hus.  You accent the vowels. God's sake.  I'm not even a bloody witch and I know that."

Martha giggled, "Daddy funny!"

"Shut it, Kol." Scarlette chastised, "We're doing a spell, and we need quiet."

Andrew grinned, "Yeah, Kol!"

"Shut it!" Scarlette yelled.

Enzo sat beside Kol, watching as the three witches turned back to their spell.  Iain resumed his chanting, black veins beginning to run up his arms and neck, sweat dripping from his forehead.  Merlin joined the chanting and felt himself begin to physically weaken, slices appearing on his wrist, blood running down his arms and dripping onto the floor.

"Grant me access to Hades, the great Demigod of the beyond!" Scarlette called, "We face your trials!" a large boa constrictor slithered out of the bowl and up her arms, it's soft hissing in her ear as it wrapped itself around her neck, it's scales being brushed by her blood red hair, "We give our breath, blood and lives to beg an audience!" she chewed her lip, feeling slightly more scared when she saw a giant tarantula scuttle over Merlin and Iain's lap, her greatest fear inches from her, "W... We beg an audience with the dark lord Lucifer, and the guardian of the Powers That Be.  We implore you, heed our cry!"

Iain began to retch up blood, his head in agony.  Merlin was bleeding from the nose, ear and eye, whilst Scarlette had a thick red line running from her right nostril.  Iain's whole body and soul protested against using this type of magic, and he could feel the energy draining from him, his amulets and necklaces burning against his throat.

Scarlette's eyes suddenly filled with black and she began to speak with an unearthly voice that didn't belong to her, "As the ruler and monarch of magic, I command you to listen to me!  The veil between the living and the dead shall fall!" she started to chant manically in a language that nobody in the room, not even Nicky, Sapphire and Andrew, who knew almost every language that had ever and would ever existed — they had been born with them wired into their brains, like every angel.

"D-Domini..." Iain groaned as he choked up on his own blood, his hand sliding in Scarlette's vice-like grip, "Oh, god... I can't... I can't!"

Kol cried as wind began to blow around the room, knocking him back, "Come on, mate!  You can do it!"

"I—" Iain tried to catch his breath as the wind tried to steal it, and began to chant more, his consciousness flickering, pulse racing so fast that it was worrying.

Merlin was also visably suffering, wounds opening over his whole body, blood draining through his red shirt, leaving dark stains.  Still, he relentlessly chanted, no matter how much pain was inflicted upon him.

"I command the Gods of the skies and the seven hell dimensions..." Scarlette growled, bleeding profusely from her arms, eyes and nose, "With every last drop of blood in our bodies, every breath in their lungs, every morsel of sorcery that we have, we surrender upon your might, but you shall obey me!"

The windows around the room suddenly smashed, and Martha screamed in fear, hiding her face in the lapels of Kol's jacket, his hand shielding her as the flames from the candles around the witches began to flare terrifyingly, protecting them.  Scarlette began to levitate off the ground, a golden light beginning to drain from her.

"This spell is going to kill her." Sapphire gasped in horror, "No more, please!"

The ground began to tremble and Iain fell back, his eyes slipping shut as the last of his health began to disappate.  All of a sudden, Scarlette stopped chanting and dropped back onto the ground, the candles blowing out and the creatures that had escaped the bowl disappearing.

Merlin fell unconscious next to Iain and Scarlette's eyes reverted to normality, the green-blue orbs desperately flickering around the room.

"It didn't work." Martha stated, her lip trembling.

Scarlette panted, "No... It had to.  We'll do it again.  I can do it again!"

"No." Enzo said, "Iain and Merlin can't survive another go."

She chewed her lower lip, "I'll do it on my own."

"You'll die!" gasped Andrew, "No way.  I'm serious this time."

She yelled, "It has to work otherwise what's the point, huh?!?  I'm useless!  I'm nothing but a mediocre weak bitch who hasn't got a fight in her!"

"Scarlette..." Nicky sighed, crossing her arms, "It's a difficult spell."

Her eyes filled with tears, "And I was too weak to complete it.  And I don't even know if the two loves of my life are even freaking alive!" she looked down and gasped, her own terror making her freeze, not knowing what to do, her vamp hearing not working, "Oh, my God..." she rushed to Iain and Merlin, seeing with relief that Merlin was breathing, but then crying out in utter dispair when she saw Iain wasn't, "Iain!" she tried to give him CPR, but realised with anger that she didn't breathe, "No, no, no... God, no, not him.  Not my Iain!  Please, don't be dead!"

Kol and Sapphire exchanged a look, and he gave Martha to the hybrid before kneeling beside Scarlette, touching her shoulder, "I am so sorry."

"He can't be dead!" she sobbed, taking the hunter's hand and shuddering at the iciness of his flesh, "Oh, no!" she began to scream, scream in complete anguish, whimpers escaping her between the shrieks.

Kol huffed, "He's ice cold, Scar, I'm so sorry." he swallowed, "His heart ain't beating." then when he saw her mental state, he knew how she would feel, losing her lover, he enveloped her in his arms, cradling her against his chest, hands stroking through her red hair to attempt to soothe her.

Nicky, Andrew and Enzo stood, each looking sorrowfully at the hunter, and at the girl they all cared about so much, a broken wreck, mourning her fallen lover.  Nicky felt her own tears threaten her, but knowing that this wasn't her grief to feel, swallowed the lump in her throat back, taking Enzo and Andrew's hands in her own.

"I can bring him back!" Scarlette cried, unhinged.

Kol shook his head, "No.  Not without a price, you know that."

"I don't care what the price is!" Scarlette pushed him away, rushing to Iain and pulling his head into her lap, "If he hadn'tve met me, HE'D STILL BE ALIVE!"

Kol sighed, "Scarlette, I know how you feel right no—"

"Don't you dare." Scarlette growled, glaring at him, "How dare you?  I love him more than anything I have ever loved in this life, more than myself, definitely, and I have put him through so much, and he deserves to live!" she shouted, "HE DESERVES TO LIVE MORE THAN ANY OF US!"Nicky huffed, "We'll find another way.  Not this.  You know what it is, one life for another."

"I don't care!" Scarlette narrowed her eyes, "You're a demon, Nicky.  You could make a deal, couldn't you?  Bring him back.  So why don't you?"

Nicky replied, "You know why.  It doesn't need saying."

"Yes it does." Scarlette challenged, "Mom, same with you, and Andrew.  Just say it."

Nicky shook her head, "No."

"SAY IT!" Scarlette got to her feet, Iain's head almost crashing against the ground, but Kol stopping it with his hand, exhaling.

Nicky retorted, "Because you mean more to me, okay?  Because I'd choose him over you anyday, because I am just that selfish.  You know we cannot live without you."

"And how shit do you think that makes me feel?" Scarlette yelled, "That the reason he is going to rot in the ground is because of me!  If it was Jacob laying there dead, or Elena, or— or Dad, or even Damon, Enzo, what would you do?" she saw all four avoid her gaze, Martha whimpering in Sapphire's arms, "You'd all do whatever it takes to get them back.  So you can see why I hate you all so much for letting him sit there, dead."

Andrew exhaled, "Sparky—"

"Don't bother, Andrew." Scarlette interjected, "So, what do we do?  We wait for a few hours until he starts to bloat, bury him in a few days, maybe cremate him?  That's what he would've wanted, isn't it?  So he doesn't haunt us."

Sapphire sighed, "Scarlette..."

"No, let me speak." the younger redhead hissed, "I mourn him, and inevitably turn it all off.  Did it before, because you told me so, Nik.  And the one thing I didn't want was for you to be disappointed in me.  I needed you, and you abused our relationship as soon as you turned, used me.  You always forget you did that to me.  Although, I gotta thank you for turning me, because emotions are nothing to our kind." her voice wavered, "I don't have to feel it, this grief, like my whole world is ending.  And yet, I can't seem to switch it off."

Enzo met her eyes finally, "Because you don't want to..."

"Guys..." Kol murmured, eyes widening as he stared down at Iain's body.

Scarlette scoffed, "Believe me, I want to, because the prospect of forever without him is pain itself, thanks to these stupid necklaces, I can't die.  But I'm not going to take them off and stake myself because despite him being dead, I still want to live for him.  Live a long and perfect lonely life, like Iris did."

"Seriously, g-guys."Scarlette rolled her wet eyes, "Oh, what is it, Kol?" she turned towards him, then gasped when the sound of a healthy heartbeat filled her ears, not just Merlin's, but Iain's, "Oh, my God." she slid beside Iain, pushing Kol away, "That's not possible..."

"He's alive." Nicky stated.

Iain suddenly jutted up, inhaling frantic gulps of oxygen, then looked around, getting his bearings, "What the heck?"

"Iain!" Scarlette broke down in sobs as she wrapped her arms around him, "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay."

Merlin awoke next to them, seeing Scarlette weeping into Iain, knowing in an instant what was occurring.

"My God." he breathed, locking eyes with Kol, who also knew, "Could it be?"

Enzo looked confused, "What is it?  How is it possible?"

"It's just a part of the magical monarchy legend..." Kol explained, "Didn't know if it were true or not..."

Nicky said, "Tell us."

"Well, apparently, according to the legend, that the Queen of Magic's one true love's life links to hers when in danger, so that if they die, the Queen's life force would flow into them." Kol elaborated, "Because Scarlette is a vampire, Iain cannot die.  He'll also never age."

Enzo sat down, "Holy shit."

"Er, language in front of my child, Lorenzo." Kol got up and lifted Martha from Sapphire's arms, "Bloody 'ell, sounding like Elijah now, I am."

Nicky looked confused, "So Iain is immortal?"

"Yup." Merlin replied.

Scarlette pulled away from Iain slightly, "I don't care about that.  As long as he's alright."

"But Scarlette..." Iain gave a small smile, "This means we can be with each other forever."

Scarlette's mouth twisted into a grin filled with pure happiness, whilst Merlin looked down, obviously feeling disheartened that he couldn't ever love Scarlette again, for the rest of eternity.

"Anyway, I'm going to take Martha to the cinema." Kol huffed, "I'll get 'Lijah to pick us up from there."

Nicky sighed, "Kol, wait!" she went over to him and hugged him, "Thank you.  See you at the battle or whenever."

"See you, Lamont." he smiled, then pulled away, Martha wrapping her arms around his neck, clinging tightly onto her father.

Iain asked, "Did it work?"

"No." Scarlette looked down, "We weren't strong enough."

Iain huffed, "Oh well, tried our best, I suppose."

"We failed though." Scarlette said, "You died for the spell."

Iain shrugged, "I came back.  Look, Scar, we can discuss my ex-fragile mortality later, point is, we tried." he looked around the room, "We can still take down those sons of bitches.  Enzo, feed Merlin your blood so he's back at full strength, I need to do a bit of training."

Enzo did as he said, "Shouldn't you relax, mate?"

"I've done enough relaxing, and I've been sidelined too much." Iain said, "I want that bitch dead, and if we all get destroyed, then it'll be worth it, because Eli has one hell of an army to slaughter through."

Andrew coughed awkwardly, "I gotta go and find Elena."

"And of course, after my rousing speech, you'd get randy." Iain grumbled, "Either that or hungry." he got up and helped both Merlin and Scarlette up, "Come on."

Scarlette sighed, "I'm staying at yours tonight, Iain.  Mom, you tell Dad that it didn't work, Emrys, go home and sleep, Enzo and Nicky, do whatever it is you do."

"What was said..." Nicky breathed.

Scarlette huffed, "I'm sorry, okay?  I don't need any more guilt on my plate."

"I was going to say that I'm sorry." Nicky crossed her arms, "You were right, he is important, he's a human and that's what the HSG do, protect humans."

Scarlette corrected, "We defeat evil, actually.  I was there when your Dad made that pact, way back in 1979, Nicky.  But he said that we could be selfish."

"You weren't being selfish," Nicky hugged her, "You love him, and I would do whatever it takes for Jake.  So, I'm sorry."

Scarlette hugged back, "I love you, cuz."

***

Later on that night, Kol sat in his house with Martha and Elijah, Rebekah in her room and Klaus once again raiding the kitchen.  The toddler slumbered in his arms, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You're a rather good father." Elijah praised.

Kol smiled, "I had a good father figure, someone who raised me throughout the ages even when I wasn't the best person."

"You were difficult, I shan't lie." Elijah moved to sit beside his younger brother, "But I must say, you're a good brother too.  I betrayed you time and time again for Rebekah and for Niklaus, and I am so sorry for that."

Kol breathed, "You're forgiven." his smile faded, "I'm sad that the spirits can't help us.  Just the thought of seeing his face again..." he released a shuddery breath, "Oh, well."

"You okay?" Elijah asked.

Kol replied, "No.  But I will be.  It'll get better..."

Elijah pulled his little brother close and kissed his forehead, snuggling close, and Kol felt tiredness tugging at his eyelids, so put Martha on the other side of him.  By the time Klaus left the kitchen, Kol and Elijah were both asleep, Martha leaning against the younger brother, her eyes shut.  Klaus couldn't help the 'awh' that escaped him.

***

Iain sat at his window in his apartment, "For somebody that was technically clinically dead for about ten minutes, I feel amazing."

"Don't joke about it." Scarlette sighed, coming over.

Iain looked down, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Scarlette huffed, "I'm just in a crappy mood, and the battle's in about three days time, and I am so damn scared."

Iain chewed his lower lip, "I know.  But I have something to ask you, in case we you know, don't die." he got to his feet, "I would've asked you earlier, but I didn't think I'd live."

"What is it?" Scarlette was confused.

Iain began, "Scarlette Hamilton-O'Connor, you have made the past like eight months of my life the best I've ever had, made me feel things that after losing Coral, I'd thought I'd never feel again.  You've made me laugh, you've made me cry, you've made my life worth living.  You have changed me into a better man.  When I came here, I was a self-destructive, vampire hating fool.  Now I'm a lovesick fool.  There's millions of things I've done that I regret, but I do not regret loving you." he bent down on his knee and Scarlette gasped, "And if I am going to live forever, and so are you, then I'm afraid you are stuck with me." he pulled a ring from his pocket, "Scarlette, with every damn power in the world I ask you will you marry me?  If you say yes, then I swear that with every last breath in my body, for every year that we'll be together, I will treat you like the Queen you are, love you with every atom of my self, let you own my heart.  I only ask for yours in return and your hand for the rest of our eternity."

Scarlette swallowed, "Are you asking this because we could die?"

"No." Iain paused, "I'm asking because we also could survive."

Scarlette's eyes lit up, "Then— Then it's a yes." she paused, "Yes, I'll marry you, Iain Matthew Anthony Thompson!"

"Yes!" he cheered, slipping the ring onto her finger before jumping up and lifting her, feeling her legs wrap around her waist as their lips met passionately, Biter sitting smugly in the corner as they kissed.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" a blood curdling scream awakened Kol, and he drowsily cast his gaze to his alarm clock.

It was 6:30 in the morning.  The vampire groaned, pulling his pillow over his head, then heard a gentle sobbing from downstairs.  He realised with slight annoyance that it was Martha who was weeping.

Gathering strength, he got up, yawning and stretching before pulling on a vest top and changing into some jeans, looking into his a mirror.  A day later, he would be ready for battle, waiting eagerly for one o'clock, when he would be allowed to finally slaughter.

He descended the stairs, rubbing his eyes to try and make out what was occurring in the kitchen.  Martha was standing crying, a figure standing tall before her.  It was Klaus, who had a tin of biscuits under his arm.  Martha's biscuits.

"Really, Nik?" Kol crossed his arms, leaning agaist the frame of the door, "I told you."

Martha ran over, hugging his waist, "D-Daddy..." she whimpered, "Meanie takeded my cookies!"

"You are such a beast, Niklaus." Kol grumbled, "Put them back, now."

Martha whined, "I want cookies.  More cookies."

"Later." Kol said, lifting her up.

She shook her head, "I want Nik to get them.  He's the 'fief."

"Nik will get them when the shops are open, Marty." Kol's voice became rougher, "Back to bed." he put the toddler down, and before waddling away, she gave a pout.

When Martha left the room, Klaus huffed, "You need to get that child under control."

"'Under bloody control'?" Kol scoffed, "You were nicking her biscuits."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Please.  They are mere biscuits."

"And Caroline Forbes is a mere hoebag." Kol remarked.

Klaus snapped, "How dare you?"

"She did decide that shagging Stefan was more fun than you know, living." Kol crossed his arms, "And you are going to the store otherwise I'll ring a very volatile Lamont-Black girl."

Klaus retorted, "She is supposed to be dead."

"Fine, I'll get Scarlette." Kol leaned against the worktop, "Besides, little one will need something to eat when she's locked in the kids' school for the next coupla' days, however this bloody battle lasts.  She's going to be stuck with your darling former bloodbag."

Klaus sighed, "Fine.  You win." he looked down, defeated, "I'll pop to the shops later."

"And Nik?" Kol began.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

"Nothing, just... just... I'm scared." Kol went to turn but Klaus grabbed his wrist loosely.

Klaus admitted, "I am too.  Eli can defeat us all, and all we have is the element of surprise and two magical swords that apparently work."

"I've got faith in Nicole-Violet.  She's a brave gal, kickass, badass, she's tough." Kol wriggled out of Klaus' grip, "I'm going to try and get another hour of shuteye, then I'll go catch my dinner."

Klaus nodded, "Okay, brother.

Kol ascended the stairs of the house, seeing in the corner of his eye, Rebekah applying her makeup in the corner, and in the other, Elijah tying his tie.

"Does anybody in this house get up at a reasonable time of the day?" Kol asked, grasping their attention.

Rebekah muttered, putting on her eyeliner, "Well maybe if your little brat wouldn't start screaming—"

"Did you honestly just call someone else a brat?" Kol looked amazed, "Wow.  Pot, kettle much?"

Elijah gave a look of surprise, "Did you just almost coin one of my phrases?"

"I believe I did." Kol replied, then frowned, "Oh, God.  Your mannerisms are rubbing off on me.  Help me.  I need to kill someone innocent, like now."

Martha stepped from the doorway in her nightie, hair covering her face, a short whimper escaping her, "Pwease don't hurt me, Daddy..."

"Oh, not you, darling..." Kol huffed and scooped her up into his arms, "I wouldn't hurt you, not anymore." he sighed, "Do you understand what's going to happen tomorrow?"

She nodded, "And I know a secret." she let out a small giggle, then put a finger to her lips, shushing.

"You're an oddball, Martha Gilbert, but that's what I love about you the most." he nuzzled her hair affectionately, "You're strange, and so am I."

She struggled in his arms, letting him know she wanted down, then when he rested her on the ground, ran into her room.  Kol let out a shuddering sigh, knowing that this was his probable last full day with his daughter, and his heart almost started to race at the jolt of fear that struck into his veins.

Elijah came over, his hand resting against his younger brother's shoulder, "You okay?"

"I-I... I don't know." Kol turned to him, "I could die.  That is the first time I have ever thought that in a thousand years.  I've been immortal so long, I've forgotten what fearing for my life is like."

Elijah pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You'll prevail, I know you will.  You're strong.  You're a Mikaelson."

"Okay." Kol inhaled, "I've gotta stop this or I'll give myself a panic attack, and that is so not the look I'm going for this year."

Rebekah stepped out of her room, anxiously painting her nails, "Come on..."

"Didn't you paint those last night... and the day before that?" Kol asked, "And now that I think about it, nearly thrice every day for the past week?"

Rebekah glared, "They chipped, and I'm nervous, Kol."

"Oh, bloody hell." Kol stepped away from Elijah and took the bottle of nail varnish away from Rebekah, "Come on, Bex.  You're going to survive."

Rebekah shrugged, "I feel kind of hopeless."

"Do not make me glomp hug you, because if I have to, I will." Kol said in a threatening tone.

Rebekah scoffed, "At the top of the stairs?"

"I don't care if I have a broken neck." Kol lightly nudged her, "I'm meant to be the depressing arse annoying one!"

Rebekah smiled, "Definitely annoying..."

"Okay." Kol quickly jump hugged his sister, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist, the other holding the banister so that they didn't tumble down the stairs, only slightly hung off them.

Rebekah squealed, "Let me go, Kol!"

"Okay—"

Rebekah screamed in mixed excitement and fear when Kol's arm around her waist began to loosen, "Wait!  No!  Don't!"

"Do not drop our dear sister down the stairs Kol." Elijah scorned, pulling them both back, "Hardly a good example."

Kol pouted, "Killjoy."

"A-Arse!" Rebekah said between giggles, "Although, Kol, this is the you I prefer.  Fun, caring."

Kol smirked, "Admit it.  I'm a, and I'll quote Nicky for one of her favourite made up words, rawrsome brother."

"'Rawrsome'?" Elijah looked confused.

Kol elaborated, "It's awesome in dinosaur language."

"Intruiging." Elijah then corrected, "But I can assure you it isn't.  Dinosaurs didn't have a language and even if they did speak, I'm sure they wouldn't do it in a manner of a twenty year old girl."

Kol retorted, "Well, you would know.  You are a dinosaur."

Elijah blurred to Kol and pushed him over the edge of the stairs, his arm grabbing his younger brother's wrist as his feet attempted to stay on the step.

"Okay!" Kol cried, looking behind him, "I get the point, but it's a long drop, and I don't fancy a broken neck anymore."

Elijah grinned and brought his brother back up, "Do not be facetious, brother."

"Daddy?" Martha came over, "Tell Nik to get my cookies now!"

***

"But if you had to choose?" Scarlette asked.Nicky rolled her eyes, "No."

"Simple question, cuz." Scarlette hissed as Iain drew a blade across her palm.

Iain looked regretful, "Sorry, love."

"S'okay." Scarlette winced, "Anyway, Lamont.  Do tell.  If you had to snog either Kol or Enzo, who would you choose?"

Nicky huffed, "You're like five.  'Snog'."

"Not an answer..." Scarlette trilled.

Nicky didn't notice when Iain stabbed her hand, "Okay, fine.  To shut you up, I'd snog Kol because Enzo is like my brother, and that's kinda gross."

"Eugh." Scarlette groaned, "Kol, really?  Don't know where he's been."

Nicky retorted, "And I know exactly where Enzo has been.  Think about it, he's gay, so where has that tongue been?"

"You're right." Scarlette grinned, "Kolala bear it is."

Enzo called from the other room, "I can hear you, you know.  For your information, it's Damon who always tops, so you should really worry where his tongue has been." a light crack as his boyfriend hit his arm sounded in the two vampire girls' ears.

"So..." Nicky began, looking down at Scarlette's hand, "When did hunter boy here pop the question?"

Iain gave a small laugh, "Okay, Sherlock Holmes."

"Noticed it as soon as she walked in." Nicky grinned.

Scarlette replied, "Few hours after we found out that we're stuck with each other." she sighed, "I don't want to tell Merlin quite yet."

"If he disapproves, tell him to suck it!" Nicky quipped.

Iain filled his bullets with some of Nicky's blood, murmuring, "I second that."

"No..." Scarlette huffed, "With the battle tomorrow, I don't want to put that onto his plate."

Iain looked at his bullet, "How does your blood work on the Levi's anyway, girls?"

"Well," Nicky explained, "Because the progenitor of my doppelganger line, Catherine was a very powerful witch and created such an immense spell, my whole bloodline that is spawned through my father's vessel Rick is able to kill them.  Plus, Scar is the Queen of Magic, and a Nephilim."

Iain nodded, "That makes sense.  One thousand gone, three thousand to go." he yawned, "Long bloody day."

"Take a break, sweetheart." Scarlette kissed his forehead, "We'll get someone else to do this for a while.  You haven't had much sleep.  Now, I'm hardly an expert, but even the hottest hunters need sleep."

Nicky shrugged, "I managed pretty well.""Please." Scarlette rolled her eyes.

Iain huffed, "My replacement is Skylar though."

"I'll survive." Scarlette grinned, "What is Enzo doing?"

Nicky retorted, "Damon probably."

"Actually, I'm trying to feed, but I prefer to feed in isolation instead of in front of others." Enzo called.

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Feeding on what exactly?"

"Oh bugger off." Enzo grumbled.

Iain yawned again, "Okay, that's my signal, I'll go up to one of the empty dormitries and catch a few z's." he called drowsily, "Blondie!"

"I heard ya!" Skylar walked through, "Was giving a little blood donation myself."

Iain pecked Scarlette's lips, "Put the ring somewhere safe?"

"I got an idea." Scarlette unlinked one of her necklaces and laced the ring on, "Now I won't lose it."

Iain grinned, "Smart girl.  My girl."

"Always." she smiled when he turned and left.

Skylar cursed, "Shit.  Bloody wound has closed.  This knife is bollocks."

"Actually, we've already bled out enough, you've just gotta pour the blood into the weapons." Nicky told her.

Scarlette asked suddenly, "How's Luke?"

"'e's fine, and thanks, Nicky." Skylar poured the blood into a bullet chamber, "Why do you ask, Red?"

Scarlette shrugged, "Because I've been such a bitch to him as of late.  And to you."

"I'm used to it." Skylar narrowed her eyes, "I learned to defend myself from words a long time ago.  Angelus was 'ardly the nicest bloke, and 'is patience isn't a virtue."

Nicky nodded, "And he's persistent.  I mean, I have killed the dude twice now."

"I know, right?" Scarlette grinned, "First time, I hated you, second time though... Did you really take off his head with a chain?"

Nicky nodded, "Yup, going into my greatest hits, that one."

"So, 'ow are you, Red?" Skylar asked, "Luke was wondering.  I mean, he got the text that Iain was alive and was elated but—"

Scarlette interrupted, "Are you two together?""Uh..." Skylar almost blushed and looked actually uncomfortable, "We aren't a couple, no.  Don't get me wrong, I like him, 'e's an amazing, kind, 'andsome bloke and I feel... but 'e's still in love with that Freya gal.  And I'll never compete with her."

Scarlette looked down, "It's my fault she was killed."

"No it wasn't." Skylar reassured, "Luke doesn't blame you anymore.  He knows how much of a 'old Eli can 'ave over folk, it's positively hypnotic."

Scarlette looked back up, "That is definitely the word I'd use.  Hypnotic.  Controlling." she sighed, "You know what, Skye?  You're not that bad.  I judged you too quick."

"I attacked your boyfriend so I could seek asylum and share some Team Evil secrets." Skylar brushed back a blonde hair from her eyes.

Nicky shrugged, "I faked my own death and killed a few of my friends.  We do shit things.  But tomorrow, we have a chance to make it all better."

"That you do." an amused voice spoke from behind them.

Nicky looked up to see Gabriel, Samandriel and Castiel, "Okay, it's the Red Bull crew.  Awesome."

"You talk like Dean." Castiel stated.

Scarlette muttered, "Hardly.  She isn't moaning 'Oh, Cas, please harder!'" she saw his look of utter perplexity, "Hey, pop."

"Hello, Lillian." he spoke sternly, although that is how he spoke normally.

Samandriel spoke nervously, "You would be pleased to learn that I have, on the conditions if I survive, asked Adam out to dinner."

"Yes!" Scarlette wooped.

Skylar grinned, "Good on you, mate!"

"Ship Adamandriel like Fed Ex." Nicky smirked.

Samandriel blushed, "Is this a good thing?"

"Oh, honey." Gabriel sassily put his hands on his hips, "It's good."

Castiel looked down at Nicky and Scarlette, "What are you doing?"

"Donating our blood to the Kill-A-Leviathan cause." Scarlette replied, "Sometimes it pays to be an abomination."

Samandriel groaned, "Don't call yourselves that.  You are not abominations, you are just unique and have minds of your own.  Michael just sees the world as black and white, good and evil, God and Lucifer.  He calls whomever doesn't conform to his idea of the world an abomination, when in reality he is one as he is willing to let all Hell break loose so he and Lucifer can sort out an arguement that started billions of years ago."

"Wow." Skylar muttered, "Deep."

Gabriel tilted his head, "Skylar, I presume?  You're much hotter in person."

"Go bum Sam Winchester." Skylar replied, "Only wings I'll drink is Red Bull."

Gabriel quipped, "You do know that doesn't actually give you wings?  Or are you too blonde to figure it out?"

"Go wank yerself." Skye hissed.

Enzo walked in, "I see the atmosphere here is friendlier than ever.  Hello boys."

"Lorenzo." Samandriel and Castiel nodded their heads in respect.

Gabriel sighed, "Great, another gay guy.  Campus is full of them."

"So is the mirror when you look at it, Unc." Nicky grinned.

Gabriel scorned jokingly, "Be careful missy or I'll send you to bed without any supper and a smacked bum."

"I do not understand what is going on..." Samandriel huffed.

Castiel replied, "I believe it is called banter, brother."

"Ah." Mandy paused, "I don't like it."

Enzo rolled his eyes, "Can tell you lot are all related."

"And what about you, dear Lorenzo?" Gabriel asked, "By the way, you have blood on your chin."

Enzo sighed and wiped the droplet away, "Nicky always did call you dicks with wings."

"Actually, she called me a MacDonalds reject in my other attire, Alfie's work clothes." Samandriel stated.

Castiel added, "And she called me stoic and irritating.  Dear daughter... am I irritating?"

"Um..." Scarlette crossed her arms, "It's not... not true.  I mean, I wish the true part were... falser."

Gabriel sighed, "That's a Rock Of Ages quote, Scarlette.  The rockstar dude in it kinda looks like Nik's father... oh well."

"Is there any other angels we could get help from?" asked Nicky.

Samandriel shook his head, "Other than Balthazar, whom I do not trust, none."

"Balthy is awesome." Gabriel defended.

Nicky rolled his eyes, "And his vessel is the doppelganger of my very good friends the Originals' father, so no."

"Why on earth do they call themselves the Originals?" Skylar asked, "My species is older!"

Enzo replied, "Klaus is a pompous ass."

"Can say that again." Scarlette grinned, "Although Nicky admitted that she'd snog Kol."

Nicky scoffed, "Over Enzo."

"Mm hmm." Scarlette crossed her arms, "Unconvinced."

Enzo pouted, "I'm miles hotter than Kol!"

"Sorry but no." Nicky shook her head, "Never."

Samandriel asked, "Can you get your brother to teleport into town and grab some more weapons?"

"No, because ahem... you know that little 'baby you're a firework', 'burn baby burn' moment in heaven a few years ago?  His wings are clipped." Nicky replied.

Samandriel looked horrified, "That was him?  Raphael is still enclosed within that vessel, on fire all the time.  Your brother certainly has demon in him."

"No... but Elena has him in her." Scarlette said.

Castiel grumbled, "I have no idea what you are talking about anymore."

"Go fuck Dean." Nicky rolled her eyes, "Ouch..." she groaned when Skylar drew the blade back against her palm, "Easy there."

Samandriel looked confused, "What are you doing?"

"They're putting so called abomanation blood into the bullets to cancel out the Leviathan." Gabriel replied, "Keep up, short round."

Skylar huffed, "I'd rather not have the bloody whole 'ost of the heavenly in the room whilst I'm tryin' to concentrate."

"We're going anyway." Castiel said, "The Winchesters and us are going to train."

Nicky huffed, "Mand, do you know how to use a gun?"

"I think so." he picked up a pistol and aimed it towards Lorenzo, finger resting against the trigger before gently pulling, a bang resonating through the room as the bullet left the barrel, easily slicing through the vampire's shirt and skin.

Enzo groaned, "Really?  Just cause I have an unnaturally high pain threshold, everyone uses me as a bloody punchbag.  This shirt is new." he huffed, sinking to the floor, "I'll help you, Goldilocks."

"Eat me." Skylar grumbled.

Nicky sighed, "You're not his type, honey.  You don't have a dick."

"Bugger off, Nik." Enzo grumbled.

Samandriel exchanged glances with his brothers, "We'll... uh... yeah..." they teleported out.

"What the heck is up with you today?" asked Scarlette, "You're in a foul mood.  You're worse than Angel when his Barry Manilow CDs mysteriously appear in a dumpster."

Enzo looked down, "Damon and I had a fight this morning."

"Over what?" Nicky asked, worried.He shrugged, "The usual.  My apparent martyrdom, Stefan, Elena."

"You know what, Lorenzo?" Nicky saw him slightly raise his head, "You're a fool.  He wouldn't ever leave you for her, if that's what you mean.  He's over it, so is she."

Enzo shook his head, "It's not that... it's just sometimes I have to doubt whether he even cares about me."

"Enz, mate..." Skylar huffed, "He bloody adores you.  I can see it."

Scarlette took his hand with her own free one, "You need to go and find him, then kiss him as hard as you possibly can, then when you're breathless tell him you love him, okay?"

"You're a hopeless romantic, Scarlette Hamilton-O'Connor." Enzo murmured.

She shrugged, "It worked for Iain and I."

"I'll go talk to him." Enzo clambered to his feet, "Before one of you three girls hurt me."

Nicky grinned, "Off you pop."

He left the room swiftly, and Nicky's gaze travelled to the almost trough that was filled to the brim with her own and Scarlette's blood.  Andrew had already donated earlier that morning, and it now looked like they had enough to fill most of the weaponry with it.

"Done bleeding you guys." Skylar smiled, "You're free.  I'll do this myself."

Nicky huffed, "I can help."

"It's okay, really." Skylar said, "I'll do it.  It's your last night.  Go, go be with whomever you wish."

Scarlette looked up and saw Merlin walk past the door, "Emrys..."

"Go speak to him." Nicky encouraged, "Might be the last chance you get before battle."

She sighed and clambered up, eyes meeting Skylar's for a few fleeting seconds before she left.  Nicky also got up and smiled towards the blonde before blurring out.

***

Enzo anxiously stepped into his and Damon's apartment, eyes scouring the room as he felt the walls close in on him.  The last time he had felt like this was when Damon came to visit him the week following their first kiss.  He had convinced himself that the kiss was simply a ploy to get him to turn his humanity back on, refusing to believe that someone like Damon Salvatore would love him.

"I-I'm home..." Enzo stammered, closing the door behind him before wandering into the living room, crossing his arms, "D-Damon?"

His lover's voice mumbled, "Enzo?" and when Enzo looked up, he saw Damon standing in the frame of their bedroom door, eyes red.

"I-I'm sorry." Enzo looked down, "I fucked up."

Damon walked over, his hand cupping the younger's cheek lovingly, "No, you didn't."

"Yes." Enzo sighed, "I did.  I didn't trust you and yelled at you, and I accused you of so much crap and I was an arse."

—

"What exactly does that mean?" Damon shouted, crossing his arms.

Enzo snapped back, "Well, if I were Elena, we wouldn't be having this discussion.  We both know that you loved her over Stefan."

"This is stupid." Damon muttered, "This is just stupid.  You're as bad as Stefan."

Enzo shook his head, "So is that what you're saying, huh?  That you'd have the world destroyed by Eli as long as I'd survive?"

"Heck, I'd help her if she swore to keep you alive!" Damon snarled, "Because I am selfish.  I'm possessive."

Enzo scoffed, "Got that right.  I'm not your property Damon, and if I die, I die."

"So if it were me, it wouldn't be reversed?" Damon asked.

Enzo looked shocked that he asked that, colour draining from his face, "Fuck you."

"It's a question, Enzo."

Enzo yelled, "I don't care!  You're being unfair!"

"You're being a martyr and I hate it!" the tone of Damon's voice struck a chord of fear in Enzo, "You know, Nicky and Scarlette are rubbing off on you."

Enzo cried, "Leave those girls out of this!  They are my friends!"

"And how many times have they died?" Damon queried, "You can't survive much."

Enzo crossed his arms, "I taught Nicky how to fight, I can defend myself.  I'm a hunter."

"Mediocre one."

Enzo gasped, "And a mediocre boyfriend?  Mediocre mate?  Well I'm sorry that I left you to burn in a cell... oh wait, that was you!"

"I'm leaving." Damon grumbled.

Enzo shouted, "Don't bother, I am." he grabbed his coat and stormed out, tears gathering in his eyes.

—

"I said some choice phrases myself." Damon sighed, and rested his forehead against Enzo's, "I'm sorry, baby."

Enzo nodded, "Me too.  I just... if we do die tomorrow, or even if we don't, I need you to know that it was all worth it for you."

"I love you." Damon whispered.

Enzo smiled, "Don't say anything that sounds like a goodbye yet.  Just... Just kiss me, Damon."

"As you wish." Damon pressed his lips against Enzo's, and almost instantly, their passion spiked, and the younger was gently pushed against the wall, lips never leaving Damon's.

***

"Emry— Merlin!" Scarlette called.

Merlin turned his head, "Lil.  How are you doing after yesterday?"

"Eh." Scarlette shrugged, "You?"

They walked into the games room, seeing nobody else there, and Merlin smiled, "I'm alright.  Vampire blood works a wonder at healing."

"Indeed it does." Scarlette leaned against the pool table, eyes roaming over the broken cue that had once been embedded in her stomach.

Merlin huffed and his voice changed tone, "I can't do this."

"Do what?" asked Scarlette, confused.

Merlin ran a hand through his hair and replied, "Pretend like it's okay.  That I don't feel broken every time I see you with that hunter boy.  And now you have forever.  And every day, I'm just going to want to stroke your hair again..." he breathed, brushing a red strand from Scarlette's face, her eyes meeting his, "I'll want to caress your cheek, the way I used to on a hot summer night to show my feelings were real."

"Merlin..." Scarlette swallowed, unable to deny the almost throbbing in her chest, eyes wandering to his lips, "I can't..."

He stepped closer, his lips now inches from her own, "And what I really want... I want to do this." his hand laced gently in her hair and he kissed her, his lips soft against hers, and unable to control or restrain herself, Scarlette half-kissed back.

Suddenly the circlet on her necklace was almost invisible, and Scarlette couldn't deny the feeling she was getting from Merlin kissing her.  His lips brushed softly over her cheek and to her throat, and she laced a hand in his hair, gently tugging as his mouth touched her skin, leaving behind a trail of fire.

'Scarlette, stop.' a voice in her head told her, and she felt Merlin's hands digging into her waist, silencing it for a few seconds, her passion overwhelming her morals — well, destroying them.

'But you're engaged to Iain.'

The voice returned, and it was louder this time, and she felt a soft moan slip from her own mouth as the strap of her spaghetti top fall down her shoulder, which Merlin was now ravaging, his body lightly grinding against hers, his slender form cold to the touch.

"Emrys..." she gasped as his lips worked literal magic across her sensitive skin around her throat, and she felt his hands run under her shirt, beginning to lift it over her waist.

Iain who?

Scarlette couldn't conjure why she had a bad feeling about kissing Merlin, but as soon as he lifted her onto the table, pushing all the pool balls into the pockets and the cues onto the floor, the thoughts faded.  Merlin clambered above her, making sure that nobody could hear by burning a small stick of sage first, then returned to work, lips gently sucking at her skin as she moaned and reached down, trying to unbuckle his jeans, suddenly feeling like the layers between them were too much, and that they had been seperated for too long.

"I want you." she breathed, "I need you.  Make love to me..." the air was filled with their panting and sweating.

He rutted gently against her, and grinned, "As you wish, my scarlet haired one."

"Emrys..." Scarlette moaned as his lips gently brushed over her stomach.

'What about... what is his name...?'

She sighed softly when his hands began to expertly play with her belt, pulling it through the hoops.  Wait... expertly?  He was from a different world... he barely knew how to undo his own belt.

Her fingers dug into his hair when he resumed kissing over her neck, and she lifted her hips to grind clothedly against his own.

"Make love to me." she pleaded, "I need you.  I'll die without you, Emrys... Make me yours."

His cool hands run under her shirt, rolling it up and above, almost baring her chest when suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey, I was kinda eavesdropping, and then I couldn't hear you any—" Nicky walked in and saw what was happening, "Holy shit."

Sudden dread and guilt filled Scarlette, and she weaseled out from under Merlin, looking at her cousin with wide eyes, "N-Nicky..."

"What the hell, Scar?" Nicky asked, seeing Merlin stand, "Dude, cross your legs, can tell you've got a hard on!"

Merlin looked like he had seen a ghost, "You are supposed to be dead."

"Yeah, according to Eli..." Nicky blinked, "What the hell is going on?"

Scarlette chewed her lower lip as memories flooded her head, "Oh, my God... Iain." tears pooled in her eyes, "I can't believe..." she pulled at her shirt, "Oh, my God... no.  I didn't..."

"Shame Nicky walked in." Merlin buckled his own belt, "I was going to fuck you so hard... then I'dve killed you for those pretty little necklaces..."

Nicky gasped, "He's possessed!  Scarlette, send him downstairs!"

"Why should I bother?" she sighed, "I've lost Iain... I can't keep this a secret from him... from Iain..."

Merlin tilted his head, eyes filling with black, "He wanted to kiss you and make sweet love to you.  He was willing to wait until the day you turned eighteen.  Of course I am sort of hypnotic, but all I did to you was reach deep within you, beyond hunter boy and find the darkest desires that you have." he whispered into her ear seductively, "You want him to fuck you slowly, to make you beg and moan for it, to touch you."

"Eugh, God." Nicky crossed her arms, "It's called porn, dude."

Merlin laughed barging past Nicky, "I'm sure Miss Eli will be delighted to find out that you're alive and well."

"She won't learn from you." Nicky locked eyes with Scarlette, who huffed and muttered the exorcism, seeing the demon being swiftly banished from Merlin's body to Hell.

Merlin fell to his knees, eyes locking with Scarlette, being allowed to remember everything.  And then he saw the ring on her necklace and gave a look of utter heartbreak as she stormed away, running upstairs.

Scarlette sobbed muffledly as she made her way to the dorm room where Iain was slumbering, the smell of his cologne luring her.  She burst into the room, waking him up, seeing his look of concern at her emotional state.

"Scarlette?" he got to his feet, touching her elbow with his hand softly, "What is it, what's wrong?" he closed the door and turned on the lamp.

She tried to say it as quickly as possible to get it out before the words became a poison she'd be forced to swallow, but it all came out as hysterical gibberish, "Iain... I... I-I didn't mean to... I k-kissed... kissed... he was p-possessed... I don't know what it is... he... he had some kind of thrall over me... I'm sorry... It's wrong and I-I didn't mean to."

"What?" Iain asked, confused, "Calm dow—" he paused when he saw healing hickeys on Scarlette's neck, her top slightly ripped and her jeans still unbuckled, "What happened?" his voice became stern.

She whimpered, "I kissed Merlin."

"Oh, my God..." he muttered, and the comforting hand on her arm was lifted away to run through his hair, "What do you mean by kissed?"

She shook his head, begging him not to make her confess to her deed, but when he crossed his arms, she replied, sniffling, "We... I kind of made out with him."

He flinched, "Oh."

"He was possessed, and I know that doesn't make it any better, if anything it m-makes it worse, but he had me under his control somehow... I don't know..." she babbled.

He sighed, sitting on the bed, "Whatever."

She sat beside him, closing her eyes, ready for his anger to be unleashed on her — it wasn't the first time she had royally pissed someone off.

"I-I thought..." he didn't sound angry anymore, just... just hurt.

And that was so much worse.

Scarlette started to ramble more, "I love you... so much... I swear, Iain, I didn't know what I was doing." she opened her eyes to see the utter devastation on his face, "Plus... we didn't actually... Nicky managed to break through."

"I-I forgive you." Iain lied, rather badly.

She huffed, "No you don't.  Just tell me the truth.  Lay it down."

The hunter heaved a sigh, "I'm not going to hate you."

"I don't want you to hate me.  When I said I'm sorry, I meant it." she touched his shoulder, "I wasn't myself.  Neither was he.  Just... don't lie to me..."

He snapped at her, "What the hell do you expect me to say, Scarlette?  That I'm hurt?  That I'm mad?  Hell yeah, I am!  But I'm also tired because if you haven't realised we go to war tomorrow and this is what I'm supposed to apparently focus on!"

She looked down, overwhelmed by her guilt, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He concluded his rant, "I am just... I am so fucking tired."

"I'll leave you to rest." she stood to leave.

He lightly grasped her wrist, "No... stay... please." she sat back down, "I can't afford to fight with you... not when I could lose you."

She exhaled, "Iain..."

"No." Iain sighed, "Listen.  I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her head to his chest.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Kol awoke when his alarm clock buzzed insistently on his bedside table. He groaned softly, eyes cracking open to read the time that was displayed in block red numbers.

It was only 5:30 AM, but Kol wanted to get up early, knowing that the war would start at 1PM. He attempted to sit up, but the lump of flesh that was huggled into his stomach made it hard to move without sending it flying into a wall. He looked down and saw Martha, her innocent dark eyes gazing up into his, tears filling them.

"I don't want you to go..." she mumbled, "Dangerwus. Pwease, Daddy, don't leave me!"

He sighed, his hand cupping her face, "Marty..." he tried to find the words to explain, his dead heart breaking in his chest, "You have to understand, darling... I've got to fight. So that you can have a future."

"Marfa fight!" she crawled off the bed, landing on her backside with a small thump, "M-Marfa brave!"

Kol swallowed back his own tears, knowing that he could die and leave her alone, or condemn her to live with Marie for the rest of her life, "I know you're brave. That's why..." he lifted her onto his hip as he stood up, "That's why you need to wait at the school with Auntie Elena. Daddy promises he'll see you again, okay?" he kissed her forehead.

"Put me down, Daddy!" she struggled in his arms frantically, a sob being torn from her as she did so, "Put me down!"

He did as she asked and saw the tears roll down her cheeks, "G-Get dressed, love. I've packed your little bag... you've got cookies, and teddies and--and... and I've left my iPod with you."

"Pwomise me you'll live!" she demanded, crossing her arms, "Pwomise, or I'm staying here!"

Kol tried to avoid the subject, "If you stay here, Lennie'll be lonely."

"Lennie bwave. Marfa bwave." she sat down, huffing like she was about to take a temper tantrum, "Pwomise!"

Kol sighed and reached behind him to unclasp his own necklace, a bit of jewellery that most people had forgotten about. He hadn't ever taken it off since childhood -- it was the only thing his mother had ever given him and even throughout everything, when she tried to kill him, he didn't ever remove it.

"I'll be back for this, Smarty Marty." Kol exhaled and wrapped the necklace around her small wrist enough times until it became a bracelet for her, "I promise. Now, Daddy has to get dressed."

Martha looked at the small bird that had been carved onto the small stick of wood, smiling before getting up and skipping out.

Kol exhaled, running his hands through his hair as he caught sight of himself in his mirror. He went to his wardrobe, fishing for an outfit but finding it strangely difficult. What did one wear to their execution? He had the feeling that an old band tee and jeans wouldn't suffice. Sighing to himself, he pulled out a black t-shirt and black bottoms that would allow him to move quickly. He grabbed his leather jacket and let his eyes wander to a photograph of he, Jeremy and Martha, picking it up to study it. After a few fleeting, grieving moments, he put the photograph back, running his hand over his stuff, feeling it for what could've been the last time.

"Right." he mumbled to himself, "Hair."

He shuffled into the bathroom, bumping into Rebekah, who was brushing her teeth, her hair already up in a tight bun, her makeup more subtly applied. Her nails, on the other hand were worn from being painted and unpainted, the remains of polish dotted on them. Kol grabbed his hairgel and expertly styled his hair back, meeting eyes with his sister in the mirror, no words being exchanged, the grim atmosphere thick.

Once Kol had finished styling his hair and brushing his teeth, he walked out of the bathroom just before his sister, seeing Martha rush downstairs, dressed and holding her bag, her usual childish smile but a memory. Kol descended the stairs and saw Elijah and Klaus, both dressed and ready.

"I've poured you both some blood." Elijah broke the silence almost nervously.

Kol wondered, "Blood bag?"

"Fresh." Elijah replied.

Kol disappeared into the kitchen, grabbing his mug and tilting it to his lips, feeling the warm fluid flood past his lips and run hotly down his throat, a moan born out of slight happiness escaping him.

"You enjoying that?" Elijah asked, walking into the kitchen.

Kol put down the mug, "It was delectable." he answered, wiping his chin when a drop of blood run down it.

Elijah walked over, his hand touching his younger brother's shoulder, "You are going to survive this."

"I promised Martha I would." Kol sighed, "I'm going to try and keep that promise. So anyway, Nicky and the little gang will all be in school until eleven, so we are just prepping the weapons?"

Elijah nodded, "You are correct."

"I don't do well under pressure." Kol admitted, "I'm worse than Bex."

Elijah gave a small huff of laughter, "You've handled being a father pretty well."

"Took my time." Kol shrugged, "I guess I'm just the weakest Original."  
  


Elijah cupped his face, "Don't talk like that, Kol. You are stronger than Niklaus, Rebekah and myself put together. None of us could survive that grief, then go to raise an extraordinary child like Martha."

"I'm just tired of this." Kol pulled away, "This was always Jeremy's thing, fighting evil. Never mine. I was the evil one."

Elijah sighed, "You were never evil, Kol. You had a dark side to you, and yes, you killed people. But we are vampires, and the blood has it's thrall over us all."

"You managed pretty well." Kol remarked, "You survived the bloodlust."

Elijah gave a small smile, "I had to become the parental figure to three wonderful people for nine hundred years. I had to take control of myself. Finn, with respect, wasn't the best to you, although he did try."

"Elijah, we should, um, we should get going." Kol looked down, and then saw Elijah turn away, "Lijah?" his elder brother raised his head, "You did well."

They headed through into the hall, and Kol saw Rebekah dart to go and drink her mug of blood before they could leave. When they finally were in the car, Kol sighed and strapped Martha into her car seat, seeing that she hadn't taken off his necklace, and that she also was wearing her -- Jeremy's -- locket.

Kol huffed, taking his mobile from his pocket and looking back through his and Jeremy's texts for what could've been the final time. Although he didn't admit it, he was almost happy in Futureland, if Jeremy had been there, it would've been perfect. The house they had lived in grew distant as Klaus drove away from it, exchanging a small glance with Rebekah, dread filling them both.

When they reached Martha's elementary school, Kol slid his phone back into his pockets, Martha's tiny hand gripping his coat sleeve. Andrew was there, as well as Elena, Merlin, Iain and Scarlette. There was a thick tension built between Scarlette and Merlin, the two servants of magic and nature not even looking each other in the eye.

"Bye bye..." Martha mumbled to her aunt and uncles as Kol unbelted her from her seat.

She leant forward, being slightly lifted by Kol so she could kiss Rebekah and Klaus each on the cheek farewell.

"Goodbye love." Klaus breathed, "See you whenever."  
  


Rebekah smiled at her, forcing back tears, "See you later, Smarty Martie."

"B-Bye bye, Uncle Elijah..." Martha sniffled as she clambered onto the man beside her's lap, her small arms wrapping around his neck, fingers digging into his tie.

Elijah mumbled into her hair, "This isn't goodbye, Martha. This is a you'll be fine. We will see you, we promise."  
  


"Come on, darling." Kol lifted his daughter away from Elijah, picking up her bag as they left the car, walking over to the gaggle of people.

Elena smiled at Kol and Martha, "Hello there." she took Martha's tiny hand when she outstretched it, "Awh, you're adorable!"

"Wh-Where's Lennie?" Martha whimpered.

A little girl came waddling over, tugging Kol's leg, "Marfa!" she squealed.

"Lennie!" Martha struggled out of Kol's arms and landed on the ground with the tiniest thud before jump hugging her friend, giggling.

Kol bent down, "Mart, you've gotta go in now, Scarlette, Iain and Merlin here will start the spell soon."

"Oh no, Daddy!" she cried when she turned around, her eyes filling with tears, "My D-Daddy!"

Kol kissed her forehead, "I love you, Martha, and I promise you, I'll come back for you."

"D-Daddy..." she whined, "Don't go."

His own eyes filled with tears, "Oh, Martha... I have to. Daddy has to go, to protect you, love..."

"Please..." she whispered.

Kol looked down, "I'll be okay. You'll be okay. Go with Lennie, try not to worry too much."

She gave in and nodded, taking Lennie's hand before beginning a slow walk, her head snapping back to stare at her father.

"Don't look back." Kol pleaded, "Just go in, and be safe."

Martha looked back ahead of herself and as soon as she entered the school, Kol straightened, wiping at the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Scarlette's hand rested against his shoulder and he looked towards the redhead, who comfortingly smiled.

Andrew and Elena shared their, possibly final, bittersweet kiss before parting, his hand holding onto hers until it was forced to let go. Scarlette looked at Iain and smiled, Merlin slightly shying away.

"Right, so I am going to go back to the college, prepare some things, eat some pizza." Andrew said, his tone extremely serious, "See you there, Mikaelson." he turned and blurred to his car.

  
Kol turned and noted the tension between the three in front of him, "What the hell did I miss?"

"Mind your own business!" Merlin snapped.

Kol put his hands up, "I just asked, Jesus Christ!"

"Merlin was possessed by a hypnotic demon and I kind of..." Scarlette paused, "Made out with him."  
  


There was a few minutes of silence before Kol burst out laughing, "I... I'm sorry... It's just... that sounds like a sitcom!"  
  


"This isn't funny, Kol." Iain chastised, "Get back to your fam."

Kol returned to the car in a mix of crying and laughing, saddened by leaving Martha but still finding hilarity in the dynamics in the relationships between Scarlette, Iain and Merlin. Elijah looked slightly confused, then heard Kol's laughter fade when he seatbelted himself back in, his head drooping.

"I hate this whole heightened emotion thing." Kol huffed.

Elijah stroked his cheek, catching a teardrop in his nail, "Everybody does, brother. You'll do okay. You promised."  
  


"I did." he swallowed, "I p-promised my little girl."

Rebekah reached back and touched her elder brother's knee comfortingly, "You'll survive. You were trained by a hunter, as well as Una."  
  


"You mean Iris." Kol rubbed his eyes, "God, I sound just like her now, correcting you on her title."

Klaus gave a smile, "I do miss Una rather much."

"You miss the person you chased and terrorised for just about eight or nine hundred years?" Kol scoffed, "You're confusing."

The car turned a particularly rough corner, and Elijah groaned, "You are also a very bad driver, Niklaus. Slow down."

"School starts at nine." Klaus grinned, "Perhaps if we survive we should enroll Kol and Rebekah."  
  


Kol shook his head, "No way."  
  


"Uh uh." Rebekah crossed her arms, "You can piss off with that idea, Nik."

Elijah inputted, "Actually, it gives you something to do whilst Martha is at school, Niklaus is contemplating even getting a job. I work at home."  
  


"You mean, you sit about watching Loose Women." Kol retorted, earning a snigger from Rebekah.

***

"Nik, calm down." Enzo groaned as he held a training bag that was getting a beating from Nicky's foot, "You'll break the thing."

Nicky sighed, "Enzo, I gotta be ready. I gotta get ready to kill." she pulled a scythe out of her weapons kit, swinging it around, it's sharp blade missing Enzo's throat by mere inches.

"Whoa... easy, killer." Enzo breathed.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, "I'm practicing." she walked over to one of the mirrors, where her normal bag rested in front.

She pulled out a smaller bag -- her makeup one -- and picked out her eyeshadow and eyeliner, as well as her mascara. Expertly, she began to apply it, starting with the grey powder for her eyelids, then her thick eyeliner.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Enzo, confused.

Nicky replied nonchalantly, "If I'm gonna die, I'll be damned if I don't look good."  
  


"Don't... Don't joke about you dying." Enzo pleaded, "You and Damon, you two are the things keeping my humanity in check. If I lose you both, I won't cope."

Nicky turned back around when her makeup was done, "You'll be fine, Enz. So will Day. He's a badass."

"Yep." Enzo nodded, "A hot one too."

Nicky grinned, "I guess you two sorted out your little quarrel?"

"Uh huh." Enzo chewed his lower lip, "A few times actually."  
  


The demon girl laughed, "Wow. And true love prevails. Anyway, I'm gonna go to my class. Or perhaps I'll troll Scarlette's."  
  


***

"Are you sure?" asked Luke, "I have to feed, but I can do it elsewhere."  
  


Skylar shook her head, "I won't let you." she picked up a letter opener, "You're drinking from my neck to get the most blood possible, then we are 'eaded to class."

"You win." Luke sighed, "I can't bloody argue with you."

The vampire pulled her hair over her shoulder, then took the letter opener and jabbed it into her throat, where her blood still unnaturally flowed from a vein, despite her heart not beating. Luke stared as she drew her hand away from her neck, dropping the bloodied weapon to the floor. His eyes flashed white as he lowered his face into the crook of her neck, lips finding the wound as her blood flooded past his lips. Almost automatically, he pushed Skylar down against the bed, resting between her legs as he drank from her, a moan being torn from him as his body helplessly ground against hers.

He had never drunk from the neck before, but it was definitely a mutually pleasurable experience, the bonding amazing as her fingernails dug into his shoulder, a gasp escaping her. He didn't want to stop -- the feeling was the best, like he was almost alive again.

All Skylar could think about was kissing him, making love to him, anything. Luke flicked through her thoughts, a smile gracing his lips as he drank, unable to deny his arousal in that moment, especially at her... more graphic thoughts.

"Okay..." Skylar's hand ran up to stroke through his hair, "I fink that's enough, Lukey-boy."

Luke instantly pulled away, grabbing a paper towel to wipe away the blood on his chin. Skylar got up and wiped away the crimson running down her throat, knowing the wound would remain until she drank some blood, so she walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a bag of O+. Luke didn't require food or drink, so she was confuddled as to why he would have a fridge. Sighing, she ripped the top off the bag and put it to her lips, downing it in nearly one gulp.

Today, they would fight.

***

Scarlette sat in class with Iain, Merlin on the other side of the room. Technically, Merlin did not attend the school but they let him into their study class for the day. They had completed the protection spell on the children, and were all ready for battle... well, kind of ready.

"I'm sorry." Scarlette broke the awkward silence between her and Iain, "I'm really sorry for yesterday."  
  


Iain sighed, "Don't. I already said that it didn't matter."  
  


"Of course it matters!" Scarlette replied, "Merlin and I made out, and-and you're hurt and-and--"

Iain cut her off by pressing his lips to hers in a brief kiss, inching away afterwards, "I told you that I don't care what happened. You were under a spell and he was possessed. I love you, Scarlette, I am not going to judge." he grinned, "Besides, I was a bit of a prossie when I was travellin', so I can't judge." he took out a history textbook, "What pages are we supposed to revise?"

"I don't fink that matters, 'unter boy." Skylar said as she walked into the room, bag slung over her shoulder, Luke in tow, "We are getting ready to fight in about two and an 'alf 'ours."

Merlin sighed, "Who invited you here?"

"You're not even a student, Merlsy." Skylar hopped onto the table pushing Iain's textbook away, "Whereas, I am. Ain't I, Lukey-boy?"

Luke nodded, leaning against a table, "That you are. Although, you have music, Skye."  
  


"I don't really give a flying fuck about what subject I 'ave, music's boring anyway." she released a heaving, mournful sounding sigh, "They would rather play Brahms over The Sex Pistols."  
  


Scarlette grinned, "You are definitely Spike's sister."  
  


"Indeed." Luke smiled, then looked at Iain, "Did you actually bring a textbook, mate? Shit..."

Iain sighed, "We have to pretend, don't we? And besides, I'm bloody nervous."

"Who isn't?" asked Merlin, "I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore. Lill-- Scarlette is to spend an eternity betrothed to you, whilst I am forever alone."

Scarlette flinched, "Don't talk like that, Emrys... You'll find someone."

  
"Like Luke did?" Merlin looked towards the zombie, "You moved on from Freya pretty quick if I may say."  
  


Luke growled, "You may not. I am not with Skylar."

"But you are in love with her." Merlin stated, "It is so obvious."

Luke threatened, banging his hand against the table in front of Merlin, "Unless you wish for me to crush your skull with my mind, I'd shut your bloody trap!"  
  


"Sadly, that won't kill me." Merlin tilted his head, "Unless you 'ave a sword forged in a Dragon's breath, which is very unlikely, you are unable to snuff me out."  
  


Luke gave a violent twitch of his lip into a devilish smirk, "You'd be surprised how easy it'd be for me to obtain one."

"Luke..." Scarlette breathed, "You're hopped up on demon blood, you aren't yourself right now."  
  


Luke rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. I'm in more control than you'll ever be, Scarlette 'amilton. Your desires for Merlin sure spiked yesterday."

"Shut your mouth, Luke." Merlin sighed, "Don't you see? Skylar here has turned you into someone different. You're losing all your friends."

Luke huffed, "I became a different person the moment I lost Freya. And now I have someone who understands, who I can talk to without... without wanting to end, and you guys are saying that she's bad for me. Screw you all." he turned to go, but was cut off by Scarlette.

"Luke, wait." she grabbed his wrist softly, "I'm sorry. I don't... I don't wanna fight with you. Not today. I'm just concerned. The blood has made you irritable, and I'm scared but I know something. You're my best friend, and I sure as hell do not want to lose you."

Luke exhaled, "I'm sorry. I've been an arsehole lately, I'm well aware. I don't wanna lose you either, love." he hugged her close.

"So!" their student teacher, Mr. Hutchinson finally entered the room, "Get back to work, everybody. Enough of the Romeo and Juliet crap. Skylar, whoever the little sulker at the back is, you shouldn't be here, but I guess I'll allow it today as you only probably have... today."

Iain scoffed, "Ode to optimism, sir."

"Aren't we all the optimistic pessimists?" Nicky said as she walked in, "Hey, sir. Got that essay I owe you, you know, my English final thing that's like three months overdue?"

Hutchinson laughed, "You owe me nothing, Nicole-Violet. I just need you to promise something. You will end that little, pardon my French, bitch who has been killing off all my students."  
  


"I promise." Nicky handed over her essay, then pulled her hair up into a bun, "I am so praying that I'll pass."

Iain blinked, "You're hoping you'll survive first I hope, Lamont."

"Obviously." Nicky knelt beside him, "Anyway, because you're engaged to my cousin, I kinda have to give you a certain conversation."

Iain sighed, "Lemme guess. If I hurt her, I lose my bollocks?"

"I'll chop them off," Nicky narrowed her eyes, "With an axe. Then I'll feed the sac to Klaus."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "How can you all be so upbeat? We are going to die! All of us are doomed!"  
  


"We're being upbeat because if we aren't, reality hits, and we're too scared to move." Nicky replied, "Well, I'm headed to the library, anyone coming?"  
  


Hutchinson smiled, "Always the bookworm. You'd make an excellent English teacher, Nicole-Violet."

"Yup." Nicky grinned, "Plus, my very hot husband is there."  
  


The teacher gasped, "Married at twenty? What a scandal!"  
  


"I'm engaged at seventeen." Scarlette inputted, "I'll come with, Lamont."  
  


Iain rolled his eyes, "Me too."

***

When the three entered the library, Nicky saw her brother on the computer and blinked a few times, shocked he'd even come anywhere near the library when he usually avoided the place like an uptight woman would a Strip Club. She walked over to her brother and tapped his shoulder, averting his attention, his medium length hair tied back into a ponytail.  
  
"Nicky." he smiled, "What are you doing here?"

She replied, "Looking for Jake. I was going to ask you the exact same thing."

"I'm playing some music, searching through Demonbook." Andrew sighed, "No demons are even speaking about today."

Demonbook was exactly as it sounded -- a social network for vampires, demons and witches to connect. It was password protected so only supernaturals or very clever humans could access it, and was also a demonic database.

Nicky straightened, "I should find Jake. Scar and Iain are at a table reading or fucking or something."

She walked around the bookcases, searching for her lover, huffing in disappointment when she couldn't find him. Her heart almost jumped when someone tapped her shoulder, a low, soft voice breathing in her ear.

"Hey."

She smiled and turned around, seeing Jacob standing shirtless inches from her. She knew that he was shirtless so that if he needed to phase, he could easily. She couldn't stop herself from pulling him close into a passionate kiss that lasted over a minute.

"I'm so going to miss you." she breathed when they parted, "You have no idea how torturous the next few days will be, being factioned away from you. But you've gotta stick with the pack, right?"

Nicky nodded, "I do. But forget that, just kiss me, please."

"As you wish," two fingers stroked over her cheek and brought her close for a soft, gentle kiss, her own arms sliding up her chest and linking behind his neck.

Scarlette snickered, eavesdropping, grabbing Nicky's attention and making her pull away, biting her lower lip in a cheeky way.

"You need to hurry back to the pack with Khloe, Jacob, prep them." a voice said from the stairway, and Nicky looked up, seeing Jared standing with Khloe.

Nicky looked down, knowing Khloe still held a grudge against her for killing Jared, who began descending the stairs when he saw her look of sadness.

"Hey, Nik." he gave her a small hug, his arms almost crushing her tiny form.

She gave a sigh into his shoulder, then pulled away, "How you two holding up?"

"We're fine." replied Khloe, "We're living anyway. Guess that could change today."  
  


Jared turned to his girlfriend, tilting her face up by her chin, his grey eyes filled with desperation, "Don't speak like that. Don't give up."

"Jared..." she sighed, "I wish I had hope and wasn't a cynic but... I just can't do this without feeling disheartened."

He rested his forehead against hers, "I swear Khloe, I absolutely swear we'll survive this. I know we will. We're survivors."

"I love you, okay?" Khloe murmured, and Nicky felt a tiny twitch of a smile grip her at their beautiful love, "Always will."  
  


Jared gave her a very brief kiss, a mere brushing of lips, and it was like time had stopped in the library, "I love you too."

Overhearing, Scarlette couldn't help but grip Iain's hand, her emotions overwhelming her and a sudden feeling of hopelessness washing over her. He lifted his head, meeting eyes with her, gazing into those gorgeous blue-green orbs that he fell in love with. Scarlette's hair was pinned up so that nobody in the fight could grab her by the hair and pull off her necklaces. She could hear Iain's heart racing in his chest and exhaled.

Nicky gave Jacob a final, sorrowful kiss before letting him go, seeing him disappearing, knowing this was possibly the final time she would witness him in his human form. Dark, tear filled, stinging eyes blinked a few times before the owner turned and disappeared into a menagerie of bookshelves, returning to her friends, trying to hide her fear, the fear that was rotting into her bones, making her unconsciously shiver.

"You alright, Nik?" asked Iain, "Sit with us."

Nicky sighed, wiping under her eyes that were luckily lined with waterproof eyeliner, "I-I'm fine... it's just... you know..."

  
"I know." Scarlette stated, "You're scared."  
  


Nicky nodded, slipping into the seat opposite the couple, exhaling shakily before she tried to lighten her own foul mood, "How about after this, we drop by a Maccy D's, and have us a massive-ass feast?"  
  


"Well, it'd 'ave to be a veggie one for me." Iain replied, "I don't like meat, remember?"

Nicky gave a small nod, "Right... why?"

"I don't know..." Iain looked confused, "I mean, I kill vamps and demons, but the thought of eating a poor innocent animal disgusts me."

Nicky huffed, "Can tell you're not an American. Us US lot love nothing more than a good ole' American hamburger."  
  


"PETA is an American company, I think." Iain retorted, "Think before you speak, Lamont."

Andrew hopped over a table, "Did somebody mention a hamburger?"

Scarlette and Nicky met eyes and huffed in exasperation before simoultaneously crossing their arms.

***

"Kol?" Elijah came and sat beside his younger brother who was sitting on the table in the weaponry room, cleaning a rifle and aiming it, his hands shaking.

It was half ten, and their was literally only thirty minutes until they would have to get ready to kill, or be killed.

"Brother, you'll be okay." Elijah sighed, stepping forward and kissing his visibly distressed brother on the forhead, "You'll survive."

Kol blinked, "I've gotta survive. I've gotta be there for Martha, play her Bowling For Soup's Shut Up And Smile at her next Christmas, take her to the park, alienate her music tastes, see her go to the elementary, Junior High, High School, w-watch her graduate. I've got to survive. I made a promise."  
  


"She wouldn't want you scared." Elijah pulled the gun out of Kol's hands, "Neither would he." Kol finally looked up at him, "Jeremy would want you brave."

Kol nodded, "Yeah, he would. He'd want me to kick their arses back to hell."  
  


"And that's what I want. You to kick their -- ahem -- backsides back to hell." Elijah gave a twitch of a smile.

***

As the time grew closer, nobody could help but look at their phones, the clock or their watches, every second that ticked away striking more fear into their hearts. Skylar and Luke's hands unconsciously linked across the table, his thumb tracing a pattern into her pale skin, whilst Merlin huffed into his shirt's arm, his heart beating so fast it actually kind of hurt. He didn't even know why he was fighting anymore -- everything that meant something to him died. When Scarlette died, so did her feelings for him, and now, she was completely and utterly in love with somebody else.

Nicky couldn't help her eyes flickering over to the library clock, seeing that there was less than five minutes left to go -- where had the time went? The muscles in her legs were all tensed up and ready to jump up at any given time, and she saw Iain's hand fiddling with the collar of his shirt, his other linked with Scarlette's, no words being said, the silence deafening and uncomfortable.

Enzo and Damon couldn't help but meet each other's eyes as they both paced around the meeting room, both now dressed in battle-appropriate clothing, covered in various weapons. The only thing that caught their attention was the tiny flutter of wings as the three angels arrived, Sam and Dean alongside them. Enzo looked up and saw Samandriel give an anxious smile, his hands shoved into his pockets, a gun strapped to each leg and arm, a sword behind him, as well as two knives taped to his ankle. Gabriel didn't have weapons -- he didn't really need any, being a Trickster and an archangel, he couldn't get harmed by any Leviathan, and could easily get out of injury. All he had was a tiny bit of Nicky's blood stored in his own blood. Castiel, had only an angelsword that was filled with Andrew's blood and a single gun that held everlasting bullets. They were completely ready.

Tick tock.

  
Nicky kept hoping this was a dream, that she would wake up. It couldn't be happening. She couldn'tve been leading thousands of students to their potential slaughter. There was a clang as Jared forced a book back into it's shelf, the demon straightening as he walked over. Iain's breath rose a bit, sounding, for lack of a better word, panicked.

Tick... Tock.

Nicky's fingers drummed against the table, and she saw Andrew swallow, his eyes staring in awe at the clock as it began to tick it's final minute. Iain's heart race increased, and Nicky suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready. She couldn't--

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing.

The bell caught everyone's attention, and Nicky jumped up, watching as people filed out of classrooms like soldiers -- well, today, they were soldiers. As well as the students, various adults from the town came inside, their daylight rings and black eyes glinting in the sunlight. Nicky, Iain, Andrew, Scarlette and Jared began to descend down to the weapon room, seeing Kol pulling on a gun holster, a pistol now at his hip. Nicky stretched out her hand, inhaling as she picked up her scythe, something that less than three years earlier, she had been injured with by Darkwater, a demon who had possessed an innocent girl.

Within minutes, she was fully clad in her black hunting gear, her pistols strapped to her upper arms, knives strapped to legs, scythe pinned to her back and her eyes filled with black. Scarlette was saying goodbye to Angel, Connor and Sapphire, hugging each of them tightly and lovingly, whilst Merlin and Iain stood anxiously parallel not looking at each other. Jared grabbed a sword, whilst Mr. Huchinson grabbed a massive shotgun.

  
Andrew was holding a pistol, whilst a strange rake-shaped weapon was strapped to his back, one that was sharp enough to take someone's head clean off. He picked up one of the swords of peace then chucked his sister the other, immediately going to attack her with it, but her reflexes instantly blocking it, the swords clanging as they hit together, the sound like electricity crashing.

Kol sighed, turning to his siblings, sans Niklaus, who had gone with the werewolves, an uneasy smile upon his face.

Nicky clambered up onto the table, "Okay, everyone!" she called, gathering the student's attention after the pandemonium of the clatter for weapons ceased, "So, I'm guessing that you all know why we're here today. Not just for bloody revenge, but because we are the surviviors, and despite the fact that some of us will definitely die today, but also, some of us will live, live so that we can stop those assholes who killed our friends." she paused, "So we can avenge them, and we can make sure this world has a future!" she raised the sword, "This is the weapon I intend to kill Eli Masters with. You all have your own weapons, so lets go kick some ass!"

***

By the time it was one o'clock, everyone was ready and outside the school, scattered in various factions across the land, Nicky's group leading. In her pack was Enzo, Kol, Damon, Scarlette, Iain, Merlin, Samandriel and a few hundred students and civilians. She turned and looked over to Rebekah's group, and in the very corner of her eye, she saw the wolves, Jacob's ginger, furry face sticking out.

She looked back forward and saw a dark shadow rising over the hill and she could just make out some faces, but at the front, a pair of unmistakable blue eyes stuck out. Eli. She stepped back, behind Kol and Enzo, knowing she wasn't allowed to be seen quite yet. She felt Luke and Sapphire shielding her psychically to make sure nobody could sense or smell her. Looking through the gap between her boys, Nicky saw Eli back away, a blonde girl following her. Kameron.

She felt Kol raise his sword.

"Right then. Here we go." he breathed.

The warriors began to come closer, and Nicky flinched.

It was time.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Blood. Death. Murder.

Those were the words running through Nicky's mind as she ran towards Eli's army, sword high in the air, blood roaring in her ears, drowning the noises of screams and battle cries out. If her heart did beat, it'd be racing. Vampire's hearts may have been dead, but their blood still found a way to flow.

The first strike of her blade was against the throat of a vampire, sweeping it's head clean off, it's body crumbling into dust on the ground. Her dark eyes flickered over to Scarlette, who was driving a long, sharp knife through the throat of a rogue werewolf, it gasping before falling to the floor, reverting to it's human form, nude and bloody. The redhead swallowed before looking up, finding herself face-to-face with a Leviathan, it's ears dripping black gunk, eyes furious.

"You cannot stop us, little witch." it growled before reaching forward and grabbing her throat, other hand wrapping around it's wrist, "Say a word of your pathetic spells no--" the Levi cried out in pain when it brushed her necklace, the metal immediately scorching it, "You bitch." he dropped her, "I'll fucking kill you. I'll--"

It was cut off when a loud bang sounded, a drop of black appearing on it's white shirt, before growing wider. He coughed up black blood before falling to his knees, revealing Skylar, who stood with a pistol in her right hand. She outstretched her hand, and Scarlette took it, clambering to her feet.

"Thanks." Scarlette breathed.

Skylar smiled, "No problem, gorgeous. Now, gotta return to Bek's group."

***

Kol wiped a trail of blood from his chin, his eyes a fierce red, a pile of bodies already at his feet. He walked past a body of a student and huffed, his only thought of his family, mostly, his daughter. He swore he would return, so he intended to.

"H-Help!" a choked voice cried, and Kol blurred towards the source, seeing a demon strangling Mr. Huchinson, fingers digging hard into the teacher's neck so hard his head was starting to pop off.

The teacher's rifle dropped from his hand with a clattering sound, and his eyes began to shut, blood spurting from his throat as his neck finally gave, and his head dropped to the ground. Kol watched in horror as the demon dropped Huchinson's body to the ground, then turned to him, eyes black and utterly soulless.

"Hello there." it murmured, wearing the body of a young male like a Dolce and Gabanna suit, "Kol Mikaelson, I presume?" he walked closer, a cocky smirk gracing his features, "You know, I've read about you."

Kol sighed, "Then you know I'm rather deadly."

"Indeed." the demon stalked over, "I'm Robin," his smirk grew sadistically, "Well, my meatsuit is called Robin. To be honest, Kol, I thought you'd be on our side. Vampires would get to be on Eli's court."  
  


Kol rolled his eyes, "Please." he crossed his arm, "You do realise she'll kill you all when she gets what she wants?"

"You're fighting because William killed your boy toy." Robin came uncomfortably close to Kol, "Shame. Settling for mortals is a sign of weakness." he echoed the exact words Kol had told his sister a few years earlier, before he had even met Jeremy, "I'dve thought you'dve had... better taste." his hand ran up Kol's torso, lips now inches from the vampire's as his voice took on a sultry, seductive tone, "Like me, for instance."  
  


Kol smirked, "I'm sorry, darling." he grabbed him, "But I prefer non parasites." he pulled a knife out of his pocket and slid it into Robin's torso, "A demon knife. Perfect for murderin' them."

Robin's skin practically flashed, his skeleton becoming visable as the flesh rotted -- his vessel's flesh, anyway. Kol groaned in disgust as a piece of scorching skin touched his hand, immediately tearing it away, attempting to shake it off him. He shuddered slightly before turning, instantly finding himself blindsided by a sword wielding, maniacal human. He ducked the weapon, then grabbed the wrist of the person, seeing them snap back their head in rage, lip peeling back to bear blackened, blunt teeth, blonde strands of hair flying around her head. Her eyes were burned blue, the whites of them completely crimson. She was empty, insane, souless, her once human nature but a husk, one that Eli had hollowed out herself.

The girl was only about twenty, and everything about her screamed lost. Noting Kol's sidetracked look, she quickly, rabidly bit into his arm, making him cry out in unexpected pain, his own eyes glowing red with anger. He pulled her away by her hair, meeting those eyes as she snapped around her like a crocodile. The bloody bite mark on his wrist soon healed, and Kol felt his hunger call to him. As hard as possible without breaking her neck, Kol pulled the girl's head to the side before striking like a cobra, fangs digging harshly into her skin as he made his way for the kill, not just to feed.

When the girl's heart slowed to a stop, he dropped her to his feet, looking up to see Damon and Enzo fighting side by side, but noticing that all of Nicky's squadron was slowly being backed into a circle, a group of demons surrounding them.

Nicky locked eyes with Samandriel as Kol ran into the circle, looking around into the black eyes, seeing nothing human remaining in the bodies that had been overtaken. Nicky swallowed, attempting to count them all, all the people who were trying to kill her.

"There's too many of them!" Merlin cried, sounding tremendously out of breath, "We can't take them!"  
  


Nicky gave a small tint of a smirk, "Well, maybe you can't, but I can."  
  


"Nik?" Scarlette looked confused.

Nicky turned to everyone who was remaining in her squadron, "Okay, I want you all to close your eyes! Now!" there were a few confused glances before they all complied, except Samandriel, who simply grinned.

The angel/demon/vampire girl turned towards her enemies, her slight smirk twisting into a grin as her eyes began to glow white, as did her skin. She looked up, and the energy built up, everyone around her feeling it before it all simply exploded out of her.

As soon as the wave of White Light hit them, the surrounding demons began to fall like dominos, giving the squadron a chance to attack more of Eli's soldiers. Nicky stumbled, the energy having taken a lot out of her.

"Nicky!" Kol cried, running over, "Holy shit! You okay? Thought you couldn't kill and White Light?"

Nicky shrugged, "I learned from-- from Mandy. Ugh.." she steadied herself before ducking a swipe of a blade from a Leviathan.

Kol instantly shot it, the instinct of a predator on overdrive now -- he was an Original vampire, and would always be at the top of the food chain. Plus he had to survive -- Martha needed him.

***

Martha sat with Lennie, covering her own ears at the sound of gunshots and explosions, and screaming. Elena lingered by the window, watching in terror of losing Andrew, the only person she had left to care about in her life.

"Auntie E-Elena!" cried Martha, whimpering in dissatisfaction as the room suddenly began to shrink, "'m scared! W-Where's D-Daddy?"  
  


Elena rushed over, taking her niece's hand within her own and kissing it, "He's fighting for us. He's brave, your daddy. L-Like Jeremy was."

The pain of losing her brother still ached every day, and seeing Kol and Martha again just messed up her life. But she wouldn't change it for the world. Despite Kol trying to kill her several times before, and even attempting to cut off Jeremy's arm once, he had become like family. And Martha? Martha was Jeremy's child, a living, breathing part of him, and around her, it felt like he wasn't gone anymore.

"'Lena pwetty." Martha stated, "'Lena bwave. W-Wuv you, 'Lena."

She gave a small smile, "I love you too, Martha."  
  


"P-Papa's here. He wuvs you." Martha rested her face against Elena's chest, "And he wuvs Marfa!"

Elena's dark eyes filled with tears and she sniffled, hugging the tiny child against her chest tighter, afraid that if she let go, Martha'd disappear, and Jeremy would be really dead. Lennie waddled over and huggled into her too, her small hand taking one of Martha's.

***

By the time it was nightfall, Nicky was utterly drenched in blood, her own and other people's. Her squadron decided to find a camp for the night to try and heal some of the injured, to try and conserve energy until the following day.

"We need to make this place safer." murmured Enzo, looking towards Iain, "Any ideas?"

Nicky stood, "I do."

She disappeared for a few short minutes and returned, rolling over a schoolbus, showing off her supernatural strength, putting it in between a few trees before turning to Merlin, Iain and Scarlette.

"Can you three do another protection spell?" she asked.

Iain looked at the bus, "What the bloody 'ell was the point in that?"

"I wanted to make a fort." Nicky said dryly, then clicked her fingers, setting the bus alight, "For protection!"

Scarlette blinked a few times before turning to Nicky, "Fucking show off." she sighed, "Now what? We do this spell, we eat some s'mores?"

"No s'mores." Nicky crossed her arms, "I don't really bring marshmallows to the fight of my life."  
  


Kol exhaled, announcing sincerely, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, guys, but um... that demon bloke I killed earlier today, the one who tried to come onto me, Robin? He..." the vampire sighed, trying to explain, "He killed the student teacher, you know, the one everybody seems to love?"

"M-Mr. Huchinson?" Scarlette cupped her mouth in shock, "No..."

Kol nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Poor guy." Nicky looked down, "Was goin' to become a full teacher after the holidays..."

Merlin inputted, "I guess that's the curse of residing in Futureland. You go with the promise of true love, a great career, you leave with absolutely nothing, sometimes, you don't even leave with your lives."

  
"Emr-- Merlin." Scarlette tried to touch his shoulder, but was shrugged off, "Look, I'm sorry." her voice rose an octave as she got to her feet, "But I don't think you've noticed, now is not the time for you to pitch a fit about the fact I moved on. I love Iain. I'm sorry that you cannot be happy for me, I'm sorry that I am the biggest harlot in the history of harlots because of it, but I think that you really need to just get over it!"

Merlin blinked a few times, "You done?"

"Oh my-- You are fucking unbelievable!" Scarlette crossed her arms, "We could die at any minute, we are in the fight of our lives, and you are sitting there feeling sorry for yourself!"

Iain touched Scarlette's shoulders gently, "Okay, sweetheart... Time out. You've made your point."  
  


"That's what this place does." Merlin sounded distant as he rambled, "It changes you. It ruins you. You come here and you're stuck here forever." he turned to Nicky, "Even you, Nicky, you are doomed to relive the past. Every doppelganger has. I'd recommend you get out as soon as you possibly can."

Nicky sighed, getting to her feet, "I'm going to keep watch." she hissed before storming into the clearing, then finding a tree to lean on.

What if Merlin was right? What if she was doomed to spend the rest of her eternity here in Futureland? She couldn't condemn Jacob to that. She just couldn't. She kind of hated it in that small town -- whilst her friends and family were there, so was the guilt, and the bad memories, and every single bad thing that happened there was her fault, just for existing. She loathed that.

Nicky could vaguely hear the threesome of magic muttering a protection spell and felt Samandriel come up beside her, his baby blues gazing over the horizon, the atmosphere sticky, hot and dry. She couldn't remember the last time it rained, every memory was filled with a hazy layer of pain.

"I can't stay here." she breathed, "A-After the war, if we survive... I have to leave. I'm a curse."  
  


Samandriel turned towards her, "Oh, I don't know... You dealt with those filthy demons well today."  
  


"Watch your tongue." Nicky warned, "Every single one of them was once human, and I had to kill them, as well as the vessels they were possessing."

Samandriel huffed, "All vampires were once human too. If we felt sorry for everything we destroyed, we'd be guilt-ridden husks. The good adds up to the bad. When I worked for heaven, I had to do dastardly things, smite innocents because it was the word of a God I haven't even met, but at least I got to meet Adam, and my beautiful nieces, Nicole-Violet and Lillian."

"And Andrew," Nicky grinned.

Samandriel frowned, "I do not understand... he is not a woman.

"Spell finito!" Scarlette called, "Can I get drink now please?"

Iain nodded, "Of course you can," and offered his wrist, making Merlin flinch.

He hated this -- bloody hated it. The woman he loved was agreeing to drink the blood of a simpleton who she had only known for under a year. She was going to marry him too, the stupid cow. He tried to shut up the voice in his head, but it continued to taunt and whisper to him.

Iain quietly winced between his teeth when Scarlette bit into his wrist, then stroked her hair as she suckled the red fluid like a babe would a mother, as gently as possible. Oh, what the rogue hunters he had previously associated himself with would think of him now. They had attempted to kill Scarlette, but he rescued her, even shooting one of his 'friends' before being allowed to leave with her. When she lifted her head, her eyes glowed gold, with red sclera, blue veins pumping under those amazing eyes. He stroked her cheek before kissing her once, Merlin looking away.

Nicky walked over to Enzo, who was healing from a particularly bad stomach injury, trying to force a smile, "How you doing?"

"Ugh." Enzo groaned, "Ask me later. Damn Levis... Good aim for thing that look like emo Jell-O."

Nicky laughed at that, "Jell-O..." she sighed, lowering her voice to a barely audible murmur, "Don't tell Scar this but..." she huffed, then mouthed, "After the battle, I'm leaving Futureland."

"What?" he asked, confused, "Why?"

Nicky shrugged, "I need to move on with my life. Jake needs to as well. We were happy when we weren't here."

"Nicky!" a voice called telepathically, making the demon girl hiss and grab her ears.

She sighed, "Luke, buddy, might wanna work on the volume."

"Nicky, now is not the time for sarcasm!" Luke cried in her mind, "I sense someone dangerous is in your camp. Someone who really shouldn't be there. Someone on Eli's side!"

Nicky hopped to her feet, "Shit. Guys! We have an intruder!"

Everyone instantly jumped to high alert, grabbing there weapons. Enzo suddenly noticed something that nearly made his heart re-start, then stop.

He swallowed, heart jumping into his throat, "W-Where's Damon?"

A cry of pain broke through the clearing and Enzo exchanged a horrified look with Nicky before the two darted to the source of the scream, followed by a concerned Scarlette. Enzo stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was occurring.

"DAMON!" he cried out, "NO!"

Crouched over the vampire was a supercharged human, who was holding half a stake in his hand. Unfortunately, the other half was buried in Damon's chest, the vampire's skin greying, ice blue eyes rolling back.

The human turned, grinning, and everything just stopped.

***

"Miss Eli!" Lawrence, one of Eli's trusted demons, called, "You were right. The Lamont girl is there."

William escaped his sister's steely glare, "What? I was sure she was dead. It was your Angelus who failed us all, sister."

"Then I will make sure it doesn't happen again." Eli reached down beside her and picked up the angelsword, "Here it is. The only weapon that can truly kill her. Although, I'm sure you, dear brother, do not wish to just kill your doppelganger. You wish to mutilate him, humiliate him, destroy him."  
  


William crossed his arms, "Well, to be honest, I was thinking about having what they call a McDonalds with him... Just joking, of course. Blondie!"

"Yessir?" Kameron got to her feet running a finger over her lip before patting the demon that was in front of her on the shoulder, "Your special little treat, mister. Off you pop."

William sighed, "When you are quite finished fellating the army, I'd like to invite you to the battlefield tomorrow. To help defeat that foxy little twin of yours, as well as her two boyfriends."

"You asking me out?" Kameron walked over to William, her fingers tapping a trail up his shoulder, "Ask my fellow demon over there how good a time I can give you. How I can make your head spin with the things I can do."

William suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled her sharply and painfully to the side, drawing a pained grunt from her, "Stop that. I don't go for used up whores."  
  


"Strange, considering what your occupation used to be." Kameron grinned, "Go on, keep doing that. I like it rough."

William let go, "You're Eli's friend, not mine."

"Oh, more than friend." Kameron grinned before getting on her hands and knees and crawling to Eli, "What do you want of me, ma'am?"

Eli smirked sadistically, wiring her hands through Kameron's thick blonde locks then pulling her up into a fiery, lust-filled kiss, moans of passion being exchanged between them, teeth biting so hard on Kam's lip that it drew blood, and the kiss just became more intense, Eli's hand at the strap of Kameron's shirt, William watching in mixed intruige and disgust. Whilst Eli wasn't actually related to Kameron, she had simply created her from Scarlette's image, it was still a pretty... strange sight to behold. Eli pulled away, a droplet of blood still remaining on the lip of Kameron, only to be lapped up by Eli's small, pink tongue, which disappeared back between her blood red lips once more as she turned to her brother.

"You two are possibly the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." William stated, "It's just... wrong."

Kameron nipped like a kitten at Eli's ear as the Englishwoman teased, "Well, brother, I learned from the best how to please a woman, and I can tell you, Kameron does like being pleased. She's needy, and as cold and cruel as I am. Why wouldn't I find that attractive?"

"Because you are you." William said, "And you are the one who has a doppelganger with a sword that can kill us. Plus, she has a doppelganger thing who's lovers cannot die as long as she lives."

Kameron corrected him, "Her one true love. Not two. I don't think she loves one of them enough."

"Shut up, Kameron." William growled.

Eli looked up impishly, her pupils contrasting heavily with her unnaturally blue orbs, "Be peaceful, brother. I shall draw the Lamont girl to me, and then, I shall end her life."

"Miss?" Kameron whispered, "Can I kill Miss Perfect Hamilton-O'Connor?"

Eli grinned, "Certainly... my love." she turned and kissed her once more, pushing her down against the bed, making William groan aloud in disgust.

(A/N: and Kamerli is officially an official pairing!)

***

Martha laid beside Lennie, holding her hand, "Len?" she whispered, her snuggle blanket covering them both.

"Yeah?" the higher pitched voice replied, the ebony skinned girl opposite Martha snuggling closer.

Martha asked, "Where's 'Lena?"

"She's having a bath in one of the dormitwies." replied Lennie, who brushed back a curl of her own dark hair.

Martha sighed, "I miss Daddy."

  
"I know." Lennie kissed Martha's hand, "I miss my daddy too."

Elena came back in, "Martha Gilbert, Leona Huchinson, you two should be asleep!"

"Sawwy, 'Lena..." Martha said, then suddenly stared into the distance, "Mister?"

Lennie asked, "Who is it? Who do you see, Marfa?"  
  


"I-It's..." Martha barely made out the face of Mr. Huchinson, but when she realised who it was, she stopped herself -- she couldn't tell her best friend her father was a ghost, "Nobody... Sleepy Marfa."

Lennie kissed her cheek, "Wuv you Marfa!"  
  


"Wuv you Lennie!" Martha giggled, "Mwah! Kissies!"  
  


Elena laid down beside Martha and Lennie, swaddling both of them in Martha's blanket and holding them close, pressing a kiss to each's head.

Suddenly, in her gut, she got the worst feeling about one of her exes. She couldn't figure out which one, but it made her feel so sick.

  
"Damon." Martha whispered suddenly, looking off into the corner of the room.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

"DAMON!" Enzo screamed, attempting to rush towards his lover but being held back by Scarlette whilst Nicky went towards Damon's attacker.

The human got to his feet, "A message from Miss Eli: 'You're all going to die.'" he grinned, pulling the stake out of Damon's body, then stabbing himself in the throat with it.

When his body fell to the ground, Nicky knelt beside Damon, touching the side of his face and feeling just how cold he was. She gasped a tiny breath, then heard a crack when Enzo finally managed to chuck Scarlette away from him, the redhead being thrown into a tree, wood chips sticking into her shoulder whilst she winced in pain.

Enzo ran over, lifting Damon's head into the palm of his hand, "No, no, no, no... this isn't h-happening... Come on, Damon." tears pooled in his eyes, and he couldn't stop his hysterical, rasping sobs, "Wake up... Please, j-just... Oh, God... Don't be dead!"  
  


"Enz..." Nicky took his hand, "It's too late, I think. I dunno... I might be able to save him... I'm not sure..." she sighed, "You'll have to give him space."

Enzo shook his head, "I'm not leaving him! God, this is my fault! I sh-shouldnt've left him to patrol!"

"Kol!" Nicky cried, and saw the Original blur over, "He hasn't consumed vervain so-- so I want you to compel him."

Kol's eyes stopped dead on Damon's form, "What the fuck...?"

"Just-- Just compel him to go and sit away from us... I think we could save Damon." Nicky begged, desperate.

Kol swallowed, then gave a court nod, kneeling in front of Enzo, "M-Mate? Look at me, mate..."

"No... No..." Enzo sobbed, looking down, "I-I can't l-live without him... I-I can't..."

Enzo's reaction almost mirrored Kol's own to Jeremy's, and he blinked a few times before taking the younger vampire's face between his hands, forcing him to look at me, "Lorenzo..." Kol sighed, then began to compel him, "You're going to sit over by the group, okay? Nicky's going to attempt to save Damon."

"How?" Enzo's voice was a cracked whisper.

Kol gave an uneasy smile, "You know our Nicole. Always got a plan, ain't she? Now, go. It'll be okay."

A loud sob broke from Enzo and he pressed a kiss to Damon's head before rising to his feet and shakily walking to one of the trees near the group, sliding down it and crying into his knees.

"What was your plan again?" Kol asked, looking up to see Scarlette coming over, rubbing the back of her neck.

Nicky replied, "First we need Scarlette's blood. When I was mortally injured, Iris' blood healed me."

"But isn't he already dead?" asked Kol.

Nicky shook her head, "He's ghosting. Turns out our species' death process is slower than we expected -- when we get staked, first we fall unconscious, then we start to ghost, which gives us about five minutes to be able to come back."

"I'm older than you, and I didn't know that." Kol arched an eyebrow.

  
***

"Martha?" Elena asked, "I-Is he...?"

Martha stared forward, "Shush. D-Damon?"

"Wh-Where am I?" his image flickered in the corner, "Oh, God... a-am I dead?"

Martha shrugged, "I'm not sure, I've n-neva seen this before."

"He's ghosting." Jeremy appeared in the room, and met eyes with Damon, "Hey there, dick!"

Damon gave a smile, "Jeremy, you little punk! Wait, what do you mean, ghosting?"

"Your species takes a while to actually die." Jeremy explained, "I was told by Iris it can take up to five minutes, five minutes whilst you troll the other side, not living, not dead."

Martha gave a frown, "I sawwy, Damey."

"No." Jeremy walked towards him, "Because you can be saved. Nicky's read about ghosting, she knows how to save you."

Damon looked confused, "She never told us about ghosting."  
  


"Eli can't know about this." Jeremy said, and Damon flickered once more, "Looks like they don't want to keep you dead."

Damon realised with a horrific dread that if they failed, if he died, he'd break his lover's heart, "Enzo... Oh, my God."  
  


"Martha?" Elena touched her hand, "What's going on?"

***

"Come on... Drink, Damon..." Scarlette breathed as she put her blood-dripping wrist to his mouth, "Dammit, do not die on us."

Kol pleaded, "I need my mortal enemy to live... come on..."

"It's not working." stated Nicky in a whimper, running her hand through Damon's raven black hair.

Scarlette shook her head, "No, I am not letting him die. Come on, Damon! You've got an eternity left yet!"

"Scarlette..." Kol pulled her arm away, "It's too late."

Scarlette shook her head, "N-No..."

"Oh, God..." Nicky murmured despondently.

She took Damon's hand and sniffled. She knew this would absolutely wreck Enzo, and the sight of the body next to Damon's wrecked her as well. A human. An innocent. Someone who's mind had been peverted by Eli's trickery and turned monsterous.

All of a sudden, the hand in hers tightened slightly. She blinked, then looked down at Damon, who's eyes were moving behind his eyelids, his dark lashes slightly flickering against his pale skin. A gasp was drawn from Nicky, and she saw the wound in his chest heal over. Her lips turned up in a smile.

"He's okay!" Scarlette rejoiced in that, and as soon as he sat up, a gasp being drawn from him as his blue eyes flickered open, she hugged him, "You're okay!"

Damon swallowed, "I'm okay. W-Where's Enzo?"

"I compelled him to go and-and sit away from this." Kol replied.

Damon narrowed his eyes, "But you hate me."

"After losing Jeremy, you really think I would wish that upon someone? Losing their lover?" Kol scoffed, "You think me a monster."

Damon huffed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever." Kol helped him up. "You should go check on him. I'll come with you so I can uncompel him from sitting there for the remainder of his eternity."

The two walked over, Scarlette and Nicky watching. Enzo was huddled against a tree, soft, stifled sobs being muffled by his hand and his knees. The sound was heartwrenching -- a vampire, an eternal induvidual weeping like a child, lost without their loved one. Damon swallowed when he saw him, hating seeing him in such a hopeless state. He knelt before him, a cold hand touching Enzo's tear-soaked cheek.

The youngest of the three vampires raised his head, "D-Damon...?" his voice was like a broken record, a panicked cry almost, "Y-You were... You were--"  
  


"I'm okay, baby." Damon sighed and enveloped Enzo into his arms, cradling him as he continued to cry gently, pressing his lips to the other's hair, "Kol's going to talk to you."

Enzo looked up at the Original with confusion marked on his face -- what was he going to do?

"My dear Lorenzo..." Kol sighed, "You're free of my earlier compulsion. You'll be okay."

Enzo nodded and blinked a few times before swallowing back his tears, "I-I'll be fine."  
  


Meanwhile, Nicky and Scarlette were chatting, eyes staring over the practically endless woods.

  
"So..." Nicky inhaled, "About you and Merlin... what I saw yesterday..."

Scarlette gave a nervous laugh, "Way to change a conversation." she exhaled, "He's um, he's heartbroken. Because I fell for another."  
  


"It's not wrong to move on, Red." Nicky reassured, "I mean, look at the Mikaelsons. One's a patricidal, matracidal, insane dick who kept the remainder of the family he didn't kill, save two siblings who were already dead, in coffins for the majority of their undead lives. But they forgive him. We got eternity, so has he. He can't begrudge you for that long. Nobody could."

Scarlette asked, "Why do you think that?"  
  


"Because you're you, and you are one of the kindest people I have ever met." the demon girl smiled slightly, "You know, even when you were emotionless, you always gave people a choice. You even offered to help save me when I was being sacrificed."  
  


Scarlette added, "An offer you rather rudely turned down."

"I only did that because I was channelling all the guilt and rage and self loathing I felt against you. I blamed you." Nicky exhaled, dark eyes scouring the body that had a stake embedded in it's throat, "I was wrong to. I turned you. It didn't matter that Kyle was the one who killed me in the first place, you could blame anybody, but in truth, the first instinct I had when I woke up was to kill you. And I hate that. Now, I have no idea how I could've done that... why I did that. I forced my new vampire blood down your gullet, then broke your neck. I cursed you to an eternity."

Scarlette gave a twitch of an almost smirk, "You overthink things. Your primal instincts overwhelmed you, it happens."

"I know... I'm just saying, Sparks... after everything that happened, I am still the one who got you killed not once but twice, I drove you to Eli. Heck, I made you emotionless." Nicky paused, "I'm saying I don't have any place to judge."

Scarlette exhaled, wrapping an arm around her cousin's shoulder, "You know, this is what I missed. These types of talks. The way that when I'm with you, time passes so quickly, and everything bad just stops. You're my best friend, Nicky Lamont."

"And you are mine, Scarlette Hamilton-O'Connor." Nicky grinned, "Now, I think we need to get a bit of rest. We're fighting again tomorrow."  
  


***

Meanwhile, in Luke and Skylar's camp, everyone was trying to sleep, asides from a few people who were standing guard such as Rebekah, Dean, Andrew, Gabriel and a few others. Dean and Rebekah refused to even look at each other, nevermind talk. In Luke's little fort he had made, he laid on his back.

Skylar, on the other hand, was lying uncomfortably on her side, in something she was pretty sure was guts. There was a faint glow on her face from the fire Sapphire had made a few hours later. The redhead was extremely saddened from being separated from her family, Angel and Connor had travelled to a faction of students alongside Jared, aware that they needed to protect them.

The blonde girl exhaled, the sound quietly echoing, drawing a bit of Rebekah's attention away from the clearing, earning the Original vampire a slap around the head from Gabriel.

"Do you know what it means to stay alert?" Gabriel grumbled.

Rebekah huffed, "You're an arse."

"Can you guys shut the fuck up?" Andrew raised his voice slightly, "We're standing guard, we aren't on Jeremy Kyle."

Whilst the 'guards' argued among themselves, Skylar found herself crawling over to Luke, who didn't say a word when she clambered into his 'fortress', snuggling close. His dark eyes met with hers, a blissful silence between them. Skylar couldn't help her smile -- Luke was beautiful in this light, his pale skin illuminated by the dull reds and oranges, his lips twisted up into a slightly troubled expression.

Skylar knew. He had felt every single death that had already occurred during this war, his psychic energy stretched across the land. And he was terrified. Terrified to die, or to lose his newest, and possibly only friend left.

He couldn't deny the draw of Skylar Pratt -- not only was she a beautiful, seductive siren, but she was down to earth, not the monster everyone portrayed her as. She was slightly morbid, but that was one of the things he enjoyed about her. And he did. He enjoyed her presence with him. Sometimes, he could even forget the pain of losing Freya due to her laugh or smile, or sense of humor.

His arm wrapped around her unconsciously, and although he was looking up, he knew that she was gazing at his lips. He couldn't do this -- he couldn't fall for her. It felt like a betrayal. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say farewell to the love of his life.

A shudder ran through him at the thought of Freya's cold body in his arms, her green eyes staring wide and blank, utterly lifeless, her blonde hair almost red, pooled around her like a strange form of blood.

What hurt the most was that it was supposed to be him. Eli had intended to weaken Luke with her spell, not Freya. But that plan went out of the window when the demon had leaped in front of the blast of energy, pushing Luke back to take all the harm into her own body. And then, as Scarlette and Angelus held him back, Freya's neck was snapped. It wasn't fair. He hated himself for feeling anything for Skylar, he didn't deserve to move on, he deserved pain, to be burdened with the pain and guilt for an eternity, he deserved--

"Luke..." Skylar breathed, words dripping with slight pain, "Luke... you're 'urting me."

Luke flinched, then looked down to see one of his hands gripping Skylar's slender wrist, hard, "Oh, shit..." he gasped, letting go and turning on his other side, ashamed deeply, "I'm s-so sorry."

"It's okay." Skylar wrapped an arm around his waist, linking fingers with him, "I forgive you." she would find a sliver of hope in him yet.

***

"Marfa...?" Lennie exhaled, "M-Marfa, a-are you sweeping (sleeping)?"

The dark haired girl shook her head, "I'm 'wake."

"Earlier..." Lennie paused, "Earlier... d-did you fib to me?"

Martha turned to her friend, confused, "I-I d-don't know what you're talking 'bout, Lennie!"

"Wh-When you said you didn't see anyfing..." Lennie pouted, "You lied to me."

Martha exhaled, her tiny voice becoming even smaller, "I c-can't tell you."

"You pwomised when we became fwiends that you wouldn't ever lie to me, Marfa." Lennie looked desperate, "Who did you see?"

Martha confessed on a small, broken whisper, knowing instantly that she would regret it, "I saw your Daddy, Lennie."

There was a beat of silence.

"Oh." Lennie's small, childish voice became choked, and shiny tears began to silently roll down her cheeks, "S-So... m-my D-Daddy is... is..." she couldn't finish the sentence, so rolled over, now wishing she hadn't asked.

Martha exhaled, pressing a kiss to the back of Lennie's head, "Look a-at me, Lennie, pwease?"

"I-I..." Lennie couldn't even speak through the world shattering grief -- she was four, and she had lost her guardian -- her mother had run off following her birth, so she had no idea who she was.

The girl turned to face the other toddler, who took her hand and kissed her forehead, cuddling together, "H-He was bwave, and he fought for you. He wuvs you, Lennie."

"M-My Daddy." whimpered Lennie -- she didn't understand.

Martha huggled close, "I wuv you, Lennie."

"I wuv you too, Marfa." the grief-stricken reply was.

***

The next day was a challenge for Nicky. She didn't even want to get up from her spot on the ground until Kol rudely pushed her, his dark eyes filled with urgency.

"We gotta go, Lamont. Shedload of Leviathan headed our way." the vampire crossed his arms, "Come on."

She rose to her feet, exhaling in tiredness. It had been one day, and she was already weary of war. She missed sitting with Jacob, just being happy. She sometimes wondered how the world would've fared if she hadn't have been born. Eli wouldn'tve been able to come back, and she wouldn'tve started killing all her friends either.

Iain was sitting cleaning his pistols, green eyes like daggers over Merlin's form as the warlock rose to his feet, smiling anxiously towards Scarlette. Most of Iain hated him now. Despite it not being Merlin's fault for being possessed, he was still extremely jealous of the warlock due to his ever-present bond with Scarlette. He tried to ignore the thoughts that screamed 'What if Scarlette didn't choose you?', 'She loves him', 'He's her first love', and just think that after everything, Scarlette wanted to only be his wife, to spend eternity with him.

He loved everything about her, her voice, her smile, her generous spirit, the way her hand touched his when they danced, the way their eyes locked when they were making love, the way that even if they were across the room from each other, or even if they were at two different sides of the Earth, they'd hear each other, and acknowlege each other's warm presence. She was his soulmate. No matter what happened. Even if Scarlette eventually returned to Merlin, just even being loved by her once was enough. Sure, it'd haunt him forever, and he'd never move on, but he'd live out an eternity of loneliness for her. He'd do anything for her.

Scarlette walked over to Iain, her hands softly resting against his, a smile crossing her face -- Iain knew this smile. It was the smile she would give to reassure people when life was turning to shit. She was always a bit of a martyr, she had died for her beliefs and the people she loved more than once.

"I think it's clean enough, honey." the dry humor that dripped from her words almost made him giggle like a teenager, his heart race increasing.

Almost. He had to force himself not to, and dropped his cloth to the ground, putting the pisol back in the holster.

"I didn't notice." Iain's eyes searched her face as she sat down onto his lap, "I was too mesmerised by you."  
  


She pecked his lips, then got back up, helping him to his feet, brushing back a few strands of red. From the corner, Merlin stared, his blood boiling, seething.

"Give up, mate." Kol advised, "She's just not that into you anymore."

Merlin snapped, "Shut the FUCK UP!"  
  


"Merlin..." Scarlette gasped -- Merlin hardly ever swore unless truly furious or being sarcastic.

The warlock's blue eyes burned with utter, unadulterated rage, but before he could perform a spell, Samandriel stood in front of Kol, eyebrows raised in annoyance.

"Seriously?" he crossed his arms, "We are in a war. We do not have time for your bullshit." he turned to Merlin, "Neither of you."

Merlin cried, "He started it."

"Are you twelve?" Nicky rolled her eyes, "I'm ending it, okay? You two can't fight very well with your heads up your asses, but that's where I'll stick 'em if you don't quit with the goddamn testosterone already. There is no alpha male in this group, okay? There's an alpha female, and I am telling both of you to back down. Got it?"  
  


Merlin begrudgingly nodded, "Yes..."

  
Kol grumbled, "Whatever."  
  


"Lives are at risk the longer we stay here babbling." Samandriel stated, "Lets go."  
  


***

"Why are you so mean to me?" Kameron asked Eli, tracing a bunch of marks on her own neck with her fingers, "My meatsuit's all... fragile."

Eli grinned, "You like it rough, you said."  
  


"True." Kameron clambered onto Eli's lap, kissing her passionately before panting out, "I do like it rough..." between intense liplocks.

Eli's hands ran over Kameron's curvaceous body, making the blonde laugh out a moan before pulling away, "Do I really get to kill her today, miss? Do I? Do I?"

"You will do it." Eli bit on the blonde's lower lip, "Do not fail me, darling. I would hate to be forced to end your pretty existence."

Kameron grinned, "I'll kill her, miss. Her pretty boy toys too. Don't you worry."

"I won't. I know you're ruthless, and cold, and cruel." Eli pressed kisses over Kameron's throat as she said this, and William walked in.

He groaned, "Really? Come on blondie, don't leave me hangin' on the telephone, and come with me."

"I don't understand the pun." Eli pouted.

Kameron clambered off her lap, "Hanging On The Telephone is a song by Blondie, a recording artist. Seems our Will is into the cheesy shit." she kissed Eli one more time, a long-lasting joining of lips that seemed to last hours, then went and walked over to William, "Come on, then Ken Doll."

"Guessing that makes you Barbie." William snarkily retorted.

***

Nicky stared with horror down at the pile of demons she had just executed, seeing one lying with it's eyes wide open, blood pooled around it's severed head and the gruesome stump attached to his shoulders. She had to leave here -- it was horrible. She hated killing, the only thing she had ever wanted was to be a human, and that was the one thing she could never do. She had tried to fit in, but someone always ended up dead. In a world where she couldn't fit in with the angels, demons or humans, she felt always... messed up. Wrong. Disgusting. Inhuman. A monster.

"That... That doesn't look too good." Enzo muttered, coming up behind Nicky, eyes staring down at the bodies.

Nicky gave a small, humorless smile, "No shit, Sherlock." she huffed, wiping the blood from her scythe, "How are you?"

"I'm holding it together." Enzo lied -- he was a wreck, "Considering." with a flick of his wrist, he tore out the heart of an attacking human, "That was rude."  
  


Nicky huffed, "I think that soon, perhaps tomorrow I'll go find Eli, end this once and for all."  
  


"You should go today." Enzo encouraged, "Or at least go and seek her out. We'll all cover you."

Nicky shrugged, "Am I really ready to do that? Face her? Kill her?"

"She's not like you, darling." Enzo tucked a part of Nicky's fringe behind her ear, "She's evil."  
  


Nicky turned and snapped the neck of another human attacker, "You of all people shouldn't see the world in black and white. Eli's a grey area. She was innocent once. We all were."

"Whatever good was in her was incinerated, Nicky." Enzo said, "She's now just a monster."

Nicky nodded, "She's a murderer, and I'm going to stop her. She's ended too many lives, she's as bad as Belle. Maybe worse."

"Belle killed your parents. And you." Enzo pointed out.

Nicky sighed, "And Eli wants to destroy the Earth, and everything on it, not to mention Heaven."

"You go, Nicky Lamont." Enzo rested his hand against her shoulder, "You go, and you destroy Eli Masters." his voice raised, "Guys! Cover Nicky! She's going to go for the head of the snake!"

Nicky grabbed her sword, putting away her scythe, then blurred around several of her friends, killing a few demons with the weapon that suddenly felt heavy in her hand.

Scarlette's eyes flickered to Merlin, then to Iain as they were suddenly faced with several hundred, perhaps thousand, of Eli's troops, a blood-lusting smirk upon each of the creatures' faces.

***

  
Luke was battling a vampiress and was winning, using both his psychic powers and sword to fight it back, his eyes bright white and animalistic. He wanted to kill -- everything inside him was screaming at him to.

All of a sudden, a feeling of dread filled him about somebody close to him -- a friend of a friend. Something really bad was going to happen, he could sense it.

The tiny moment of distraction offered the vampire a way to get the upper hand, so she grabbed his hand and jutted the sword from it, other hand grabbing his head to the side, baring his pale throat, that had dead veins showing. Her fangs elongated, gently poking her lip before she struck, too quick for Luke to counter, his mind still slightly elsewhere.

The vampiress didn't honestly expect Luke to have much blood -- nevermind nice-tasting blood, but as soon as she bit him, red fluid flooded into her mouth. She realised by the taste that this was the blood of another vampire, and not this dead asshole, and began to slurp it away, dragging Luke's major psychic abilities with it.

"Luke!" a cockney voice called, and the vampire was suddenly torn away by another, "You little bitch!" the voice roared, and a stake was plunged into Luke's attacker.

Skylar dropped beside him, pulling him into her lap, stroking his cheek as she grimaced at the ugly wound on his neck, his own black blood mixed with final drops of her crimson liquid.

"S-Skye..." he groaned, "Y-You're here."  
  


She gave a smile, "You're okay. A-Aren't you?"

"I... ugh..." he sat up, "Oh, my God."  
  


She looked confused, "What? What is it, Luke?"

"I..." he paused, "I can't read your mind anymore."

"Oh." Skylar swallowed, "Shit."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

A day passed, and Nicky didn't know how long she could wander onward, traipsing through bodies, from both Eli's army and her own. It sickened her to see the bodies of innocent students, some as young as fifteen, lying, a corpse in the wind. She swallowed, the stench of blood something she was too used to. Mostly, she had wandered around the Futureland woodlands, being drawn to Eli.

She knew her cover was blown -- Eli knew she was alive from the moment this battle started. Nicky didn't allow herself to spare any thoughts to the friends and family she had to abandon to seek out their greatest threat. She could sense that Kameron and William were not with Eli, which made everything all the worse. Her dark eyes wandered over the sea of bodies, and she flinched when one twitched slightly, a plank of wood impaled into the young human's stomach.

Unable to take it, she rushed forward, seeing that it was one of Eli's minions from the barely distinguishable ring of silver surrounding his iris. Most people wouldn't of noticed -- but of course, Nicky wasn't most people.

"M-My family..." the human muttered, a trail of blood running from his mouth down his face, dripping onto the grass, "T-Tell them..." the silver in his eyes faded, "Oh, my God... t-tell them I'm s-sorry... I love them all."

Nicky stroked his cheek and hair, "I-I... I will, okay?"

"It hurts..." he whimpered, fear stark in his bright blues, so much fear that Nicky pitied him.

She offered, "I can stop the pain."

"Please... I'm begging you, just end it." he coughed again, "Oh, God, please!"

Nicky blinked a few times, "O-Okay..." she cupped her hand over his nose and mouth tight enough to restrict his breathing, then used her other hand to grip the bottom of his face, meeting his terror-filled eyes once more before she broke his neck in a swift gesture, the crack resounding through the forest.

The blue orbs that were once filled with fear became empty and cold, a window of white glazing over them and respectfully, Nicky shut them, resting the man back down, exhaling. He had been around twenty, not much older than her, she would've thought. She realised with self-loathing that she hadn't even cared enough to learn his name. She should've asked it before mercy-killing him. Her mind tried to rationalize what she had just done, but she had just murdered a human, a guy who she could've probably saved.

"Stupid." she hissed under her breath, then got back to her feet, scouring the area around her in case of any attackers, then began to venture again, Eli's presence like a string pulling her along.

***

"No mind reading at all?" Sapphire asked, kneeling before Luke, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to read it in Skylar here's mind? You can trust me."

Luke groaned, "My head feels like someone is physically crushing it, Sapph. I can't even read somebody's thoughts and anticipate their moves. I'm just... I'm kind of useless."  
  


"You're not useless." Sapphire slapped the back of his head, "Stop thinking like that!"

  
Skylar exhaled, pacing, "It's that bitch vamp's fault... God, I should've arrived earlier... Stopped her."

"You can still fight, can't you?" Sapphire asked.

Luke nodded, "I can. But I'll be like the damn Winchester brothers."

"They've persevered, haven't they?" Andrew asked, walking over, "Man, I crave a KFC."  
  


Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Only happy meal you'll get out here is from a carotid artery."  
  


"Happy meal is from MacDonald's, you moron." Skylar snapped.

  
Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "I'm older than you, Cherie Currie."  
  


"Cherie Currie was hot in the seventies." Andrew stated.

Skylar challenged, "And I thought you were in coffin city during the swinger era, Sexy Bex. Huh. You'd sure be more entertaining in a box."

Rebekah snarled, "And you'll be more entertaining when Hettie the Hoover has to eat you up."

"You and Kol sure share some similarities." Skylar pushed her mane of blonde over her shoulder before quipping, "Terrible comebacks, awful love lives, no friends."  
  


Rebekah scoffed, "You can hardly talk. You're friends with Sheldon bloody Cooper there, the bleedin' geek."

"Well, at least he understands most of the jokes in The Big Bang Theory." Skylar crossed her arms, "You just sit there, looking as confused as hell, not because you were daggered, but because you share an intellect with an empty crisp packet. Come on, Luke, love, gotta get moving."

Rebekah was left in the dusty tracks of Skylar when the younger cockney turned on her heel and walked out of the clearing, a stake appearing in her hand as she prepared to face the day ahead. All of a sudden, Rebekah blurred in front of her, snapping off her daylight bracelet, a smirk crossing her features.

"Not so arrogant now, are we, Artful Dodger?" the Original teased as Skylar's skin began to sizzle.

Skylar winced, the pain not really affecting her as much as it should've, "Wow. You know 'ow t'read a book. Now, can you give it back, please, sweet'eart?"

"No way." Rebekah cast it to the ground, "You look good with a tan."

All of a sudden, the Original dropped to the ground, being attacked psychically by Sapphire, a cry of pain being drawn from her. Luke ran over, grabbing Skylar's bracelet and putting it on her before flames began to consume her body, pulling her head into her chest, feeling her breathing heavily, the puffs of air unneeded.

"You're okay." he breathed, then looked her in the eye, seeing from the corner of his eye a necklace around her throat, one that had a chunky stone -- he could only half-notice it, like, and this only proved how much of a Doctor Who geek he was, it had a perception filter.  
  


Perhaps it did.

He helped his friend to her feet, then turned to Rebekah, who was slowly getting up, "You're a bitch, you know that? No wonder Dean dumped your sad little arse."  
  


"Hey..." Dean's gruff voice called from behind, "Don't mention me to her!"

Rebekah gave an overdramatic sob, "Leave me alone! I'm sitting here, worrying about my siblings and you're... bullying me!"  
  


"Don't bullshit." Luke crossed his arms, "You don't give a toss about family."  
  


Rebekah got to her feet, "How would you know?" she gave a sly grin, "You can't read my memory. Actually, what are you here for?"

"I'll stab you." Luke threatened, "Don't think I'd hesitate."  
  


Rebekah smirked, "I'm counting on it. Besides, you cannot kill me without killing lots of innocents, then getting Kol, Elijah and Nik on your arses."

"Meh. Kol maybe." Skylar shrugged, "'e's got a pretty little face. Like a puppy."  
  


Rebekah arched an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that my brother looks like a dog?"

"Indeed." she gave a short nod.

Rebekah sighed, "He'd murder you if he knew what you did to his ego."

"Your brother's ego is the only fing 'e can get stroked." Skylar remarked, then turned away from Rebekah.

***

 _"Like a drum, baby don't stop beating..."_ Iain sang to himself, cleaning his rifle after killing several vampires with the wooden bullets.

Scarlette walked over to Merlin who was muttering to himseld, brushing a few strands of red from her face, "You've survived."  
  
"Once more, with feeling please." Merlin exhaled.

Scarlette gave a small smile, "I'm happy that you're alive, Emrys. You mean a lot to me, despite Iain. Although we're not together, I just need you to know that you'll always have a place in my heart."

"You quote that from a talking picture thing?" Merlin asked.

"No.. and there called movies.. or films.. depending on where you're from.." Scarlette frowned softly.

"Right.. Okay.." Merlin mused softly, giving Scarlette a small smile, "How's Iain doing?"

"Um... I think he's alright.. Iain?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Iain confirmed then continued singing.

"For someone who could die, he sure is cheerful" Merlin mumbled. Scar glanced over at Iain and gave a nervous smile, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, he is.. It's what I love about him.." Scarlette murmured affectionately, glancing back to Merlin, "I'm sorry.. insensitive?"

"No.. I'm happy for you both" Merlin stated, although his expression said otherwise.

"Okay.. I know that was a lie" Scar smirked slightly, "We three best get moving.."

Enzo gave a glance from the other side of the campfire they had made, adding to Scarlette's statement, "Yeah, I don't mean to break up this threesome of awkward, awkwarder and High School Musical, but we need to get our arses nearer Nicky, wherever she is."  
  


"You're worried about her." Scarlette sighed, "You know she's going to kick that bitch Eli's arse."

Samandriel groaned, "You have a vulgar vocabulary, I shall be telling Castiel."

"Ooh. Scary, unc." quipped the redhead, "Besides, you swear. I've even heard Cassie swear on occasion."  
  


Samandriel rolled his eyes, "You are extremely cheeky."

"But that's what we love about-- oh, wait, we're mortal enemies." smirked Kol, who was cleaning a knife of his.

Scarlette scoffed, "Love you too, Mikaelson. Come on, before we--"  
  


She was cut off by the sound of an arrow spinning through the air, and was just able to catch it before it cut through her face like a knife through butter. She looked past the weapon to see an ambush of Eli's controlled army, some smirking like a pride of lions staring over it's prey, some looking broken from the bloodshed they had witnessed.

"Oh, shit." Scarlette muttered, "Positions!" her voice rose into a shrill cry as she discarded the arrow.

Kol snapped, "Who put you in bloody charge?"

"Shut your mouth Kol, before your sharp tongue slices your throat." her irises glowed golden, the necklaces around her slender throat glowing against her skin, "Hurry to your position now!"  
  


Kol rolled his eyes, "Yes, ma'am. Fuck's sake."

As the group approached them, Scarlette heard both Iain and Merlin's hearts leap to a faster beat. Well, at least she knew they were beating. Iain inhaled a sharp breath, raising his sword.

***

Martha was sat by the sandbox, glancing over to Lennie every so often, frowning. "Lennie! Come play?" Martha called.

Lennie glanced back at Martha scowling "No! Don't wanna!" She hissed.

"B-But.." Martha started, "Y-You're my best fwiend.."

"Don't care!" Lennie huffed, turning away from the other girl.

"But Len--" Martha started, before being cut off by Elena.

"Give her time, Marty.." Elena cooed, rubbing her niece's back, soothingly.

"Why?!" Martha yelled, "No one gaved me any time!"

"Grief is a difficult process.. I know.. I went through it too!" Elena huffed.

"Buck off!" Martha growled, "Not everyt'ing's about you, 'tupid!"

Elena exhaled, "I was simply saying... I lost both my parents in a car accident, and it was difficult, but Jeremy and I, we got through it."  
  


"And now papa's dead." Martha crossed her arms, "An', an' I couldn't mown him." tears began to track down her cheeks, "I wanted some time, but Daddy didn't let me. An' now 'e's dead, and I didn't even get to go to the funewal, or his headstone, o-or..."

Elena shook her head, heaving a sigh before lifting the small girl into her arms, feeling her whimper out pathetically stifled sobs. She had learned, because of Kol's abuse, that crying was bad, and Martha didn't want to be bad.

Lennie saw her best friend crying and felt bad all of a sudden, clambering to her feet and waddling over to Elena. She gently tugged on the woman's trouser leg, whining in dissatisfaction at seeing Martha so upset. Elena looked down and smiled softly, lifting up Lennie with her other arm, letting the two infants reach for each other, whispered apologies being exchanged. Elena pressed a kiss to each of the girl's heads -- Marty was precious to her, the only living remaining thing of Jeremy, and Lennie was her best -- and perhaps only -- friend. So Lennie was just as important to her.

***

Scarlette and Iain stood side by side, looking down at the mass of bodies before them, having lost more from their troupe in that mini battle. As the war lasted long, and the body count grew larger, the hope in Scarlette's heart diminished. Part of her was disbelieving that they had a chance of winning against Eli's army.

"How many dead?" Merlin panted, walking over.

Scarlette shrugged, "Hundreds," she turned to face him, "Maybe even thousands." she saw him yawn, "You tired? You're not wounded are you?"

"No!" Merlin laughed, "You worry too much, I'm fine." his blue eyes stopped dead on an attacker coming behind Iain, and as quick as blinking, he shouted a spell that sent the assailant flying across the forest, his neck breaking as soon as he hit the ground.

Iain laughed awkwardly, "Thanks mate, but I can't really die." he searched around him, "Shit, our team's moved on." he began to walk in front, Scarlette following loyally.

"Thank you." Scarlette grinned back at Merlin, "Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you." a thought passed through her mind to hug him, but a full body shiver from Merlin stopped her.

She noticed him spasm a few times, then the thick smell of blood caught her attention, and her eyes wandered downwards towards the source. Merlin grunted in pain, and Scarlette gasped in horror when she saw a blood-drenched blade stabbed through his gut.

His eyes flickered a few times before closing, the blade being dragged through his body in a swift horizontal motion. Merlin fell to his knees, and she heard an agonized scream, not even acknowleging it belonged to herself.

Standing proudly behind the corpse of Merlin as it slid onto his front, his breath and heartbeat stopping suddenly, was Kameron, her mouth twisted into a sadistic smile. Lightly bouncing in her hand was a sword that Scarlette could sense the magical power from.

Tears filled Scarlette's eyes as the realisation hit her hard, almost knocking her to the ground, a sob escaping her.

Merlin was dead.

***

Andrew was walking with his group through what seemed like an almost junkyard of bodies, various organs and limbs scattered. He witnessed Skylar and Rebekah both grimacing at them, Skye because of the dead bodies, Rebekah because she had blood on her new shoes. He was lagging behind, like usual.

Andrew knew people preferred his golden girl sister to him, and although he didn't let it show, it hurt. He was always the second choice.

He kicked a bit of mud on the ground, inhaling the metallic air before suddenly stopping dead in his tracks when he smelled someone who shouldn'tve been there. William.

Just before he was going to shout for help, he felt himself being pulled away from the group and slammed hard against a tree, his sword and pitchfork sliding from his hand.

"Hello there, mate." William grinned, his ice-blue eyes filled with a insane joy, "Time we got to know each other a bit better."

***

Nicky finally felt the almost rope in her heart tugging her to Eli start to release when she walked into a cave, listening for voices. She could vaguely hear Eli, the moronic girl laughing about death with another.

The American, keeping to the shadows, looked at her doppelganger who was chatting to one of her minions, a mask of glee upon her face.

Whilst Eli's slave had his back to her, Nicky saw an opportunity to confront her enemy, so blurred behind the man, her hand speedily tearing through his chest and killing him instantly. He fell down to his knees, and Nicky saw Eli grin towards her.

"You're late." Eli stated, "Hello, my shadow self."  
  


Nicky lifted her sword, scowling.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Scarlette was frozen, tears standing on her cheeks as she looked down in horror at Merlin's mangled, bloody corpse, vaguely registering Iain's hand touching hers. Grief overwhelmed her, and she attempted to rush to Merlin, screaming and sobbing, willing him to just live. The ones she loved would live forever due to her Queenship, that was what she thought. But he was just dead, and she knew that her love for Merlin wasn't strong enough anymore.

Still, she wanted to go and kneel by him, see his beautiful face for the last time, heal him, but when she was running towards him, she felt Iain's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back and away slightly, his face burying in her hair as she fought and struggled and begged for him to let her go, her hands digging at almost vampiric strength into his arm.

He turned her around, cupping her cheek with his hand, "I am so sorry, Scarlette..." he mumbled, stroking away her tears comfortingly.

"I can't... I-- I need... Merlin... He's gone... Oh, God, he's gone!" she shrieked, her every emotion yelling at her to turn it off.

When Iain died, a part of her, however small it was, knew he was going to be okay and told her that she couldn't switch off her humanity. It was the connection between Witch Queen and her one true love.

Iain sighed, "I know, love. But you can't go, it's not worth it, it's suicide!"

"How can you say he's not worth it?" Scarlette pushed him away, screaming in his face, "He saved your  _fucking_ life! And now he's dead. He deserves to live, Iain!"

Iain looked down, "I didn't mean... Scar... sweetheart... This is what Kam wants. She wants you to go to him, and she'll be able to take away your necklaces and kill you."

"I don't care!" Scarlette cried, "He's gone, Iain! M-Merlin i-is dead and-- and... I can't... I can't... I-I.."

Iain hugged her close, kissing the top of her head before leaning to whisper in her ear, "Don't let it get you sad. Don't let her win. Get mad, get even." a knife slid into her hand from his, and she looked up into those beautiful emerald eyes.

"You want me to kill my twin?" her voice was low, and there was a moment of silence before she wiped the tears from her eyes, the despair disappating from her expression, one of anger replacing it, "No problem. Step out of the way."  
  


***

"Pretty sword." Eli smirked at her doppelganger, "All I have to say to you, dear doppelganger, is your arrogance is your greatest downfall. Look how many of your friends it's taken."

Nicky raised her voice, "You took them from me!"

"Actually, William murdered Rose and Jeremy, and my lovely girl Kameron has dealt with that irritating Emrys lad." Eli rose to her feet.

Nicky felt her heart sink, "No... Oh, my God... Merlin..."

"He's just dust in the wind now." Eli giggled, "My beautiful Kammy gutted him like a fish, in front of her also irritating doppelganger."  
  


Nicky caught on to what Eli meant by 'beautiful', "You aren't...?" she asked, and when Eli simply grinned, she practically gagged, "And I thought you being with Angelus was bad. That's just gross."

Eli tilted her head, "That's not what she said when I--"

"Okay!" Nicky interjected, "So, what are we going to do? Jibber jabber, or are we finally going to fight?"

Eli snickered, "'Fight' suggests you have a chance in hell of winning." she reached back under her gown, "You do remember the last fight we had, don't you? I annihilated you, Miss Lamont!"

"It's. Lamont. Black." Nicky growled before jump-attacking Eli, only to be pushed back a few steps when her blue eyed doppelganger pulled out the one weapon the girl feared.

Glinting in the candlelight was the angel blade, and Nicky couldn't help the curse that was pulled from her mouth when she saw it. Eli took this moment of distraction as an opportunity to slash across Nicky's shoulder, the wound glowing white for a second as her grace attempted to escape, her demonic powers the only thing keeping her non-human. Nicky released a choked cry of pain, then rifled her fist into Eli's jaw, knocking the other woman a few metres back, but causing more damage to her fist than anything. She felt the skin on her shoulder and knuckles knit back together, then straightened, swinging her sword back around to clink with Eli's, the sound sharp and resounding.

"You're not going to win this." Eli mocked, "You're weak."

Nicky expertly dodged a slice from Eli, and if she had been an inch taller, she would've lost the top of her head. She brought her leg up to knee Eli in the stomach, which had no effect and found herself thrown into the wall of the cave, her head smashing against the stone.

Nicky's vision blurred slightly, but when she focused again, she felt Eli grip her chin hard, forcing her to look at her.

"You're a stubborn one, Nicole-Violet Lamont-Black." she stated, thumb stroking over the younger girl's neck, sword resting against the other side of her throat, "I like that." she forcefully pressed her lips to her doppelganger's in a mocking kiss of death, and when Nicky managed to push her away, she nicked her with the blade, seeing more white flash.

She wondered in her strange, deranged little mind how much Nicky could take of this before dying. The only trouble with Nicky Lamont was that she had her mother and father who were spirits who could bring her back. They had done it the second time she had died, and they could do it again. That was why Eli was needing all the jewels -- to create literal hell on Earth so that they would be too late. Damn spirits.

"You taste like strawberries..." Eli's finger ran around her own mouth before she licked the tip, smiling sickeningly, "Strawberries die."

Nicky got to her feet, grabbing her sword then wiping her mouth, "Funny." she retorted, "Cause you tasted like grave dirt. Guess that's my visions talking again."

"You're mean." Eli pouted, "I don't like you."

With a burst of vampiric speed, Nicky moved to attack Eli, but was easily anticipated, the Englishwoman grabbing her wrist before she could properly harm her, the tip of Nicky's sword just splitting a bit of skin on her cheek. She pulled Nicky close, wrapping an arm tight around her throat and pressing until the younger girl dropped the sword, trying to pry Eli away and stop her from breaking her neck.

With her other hand, Eli brought her hand to her cheek, gasping when she found blood there, "You little bitch." her tone filled with venom, and furiously, she grabbed the angelsword and jutted it through Nicky's flesh, going through her stomach but not quite near anything vital.

Nicky cried out in pain, her voice choked as she growled, "Why are you pissing about? Just end it. Kill me already."

"Wouldn't you like that, love?" Eli laughed, "Your mind is filled with such... delicious horrors."

Nicky narrowed her eyes, "Plus fantasies of murdering you."

"Yeah." laughed Eli, "Fantasies."

Nicky pulled out the blade, coughing as her skin patched itself up, "You're a fucking bitch, you know?" she pushed her fringe from her face, "And I  _will_  end you."

"Ooh, a threat." Eli clapped her hands, "How entertaining."  
  


Nicky picked up her own sword, "Not a threat." she went to attack Eli, but her doppelganger telekinetically grabbed her own sword, blocking it, "A promise." she groaned.

"You're venomous." Eli whispered, "Very me. It's amazing."  
  


***

"So, we officially meet, Mr. Man." Andrew smirked, "Must say, you are certainly a handsome one. Shame I have to kill you."

William scoffed, "I'm the one holding the bloody sword against your throat, imbecile."

"Big sword." Andrew noted, "Compensating for something?"

William gave a huff of laughter, "You're pathetic. Hiding behind your smart comments and sarcasm. I see the truth. You're frightened. You're a child, cowering in the dark. You want your mummy?"

"You son of a--" Andrew gasped in pain when William chucked him into a rock, his head smashing against it hard.

A growl escaped him, and his eyes blackened, veins pumping underneath them. He blurred to William, grabbing his throat and arching his head back, fangs bared as he finally let loose his anger.

Before he could bite his doppelganger, however, he felt William push the sword through his stomach. Luckily, it wasn't an angelsword, but still hurt like a bitch. He moaned in pain, dropping to his knees.

William picked up Andrew's weapon, wielding it proudly until it suddenly scorched his palm, forcing him to drop it, the clattering sound unnerving.

"Bastard." William growled, "Oh well, never mind." he grabbed Andrew by the chin, forcing him to look up, "Lets see how much pain a pretty boy like you can endure." he grinned.

***

Scarlette skulked up to Kameron, green-blue eyes fixated on her twin's, thoughts of tearing out her throat rampaging in her mind. There were drying tear tracks on her cheeks, and she let herself have a second's glance towards Merlin. Those beautiful oceanic blue eyes would never flicker open again, he would never speak again.

It now made sense to Scarlette why she had those horrific visions prior to Merlin's return -- she had forseen his murder. Not by her own hand, but by her doppelganger's. The perfect torture.

"Ah..." Kameron swung open her arms like she was about to hug her twin, "Sister... I see you have returned to me." she smirked, dropping her limbs, "Your ex is a lovely bloke."

Scarlette swallowed the angry bile, "You killed him." she stated.

"Excellent skills of perception." Kameron mocked, "You know those bruises on your wrist are still so pretty." she took Scarlette's arm, "Trying to attack me with a knife?" she asked, "Seriously? That's pathetic, even for you. God, no wonder Miss Eli beat you to Hell! You're incompetent. And these bruises shan't heal until my love is dead. So never."

Scarlette looked confused for a second, "Your love?" it sunk in, "Eugh!"

"Oh, little Lilly." she smirked, "Emrys loved you, you know? When I murdered him, I got a look inside his mind, just a snapshot. But the things I saw..." she laughed, pulling Scarlette to her knees, "His guardian was dead, his father, his best friend. He was cursed to live a life of loneliness, but the only consolation he had was that you still loved him. He finally gets to see you after six whole years of seperation and what does he find?" she forced Scarlette to look around at Iain, who was vigorously fighting off demons, then back at her, giving a supercilious smirk, "You've moved on, with an ordinary human. He thought that magic was the connection you shared, but he was wrong. You were so selfish that you forgot him and jumped onto the cock of the first hunter who gave you a bit of attention." she sneered, "His life sucked and it is partly your fault. Maybe all. You sent him back, subjected him to pain, then pulled him away when Gaius was dying. I did Merlsy here a favour."

Scarlette released an angered sob, "You didn't know anything about him!"  
  


"On the contrary, sister, you are the one who didn't know him." Kameron pressed her lips to her doppelganger's forehead, "Now... time for me to end your pathetic, worthless existence." in a swift moment, she pulled off Scarlette's necklaces, dropping them to the ground, "Not going to need that anymore. Perks of being a demon." Scarlette saw Iain draw in a painful gasp, then fall to his knees, "And down goes loverboy. No magic to protect him now." she made Scarlette look at her again, grabbing her sword and drawing it against the side of her face, then rested it against her neck, jeering four words proudly.

"Long live the Queen."

All of a sudden, Scarlette uncharacteristically roared, sending Kameron back a few steps with her scraps of power, releasing her. Her eyes glowed a furious red as she rose to her feet, the blade flying into her hand, necklaces clasping themselves back around her neck.

Kameron growled, "You little bitch--"

She was cut off when Scarlette stuck the blade deep into her gut, choking on a gasp of pain, a gurgle of agony escaping her as she fell to her knees, hand clutching the semi-lethal wound, shuddering as she looked up at Scarlette with black eyes, the dagger drawn away from her body with a squelch.

"You missed..." she laughed weakly, "That won't... this won't kill me." she coughed up a bit of blood, "I guess you're just as pathetic and weak as Eli says you are. You're not capable of stopping me."  
  


Scarlette narrowed her eyes, "I am not weak. And you murdered my friend." she tilted her head, pacing behind Kameron, "I'm capable of pretty much anything right now."

"Not of ending me... sister." Kameron smirked at her, her beady eyes twinkling.

Scarlette gave a cruel chortle, "You do not get to call me that. Your mistress murdered my sister. Ended her life way too early!"

"She wasn't your family." Kameron outstretched her hand behind her, "We are kin, Scarlette. You cannot kill me."  
  


Scarlette pulled Kameron's head back by her hair, feeling her drop her arm in confusion, "You know what I won't miss? That irritating, prattling voice of yours." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Farewell... sister." she drew the blade harshly against Kameron's throat, hearing her gurgle as she choked on her own blood, convulsing, skin lighting up in an almost electical way, revealing the map of bones underneath the layers.

Scarlette released her doppelganger's body, seeing her blood over her hands -- her clothes, and having a strange, sadistic feeling of victory as the blonde sunk onto her side, eyes losing the black pigment and going back blue-green.

The redhead blinked a few times, staring proudly at the corpse of her 'twin', then turning on her heel, walking towards Iain, who got to his feet, regaining his strength after almost dying -- again.

"Is she..."

Scarlette nodded, her voice flat, "Terminated." she turned back and dropped beside Merlin, reaching her hand out to stroke his cheek, "Oh, Emrys..."

Iain rested his hands on her shoulder, allowing her to have a minute with the body of her ex, knowing very well that she did still love him, whether it was in a romantic or platonic way didn't matter. He was dead.

Scarlette leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple, letting memories flood over her, refusing to cry. She couldn't let this defeat her.

*

"Little girl!" Merlin cried, "You're gonna fall! Come down!"

Lillian looked down from the tree, worried, "I-I can't!"  
  
"You bloody imbecile..." he huffed, "Jump."

Her eyes bulged in shock at his words, "Excuse me? Are you trying to get me killed? I shall not jump!"

"Just jump." he gave a look of sincerity, "I will catch you. I promise."

The twelve year old decided to take a leap of faith, closing her eyes, and found herself falling from the tall tree, shrieking. She heard Merlin whisper something, and stopped. When she opened her eyes, she saw he wasn't carrying her, but his eyes glowed golden.

He wrapped his warm arms around her, and those beautiful eyes returned to a oceanic blue colour and she gave a small smile. Her eyes flickered to his lips, then back up.

  
"Th-Thank you." Lillian attempted to put on an English accent.

He continued to hold her, "I'm Merlin."

 _Emrys,_ a voice in her head whispered.

"Lillian Hamilton." she grinned.

\--

It was a few days after that Merlin discovered Lillian possessed the gift of magic, after Gaius reluctantly allowed her to stay there until she could afford a proper home. He was dusting Gaius' shelves and accidentally knocked down several of the heaviest books, about to drop them onto his slumbering guardian below. Just when he was about to murmur a spell, he saw the pile of literacy stop dead before flying across the room and landing with a loud clatter on the floor.

Gaius shot up with fright at the sound, his white hair pillowing his head, "What on earth--" he looked up to see Lillian standing, her eyes glowing gold, hand outstretched in front of her as if she was entranced.

"Lillian?" Merlin asked, hopping down from the ladder, walking over to her, touching her shoulders, "Did you do that?"  
  


She blinked a few times and tore up, sniffling whilst nodding, "I-I'm sorry." her natural Irish accent shone through as shiny tears rolled down her cheeks, "I-I'm a monster."

"No!" he pulled her forward into his arms, "You should of told me..." he murmured comfortingly, stroking her hair gently, "You should of told us."

Gaius rose to his feet, rubbing his back and groaning, "Yes, Lillian. I'm afraid this jeopardises your right to stay here. It's dangerous for you."

"Gaius!" Merlin turned to his guardian, standing protectively in front of the girl, "No! She will stay or I will go."

Gaius arched an eyebrow, "She is a child with magic! How long before Uther finds out? Before Arthur?"

"I'll protect her!" Merlin swore, "I promise I will."

Gaius considered it for a second, "Very well. But you are to be entirely responsible for her. I'm going to the tavern."

When he left, Merlin released a puff of laughter, "Wow... He must really be irked with me. I have driven him to the ale."  
  


"You didn't have to..."

Merlin cut her off, putting a finger to her lips, "Hush. You are like me. You're not evil."

\--

Months later, and there was a ball, one that neither Lillian or Merlin were allowed to attend due to their status as servants. They were finally together though, so missing a stupid dance wasn't going to be the worst moment of their lives.

Merlin approched his lover in the kitchen, his hands touching his shoulder as he flashed her a boyish grin, "Do you want to sneak out?"

"Gaius would have our hides!" she giggled.

Merlin shrugged, "He doesn't own us."

"Fine." she took his hand and felt him tug her along as he sprinted to find a horse.

They clambered upon a steed, making it take them deep into the forest. When he hopped off it, Merlin helped Lillian down, seeing the horse lie down.

"So, how were you planning to spend this evening, sir?" Lillian asked, curtseying.

Merlin tilted his head, stammering, "W-Well..." he muttered two spells, and the area of the forest they were in began to illuminate, the soft sound of a lute playing, "Would, um, would you like to dance?"

"I don't really know how..." Lillian ducked her head, slightly embarrassed.

Merlin cupped her cheek and waited for her to look his way before gently kissing her, their lips gently brushing, "I'll show you." he whispered.

He lifted her left hand and rested it on his shoulder, then wrapped his left arm around her waist. Tenderly, he took her other hand, fingers curling around each other. His forehead rested against hers, their eyes locked.

"I love you, Lillian Hamilton." he murmured.

She smiled up at him as they began to step together, "I love you also, Emrys. With all my heart."

She gasped as he swooped her backward, her heart fluttering in her chest as she came back up, his lips softly meeting hers.

  
When he pulled away, he promised, "I'm going to marry you one day, my little scarlet haired one."

She smiled at that, the stars twinkling above them as the lights swam around them, the romantic music playing gently in the background.

They were both very reluctant to end the night, but when they eventually returned to Gaius' chambers, they found him waiting their, arms crossed over his chest, unamused.

"And where were you?" asked the elder man.

Merlin stammered, red filling his cheeks, "Lillian and I were simply away." Gaius was yet to find out about their relationship, and that irked Lillian -- it was as if she was his dirty little secret.

"Where?" his voice was harsh, "I do not wish to have to punish you, Merlin."  
  


He spat out, "We're together, okay?!"

"I suspected as much." Gaius sighed, "I'm afraid this has to end."

Merlin cried, "No! I love her, you oaf!"  
  


"How dare you?" Gaius rose to his feet, "I have treated you as if you were my own!"

The blue eyes filled with tears, "But you do not care for how I feel!"

"You cannot forget your destiny, Merlin." Gaius exhaled, "Lillian is a distraction."

Lillian looked down, saddened by that.

Merlin rose his voice, "I love her, Gaius, you old fool!"

"Go to your room, Merlin, I wish to speak with the girl in private." Gaius commanded.

Merlin retorted, "No! Anything you say to her, you say in front of me! You are not my father!"

"No, but I'm the best you've got!" Gaius shouted.

Merlin gasped at that -- Gaius had just hit a nerve. His father was dead. He had only met Balinor once before he died in his arms, and it was agony.

Hurt by Gaius' comment, Merlin cupped a hand over his mouth to block the whimpery cry that escaped him, then stormed away to his room, collapsing in sobs onto his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

The old man looked regretful, then turned to Lillian, "I'm sorry, young one, but you must leave."

"You're horrible!" spat Lillian, not really meaning it -- Gaius was one of her only friends, "That was hurtful to him!"

Gaius sat back down, resting his head in his hands, "I know." his voice trembled, "I would never wish to hurt the boy. I love him. So do you." he took her hand in his, "Which is why you must leave. He has a destiny with Arthur, and you are not a part of it."

"I know." she sighed, "I know." she looked down, "I'll go say farewell. Goodbye, Gaius. Look after him."

She got up and walked into Merlin's room, closing the door behind her as she wandered over to him, his form barely visible in the candlelight. He was lying on his side, muffledly crying.

"Emrys..." she huffed, lying down beside him, "I'm so sorry." she wrapped her arm around his waist, kissing the back of his head, "I have to go."

He turned around, looking heartbroken, eyes red and puffy, "Lillian! No!"

"I'm so sorry." she pressed a gentle, brief kiss to his lips, "I love you." her hand softly caressed his cheek, "Goodbye."

She rose to her feet and made her way out of the room, flashing Gaius a small, broken smile as she shakily made her way back out to the woods, unaware she was being followed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stuttered out the spell to open a portal to a different world, a different time.

Her hands trembled at her sides as a gaping chasm apparated in front of her, glowing white, and before she stepped inside, she turned around, seeing Merlin behind her.

"Emrys!" she cried, "What're you doing?"

He jumped in after her, pushing her to the ground, and as the light consumed them, she winced at the pain.

They awoke a few hours later in the middle of an empty road, Merlin groaning as he rubbed his head, shakily getting up.

"What on Earth?" he murmured, looking around and seeing bright, frightening lights shining.

Lillian murmured, "Oh, no..." looking around, "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I didn't want you to leave." he sounded so childish when he spoke, and it broke Lillian's heart, seeing tears shine in his eyes.

She sighed, "Oh, Emrys..." she rested her head against his, stroking her fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him, "Hush... I love you." he released a small, hiccuped sob, "Do not weep, my love."

"Where are we?" he asked.

She shrugged, then peered at a McDonald's sign, "M? What a bizarre realm." she took his hand, "You go and look around, and I swear, I shall return to you soon. I'll ask some of the townsfolk here if there are any horses we can borrow." she kissed him softly, "I love you, Emrys."  
  


She broke into a run, looking around until she was almost run over by an annoyed demon/angel in a VW Camper van.

\--

The next memory Scarlette experienced was when she and Merlin were in Futureland, and it was the night previous to the birthday from Hell.

She laid with Merlin, kissing him, her hands frantically trying to unbutton his newest black shirt. His hands reached to catch hers, and she huffed in disappointment.

"Emrys..." she panted, "Don't you want me?"

He gently rested her against the bed, "More than you know." he murmured, "But you're fifteen years old, Lillian."

"I do not care." she played with his hair, "Make love to me."

He shook his head, "Perhaps tomorrow. When you are sixteen. Or when you are eighteen. I wish to keep my morals in check, especially when it comes to you, my love."

"Do you miss Gaius?" she asked after a momentary silence.

He nodded, "Of course I do. He's like my father, and I disrespected him. But I'm not sad that I did it. I stood up to him. For you. Because I love you."

"I love you too." she kissed him gently.

The following night was the one that would wreck his life.

*

Scarlette sighed, searching through his own memories, some blocked by his death, wishing to see how he coped after she sent him away.

*

Merlin found himself back in Camelot, in the exact same spot where he had left it with Lillian. He headed back into the castle, into his chambers, to see that nothing had changed, no time had passed (although he didn't know that the evil now-Scarlette had accidentally altered the time difference between realities. It was like he hadn't even been in Futureland, like everything was a dream.

But it wasn't. He could tell that by the heavy, broken thing barely beating in his chest. His eyes were filled with tears, as he was suddenly twenty years old again, the past year having not occurred.

Gaius looked up at him in acknowlegement, face filled with slight anger left over from when his ward had stormed out a few minutes earlier. But when he saw the utter devastation upon Merlin's face, he couldn't help but feel pity.

"What's wrong? Is she gone?" Gaius attempted to keep his tone as cold as possible, knowing this was the best thing for him.

Merlin choked on a sob, knowing he couldn't tell his guardian everything that he had seen over the past year, that he would have to keep the horrors and the wonders of Futureland and the HSG to himself.

He sunk to his knees, everything becoming too much for him, breaking down in almost hysterical weeps, his whole body trembling.

Gaius sighed, making his way towards Merlin and sitting with him, bringing him close. He pressed a kiss to the young boy's forehead, attempting to soothe him.  
  
Merlin couldn't take this. The love of his life was gone, an emotionless monster who sent him away now wearing her face. He just wanted it over with. He just wanted to die.

*

Scarlette gasped, drawing away from the body at that. She couldn't seep through any more memories -- it hurt, and she had to be strong and brave. She pressed a farewell kiss to Merlin's lips, then rose to her feet, letting his head rest against the grass.

She wiped away the tear tracks on her face and turned to Iain, "Lets go kill some motherfuckers." she hissed, the words harsh and angry on her tongue.

***

The two female dark-haired doppelgangers were in the middle of battling when Eli stopped and let out a cry of anguish when the weight of Kameron's demise hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"My darling!" she wailed, grabbing Nicky and putting the sword against her neck, "You will pay for this, you and the bloody witch!"

***

Andrew groaned, feeling William's sword stuck in his gut, pinning him to a tree. He saw his doppelganger wielding his own rake, then stick it into his throat. He grumbled something under his breath, confusing William.

"Excuse me?" he arched an eyebrow.

He coughed through his blood, "Behind y-you."

William turned, and was suddenly chucked at a rock, his head cracking against it. He looked up at his assailant with rage, but his expression suddenly changed when he saw who stepped from the shadows.

"N-No!" he yelled, "That's not possible!"  
  


***

"Martha?" Elena walked through into the other room, "Why are you laughing?"

The young girl looked up, her eyes filled with amusement as she spoke, "It's time."  
  


***

Luke and Skylar were attempting to fight back-to-back, when suddenly, Skylar was grabbed by a demon, tearing her away from him.

Luke attempted to use his telekinisis, but it was no good, and all it gave him was a headache. All of a sudden, Luke was jumped by a rogue werewolf, it's huge jaws snapping at his neck, a scream of fear and pain escaping him. Skylar stood helplessly at the side, her own attacker forcing her to watch as he was wounded.

The wolf squealed as it was unexpectedly cast aside though, it's neck snapping to the side harshly, eyes fluttering shut as it reverted to human form. Luke let his gaze cast upward towards his saviour and gasped.

"Oh, my God..."

***

Scarlette and Iain watched in confusion as conspicious shadows began to appear throughout the forest, various, recognisable figures stepping from them.

"What the hell is going on?" Iain murmured.

***

Kol was fighting off a few younger vampires when Enzo noticed a demon coming up behind him with a pillar of wood.

"Kol!" he cried, "Look out!"  
  


The Original turned around, only to be skewered by the massive stake of wood, choking and coughing in agony as he fell to the ground. His eyes rolled back in his head as unconsciousness called to him, but he tried desperately to remain awake.

The demon made his way to him, but stopped when a voice alerted him.

"Get the fuck away from my boyfriend!" it roared, and the demon looked back to see a figure standing with a crossbow.

Kol looked up in confusion, attempting to speak.

  
"J-J... Jeremy?"


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

"Papa's back... papa's back... papa's back..." Martha repeated, rocking backwards and forwards as she felt various spirits passing through her, apparating on the side of the living, on the battlefield.

Elena looked concerned, but when she attempted to touch the young girl's shoulder, a chill fell over her, and she shuddered, "What the hell?" she hissed, drawing her fingers back to find icicles stuck to them, the tips going red from the lack of heat.

Compaints began to sound from various children about the temperature, some moaning about wanting their mummies and blankies, some crying and pouting. Elena didn't know what to do -- she hardly ever babysitted before meeting Stefan and having her life ruined by vampirism.

She walked through to the other room and shushed them, "Calm down! It's going to be okay." she walked to her giant suitcase that had her changes of clothes in and pulled out various blankets and jumpers, handing them out.

Her eyes stopped on one of Andrew's jackets, one that he had lent her on their first date, and she unconsciously smiled, picking it up and sniffing his whiskey scent of the lining. She had only been with Mr. Lamont for about a year, and already, she was so in love with him.

"L-Lena!" Lennie called, drawing her attention away as she put his coat down.

  
Elena ran a hand through her stick-straight hair, before turning to the young girl who had her own blanket wrapped around her, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Marfa's sad." she stated.

Elena made her way to the young girl, who was barely containing whimpery sobs, then picked her up gently, "Hey... What's wrong?"

"Mewin's gone." she mumbled, "B-But he was nice to me!"  
  


Elena looked down, "Oh, my God."  
  


***

Luke's eyes bulged in horror and relief at his saviour, "I-I can't believe..." he coughed through the wounds on his throat, his black blood trailing down pale skin.

The induvidual who had saved him was rather short and lean, with fair hair that was curled over her shoulder and green eyes.

"Oh, my God..." he clambered to his feet, putting a hand over the weeping bite mark, "Freya..."

  
She stepped forward and softly kissed him, a light passing between their lips, Skylar looking down from her spot between a demon's giant hands. Luke gasped when he pulled away, the wound on his neck healing over as a light overtook his body, healing all post-mortem injuries. He also felt his telepathic powers switching back on, and the first thought he heard was Skylar's.

_'Just kill me already, dude. He doesn't love me.'_

He felt guilty at that, so telekinetically pushed her assailant away, hearing his back and neck crack as it hit the tree.

"I can't believe you're here..." Luke found the pitch of his own voice irritating as he hugged the demon girl.

Freya replied, "Of course I'm here." she retained a peppy spirit as she smirked, "You think I'd miss a motherfuckin' battle just because I'm Casper?"

"Freya, I presume." Skylar hid the jealousy in her voice well, but both of the couple knew she was deeply hurt.

Freya nodded, taking Luke's hand and Skylar's, "We gotta go!"

***

"You're dead." William snarled at his attacker, getting to his feet.

It was Rosanna who stood before the Englishman, sneering, "Yeah, pot, kettle... Not a very clever dude for like, five hundred. Although, you  _are_ looking a bit worse for wear, Willy."

"I do not fear you!" he stepped forward, pride protecting him.

An eerily familiar voice whispered as a figure stepped from behind a tree, "No, but you should fear me. I mean, I did kill you once."  
  


"Belle." hissed William as he pulled his weapon from Andrew psychokinetically, stabbing the woman with it.

Belle smirked, "Sorry, darling." she cupped his cheek, pinning him against the tree, "Already dead." she pulled the blade from her gut, dropping it by her feet, dark eyes glowing maniacally, "You're lucky that is not me who is to kill you." she dropped him, "Of course it's my fault that you and your crazy bitch of a sister are the way you are. I murdered you in cold blood." she frowned, peering at her nails, "But I didn't want to destroy the world. I wanted to end the line."  
  


"Oh, bugger off." William suddenly pulled a handful of salt from his pocket, chucking it in Belle's face, sending her away, "Table for two."

Rose arched an eyebrow, "Made no sense, but if you're sticking with it..."  
  


***

"J-- Jeremy..." Kol choked on his words as he suddenly felt like weeping, "Oh, my God, Jeremy."

Jeremy outstretched his hand, "I'm happy to see you too." he helped up Kol, but was suddenly pulled into a heartbreaking, passionate kiss.

Despite it lasting a minute, Kol felt like it was too short, the feeling of his dead heart figuratively fluttering in his chest, time stopping around them as Jeremy's hands cupped Kol's tear-soaked cheek, lovers whom had been parted by the great sleep finally getting their other half back. Kol's hands roamed Jeremy's back and shoulder's, pulling him closer, unneeded breaths being mingled and exchanged as Kol completely forgot about the battle.

"Brother!" Finn's voice called, "Hello?"

The two broke away with a gentle sound, looking each other sorrowfully in the eyes for a few seconds, resting their foreheads against each other. Finn yelled again, finally able to fully divert Kol's attention.

"Finn?" Kol gasped, then jump hugged his brother, ragged, sobbing breaths escaping him, "Thank God, i-it worked."

Scarlette approached them, listening in on their conversation, "Yeah, Jerbear, why  _did_ it work?"

"Merlin died." Jeremy exhaled, "One of you needed to die, permanently. I'm sorry."  
  


Scarlette arched an eyebrow, "You didn't tell me this why?"  
  


"I was floating around like the Grudge chick." he replied.

Iain asked, "Is Merlin in a good place?" giving a glance at Scarlette.

"He's not where I was, he's moved on good and proper. He's in heaven, with a version of Lillian there with him." Finn answered, "He's happy. He has his family."

A vampire suddenly blurred up to Kol, pushing him against the tree, the female's eyes burning blue as her dark hair flowed over her shoulder. She raised her head, smirking.

"Una?" Kol asked, grinning.

She corrected, "I've told you, it's Iris now. And I'm apparently just a fuck? How rude, Kol Mikaelson."

"A 'good fuck' is what I said, Madam." he grinned.

Scarlette looked up as more of Eli's army ascended over the horizon, witnessing Iris release Kol from her grip in her perephiral vision.

"Fuck... these guys don't let up, do they?" she murmured, grabbing one of her own swords, "Fuckin' assholes."  
  


Iain let his eyes skim the army, "I'm going to try and flank them, Scar."

"Iain, no!" Scarlette pleaded, turning to him.

Iain sighed, "I'll be fine, Scar. Your necklaces protect me, 'member?"

"Okay." she blinked a few times, and when he was about to turn, took his hand, spinning him back into a short kiss, pulling away slightly, resting her forehead against his, "I love you. Good luck."

He forced a smile, "I love you, Sparky." he turned and broke into a sprint, a yell escaping him, "Yo! Right here, boys! Big, human happy meal!"

***

Freya groaned as she pushed away a rogue wolf, who was attempting to scratch at her, the wounds not even showing up as it's claws fell through her. Luke kicked away the sword of a dying Leviathan, then skewered it's head with his own weapon.

Skylar meanwhile fought off several other vamps, pulling their daylight rings and waving idly and arrogantly as they were consumed by a mass of flames. A vampire attempted to jump her with a broken-off branch, but she felt her attacker being torn away, turning to see the stick of wood embedded in it's chest.

"You keep away from my bloody sister, arsehole!" Spike's voice called, and Skylar looked to see her brother, who was smirking, "'Ello, luv."

She felt her lips twist in a surprised smile, laughing in sheer joy, "Wi-- Spikey! Oh, my God!"

"I'm 'ere, little sister." he walked over, feeling her jump hug him, her feet raised slightly off the ground as he spun her, laughing vigorously.

***

Meanwhile, Jared fought back a group of Leviathan, the black, inky beasts shrinking into pathetic puddles of goo, then rising back into human-ish form, their shark-like mouths pointing upward. He gasped, aware that his own blood could destroy them, but being too afraid to test that theory.

Jared Greensworth loathed fear. It was the one emotion that, no matter how hard and how long he tried, he couldn't truly escape. His heart throbbed in his chest as the creature rose above him, his grey eyes watching, terrified that he could've yet again, lost his life. The first time was bad enough, feeling the physical, mental and emotional detatchment as Nicky relieved his soul from his contract, allowing an injury Eli had given him to take over. He had began to bleed to death in the middle of a conversation. The last sound he heard was Khloe's cries, the last sight her tear-drenched face. He only wanted to touch her cheek, tell her she was going to be alright, but the suddeness and fear had stolen his voice from him, the bloodlust confusing.

And now he faced death again, and he felt sick. His heaven was one where he was living with his mother (pre-psychotic), his sister and his Khloe. His love. His only.

In five hundred years, Jared had only fallen in love once. And it was with the wolf girl from New York. He was glad he did.

He drew in a breath, allowing his gaze to flicker to Khloe, who was chewing the guts out of a vampire, and he smiled at her beauty. Even in wolf form and covered in blood, Khloe was gorgeous.

Jared looked back at the Levi, shutting his eyes as he prepared for the blow that would end his life. It took a strikingly long time, and when Jared reopened his grey orbs, he saw a pile of black slime melted on the floor, a figure standing, smirking where it once stood.

"Oh, my God." he gasped. "Caspino."

The man nodded, "We gotta talk, dude."  
  


***

  
William groaned as he was kicked in the stomach by Rose, his body going flying against a tree, his eyes looking in rage at the girl whom he had murdered more than a year previous. She punched him hard across the jaw, drawing blood from his lip and gums.

He gave a simple, devious smirk, licking the excess crimson, the circles surrounding his bright blues giving him a fearful, dead appearance. He rose to his feet, brushing his dark hair behind his ear, looking practically monsterous.

"Well, I gotta give it to ya, Will." Rose tilted her head, pushing him back down, "You don't give up, do you? Keep coming back for more."

William snarled, "I used to fuck little harlots like you when I was in the business."

"Ooh, nasty, little dick." she forced him to look at her, "Look into the eyes of the girl you murdered and call yourself fearsome."  
  


He laughed humorlessly, "Really? You're trying to appeal to my better nature?" he smiled sadistically, his deranged mind showing, "Oh, darling, I don't 'ave a better nature." he pushed her back, getting back up as his weapon flew into his hand, "So I'm afraid you'll have to do bette--"

He broke off in a choked cry when Andrew suddenly ran the sword of peace through his torso, grabbing his rake and stabbing William so hard his head fell off, rolling across the ground. Little lights glimmered over his skin, taking over his form, burning it up, the smell of burning flesh sickening, yet satisfying. His eyes stared forward at Andrew as it began to get consumed by flames too, his mouth moving slightly as he got over the shock of being stabbed.

"How's that?" Rose asked.

Andrew commented as the rest of William's body burned, "Burn baby burn."

"Disco inferno." Rose added.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "That was my pun, Rosanna. God, get your own! Damn ghost."  
  


***

"Where am I going?" Merlin's voice asked, drawing Martha's attention, "Where am I?"

She looked up, "You're passing on, Mr. Mewin." her lips twitched in a sad smile, "You're dead."

"What?" he sat down opposite her, "Martha? What's going on?" his voice echoed, "I'm so cold... cold and alone."

Her hand reached to touch his, not expecting to feel it, but gasping when she did, "I can feel ewe."

"But they cannot see me." Merlin looked up, "I'm dead. I really am. What about Kameron, the harl-- girl who killed me?"  
  


Martha shrugged, "I don't see baddies."

"Do you know where I'm going?" the warlock queried, stroking his thumbs over the young girl's tiny hands.

She shivered, "Your hands are fweezing, Mewin." she sighed, "Daddy said that the good go to heaven."

"'The good'? I'm not good though." Merlin's blue eyes darted to the floor, his image starting to blur a tiny bit.

She got onto her knees and kissed his cheek, "Mewin good. Mewin bwave. Mewin hero."

"Not really." Merlin shook his head.

Elena walked over, "Martha? What's going on?"  
  


"Mewin's here, about to pass over to heaven." she replied, "He finks he doesn't deserve to go though."

Elena gave a small smile, "Scarlette told me that about you. That you've always doubted yourself, that you didn't believe in your powers. But Merlin, you died fighting for a chance for a future, for Martha, for Scar, for Nicky, for all of us. If that isn't worth going to heaven for, then I don't know what is. You're a hero, Merlin, and you deserve peace."  
  


"Tell her..." Merlin was taken aback by Elena's words, "Tell her 'thank you', and that I'm not scared. I'm not scared." he gave a smile, "I'm strong, I'm brave, and I'm going to a better place, one with Gaius, and Arthur, and everyone I love."  
  


Martha nodded, "He says fank ewe, 'Lena. And he's not scared."  
  


"See you, Merlin." Elena turned and left, smiling to herself.

Merlin was starting to fade, "Tell Lillian that I--"

"She knows you wuv her." Martha interjected, "She loves you too, Merlin. But you can move on now. Your time has passed. You're fwee."

Merlin stroked her cheek with one hand, holding her other, "Goodbye, Martha Gilbert." he said before fading completely away, his hand leaving hers.

"Marfa?" Lennie asked, "What's wrong?"

Martha turned, wiping away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, "Merlin's passed on to a happier pwace now."

"Good." Lennie smiled.

***

A roar of agony escaped Eli when the psychic knowledge of her brother's passing hit her like a tonne of bricks. She wailed and lamented, grabbing her injured doppelganger by the hair, pulling her back to look deeply into the psychotic blue eyes, seeing her own self reflected in it, the dark pools of sadness, rage and insanity.

"My brother is dead!" Eli cried, chucking Nicky across the other side of the cave, hearing the satisfying crack as Nicky faceplanted the rock.

Her eyes glowed furiously, her skin and hair simmering and burning as she skulked over to her double, hitting her face against the rock.

"Fight back!" Eli commanded, grabbing the angelsword, "I want to end you, Nicole-Violet Lamont-Black!"

Nicky groaned pushing herself up off the rock, "Would if I could, Eli. Unfortunately, my sword is kinda across the distance, 'n' I'm seeing stars."

"Fine." Eli growled, "You have no idea how much satisfaction it would give me to kill you."

Nicky straightened, "Go ahead. Won't change a thing. I don't fear you anymore."

"Excuse me?" Eli narrowed her eyes into thin slits.

Nicky shrugged, "I'm not scared of you." she saw Eli raise her sword threateningly, "You wanna know why I'm not scared, Eli Masters?"

"Fine." Eli rested against a rock, "Go ahead. Have your last speech."

Nicky explained, "I'm not scared because I know the truth. You're nothing anymore. Eli Masters died five hundred years ago, and now you're just an angry, bored spirit wearing her face to commit murders and churn out the same bullshit you've done for ages. It's kinda pathetic. And hilarious." she saw Eli's look of confusion, then elaborated, "I've spent the last year or so terrified of you, but now, look at us. We've won. Kameron, Angelus and William are dead, and you're alone. How does it feel Eli?  Forever doesn't seem so appealing now, does it? Ruling the world is worthless without your little minions to follow your every word. If I were you, which thankfully I am not, I would give in. I'd allow the natural course to take place, I'd let myself die because of it."

"You have a point, Nicole-Violet." Eli stated, "Who'd rule the world when you could instead boil it? Scorch it." she smirked, "You think you can smart talk your way out of this one, well, you're wrong. You need to get it into your head." she lifted her hand eloquently, like a ballerina, "I'm the stronger one!"

All of a sudden, the rock around Nicky began to crumble and crack, a trail leading up to the demon girl as the earth began to split in two, a fiery pit of lava in the crevasse. Nicky swallowed, looking down into the hot liquid, feeling it fizz and hiss and bubble, the heat strong enough to make her skin rise in temperature.

"Feel the heat rise, Nicole-Violet, let it claim you. Let life leave you, let it all be over with." she commanded, waltzing toward the younger, humming.

Nicky tore her eyes away and blurred around the crack in the ground, about to reach for her weapon but being suddenly blindsided by her doppelganger, who forced her to her knees at the edge of the crevasse, the angel blade put at her throat.

Nicky gasped slightly when she felt the weapon dig into her skin, not hard enough to slice the skin, but she knew if Eli moved her arm, she could end her life. Suddenly, Nicky sensed they were not alone, the warm feeling of familiarity washing over her. She heard footsteps and by the tightening fist in her hair, she knew that Eli heard them too.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she murmured to herself, and felt Nicky's shoulders start to tremble, almost like she was weeping or even worse, laughing. Eli looked and saw the humor in Nicky's expression, "What's so funny?"

Nicky's voice was flat and serious as she spoke, "You... are about to die."

Eli looked confused, then was suddenly cast across to the other side of the cave, banging her head sharply, hissing. Nicky got to her knees and looked up to see her saviour.

"Hey, kiddo." the person greeted her.

Nicky couldn't help the smile on her face when she murmured, "Dad."

***

"You're what?!" Jared exclaimed.

Caspino sighed, "James, you must understand. Back then, these sort of things were kept secret."  
  


"So you waltz into my life five hundred years later, try to kill my  _friends_  and drop this bombshell on me?" Jared scoffed, "Screw you!"

Caspino looked down, "I should've told you. And I regret all I have done. You have to understand," he let himself meet Jared's eyes once more, "They wouldn't save my Luna."

"You killed innocent people!" Jared cried, and felt a cold shiver fall over him.

A feminine voice mumbled, "Haven't we all?"  
  


"Mom?" he turned to face Belle, who apparated behind him, "I-Is it true?"

Belle nodded, "It is true. Alexander Caspino is your father..."

"I had no idea." Jared looked down, "So how long do we have?"

Belle shrugged, "A day at most. But we're here until the final evil doppelganger is destroyed."

"Are any dead?" asked Jared.

Caspino replied, "William and Kameron were terminated."

"Then that leaves Nicky facing Eli."

"Yes it does." Belle crossed her arms, "I know she can. The girl is a formidible foe, from experience."

***

"Oh, brilliant." Eli grumbled, "The spectre is here."

Ana, Nicky's mother, stepped out from behind a rock, "Two spectres."

"In fact." a small voice spoke, and a young girl walked over, "Make that three. Hewwo, Eli."

Nicky gasped, "Britney..."

"Auntie Nicky!" Britney squeaked.

Eli rose to her feet, "I shall not be defeated by a bunch of dead people. I refuse!" she stomped her heel against the ground like a child having a temper tantrum, "I refuse!" her voice rose in a sonic scream which repelled the spirits, sending them back down to the grass below.

Nicky tilted her head, "Sounds like somebody's getting a little frustrated. Finally realising that this is a losing game for you, Eli."  
  


"I'll win as long as I get to take you with me." she picked up the sword and leapt to attack Nicky with it, only to be blocked when the younger girl telekinetically picked up her own blade, the clinking loud.

Nicky growled as it became a matter of physical strength, her vampiric muscle against Eli's stolen power. She found herself being fought back towards the edge and looked down for a split second, then back at Eli, stepping forward slightly for more leverage. Eli yelled, distracted for a quick second, a second Nicky used to her advantage when she knocked the weapon from Eli's hand and into the fiery pit below.

Eli cursed, meeting eyes with her furious doppelganger, suddenly feeling scared. Nothing could save her now. She groaned when Nicky knocked her to her knees and saw her prepare to run her through.

In a last attempt to live, she pleaded, "Don't kill me, you can't kill me."  
  


"Why not?" Nicky growled, "You've killed my friends!"

Eli nodded, "Exactly. So don't be like me. Be the better person."

"Everyone told me I'm like you." Nicky stepped forward, ramming the sword through Eli's chest before whispering, "Looks like they're right."  
  


Eli gasped when Nicky stepped away, clutching at her wound and sobbing in pain as the flames began to burn through her flesh, consuming and destroying her, fire killing her for the second time in her existence.

Nicky stood and watched until Eli was burnt to a crisp, and heard the pitter patter of something unfamiliar outside. Rain.

***

Scarlette cried out as a Leviathan snapped at her, her weapon discarded on the floor. She knew she was fucked, and closed her eyes, preparing to die.

All of a sudden, the Levi shrieked as it burned up, and Scarlette gasped, opening her eyes to see it happening all over. All of Eli's minions were dying, one by one, falling to their knees and burning.

She felt something splash onto her nose and gasped. It was raining. And not just a little shower, it was damn torrential. And it was beautiful.

She saw Nicky walk through the trees, covered in blood, her own and Eli's, and smiled. Nicky somehow managed to stay pretty throughout the gore and rain, and as much as she looked like a panda with her running eyeliner, she was stilll perfect.

Nicky locked eyes with Scarlette and laughed, running towards her friend and enclosing her in a hug.

"You did it!" Scarlette cried, ecstatic, "Oh, my God, you actually did it!"  
  


Iain ran over, "Scar, what the fuck is-- Nik?"

"Eli's dead." Nicky smiled, proud of herself.

Iain grinned cheesily at that, then found himself being pulled into a kiss, a passionate, loving embrace. Scarlette smiled against his lips, thanking the Gods silently.

***

"Eli's dead!" the news travelled to Skylar, Spike and Freya through Luke after his psychic outburst of pure elation.

Freya laughed, "Yes! I knew she could do it!"

"Spike and I are just going to--" Skylar broke off sadly, taking her brother's hand as they left the couple.

Freya looked at Skylar, and then to Luke, "Dude, you're crushing on her."  
  


"What?" Luke gasped, "No..."

Freya gave a weak smile, taking Luke's hand, "I'll always love you, baby, but you've gotta move on. I want you to. I want you to go up to that girl and kiss her so hard her undead heart starts beating. Don't love a ghost like me. I'm done with my unfinished business, and I'm moving onto heaven."

"Freya, no, please..." Luke pleaded, "Don't go."  
  


Freya kissed his hands, "I love you, Luke Andersen. But you've gotta promise me."  
  


"Okay..." Luke nodded, "I promise."  
  


Freya arched her eyebrows after a long, awkward pause, "I meant now."

"Oh, right." Luke noted, "I'm a cockhead."  
  


Skylar and Spike were chatting idly when Luke approached them. The girl looked up at her friend in confusion.

"Thought you'd be spending time with Frey--"

Luke caught her off guard when he cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate, loving kiss. Their first proper one. Despite that, it wasn't awkward, it was like an awakening, two soulmates finally finding each other, lips moving against each other.

When Luke pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, "I should've done that before." he laughed breathlessly before kissing her once more, seeing Spike roll his eyes, "Sorry, Spike. You can have the girl back now."  
  


He was about to return to Freya, but saw that she was nowhere to be found, and he frowned, knowing she had passed on, finally finding peace.

"Goodbye, Freya." he murmured, feeling the rain pour onto him.

***

"It's over?" Kol asked Jeremy, "Eli and William are gone?"

Jeremy nodded, "Forever. And good riddance too."  
  


"But that-- that means you'll have to go soon, doesn't it?" Kol mumbled, tears welling in his eyes as he cast his gaze downward.

Jeremy stroked his cheek, "I have to, baby. But I'll always be with you, you know that, don't you? I'll always be there."  
  


"I can feel your hand." Kol's voice cracked, "How long do we have?"

Jeremy huffed, "Minutes, I think."  
  


"Don't you want to see Martha?" Kol asked.

Jeremy shook his head, "Not enough time, and besides, Marty can talk to me whenever she wishes, I'll never leave her side."

"Kiss me one last time, whilst we still can?" pleaded Kol.

Jeremy stepped forward, joining their lips in a bittersweet, sorrowful, heartbreaking kiss, much like the one from earlier, only with less fervour, less fiery passion. When they broke away, they were both weeping.

"Kol, one last thing before I go." Jeremy requested, "Look after her, okay?"  
  


Kol nodded, "I promise."

"I lo--"

Jeremy was cut off as he suddenly vanished, leaving Kol sodden and alone.

"I do too." he murmured, then turned to see Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah searching in the distance for him, Finn disappearing too.

He ran over to his family, practically jumping Elijah as he hugged him, feeling his elder brother's arms wrap tightly and protectively around him. His other two siblings wrapped their arms around him, and the Mikaelsons were once more a family.

***

"Nicole-Violet, Andrew, we are so proud of you!" Ana smiled as she hugged her two children after locating them, "Although 'Drew? Lay off the pie."

Andrew smirked, "I'll try, mom."  
  


"We're gonna miss you all so much." Rick kissed Nicky on the forehead, "Just know that you are everything we knew you would be. And we love you."  
  


Samandriel appeared behind Ana, "Oh, my God!"

"Samandriel?" Ana gasped, turning to him, "Oh, my brother!" she enveloped him in a hug, "I'm glad you are here. Where are Gabriel and Castiel?"  
  


Samandriel replied, "Gabriel is up in heaven, and Castiel is with the Winchester boys as usual. Looks like I'm going out to dinner with Adam."  
  


"Aha!" Nicky giggled, "Yes, you are. Tell me how it goes, sweetcheeks."

Samandriel smiled, "You did well, both of you. You were brilliant." he teleported away, and when Nicky turned, her parents were gone.

She heaved a sigh, "So, Drew, I've been thinkin', I don't really wanna stay here an--" she looked up and saw Jacob rush to her in wolf form, "Jake? Oh, my God!"

She ran to him, hugging and nuzzling him. He phased back to human and kissed her gently, holding her close.

***

"Well, I'm definitely getting pneumonia." Iain muttered as he stood with the O'Connor's, including Britney.

The young girl turned to her parents, gurgling and smiling as she affectionately wrapped her arms around them, "I wuv ewe, mummy and daddy, you made me, you gave me life, and without you, I wouldn't have ever met my lovely brother and sister." she turned to Connor and Scarlette and kissed them both softly after hopping into Connor's arms, "I wuv you two as well because you're pwetty and bwave and you all survived everyfing. When I died, you all stuck together, and that was all I ever wanted. My fam'wy. And Iain, you need to mawwy Scawette."

"I intend to." Iain turned to Angel, "If you approve of course."

Angel nodded, "You've made my girl happy and proven you'd die for her. What more could a father want?"

"Yay!" Britney cried, "Now, I gotta go." she frowned.

Sapphire kissed her, "Bye, love."  
  


"Bye, Brit." Connor smiled through his tears.

Britney vanished from his arms, like she was never there.

***

Luke sat with Skylar after Spike vanished, a silence fallen between them as they watched the aftermath of the battle, both marvelling how so much pain and trauma could end in some form of happiness. They looked at Damon and Enzo, who were kissing and smiling, both totally in love.

Unconsciously, their hands linked, and they exchanged a look before looking back forward, Skylar resting her head against his shoulder.

***

When the school doors opened, Martha rushed out and practically leapt into Kol's arms, feeling him hug her tightly in protectively. Elena met Andrew with a passionate kiss, leaving Lennie sad and dejected upon the ground.

"Andrew, can we... can we take her in?" Elena asked, "Just for a while?"

Andrew considered it a second, then knelt beside Lennie, "What's your name, kid?"

"L-Lennie." she replied, trying not to cry.

Andrew offered, "Well, Lennie, would you like to come stay with us tonight?"

"Yes please!" she squeaked.

Martha hugged tightly into Kol, refusing to let go until she remembered his necklace, about to take it off until he stopped her.

"Keep it." he told her, "To always remind you how much I love you, my little girl."

Her smile then was genuine, and she snuggled into her Daddy's chest, seeing her papa watch from the side.


	27. Epilogue

A few days following the climax of the battle, and things were beginning to return to normality. Andrew was delivering a memorial for all that they had lost, and Scarlette finally allowed herself to mourn as he read out her ex boyfriend's name, the tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall. But she did not allow the grief to send her crashing to her knees, the Queen of Magic remained as strong as she possibly could, her lover waiting loyally by her side just in case she did fall.

Scarlette's hand softly traced Merlin's new headstone, trying not to think that he was buried underneath, that he was dead underneath. She knelt, her finger touching the inscription of his name, a smile twisting her lips.

"I'm gonna miss you, Emrys. Sleep well." she murmured, then spoke a spell under her breath, seeing lillies grow from the fresh grass as she got up and walked over to Iain, taking his hand for comfort.

Iain pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You'll be alright, Scarlette 'Amilton-O'Connor. You're beautiful and you're strong."

"Thank you, Iain." she walked over to Britney's flower crowded grave, smiling sadly at the bear Connor had dropped off there that said 'my little sister', "So many dead."

Iain nodded in agreement, "But it's over. And you survived."

"So did you." she looked up, then changed the subject, "Where's Lamont? Little Lamont anyway. She owes us a McDonald's."

Iain smirked, "Head back in the game, I see."

"As always." she giggled, resting her head against his shoulder, "Anyway, I'd think Nikster would turn up to something like this." she heaved a sigh, "She's acting strange."

***

"Are you sure about this?" asked Jacob, running his hands up and down his wife's arms.

Nicky gave a short nod, "Yeah. I am." she brushed her bangs from her face, "I can't stay here, Jake. I gotta-- We gotta go and live our lives." she gently caressed his cheek, "But I'll stay if you want to."

"Nicole-Violet Lamont-Black, I made a vow that I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, till death do us part for the final time," he linked hands with her, "And if you wish to leave, we'll go. I'll show you the world. Tokyo, Paris, London. Anywhere and everywhere."

Nicky smiled, resting her forehead against his, "You're so good to me."

"Well, I love you, so it's a given. Everything here wouldn't exist anymore if it wasn't for you, Nicky Lamont." he kissed her softly, "You're amazing."

Nicky cracked a smile, "Help me pack, baby?"

"Sure." he grinned.

She added, "I love you too by the way."

***

"Bye bye papa." Martha sighed, turning to the apparation, "I miss your huggles."

Jeremy knelt to her height, "So do I, kiddo. And I miss Kol. Here comes sparklestick." he signified Scarlette, who was beside Iain still.

"'Ello there." Kol greeted them, "Well this is depressing." he lifted Martha up onto his hip, "Up you get, junior."

She pouted, "No call me that, Daddy!"

"Fine, little Mozart." he smirked, "You prefer that?"

She crossed her little arms, shaking her head, "No!"

"I never thought I'd see this." Iain remarked, "The great Kol Mikaelson, being a good, caring father."

Kol wiggled his eyebrows, "You think I'm great, do you?"

"Oh, you arrogant..." Iain growled to cease the curseword bubbling in his throat, "Enzo's over there, maybe he'll know where Nicky is."

The group walked over to the vampire, who was holding hands with his boyfriend, "Oh dear. Am I in trouble?"

"No, Uncle Enzwo..." Martha squeaked, "Where's Mommy Nicky?"

Damon arched an eyebrow, "She isn't here? Thought that she would be, being the sister of the mayor and all."

"Ah." Enzo said, clasping his hands together after dropping Damon's, "Fuck."

Kol tilted his head slightly in confusion, "Lorenzo? What is it?"

"Nicky said to me, and I shouldn't really be saying this because I'll get my arse kicked, she said that after the battle, she was leaving with Jacob." Enzo ducked from Scarlette's basilisk glare, mumbling, "I didn't think she meant so soon."

Scarlette growled, "Oh, hell no! After everything, she doesn't get away that easy. Gather the folk, we've gotta catch her before she leaves."

***

Nicky grunted as she heaved a particularly weighty bag into the back of the car, her vampiric strength still slightly diminished. She closed the car boot, then heard a cough.

She turned, blinking and exhaling, "Shit."  
  


"Yeah." Scarlette stepped forward from a crowd of HSG members, looking less than pleased, "'Shit'. You were really going to leave again, without saying goodbye?"

Nicky swallowed back the lump gathering in her throat, "I was trying to make it a bit easier."

"For us or for you?" challenged Luke, who also looked angered.

Nicky looked down, "I'm sorry... I just can't live here anymore, you have to understand."

"Whatever, Lamont." Scarlette hissed, backing away into the crowd, "Bye."

Nicky felt Kol wrap his arms tightly around her, "Leave the girl alone. She's following her heart, and her heart is pure. Skype me or die, Lamont."  
  


Nicky smiled, pulling away, "I promise." she felt a lump attach itself to her leg, "Hey Marty."

"Do you have to go, Mommy Nicky?" she asked, pouting.

Nicky nodded, tears welling in her dark eyes, "I do. But you've got to know..." she grinned towards Kol, "You have one hell of a father here. He was willing to die for you and so was I, and I would do it all again just to see that beautiful smile on your face." she felt Martha release her, then saw her go to hide shyly behind Kol.

"Miss Lamont-Black." Elijah greeted her with a simple kiss upon the cheek, "It shall be a sad thing to see a unique girl like yourself leave."

Nicky commanded, "Look after your brother Elijah or I'll kick your ass."

"Of course."

She came towards Sapphire and Angel next, seeing the tears rolling down both of their cheeks, tears she stroked away, "Oh, Sapph... Angel... don't cry. I'm growing up, and I'm moving on. I love you both so, so much, more than you can ever realise. You're both amazing. Inspirations. You've got two extremely special kids, ones who fought bravely in the war, and I'm so, so proud of you both."

She walked to Skylar and Luke, who were holding hands, "You two look perfect together." she grinned, "Skye, you've grown so much in your time here. From being one of the most irritating enemies, you soon became a wonderful friend, and I thank you for that. Luke, you have been through so much pain, and bloodshed over the past years and somehow came out better on the other side." she saw him look down, "Hey..." she tilted his face up, seeing the tears shine in his eyes, "I love you. You're my best friend, Lukey-boy, and I do not want you to cry for me." she hugged him briefly.

Next, Nicky walked over to Jared, taking his hand, "Thank you, J. Thank you for never judging me, or-- or hating me. Goodbye."

"You going to visit me now?" Enzo laughed humorlessly, "We've done this before, Nicky Lamont."  
  


Nicky nodded, "Last time it was you, leaving town with your amazing boyfriend to start a life. Sound familiar?" she saw Damon smirk at that beside his lover.

Enzo cupped Nicky's face between his hands, then kissed the top of her head in a brotherly manner, "Come back and visit or I'll hunt you down."

"Yessir." she walked over to Andrew, drawing in a trembling breath -- she wasn't prepared for this, "Oh, Andrew..." she sighed.

She felt herself being pulled into a tight, bear-ish hug, her brother lifting her slightly, laughing despite himself. When he put her down, he gave a gregarious grin. Nicky practically blushed in chagrin, looking around and seeing her friends and family smiling. She knew no words were needing said between her brother and she, but still attempted to lighten her own mood.

"Don't eat too much KFC." she warned, "It goes to your thighs."

Andrew chuckled at that, and Nicky moved on to the final two she wished to say her farewells to; Iain and Scarlette. The hunter was already giving a look of forgiveness, but Scarlette looked furious. Nicky had once again hidden something from her. And something like this too!

"Iain..." Nicky took his hand that wasn't clasped in Scarlette's, "You've been a brilliant friend to me, and a loving boyfriend to Scarlette. Basically, if I don't get an invite to the wedding, I'll chop off your dick--"

Scarlette's scoff broke her off, "Is that all you care about, Lamont? You never told me, someone who has been through all this crap with you, that you're even going. You were just going to leave, and you expect me to be okay with that?"

"No, I didn't." Nicky replied, "I knew it would gall you, but I had to get out, and I know how selfish I am for saying that. So I'm just going to go, but I have one last request, Scarlette Hamilton-O'Connor."

She finally met Nicky's eyes, "And what is that?"

"Be the queen we all know you are. But also live, enjoy your life, enjoy your man." Nicky felt scalding tears burn down her face, but didn't care, "You know I love you, Scar. You're my family, you have been since the first day we met, even before then. You filled a hole in my life that was there for the fist seventeen years of my life. You're my best friend in the whole world, and without you, I'd be dead."

Scarlette hissed, "Just leave, Nicky. No big speeches, no declarations can fix this one."

"Alright." Nicky turned and headed back to the car, clambering in the front, closing the door with a light slam, whimpering sobs.

Jacob took her hand, "Don't leave things with her like that."

"What can I do?" Nicky cried, "I don't know what... I don't know what to do."

Jacob smiled slightly, "Go and hug her. She's your cousin, your best friend, your soul sister. And that's all she wants."

Nicky looked in the mirror, seeing the crowd disappearing, Kol heading off with Martha and Elijah, each holding the toddler's hand as she kept looking back. She saw Scarlette mutter to Iain, and even he left, leaving her alone, staring at the car.

Nicky jumped out, rushing over to Scarlette and pulling her into a tight hug, both sobbing onto the other's shoulder as the elder mumbled various sorries, her apologies echoed by the witchpire whom she loved more than almost anything else in the world.

When she pulled away, she wiped Scarlette's tears away, reassuring her, "I'll be okay, Scar. I promise."

"I know." Scarlette sighed shakily, "I love you, Nicky. You're my girl, and you always will be. No matter what happens."

Nicky nodded, "And you are my chick." after a beat of silence, she asked, "So what are you going to do when you go home?"

"Iain's asked me t-to move in with him, so I think we'll feed Biter, and the usual." she smirked, "You know."

Nicky laughed, "Yeah. I should head o-off now, Sparky."

"Where are you going?" the redhead asked.

Nicky shrugged, "Anywhere... everywhere! And seriously, the wedding."

"Of course you're invited." Scarlette hugged her once more, "You and asshole. I say that with the utmost affection, although you neglected to invite me to your own wedding."  
  


Nicky sighed, "I should've. I would've."

"See you, Nicky." Scarlette let go of her cousin, seeing her walk back to her car.

Nicky looked back, waving slightly, "Bye, Scar."

She got into the car, her teary dark eyes meeting her husbands as her hands wiped away the eyeliner-mixed tear tracks marking her pale skin. Jacob leaned over and kissed her softly, then pulled away.

"Are you sure about this?" Jake asked, his hands settling on the wheel.

Nicky nodded, "I'm sure."

Jacob's hand wrapped around the gearstick, and the engine of the Ferrari began to roar, the car driving off, leaving the Queen of Magic crying as she waved off the best friend she ever had.

  
For the first time in a long time, there was no conflict in Futureland. Everyone was in some form, happy. The Mikaelson family weren't fighting as much, and Scarlette Hamilton-O'Connor was with the love of her life. Skylar Pratt and Luke Andersen were finally together, and Damon Salvatore was discussing family with his boyfriend.

And in the heavens, freed from the curse of eternity, Eli and William Masters watched over the Earth, Merlin and Freya by their side, smiling softly. The world wasn't perfect, there was still some form of war, but the little town of the side of Los Angeles was completely and utterly peaceful.

And that was good.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed my Out Of The Shadows Series.


End file.
